El Duque De Grandchester
by Tamy White
Summary: Terry Baker ha sido muchas cosas: salteador de caminos, soldado… y un auténtico granuja...Candice White ha pasado los últimos cinco años de su vida trabajando duramente como dama de compañía de la duquesa viuda de Grandchester. Es un trabajo nada agradecido, en el que apenas queda espacio para salir de la rutina...
1. Prólogo

ARGUMENTO:

Terry Baker ha sido muchas cosas: salteador de caminos, soldado… y un auténtico granuja. Lo que no es, y nunca será, es un par del reino responsable de una antigua herencia que da de comer a cientos de personas. Pero cuando es reconocido como el hijo perdido de la casa de Grandchester, se acaba su vida despreocupada. Y si se demuestra que su nacimiento es legítimo, entonces se verá con un título que nunca ha deseado: duque de Grandchester.

Candice White ha pasado los últimos cinco años de su vida trabajando duramente como dama de compañía de la duquesa viuda de Grandchester. Es un trabajo nada agradecido, en el que apenas queda espacio para salir de la rutina... hasta que Terry Baker entra en su vida, un hombre que es todo sonrisas pícaras y afable encanto.

Terry no es la clase de hombre que acepta un no por respuesta, y cuando Candy se encuentra en sus brazos, se convierte una mujer que lo último que desea es decir que no. Pero si es el verdadero duque, entonces Terry es el único hombre al que nunca podrá tener...

* * *

Holi mis niñas! a pedido del publico una nueva adaptación...en espera de mi inspiración para continuar con mi historia particular jejeje...besos y abrazos para todas!

_**Historia original de JULIA QUINN ( Duke of Wyndham) Los personajes le pertenecen a Mizuky e Igarachi respectivamente...solamente con el afán de entretener nunca de Lucrar**_


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPÍTULO 01

Candice White era dama de compañía de la duquesa de Grandchester viuda desde hacía cinco años, y en ese tiempo se había percatado de varias cosas acerca de su empleadora, de las cuales la más importante era la siguiente:

Bajo el exterior severo, exigente y altivo de su excelencia no latía un corazón de oro.

Eso no significaba que el susodicho órgano fuera negro, no. A su excelencia, la duquesa de Grandchester viuda, no se la podría considerar malvada del todo. Tampoco era cruel, rencorosa y ni siquiera absolutamente mezquina. Pero Elroy Elizabeth Brower Ardley era hija de duque, se había casado con un duque y luego dado a luz a otro. Su hermana ya era miembro de una familia real de poca importancia de un país del centro de Europa cuyo nombre Candy nunca lograba pronunciar bien, y su hermano poseía gran parte de East Anglia. Por lo que a ella se refería, el mundo era un lugar estratificado, con una jerarquía tan definida como rígida.

Los Grandchester, y en especial los que también llevaban el apellido Brower, estaban firmemente instalados en la cumbre.

Y como tal, la duquesa viuda esperaba una cierta conducta y una especial deferencia hacia ella. Rara vez era amable, no toleraba la estupidez, y jamás hacía falsos cumplidos (algunas personas podrían decir que no hacía jamás ningún cumplido, pero Candy había sido receptora, dos veces, de un seco pero sincero «bien hecho», aunque, claro, nadie se lo creyó cuando lo contó después).

Pero la viuda la había salvado de una situación desesperada, y por eso contaría siempre con su gratitud, respeto y, más que nada, su lealtad. De todos modos, no había manera de soslayar la realidad de que la viuda no era una persona animosa ni alegre, por lo tanto, no pudo evitar sentir alivio al ver que esta se quedaba profundamente dormida en el elegante coche cuyas buenas ballestas lo hacían deslizarse sin saltos ni zarandeos por el oscuro camino cuando volvían del baile en el salón de fiestas de Lincolnshire a medianoche.

Lo había pasado maravillosamente bien esa noche, de verdad, por lo que era consciente de que no debía ser tan poco caritativa. Tan pronto como llegaron, la duquesa viuda se fue a instalar en su asiento de honor a conversar con sus amigas, y no le fue necesario atenderla. Así pues, había bailado y reído con todas sus viejas amigas, había bebido tres copas de ponche, había embromado a Albert, lo que siempre era una buena diversión; él era el duque, y sin duda necesitaba muchísimo que lo trataran con menos servilismo. Pero, lo principal, había sonreído; había sonreído con tanta frecuencia y tan bien, que le dolían las mejillas.

Esa dicha tan pura e inesperada de la fiesta le había dejado el cuerpo vibrante de energía, y en esos momentos se sentía muy feliz sonriendo de oreja a oreja en la oscuridad, escuchando los suaves ronquidos de la viuda.

Cerró los ojos, aun cuando le parecía que no tenía sueño; el movimiento del coche tenía algo que la adormecía. Para ella el movimiento era hacia atrás, como siempre, y el rítmico clop-clop de los cascos de los caballos empezaba a adormilarla. Era extraño; sentía cansados los ojos, aunque el resto del cuerpo no. Pero tal vez no le iría mal echar una cabezada, pues tan pronto como llegaran a Grandchester tendría que ayudar a la viuda a...

¡Crac!

Enderezó la espalda y echó una mirada a su empleadora, que, milagrosamente, no se había despertado. ¿Qué fue ese ruido? ¿Alguien habría...?

¡Crac!

Entonces el coche dio un salto y se detuvo tan bruscamente que a la duquesa viuda, sentada como siempre en el asiento que miraba hacia delante, se le fue el cuerpo y casi se cayó de él.

Al instante Candy se arrodilló a su lado e instintivamente la rodeó con los brazos.

—¿Qué diablos? —ladró la viuda, pero se quedó callada al verle la expresión.

—Disparos —susurró Candy.

La viuda frunció los labios y enseguida se quitó el collar de Zafiros y se lo puso en las manos.

—Esconda esto —ordenó.

—¿Yo? —exclamó Candy, casi en un chillido, pero metió la joya debajo de un cojín.

Y lo único que se le ocurrió pensar fue que le encantaría meterle sensatez de un puñetazo a la estimada Elroy Grandchester, porque si iba a ser tan tacaña que no entregaría las joyas y a causa de eso la mataban...

Se abrió bruscamente la portezuela.

—¡La bolsa o la vida!

Candy se quedó inmóvil, todavía arrodillada al lado de la viuda; lentamente levantó la cabeza y miró, pero lo único que logró ver fue el extremo plateado del cañón de una pistola, redondo y amenazador, y apuntado a su frente.

—Señoras —dijo la voz, aunque esta vez sonó distinta, casi amable. Entonces el hombre avanzó, saliendo de la oscuridad y con un elegante gesto movió el brazo en arco, invitándolas a bajar—. El placer de vuestra compañía, si me hacen el favor —musitó.

Candy miró hacia uno y otro lado, ejercicio inútil de los ojos, pues, evidentemente, no había manera de escapar. Se giró hacia la viuda, suponiendo que estaría farfullando de furia, y vio que se había puesto pálida como un papel. Y entonces vio que estaba temblando.

La viuda estaba temblando.

Las dos estaban temblando.

El bandolero se acercó otro poco y apoyó el hombro en el marco de la portezuela. Entonces sonrió, una sonrisa indolente, con todo el encanto de un pícaro. Cómo pudo ver todo eso si llevaba un antifaz que le cubría la mitad de la cara. Candy no lo supo, pero le quedaron muy claras tres cosas de él.

Era joven.

Era fuerte.

Y era peligrosamente letal.

—Señora —dijo a la viuda, dándole un codazo—. Creo que debemos hacer lo que dice.

—Ah, me encanta una mujer sensata —dijo él, y volvió a sonreír.

Fue una sonrisa muy breve, que sólo le levantó una comisura de la boca. Pero continuaba apuntándolas con su pistola, y su encanto no contribuyó mucho a calmarle el miedo a Candy.

Y entonces él extendió el otro brazo. ¡Extendió el brazo!, como ofreciéndolo para entrar en una fiesta; como si fuera un caballero del campo a punto de preguntar acerca del tiempo.

—¿Me permites que te ayude? —musitó.

Candy negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. No debía tocarlo. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero sabía en el fondo de su ser que sería un absoluto desastre si ponía la mano en la de él.

—Muy bien —dijo él, exhalando un suave suspiro—. Las damas de hoy en día son muy capaces. Me parte el corazón, en realidad. —Acercó otro poco la cabeza, casi como para confiar un secreto—. A nadie le gusta sentirse de sobra.

Candy se limitó a mirarlo.

—Las dejo mudas con mi cortesía y encanto —continuó él, retrocediendo para dejarles espacio para salir—. Ocurre siempre. De verdad, no deberían permitirme acercarme a las damas. Tengo un efecto muy molesto en ustedes.

Estaba loco, concluyó Candy; esa era la única explicación. Por encantadores que fueran sus modales, tenía que estar loco. Y sostenía una pistola.

—Aunque sin duda hay quienes dirían —musitó él, con su arma firme mientras sus palabras parecían serpentear por el aire—, que una mujer muda es la menos molesta de todas.

Albert diría eso, pensó Candy. El duque de Grandchester no soportaba ningún tipo de cháchara. Lo llamaba Albert porque hacía años que él había insistido en que lo llamara por su nombre de pila, para evitar el enredo que se armaba con el nombre de ella y el tratamiento que debían darle a él1.

—Señora —susurró, tironeándole el brazo a la viuda.

Esta no dijo ni una sola palabra ni hizo ningún gesto de asentimiento, pero le cogió la mano y le permitió que la ayudara a bajar del coche.

—Ah, esto está mucho mejor —dijo el bandolero, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Qué buena suerte la mía al haberme encontrado con dos damas tan divinas. Y yo que pensé que me encontraría con un arisco caballero anciano.

Candy dio un paso a un lado, sin dejar de mirarle la cara. No parecía un delincuente, o, mejor dicho, no calzaba con su idea de delincuente. Su pronunciación hablaba a gritos de educación y buena crianza, y si no se había lavado sólo un rato antes, no olía mal.

—O tal vez uno de esos dandis jóvenes metidos en un chaleco dos tallas más pequeño —musitó él, frotándose pensativo el mentón con la mano libre—. Conoce el tipo, ¿verdad? —le dijo a Candy—. Cara roja, bebe demasiado, piensa muy poco.

Y ante su gran sorpresa, Candy se pilló asintiendo.

—Me lo parecía —dijo él—. Los hay a patadas.

Candy pestañeó y continuó inmóvil donde estaba, mirándole la boca. Era lo único que se le veía, pues el antifaz le cubría toda la parte superior de la cara. Pero sus labios eran tan móviles, tan perfectamente formados y expresivos que casi le parecía que le veía toda la cara. Era algo raro. Fascinante, y bastante inquietante también.

—Ah, bueno —dijo él, con el mismo engañoso suspiro de tedio que ella había oído a Albert cuando deseaba cambiar de tema—. No me cabe duda, señoras, de que comprenden que esto no es una visita social. —Desvió los ojos hacia Candy y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa—. No del todo.

A ella se le entreabrieron los labios.

Entonces vio que él entornaba seductoramente los párpados, que se le veían por los agujeros del antifaz.

—Me encanta combinar trabajo con placer —musitó él—. No suele ser una opción, con todos esos corpulentos caballeros que viajan por los caminos.

Ella comprendió que debía emitir una exclamación o incluso una protesta, pero la voz del bandolero era tan agradable como el buen coñac que a veces le ofrecían en Grandchester. Hablaba con una entonación algo cantarina también, lo que indicaba que había pasado su infancia muy lejos de Lincolnshire. Entonces notó que se le mecía el cuerpo, como si se le fuera hacia delante y fuera a caer ligera y suavemente en otra parte. Lejos, muy lejos de ahí.

Rápida como un rayo la mano de él le cogió el codo, afirmándola.

—No se va a desmayar, ¿verdad? —le dijo, presionándole el codo justo lo suficiente para mantenerla de pie.

Sin soltarla.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No —contestó en voz baja.

—Tiene mi más sincera gratitud —dijo él—. Me encantaría levantarla en brazos, pero tendría que soltar la pistola y eso no nos lo podemos permitir, ¿verdad? —Miró a la viuda y dijo riendo—. Y a usted ni se le ocurra la idea de desmayarse. Me gustaría muchísimo levantarla en brazos también, pero creo que a ninguna de las dos les gustaría que dejara a mis socios a cargo de las armas de fuego.

Sólo entonces Candy cayó en la cuenta de que había otros tres hombres. Claro que tenía que haberlos; él no podría haber orquestado eso solo. Pero los hombres habían estado muy callados, manteniéndose en la oscuridad.

Y ella no había sido capaz de desviar la mirada del jefe.

—¿Ha resultado herido nuestro cochero? —preguntó, avergonzada por no haber pensado antes en él.

Ni él ni el lacayo que cabalgaba como escolta se veían por ningún lado.

—Nada que no pueda curar un poquito de amor y ternura —le aseguró el bandolero—. ¿Está casado?

¿De qué estaba hablando?

—Esto... creo que no —contestó.

—Envíelo a la taberna, entonces. Hay ahí una camarera bastante pechugona que... Vaya, pero ¿en qué estoy pensando? Estoy entre damas. —Se rió—. Un caldo caliente entonces, y tal vez una compresa fría. Y después de eso, un día libre para encontrar ese poquito de amor y ternura. Por cierto, el otro tipo está ahí. —Movió la cabeza hacia un grupo de árboles cercano—. Absolutamente ileso, se lo aseguro, aunque tal vez podría encontrar las ataduras más apretadas de lo que preferiría.

Candy se ruborizó y se giró hacia la viuda, sorprendida de que no le estuviera dando un sermón al bandolero por esa manera de hablar tan irrespetuosa. Pero la duquesa seguía tan blanca como una sábana y miraba al ladrón como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

—¿Señora? —dijo, cogiéndole la mano; estaba fría y pegajosa. Y flácida, absolutamente flácida—. ¿Señora?

—¿Cómo te llamas? —susurró la viuda.

—¿Cómo me llamo? —repitió Candy horrorizada.

¿Habría sufrido una apoplejía? ¿Perdido la memoria?

—Cómo te llamas tú —dijo la viuda con más fuerza, y quedó claro que se dirigía al bandolero.

Él simplemente se rió.

—Me deleitan las atenciones de una dama tan encantadora, pero supongo que no creerá que voy a revelar mi nombre durante un acto que es casi sin duda un delito castigado con la horca.

—Necesito saber tu nombre —dijo la viuda.

—Y yo necesito sus objetos de valor —replicó él. Hizo un gesto hacia la mano de la viuda con un respetuoso ladeo de la cabeza—. Ese anillo, si es tan amable.

—Por favor —susurró la viuda.

Sorprendida, Candy giró la cabeza para mirarla; la viuda rara vez decía «gracias» y jamás decía «por favor».

—Necesita sentarse —dijo al bandolero.

Estaba segura de que la viuda estaba enferma; tenía una salud excelente, pero ya pasaba de los setenta años y había sufrido una conmoción.

—No necesito sentarme —dijo la viuda secamente, apartándola de un empujón.

Volviendo la atención al bandolero, se quitó el anillo y se lo pasó. Él lo cogió, lo hizo girar entre los dedos y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

Candy guardó silencio, observando, esperando que él pidiera más. Pero ante su sorpresa, la viuda habló primero.

—Tengo otro articulo en el coche —dijo, lentamente y con una deferencia extraña y absolutamente atípica en ella—. Permíteme, por favor, ir a buscarlo.

—No sabe cuánto me gustaría complacerla —dijo él lisa y llanamente—, pero no puedo. Igual tiene dos pistolas escondidas debajo del asiento.

Candy tragó saliva, pensando en el collar de Zafiros.

—Además —añadió él, ya en un tono casi de coqueteo—, veo que es usted el tipo de mujer más enloquecedor. —Exhaló un teatral suspiro—. Capaz. Vamos, reconózcalo. —La obsequió con una sonrisita subversiva—. Es una jinete experta, tiene excelente puntería, y es capaz de recitar las obras completas de Shakespeare del derecho y del revés.

Si acaso, la viuda palideció más aún al oír eso.

—Ay, si fuera veinte años mayor —dijo él, suspirando—, no la dejaría escapar.

—Por favor —suplicó la viuda—. Hay una cosa que debo darte.

—Bueno, eso sí es una novedad —comentó él—. La gente rara vez desea dar cosas. Eso a uno lo hace sentirse no amado.

Candy alargó la mano hacia la viuda.

—Permítame que la asista —insistió.

No estaba bien la duquesa, no podía estar bien. Jamás era humilde, jamás suplicaba ni...

—¡Cógela! —dijo de pronto la viuda, cogiéndole el brazo y lanzándola hacia el bandolero—. Puedes retenerla de rehén, con la pistola apuntada a su cabeza si quieres. Te prometo que volveré y sin arma.

Candy se tropezó, casi inconsciente por la conmoción, y fue a chocar de espaldas contra el cuerpo del bandolero, que al instante la rodeó con un brazo. Era una especie de abrazo raro, casi protector, y comprendió que él estaba tan pasmado como ella.

Los dos observaron a la viuda, que sin esperar el consentimiento de él, se apresuró a subir al coche.

Candy intentó continuar respirando; tenía la espalda apoyada en él, y él tenía la enorme mano apoyada en su abdomen, tocándole suavemente la cadera derecha con los dedos doblados. Él tenía el cuerpo cálido, ella se sentía acalorada y, santo cielo, jamás, jamás en su vida, había estado tan cerca de un hombre.

Sentía su olor, sentía su aliento en la nuca, cálido y suave. Entonces él hizo algo de lo más increíble; acercando los labios a su oreja, musitó:

—Ella no debería haber hecho esto.

Su voz sonó... amable, casi compasiva; y severa, como si no aprobara el modo de tratarla de la viuda.

—No estoy acostumbrado a sostener así a una mujer —continuó él, en su oído—. Por lo general prefiero otro tipo de intimidad, ¿usted no?

Candy guardó silencio, temerosa de hablar, temerosa de que si intentaba hablar no le saliera la voz.

—No le voy a hacer daño —musitó él, tocándole la oreja con los labios.

Ella bajó la mirada a la pistola, que él seguía teniendo en la mano derecha. La pistola se veía peligrosa y él la tenía apoyada en el muslo de ella.

—Todos tenemos nuestra armadura —musitó él.

Cambió de posición, situándose más a un lado de ella, y de pronto le cogió el mentón con la mano libre; le pasó un dedo por los labios y entonces se inclinó y la besó.

Candy lo miró sorprendida cuando él se apartó, sonriéndole amablemente.

—Ha sido demasiado corto, una lástima —dijo. Retrocedió, le cogió la mano y le besó el dorso—. En otra ocasión tal vez —musitó.

Pero no le soltó la mano. Aun cuando la viuda salió del coche, continuó reteniéndole la mano, acariciándole suavemente la piel con el pulgar.

La estaba seduciendo; casi no era capaz de pensar, casi no podía respirar, pero eso lo sabía. Dentro de unos minutos cada uno se iría por su lado; él no habría hecho nada más que besarla y ella habría quedado cambiada para siempre.

La viuda ya estaba delante de ellos, y si le importó que el bandolero le estuviera acariciando la mano a su acompañante, no lo dijo. Simplemente alargó la suya hacia él con un pequeño objeto.

—Cógelo, por favor.

Él le soltó la mano a Candy, de mala gana, pasando una última vez los dedos por su piel. Cuando alargó la mano, ella vio que el objeto que le pasaba la viuda era un retrato en miniatura, el de su segundo hijo, muerto hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Conocía ese retrato; la duquesa lo llevaba con ella a todas partes.

—¿Conoces a este hombre? —preguntó la duquesa en un susurro.

El bandolero miró el diminuto retrato y negó con la cabeza.

—Míralo con más atención.

Pero él volvió a negar con la cabeza, intentando devolvérselo.

—Podría valer algo —dijo uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban.

Él negó con la cabeza y miró fijamente a la viuda.

—Para mí nunca será tan valioso como lo es para usted.

—¡No! ¡Míralo! —exclamó la viuda, sin coger el retrato—. Te lo ruego, míralo. Sus ojos azules, su barbilla, su boca. Son los tuyos.

Candy retuvo el aliento.

—Lo siento —dijo el bandolero amablemente—. Está equivocada.

Pero ella no se dejó disuadir.

—Tu voz es la de él —insistió—. Tu tono, tu humor son los de él. Lo sé. Lo sé tal como sé respirar. Era mi hijo. Mi hijo.

—Señora —intervino Candy, rodeándola con un brazo en gesto maternal; normalmente la viuda no habría permitido un contacto tan íntimo, pero esa noche no había nada normal en ella—. Señora, está oscuro. Él lleva máscara. No puede ser él.

—Por supuesto que no es él —ladró ella, apartándola de un violento empujón.

Avanzó hacia el bandolero y Candy casi se cayó de terror al ver que todos los hombres la apuntaron con sus pistolas.

—¡No le hagan daño! —gritó.

Pero su súplica era innecesaria. La viuda ya le había cogido la mano libre al bandolero y se la tenía cogida como si fuera su único medio de salvación.

—Este es mi hijo —dijo, sosteniendo el retrato en miniatura en su mano temblorosa—. Se llamaba Richard Grandchester y murió hace veintinueve años. Tenía el pelo castaño, ojos azules y una marca de nacimiento en el hombro. —Tragó saliva y bajó la voz a un susurro—. Le encantaba la música, y no podía comer fresas. Y era capaz... era capaz... —Se le cortó la voz, pero nadie habló; el silencio se hizo denso, todos los ojos clavados en ella, hasta que se recuperó y continuó en apenas un susurro—: Era capaz de hacer reír a cualquiera. —Entonces, haciendo un reconocimiento que Candy no se habría imaginado jamás, giró la cabeza hacia ella y añadió—: Incluso a mí.

El momento quedó suspendido en el tiempo, puro, silencioso, intenso. Nadie habló. Candy no sabía si alguien estaba respirando.

Miró al bandolero, le miró la boca, esa boca expresiva y traviesa, y comprendió que algo no andaba bien. Él tenía los labios entreabiertos y, más aún, quietos. Por primera vez le veía los labios sin movimiento, y a la plateada luz de la luna vio que había palidecido.

—Si esto significa algo para ti —continuó la viuda con tranquila resolución—, puedes encontrarme en el castillo Grandchester esperando tu visita.

Acto seguido, toda encorvada y temblorosa, como Candy no la había visto nunca, se giró, con la mano cerrada sobre la miniatura, y subió al coche.

Candy continuó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Ya no se sentía en peligro, por extraño que pareciera, con tres pistolas todavía apuntadas a ella y una, la del bandolero, «su» bandolero, en su mano lacia al costado. Pero sólo le habían entregado un anillo, botín nada productivo para una banda de ladrones experimentada, así que no se sentía capaz de volver al coche sin permiso.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Señor? —dijo, sin saber cómo llamarlo.

—Mi apellido no es Grandchester —dijo él en voz baja, tan baja que sólo llegó a los oídos de ella—, pero lo fue en otro tiempo.

Candy ahogó una exclamación.

Y entonces, con un movimiento brusco y rápido, él saltó a su montura y exclamó:

—Hemos terminado aquí.

Y Candy se quedó donde estaba viéndolo alejarse.


	3. Capitulo 2

CAPÍTULO 02

Habían transcurrido varias horas y Candy estaba sentada en una silla en el corredor, fuera del dormitorio de la viuda. Estaba absolutamente cansada y no deseaba otra cosa que ir a meterse en su cama, aun sabiendo que, a pesar de su agotamiento, se pasaría el resto de la noche dándose vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Pero la viuda estaba tan perturbada, y la había llamado tantas veces, que finalmente renunció a la idea de ir a acostarse y llevó la silla a ese lugar. En la última hora le había llevado a la viuda (que no se movía de la cama) un fajo de cartas que había tenido guardadas en el fondo de un cajón con llave; un vaso de leche caliente; una copa de coñac; otro retrato en miniatura de su hijo Richard, fallecido tanto tiempo atrás; un pañuelo que sin duda tenía un valor sentimental; otra copa de coñac, para reemplazar a la primera, que se bebió mientras le ordenaba que fuera a buscar el pañuelo.

Habían pasado unos diez minutos desde la última llamada, diez minutos en que no había podido hacer nada aparte de estar sentada esperando, pensando, pensando...

En el bandolero.

En su beso.

En Albert, el actual duque de Grandchester, al que consideraba un amigo.

En el difunto hijo mediano de la viuda, y en el hombre que al parecer era igual a él. Y en su apellido.

Hizo una larga inspiración. Su apellido. Su apellido.

Buen Dios.

Eso no se lo había dicho a la viuda. Se había quedado inmóvil en el camino, observando alejarse al bandolero a la luz de la media luna. Y, finalmente, cuando le pareció que le funcionarían las piernas, comenzó a actuar para volver a la casa. Tuvo que ir a desatar al lacayo, luego atender al cochero, y en cuanto a la viuda, estaba tan trastornada que ni siquiera emitió un susurro de protesta cuando colocó al cochero herido dentro del coche con ella.

Hecho todo eso subió al pescante, donde ya estaba el lacayo, y cogió las riendas para llevar el coche de vuelta a la casa. No tenía mucha experiencia en llevar las riendas, pero se las arregló.

Tuvo que arreglárselas. No había nadie más que lo hiciera. Pero eso era algo para lo que era buena.

Para arreglárselas. Para hacer las cosas.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, buscó a una persona para que atendiera al cochero y luego fue a atender a la viuda, todo ese tiempo sin parar de pensar:

¿Quién era él?

El bandolero. Había dicho que en otro tiempo su apellido era Grandchester. ¿Podría ser el nieto de la duquesa viuda? Le habían dicho que Richard Grandchester murió sin descendencia, pero no sería el primer noble joven que dejaba el campo sembrado de hijos ilegítimos.

Aunque él dijo que su apellido era Grandchester, o, mejor dicho, que había sido Grandchester. Lo cual significaba...

Movió la cabeza, agotada. Estaba tan cansada que no era capaz de pensar, y sin embargo parecía que lo único que podía hacer era pensar. ¿Qué significaba que el apellido del bandolero fuera Grandchester? ¿Podía un hijo ilegítimo llevar el apellido de su padre?

No tenía la menor idea. Jamás en su vida había conocido a un hijo bastardo, al menos no a uno de origen noble. Pero sabía de hombres que se habían cambiado el apellido. El hijo del párroco se había ido a vivir con unos parientes cuando era pequeño, y la última vez que vino de visita se presentó con otro apellido. Al parecer, entonces, un hijo ilegítimo podía ponerse el apellido que quisiera. Y aunque no fuera legal hacerlo, un bandolero no se iba a preocupar por esos tecnicismos, ¿no?

Se tocó la boca, intentando simular que no le gustaban los estremecimientos de excitación que pasaron por toda ella al recordar. Él la había besado. Ese había sido su primer beso, y no sabía quién era él.

Conocía su olor, conocía el calor de su piel y la aterciopelada suavidad de sus labios, pero no conocía su nombre.

No entero, al menos.

—¡Candy! ¡Candy!

Se levantó cansinamente. Había dejado entreabierta la puerta para oírla si la llamaba, y no se había equivocado: volvía a llamarla. La viuda debía seguir muy trastornada; rara vez la llamaba por su nombre de pila; era más difícil decirlo de manera autoritaria que «señorita White».

Entró a toda prisa en el dormitorio.

—¿Se le ofrece algo? —preguntó, procurando que la voz no le saliera cansada ni resentida.

La viuda estaba sentada en la cama, bueno, no del todo sentada, más bien reclinada, solamente la cabeza levantada sobre las almohadas. Parecía estar tremendamente incómoda, pero la última vez que intentó acomodarla mejor casi le arrancó la cabeza.

—¿Dónde estaba?

Le pareció que esa pregunta no necesitaba respuesta, pero de todos modos contestó:

—Aquí, al otro lado de la puerta, señora.

—Necesito que me traiga una cosa —dijo la viuda, y parecía más agitada que imperiosa.

—¿Qué desea que le traiga, excelencia?

—Necesito el retrato de Richard.

Candy la miró sin comprender.

—¡No se quede ahí detenida! —exclamó la viuda, o más bien gritó.

—Pero, señora —protestó Candy, retrocediendo de un salto—. Le he traído los tres retratos en miniatura y...

—No, no, no —exclamó la viuda, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro sobre las almohadas—. Necesito el retrato. El de la galería.

—El retrato —repitió Candy.

Eran las tres y media de la madrugada, y tal vez estuviera atontada por el agotamiento, pero creía que le acababan de ordenar que descolgara un retrato de cuerpo entero de una pared y lo subiera dos tramos de escalera hasta ese dormitorio.

—Sabe cuál es —dijo la viuda—. Él está de pie junto al árbol y hay destellos en sus ojos.

Candy pestañeó, tratando de asimilar eso.

—Sólo está ese, creo.

—Sí —dijo la viuda, con la voz bastante chillona por su urgencia—. Hay destellos en sus ojos.

—Quiere que lo traiga aquí.

—No tengo otro dormitorio —ladró la viuda.

—Muy bien. —Tragó saliva; buen Dios, ¿cómo se las iba a arreglar para hacer eso?—. Me llevará un poco de tiempo.

—Simplemente súbase en una silla y saque el maldito cuadro. No es necesario que...

Le vino un acceso de tos y se le dobló el cuerpo. Candy corrió hasta la cama.

—¡Señora, señora! —exclamó, rodeándole la espalda con el brazo para enderezarla—. Por favor, señora. Debe intentar tranquilizarse. Se va a hacer daño.

La viuda tosió unas cuantas veces más, bebió un largo trago de leche caliente, después soltó una maldición y cogió la copa de coñac. La apuró de un trago.

—Le haré daño a usted —resolló, dejando la copa en la mesilla de noche, con un golpe—, si no me trae ese retrato.

Candy tragó saliva y asintió.

—Como quiera, señora.

Salió a toda prisa y cuando ya estaba fuera de la vista de la viuda se apoyó en la pared del corredor.

Qué bien había comenzado esa noche. Y ahora había que verla. Había tenido una pistola apuntada al corazón, la besó un hombre cuya próxima cita era sin duda con la horca y ahora la viuda quería que sacara un enorme retrato de cuerpo entero de la galería y se lo subiera.

A las tres y media de la madrugada.

—De ninguna manera me paga bastante —masculló en voz baja mientras iba bajando la escalera—. No existe cantidad de dinero suficiente que...

—¿Candy?

Se detuvo en seco y con el impulso se saltó el último peldaño. Al instante unas manos grandes le cogieron los brazos para afirmarla. Levantó la vista, aunque ya sabía quién tenía que ser. Albert Ardley era el nieto de la duquesa viuda; también era el duque de Grandchester y por lo tanto sin duda el hombre más poderoso del distrito. Estaba en Londres casi con la misma frecuencia con que estaba en el castillo Grandchester, pero ella había llegado a conocerlo bastante bien en los cinco años que llevaba trabajando de dama de compañía de la viuda.

Eran amigos. La situación era extraña y totalmente inesperada, dada la diferencia de rango entre ellos, pero eran amigos.

—Excelencia —dijo, aun cuando hacía mucho tiempo que él le había ordenado que lo tuteara y llamara por su nombre de pila cuando estaban en la casa.

Le agradeció con un gesto de asentimiento cuando él le soltó los brazos, retrocedió y bajó las manos a los costados; ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en títulos y maneras de tratarlo.

—¿Qué diablos haces todavía en pie? —preguntó él—. Son pasadas las dos.

—Pasadas la tres, en realidad —enmendó ella, distraída.

Y entonces pensó, santo cielo, Albert. Se despabiló del todo. ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Debía contarle algo de lo ocurrido? No habría manera de ocultar que las había asaltado un bandolero, pero no sabía si debía revelar que podría haber un primo de primer grado recorriendo los caminos aligerando de sus objetos valiosos a los aristócratas de la localidad.

Porque, tomando todo en cuenta, podría no ser primo. Además, no tenía ningún sentido preocuparlo innecesariamente.

—¿Candy?

Ella movió la cabeza.

—Perdón, ¿qué has dicho?

—¿Por qué andas vagando por los corredores?

—Tu abuela no se siente bien —dijo y, desesperada por cambiar de tema, añadió—: Llegas tarde a casa.

—Tenía asuntos que atender en Stamford —repuso él secamente.

Su amante. Si fuera cualquier otra cosa su respuesta no habría sido esa. Pero era extraño que hubiera llegado a casa. Normalmente se quedaba a pasar la noche. A pesar de ser de cuna respetable, ella era una criada en el castillo Grandchester, y como tal se enteraba de casi todos los chismes. Si el duque se quedaba fuera toda la noche, por lo general ella se enteraba.

—Tuvimos una noche... algo agitada —dijo.

Él la miró expectante.

Ella titubeó un momento y luego, bueno, no había nada que hacer aparte de decir:

—Nos asaltaron unos bandoleros.

—Buen Dios —exclamó él al instante—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Está bien mi abuela?

—No sufrimos daño ninguna de las dos, aunque nuestro cochero tiene un feo chichón en la cabeza. Me tomé la libertad de darle tres días libres para que se recupere.

—Por supuesto. —Cerró los celestes ojos con expresión apenada, y al abrirlos dijo—: Debo pedir disculpas. Debería haber insistido en que llevaras más de un jinete de escolta.

—No seas tonto. No es culpa tuya. ¿Quién habría pensado...? —Se interrumpió, porque no tenía sentido buscar a alguien a quien culpar—. No nos hicieron daño —repitió—. Eso es lo que importa.

Él exhaló un suspiro.

—¿Qué les robaron?

Ella tragó saliva. No podía decirle que sólo les robaron un anillo. Albert no era ningún idiota; le extrañaría. Esbozó una tensa sonrisa, decidiendo que era mejor la vaguedad.

—No mucho. A mí, nada. Me imagino que era evidente que no soy una mujer acaudalada.

—Mi abuela debe de estar loca de furia.

—Está algo perturbada —dijo ella, evasiva.

—Llevaba su collar de zafiros, ¿verdad? —Movió la cabeza—. La vieja bruja le tiene un cariño ridículo a esas piedras.

—En realidad salvó las zafiros. Las escondió debajo del cojín del asiento.

Él pareció impresionado.

—¿Sí?

—Yo se las escondí —enmendó ella, nada deseosa de compartir la gloria—. Me las pasó a mí antes que abrieran la puerta del coche.

Él sonrió levemente y, pasado un momento de silencio algo incómodo, dijo:

—No me has dicho por qué estás levantada tan tarde. Sin duda te mereces un descanso también.

—Esto... —No había manera de evitar decírselo; además, seguro que él notaría el inmenso espacio vacío en la galería al día siguiente—. Tu abuela me ha hecho una extraña petición.

—Todas sus peticiones son extrañas —repuso él al instante.

—No, esta... bueno... —Pestañeó exasperada; ¿cómo había llegado a esto su vida?—. Supongo que no querrías ayudarme a sacar un cuadro de la galería.

—Un cuadro.

Ella asintió.

—De la galería.

Ella volvió a asentir.

—Supongo que no habrá pedido uno de esos cuadrados relativamente pequeños.

—¿Los bodegones?

Él asintió.

—No. —Puesto que él no hacía ninguna pregunta, añadió—: Quiere el retrato de tu tío.

—¿De cuál?

—Richard.

Él asintió, sonriendo levemente, aunque sin humor.

—Siempre fue su favorito.

—Pero tú no lo conociste —dijo Candy, por la forma como él dijo eso, casi como si hubiera sido testigo de ese favoritismo.

—No, claro que no. Murió antes que yo naciera. Pero mi padre hablaba de él.

Su expresión decía claramente que no deseaba hablar más de ese tema. Y a ella no se le ocurrió nada más que decir, así que continuó donde estaba, esperando que él ordenara sus pensamientos.

Y al parecer él los ordenó, porque volviendo a mirarla le preguntó:

—¿No es de cuerpo entero ese retrato?

Ella se imaginó descolgándolo de la pared.

—Creo que sí.

Le dio la impresión de que se iba a girar en dirección a la galería, pero entonces apretó las mandíbulas y se transformó nuevamente en el imponente duque.

—No —dijo, rotundamente—. No le vas a llevar ese cuadro esta noche. Si desea el maldito retrato en su dormitorio, puede ordenarle a un lacayo que se lo lleve por la mañana.

Candy deseó sonreír ante esa actitud protectora, pero ya estaba demasiado cansada. Además de eso, tratándose de la viuda, hacía muchísimo tiempo que había aprendido a seguir el camino de la menor resistencia.

—Te aseguro que nada deseo más que irme a acostar en este mismo instante, pero es más fácil complacerla.

—De ninguna manera —dijo él imperioso.

Sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a subir la escalera. Candy se quedó un momento observándolo y luego, encogiéndose de hombros, se dirigió a la galería. No podía ser tan difícil sacar un cuadro de una pared, ¿verdad?

Sólo había dado diez pasos cuando oyó a Albert ladrar su nombre.

Suspirando se detuvo. Debería haberlo sabido. El hombre era tan tozudo como su abuela, aunque él no agradecería esa comparación.

Desanduvo los pasos, y se apresuró cuando lo oyó llamarla otra vez.

—Estoy aquí —dijo, irritada—. Buen Dios, vas a despertar a toda la casa.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me digas que ibas a ir a la galería a sacar el cuadro tú sola.

—Si no se lo llevo, se pasará el resto de la noche tirando del cordón para llamarme y no podré dormir.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Obsérvame —dijo.

—¿Que observe qué? —preguntó ella, perpleja.

—Arrancar su cordón para llamar —dijo él, continuando la subida con renovada resolución.

—Arrancar su... ¡Albert! —Subió corriendo, pero, claro, no podía darle alcance—. ¡Albert, no puedes!

Él se giró e incluso sonrió, lo que ella encontró bastante alarmante.

—Es mi casa —dijo—. Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Y mientras ella asimilaba eso con su agotado cerebro, él avanzó por el corredor y entró en el dormitorio de su abuela.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer? —lo oyó decir.

Soltando el aliento, corrió por el corredor y entró en la habitación, justo cuando él estaba diciendo:

—Santo cielo, ¿te sientes mal?

—¿Dónde está la señorita White? —preguntó la viuda, mirando nerviosa por toda la habitación.

—Aquí —dijo Candy, acercándose a toda prisa.

—¿Lo tiene? ¿Dónde está el retrato? Necesito ver a mi hijo.

—Señora, es muy tarde —dijo Candy, tratando de explicárselo.

Se acercó otro poco, aunque no sabía para qué. Si la viuda comenzaba a hablar del bandolero y de su parecido con su hijo favorito, ella no podría impedírselo.

De todos modos, la proximidad le creaba al menos la ilusión de que podría impedir el desastre.

—Señora —repitió, amablemente, en voz baja, mirándola con cautela.

—Por la mañana puedes ordenarle a un lacayo que te lo traiga —dijo Albert, en un tono algo menos imperioso—, pero no voy a permitir que la señorita White haga ese pesado trabajo físico, y mucho menos a estas horas de la noche.

—Necesito el retrato, Albert —dijo la viuda, y Candy casi se acercó a cogerle la mano. Su voz sonaba apenada, la voz de una anciana, y de ninguna manera parecía ella misma cuando añadió—: Por favor.

Candy miró a Albert; él parecía inquieto.

—Mañana —dijo—. A primera hora si quieres.

—Pero...

—No. Lamento que te hayan asaltado esta noche, y por supuesto haré todo lo que sea necesario, dentro de lo razonable, para procurarte comodidad y velar por tu salud, pero esto no incluye exigencias caprichosas a horas intempestivas.

Se miraron fijamente tanto rato que Candy deseó encogerse. Entonces Albert dijo:

—Candy, vete a acostar.

Pero no se giró para salir de la habitación.

Ella se quedó inmóvil un momento, esperando ¿qué?, no lo sabía. ¿Una contraorden de la viuda? ¿Que retumbara un trueno fuera de la ventana? Puesto que no llegó ninguna de las dos cosas, concluyó que no podía hacer nada más esa noche y salió de la habitación.

Mientras iba caminando lentamente por el corredor los oyó discutir, aunque sin ninguna palabra violenta, ninguna palabra acalorada. Los Ardley tenían un temperamento frío, y era mucho más probable que se atacaran con un dardo de hielo que con un grito acalorado.

Hizo una larga y temblorosa espiración. Jamás se acostumbraría a esas cosas. Llevaba cinco años trabajando en Castillo Grandchester y todavía la sorprendía el resentimiento que había entre Albert y su abuela.

Y lo peor era que ni siquiera había un motivo. Una vez se atrevió a preguntarle a Albert a qué se debía ese desdén o aversión entre ellos; él se limitó a encogerse de hombros, diciendo que siempre había sido así. Que a ella no le caía bien su padre, que su padre lo odiaba a él y que lo habría pasado la mar de bien sin ninguno de los dos.

Eso la dejó pasmada. Había supuesto que en todas las familias había cariño mutuo. En la suya lo había habido. Su madre, su padre...

Cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas. Se estaba volviendo sensiblera. O tal vez se debía a que estaba cansada. Ya no lloraba por ellos. Los echaba de menos, siempre los echaría de menos, pero el enorme agujero que dejó en ella la muerte de los dos ya había sanado.

Y ahora... bueno, había encontrado un nuevo lugar en el mundo. No era un lugar que hubiera esperado y no era el que sus padres deseaban para ella, pero llegó con comida y ropa y con la oportunidad de ver a sus amigas de vez en cuando.

Pero a veces, por la noche, cuando estaba acostada, se le hacía difícil. Era consciente de que no debía ser desagradecida: estaba viviendo en un «castillo», por el amor de Dios. Pero no la habían criado para esa vida. No la habían criado para la servidumbre ni para esos temperamentos agriados. Su padre era un caballero del campo y su madre un miembro muy querido en su comunidad. La habían criado con cariño y risas, y a veces, cuando estaban sentados junto al hogar al anochecer, su padre suspiraba y decía que tendría que quedarse solterona porque sin duda no había ningún hombre en el condado que valiera lo suficiente para su hija.

Y ella se reía y decía:

«¿Y en el resto de Inglaterra?»

«Tampoco.»

«¿Y en Francia?»

«Santo cielo, no.»

«¿Y en las Américas?»

«¿Es que quieres matar a tu madre, niña? Se marea sólo con ver la playa.»

Y todos sabían que ella se casaría con un hombre del condado, que viviría un poco más allá o al menos a una distancia corta en coche o a caballo, y que sería feliz. Que encontraría lo que habían encontrado sus padres, porque nadie esperaba que se casara por un motivo que no fuera el amor. Tendría bebés y su casa estaría llena de risas, y sería feliz.

Ella se consideraba la chica más afortunada del mundo.

Pero la fiebre que golpeó la casa White fue cruel y cuando llegó ella quedó huérfana. A los diecisiete años no podía continuar viviendo sola en la casa, y en realidad nadie sabía qué sería de ella mientras no se aclararan los asuntos de su padre y se leyera el testamento.

Rió amargamente mientras se quitaba el arrugado vestido, preparándose para acostarse. Las disposiciones de su padre sólo empeoraron las cosas. Estaban endeudados, no terriblemente, pero lo bastante para convertirla a ella en una carga. Al parecer, sus padres siempre habían vivido ligeramente por encima de sus recursos, tal vez con la esperanza de que su amor y felicidad les serviría para superarlo todo.

Y eso ocurría, de verdad. El amor y la felicidad los había ayudado a superar todos los obstáculos con que se encontraron los White.

A excepción de la muerte.

Ponyhills, el único hogar que había conocido, era una propiedad vinculada. Ella sabía eso, pero no sabía con qué impaciencia su primo Neal se iría a vivir ahí; tampoco sabía que él continuaba soltero. Ni que cuando la aplastó contra una pared y le enterró los labios en los suyos debía permitírselo, agradecer en realidad a ese dandi su gentil y benévolo interés por ella.

Lo que hizo fue enterrarle el codo en las costillas y la rodilla en...

Bueno, después de eso él no le tenía mucho afecto. Esa era la única parte de todo el desastre que todavía la hacía sonreír.

Furioso por el rechazo, Neal la puso de patitas en la calle. Se quedó sin nada. Sin casa, sin dinero y sin parientes (a él no lo contaba como pariente).

Ahí entró la viuda.

La noticia de su apurada situación debió viajar rápido por el distrito. La viuda se apareció como una diosa de hielo y se la llevó. Claro que ella no se hacía ninguna ilusión de que la fueran a tratar como a una mimada huésped. La viuda se presentó con toda una comitiva, miró fijamente a Neal hasta hacerlo bajar los ojos y moverse inquieto (y, francamente, ese fue el momento que más disfrutó ella) y luego le anunció a ella:

«Va a ser mi dama de compañía.»

Antes que ella tuviera la oportunidad de aceptar o declinar el ofrecimiento, la viuda se dio media vuelta y salió de la sala. Lo cual sólo confirmó lo que todos ya sabían: que ella no tenía la menor opción en el asunto.

De eso hacía cinco años. Ahora vivía en un castillo, comía buena comida y su ropa era, si no lo último en moda, sí de buena confección y bonita. (Por lo menos la viuda tenía buen gusto y no era tacaña, aunque tal vez esas fueran sus únicas virtudes).

Vivía a sólo unas millas del lugar donde se crió, y la mayoría de sus amigas seguían viviendo en el condado, las veía con cierta periodicidad, en el pueblo, en la iglesia o en las visitas de la tarde. Y si no tenía su familia, al menos no la habían obligado a formar pareja con Neal.

Pero aunque agradecía muchísimo todo lo que había hecho por ella la viuda, deseaba algo más.

O tal vez ni siquiera más, tal vez simplemente algo diferente.

Muy improbable, pensó, metiéndose en la cama. Las únicas opciones para una mujer de su cuna eran o empleo o matrimonio; para ella, la única opción era el empleo. Los hombres de Lincolnshire le tenían demasiado miedo a la viuda como para hacerle alguna insinuación a ella. Era bien sabido que Elroy Ardley no tenía el menor deseo de formar a otra dama de compañía.

Y era más sabido aún que Candice White no tenía ni un cuarto de penique.

Cerró los ojos, intentando recordar que las sábanas entre las que estaba acostada eran de la mejor calidad, y que la vela que acababa de apagar era de cera de abeja pura. De verdad, tenía todas las comodidades físicas.

Pero lo que deseaba era...

En realidad no importaba lo que deseaba. Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormida.

Y soñó con un bandolero.


	4. Capitulo 3

CAPÍTULO 03

A cinco millas de distancia, en una pequeña posada de postas, estaba un hombre sentado solo en su habitación, con una botella de caro coñac francés, una copa vacía, una pequeña maleta con ropa y el anillo de una mujer.

Su nombre era Terry Baker; ex capitán Terrence Baker del ejército de Su Majestad; antes de eso había sido Terrence Grandcherter-Baker, del mismo condado, y antes, retrocediendo todo lo que se puede retroceder, hasta el día de su bautizo, fue Terrence Greum Grandchester.

El retrato en miniatura no significó nada para él. Casi no lo vio en la oscuridad de la noche y, en todo caso, aun estaba por descubrir al retratista que fuera capaz de captar la esencia de un hombre en un retrato en miniatura.

Pero el anillo...

Con la mano algo temblorosa, se volvió a llenar la copa.

Cuando cogió el anillo de manos de la anciana no lo miró detenidamente, pero ahí, en esa habitación de la posada, sí lo miró. Y lo que vio lo estremeció hasta el fondo del alma.

Conocía ese anillo. Lo veía en su dedo.

El suyo era una versión masculina, pero el dibujo grabado era idéntico: una flor con el tallo curvado y una diminuta «G» muy elaborada, con florituras. No se enteró de qué significaba la G cuando le dijeron que su padre se llamaba Richard Augustus Grandchester, pero sabía que la anciana sí lo sabía. Y por mucho que intentara convencerse de que sólo era una coincidencia, sabía que esa noche, en un camino desierto de Lincolnshire, había conocido a su abuela.

Buen Dios.

Volvió a mirar el anillo. Lo había puesto vertical sobre la mesa, y la figura le hacía guiños a la luz de la vela. De pronto giró su anillo en el dedo y se lo quitó. No recordaba la última vez que se vio el dedo sin el anillo. Su tía siempre le insistía en que lo llevara con él; era el único recuerdo que tenían de su padre.

Según le contaron, su madre lo tenía aferrado en su temblorosa mano cuando la sacaron de las gélidas aguas del Mar de Irlanda.

Sostuvo el anillo ante él un momento, contemplándolo, y luego lo colocó junto al otro. Se le estiraron levemente los labios al mirarlos. ¿Qué había creído? ¿Que cuando los pusiera juntos vería que eran totalmente distintos?

Sabía muy poco de su padre. Su nombre, claro, y que era el hijo mediano de una familia inglesa acomodada. Su tía sólo había estado con él dos veces, y la impresión que tenía de él era que estaba algo distanciado de sus familiares. Sólo hablaba de ellos riendo, de esa manera como hablan las personas cuando no desean decir nada importante.

No tenía mucho dinero, o al menos eso suponía su tía. Vestía ropa fina, pero muy usada, y, por lo que todos sabían, había estado varios meses recorriendo el campo irlandés. Su explicación fue que había ido a la boda de un amigo del colegio, y le gustó tanto el país que se quedó. Su tía no veía ningún motivo para dudar de eso.

En resumen, lo único que sabía él era que Richard Grandchester era un caballero inglés de buena cuna que viajó a Irlanda, se enamoró de Eleonor Baker, se casó con ella, y murió cuando el barco que los llevaba a Inglaterra naufragó muy cerca de la costa de Irlanda. Eleonor fue arrastrada a la orilla, con el cuerpo todo magullado y tiritando, pero viva. Ya había pasado más de un mes cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba embarazada.

Pero estaba débil, y destrozada por la aflicción, y su hermana (la tía que lo crió como si fuera su hijo), decía que era más sorprendente que hubiera sobrevivido al embarazo que el que hubiera muerto en el parto.

Y eso resumía todos sus conocimientos acerca de su legado paterno. De vez en cuando pensaba en sus padres, con la curiosidad por saber quiénes eran y de cual de los dos había heredado su sonrisa pronta, pero en realidad nunca había deseado saber nada más. Cuando tenía dos días de edad, fue entregado a William y Mary Baker, y si ellos querían a sus hijos más que a él, jamás permitieron que él lo supiera. Se había criado de hecho como hijo de un terrateniente rural, con dos hermanos, una hermana y veinte acres de ondulante pradera, perfecta para cabalgar, correr y saltar: todo lo que un niño puede desear.

Su infancia había sido maravillosa. Casi perfecta. Si no llevaba la vida que había esperado, si a veces cuando estaba en la cama pensaba qué diablos hacía asaltando coches en la oscuridad de la noche, por lo menos sabía que el camino que lo llevó a eso había estado pavimentado con sus propias decisiones, sus propios defectos.

Además, la mayor parte del tiempo era feliz. Era bastante alegre por naturaleza y, en realidad, podría estar haciendo algo peor que jugar a Robin Hood por los caminos rurales de Gran Bretaña. Al menos hacer eso le daba la impresión de que su vida tenía una cierta finalidad. Después que se retiró del ejército, no sabía qué hacer. No tenía el menor deseo de volver a la vida de soldado, pero ¿para qué otra cosa estaba cualificado? Al parecer, sólo tenía dos habilidades; era capaz de montar un caballo como si hubiera nacido en esa postura, y tenía el don de desviar una conversación con un ingenio y una elegancia capaces de hechizar hasta a las personas más ariscas. Tomado todo eso en cuenta, asaltar coches le pareció la opción más lógica.

Su primer robo lo hizo en Liverpool, cuando vio a un joven dandi darle un puntapié a un ex soldado manco que tuvo la temeridad de mendigarle un penique. Animado por una pinta de cerveza bastante potente, siguió al joven hasta un rincón oscuro, lo apuntó al corazón con una pistola y se alejó con su billetero.

Entonces repartió el contenido del billetero entre los mendigos de Queens Way, la mayoría de los cuales habían luchado por la buena gente de Inglaterra y luego fueron olvidados.

Bueno, repartió el noventa por ciento del contenido del billetero; él tenía que comer también.

Después de eso le fue fácil dar el paso a robar en las carreteras; era mucho más elegante que la vida de un ladrón de a pie; y no se podía negar que es mucho más fácil alejarse a caballo.

Y esa era su vida. Eso era lo que hacía. Si hubiera vuelto a Irlanda, posiblemente ya estaría casado, dormiría con una mujer, en una cama, en una casa. Su vida sería el condado Cavan y su mundo sería un lugar muchísimo más pequeño que el que era en la actualidad.

La suya era un alma errante. Por eso no volvía a Irlanda.

Se echó otro poco de coñac en la copa. Había cien motivos para no volver a Irlanda. Cincuenta, por lo menos.

Bebió un trago, luego otro y otro, y continuó bebiendo hasta que estuvo tan borracho que no pudo continuar mintiéndose.

Había un solo motivo para no volver a Irlanda. Un motivo, y cuatro personas a las que creía que no podría volver a mirar a la cara.

Se levantó y fue a asomarse a la ventana. No era mucho lo que se veía; un pequeño establo para los caballos, un frondoso árbol al otro lado del camino. La luz de la luna hacía el aire translúcido, reluciente, espeso, como si un hombre pudiera dar un paso fuera y perderse.

Sonrió tristemente. Era tentador. Siempre era tentador.

Sabía dónde estaba el castillo de Grandchester. Llevaba una semana en el condado; no se puede estar todo ese tiempo en Lincolnshire sin enterarse de dónde están las casas grandiosas, aun cuando uno no sea un ladrón que pretenda entrar a robar a sus moradores. Podía ir a echarle una mirada, pensó. Tal vez debería echarle una mirada. Se lo debía a alguien; tal vez se lo debía a sí mismo.

Nunca le había interesado mucho su padre, aunque siempre le había tentado un poco la curiosidad.

Además, estaba ahí.

¿Quién sabía cuándo volvería a estar en Lincolnshire? Le tenía demasiado cariño a su cabeza como para quedarse en un mismo lugar mucho tiempo.

No deseaba hablar con la anciana. No deseaba presentarse a dar explicaciones ni simular que era una persona distinta de lo que era.

Un veterano de la guerra.

Un bandolero.

Un pícaro.

Un idiota.

Un tonto sentimental, de vez en cuando, que sabía que las damas de buen corazón que habían atendido a los heridos estaban equivocadas; a veces, uno, simplemente, «no puede» volver a casa.

Pero, santo Dios, qué no daría por ir a echarle una mirada.

Cerró los ojos. Su familia lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Eso era lo peor. Su tía le daría un fuerte abrazo; le diría que no fue culpa de él. Sería muy comprensiva.

Pero no comprendería.

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido.

Y soñó con Irlanda.

El día siguiente amaneció luminoso, con el cielo despejado. Como una burla, pensó Terry. Si estuviera lloviendo no se tomaría la molestia de ir a echarle una mirada al castillo Grandchester. Viajaba a caballo, y había pasado buena parte de su vida simulando que no le importaba mojarse hasta los huesos. No cabalgaba bajo la lluvia si no tenía necesidad. Había aprendido eso, por lo menos.

Pero no se encontraría con sus compañeros hasta la caída de la noche, así que no tenía ningún pretexto para no ir. Además, sólo iba a «mirar». Tal vez ver si encontraba la manera de hacerle llegar el anillo a la anciana. Para ella tenía que significar muchísimo, y aunque sin duda podría sacarle una buena suma, sabía que no sería capaz de venderlo.

Así pues, tomó un desayuno abundante, acompañado por un asqueroso brebaje que, según le juró el posadero, le despejaría la cabeza, aun cuando él sólo alcanzó a decir «Huevos» cuando el hombre le dijo «Le traeré lo que necesita». Sorprendentemente, el brebaje tuvo su efecto (de ahí su capacidad para digerir el abundante desayuno), así que montó en su caballo y emprendió la marcha hacia el castillo Grandchester a paso reposado.

Esos días había cabalgado con frecuencia por la zona, pero esa era la primera vez que sentía curiosidad por ver el entorno. Por algún motivo, los árboles le parecían más interesantes, la forma de las hojas, su manera de enseñar los dorsos cuando soplaba el viento. Las flores también. Algunas le eran conocidas, idénticas a las que florecían en Irlanda. Pero otras eran nuevas para él, tal vez autóctonas de los valles y zonas pantanosas de la región.

Era curioso. No sabía muy bien en qué cosas debería pensar. Tal vez en que ese paisaje era el que veía su padre cuando cabalgaba por ese mismo camino; o tal vez que si no hubiera sido por esa terrible tempestad que azotó el Mar de Irlanda, esos podrían ser los árboles y flores que habría visto en su infancia. No sabía si sus padres se habrían establecido en Inglaterra o en Irlanda. Al parecer, iban a Inglaterra para presentar a su madre a la familia Grandchester cuando se hundió el barco. La tía Mary decía que tenían pensado decidir dónde irse a vivir después que Eleonor hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ver un poco de Inglaterra.

Se detuvo a arrancar una hoja de un árbol, por ningún motivo aparte del capricho. No era tan verde como las de Irlanda, concluyó. Lógicamente, eso no tenía ninguna importancia, aunque, de una manera extraña, sí importaba.

Emitiendo un bufido de impaciencia arrojó la hoja al suelo, y aumentó la velocidad. Era ridículo que sintiera un ramalazo de culpabilidad por ir a ver el castillo. Buen Dios, si no iba ahí a presentarse. No deseaba encontrar una nueva familia. Les debía mucho más que eso a los Baker.

Sólo deseaba verlo. Desde lejos. Ver lo que podría haber sido, lo que lo alegraba que no hubiera sido.

Pero que tal vez debería haber sido.

Puso el caballo al galope para que el viento se llevara sus recuerdos. La velocidad lo limpiaba, casi lo perdonaba, y de pronto se encontró al comienzo del camino de entrada de la propiedad. Y lo único que se le ocurrió pensar fue:

Buen Dios.

Candy estaba agotada.

Esa noche había dormido, aunque no mucho ni bien. Y aunque la duquesa decidió pasar la mañana en la cama, a ella no le estuvo permitido ese lujo.

La viuda era tremendamente exigente, ya estuviera en posición vertical, horizontal u oblicua, si alguna vez lograba descubrir cómo sostenerse en ella.

Y aunque se daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, sin molestarse en levantar la cabeza de la almohada, siguió arreglándoselas para llamarla seis veces.

La primera hora.

Finalmente, se quedó absorta leyendo un montón de cartas que le envió a buscar en el cajón de abajo del escritorio de su difunto marido, guardadas en una caja con la etiqueta «RICHARD GRANDCHESTER».

Salvada por las cartas de un colegial. ¿Quién se lo habría imaginado?

De todos modos, sólo veinte minutos después fue interrumpido su descanso por la llegada de lady Annie y lady Patricia O'Brien, las guapas hijas Castañas del conde de Brighton, vecinas de mucho tiempo y (siempre era un placer recordar) amigas suyas.

Annie especialmente. Eran de la misma edad y antes que su posición en el mundo cayera en picado con la muerte de sus padres, se la consideraba una buena compañía para ellas. Ah, claro que todos sabían que ella no haría un matrimonio como el de las chicas O'Brien; al fin y al cabo nunca gozaría de una temporada en Londres. Pero cuando vivía en la casa de sus padres, se las consideraba, si no iguales, por lo menos de un mismo nivel social. La gente no era muy etiquetera en las funciones sociales y bailes.

Y cuando estaban solas, nunca se fijaban en sus respectivos rangos.

Patricia era la hermana menor de Annie; sólo se llevaban un año, pero cuando eran niñas la diferencia de edad les parecía inmensa, así que no la conocía tan bien. Aunque eso cambiaría pronto, suponía. Patricia estaba comprometida en matrimonio con Albert, y lo estaba desde la cuna. El honor le habría correspondido a Annie, pero esta ya estaba comprometida con otro noble (también desde que nació; lord Brighton no era un hombre que dejara las cosas al azar). Pero el prometido murió muy joven. Lady Brighton (que no era muy dada a la discreción o tacto), declaró que el asunto era muy molesto, pero los documentos que comprometían a Patricia con Albert ya estaban firmados, así que se consideró mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

Candy nunca había hablado del compromiso con Albert; eran amigos, pero él nunca hablaría con ella de algo tan personal. De todos modos, desde hacía tiempo sospechaba que él encontraba bastante cómoda la situación. Una novia mantenía a raya a las señoritas interesadas en casarse (y a sus madres). Hasta cierto punto. Era muy evidente que las damas de Inglaterra eran partidarias de proteger sus apuestas, y el pobre Albert no podía ir a ninguna parte sin que las mujeres intentaran destacar sus encantos para captar su atención, sólo por si acaso, por si Patricia, ooh, desaparecía.

Moría.

Decidió que no deseaba ser duquesa.

Desde luego, pensó irónica, como si Patricia tuviera alguna opción en el asunto.

Pero aun cuando una esposa sería un elemento disuasorio más eficaz que una novia, Albert continuaba dando largas, lo que ella encontraba tremendamente insensible por su parte. Patricia ya tenía veintiún años, por el amor de Dios. Y, según lady Brighton, por lo menos cuatro hombres le habrían propuesto matrimonio en Londres si no estuviera señalada como la futura duquesa de Grandchester.

(Annie, como hermana, decía que el número de hombres se acercaba más a tres, pero de todos modos la pobre chica llevaba años suspendida como una cuerda.)

—¡Los libros! —anunció Annie cuando entraron en el vestíbulo—. Como lo prometí.

A petición de su madre, Annie se había llevado varios libros de la viuda prestados. En realidad, lady Brighton no leía libros; leía muy poco aparte de las páginas de chismes de los diarios, pero devolverlos era un buen pretexto para visitar el castillo Grandchester, y siempre estaba a favor de cualquier cosa que pusiera a Patricia en la cercanía de Albert.

Nadie tenía el valor de decirle que Patricia veía rara vez a Albert cuando iba de visita al castillo Grandchester. La mayoría de las veces se veía obligada a soportar la compañía de la viuda, aunque tal vez «compañía» es una palabra muy generosa para definir a Elroy Ardley delante de la damita que estaba destinada a continuar el linaje Grandchester.

La duquesa viuda era muy aficionada a encontrar defectos. Incluso se podría decir que ese era su principal talento.

Y Patricia era su tema favorito.

Pero ese día se había librado, por el momento. La viuda seguía arriba en su dormitorio, leyendo las conjugaciones de los verbos latinos de su difunto hijo, y, por lo tanto, Patricia tuvo la suerte de tomar el té mientras Candy y Annie charlaban.

O, mejor dicho, mientras Annie charlaba. Candy hacía inauditos esfuerzos por hacer gestos de asentimiento o emitir un murmullo en los momentos oportunos. Cualquiera diría que tendría en blanco su cansada cabeza, pero en realidad le ocurría lo contrario. No podía dejar de pensar en el bandolero. Y en su beso. Y en su identidad. Y en su beso. Y en si volvería a verlo alguna vez. Y que la había besado. Y...

Y tenía que dejar de pensar en él. Era una locura. Miró hacia la bandeja del té pensando si sería de mala educación comerse la última galleta.

—¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien, Candy? —dijo Annie, cogiéndole la mano—. Te veo muy cansada.

Candy pestañeó, tratando de enfocar la cara de su amiga.

—Lo siento —dijo automáticamente—, estoy bastante cansada, pero eso no es disculpa para mi falta de atención.

Annie hizo un gesto de pena; conocía a la viuda. Todos la conocían.

—¿Te tuvo en pie hasta tarde anoche?

Candy asintió.

—Sí, aunque en realidad no fue culpa suya.

Annie miró hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que no había nadie oyendo, y entonces contestó:

—Siempre es culpa suya.

Candy sonrió irónica.

—No, esta vez no, de verdad. Nos... —Bueno, ¿había algún motivo para no contárselo a Annie? Albert ya lo sabía, y al caer la noche ya lo sabrían en todas partes de la región—. Nos asaltaron unos bandoleros.

—¡Uy, santo cielo! ¡Candy! —Dejó la taza en la mesilla—. No me extraña que estés tan distraída.

—¿Mmm? —musitó Patricia.

Había estado mirando hacia el espacio, como solía hacer mientras ellas conversaban, pero eso le captó la atención.

—Estoy bastante recuperada —la tranquilizó Candy—. Me parece que sólo estoy un poco cansada. Es que no dormí bien.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Patricia.

Annie le dio un empujón.

—¡A Candy y a la viuda la asaltaron unos bandoleros!

—No me digas.

Candy asintió.

—Anoche, cuando volvíamos del baile.

Entonces le pasó por la cabeza el pensamiento: «Buen Dios, si el bandolero es el nieto de la viuda y es legítimo, ¿qué le ocurrirá a Patricia?»

Pero no era legítimo, no podía serlo. Bien podía ser Grandchester por su sangre, pero no por derecho de nacimiento. Los hijos de duques no van dejando hijos legítimos repartidos por el campo. Eso simplemente no ocurre.

—¿Se llevaron algo? —preguntó Patricia.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar con tanta tranquilidad? —exclamó Annie—. La apuntaron con una pistola —miró a Candy—, ¿verdad?

Candy volvió a ver la pistola en la mente; el frío extremo redondo, la seductora mirada del bandolero. No le habría disparado; eso ya lo sabía. De todos modos, contestó:

—Sí.

—¿Te aterraste? —preguntó Annie, en un resuello—. Yo me habría aterrado. Me habría desmayado.

—Yo no me habría desmayado —dijo Patricia.

—Bueno, tú no, claro —repuso Annie, irritada—. Ni siquiera emitiste una exclamación cuando Candy lo contó.

—La verdad es que lo encuentro bastante emocionante —dijo Patricia, mirando a Candy con mucho interés—. ¿Lo fue?

Y Candy, santo cielo, sintió subir el rubor a la cara.

Patricia se inclinó hacia ella con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Era guapo, entonces?

Annie miró a su hermana como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¿Quién?

—El bandolero, lógicamente.

Candy tartamudeó algo y se llevó la taza de té a los labios, simulando beber.

—Lo era —dijo Patricia, triunfante.

—Llevaba un anfifaz —señaló Candy.

—Pero de todos modos viste que era guapo.

—¡No!

—Pues entonces su acento era terriblemente romántico —insistió Patricia—. ¿Francés? ¿Italiano? —Agrandó más los ojos—. Español.

—Te has vuelto loca —dijo Annie.

—No hablaba con acento —replicó Candy. Entonces recordó esa entonación cantarina, esa traviesa elevación grave de la voz que no lograba localizar—. Bueno, no con mucho acento. ¿Escocés, tal vez? ¿Irlandés? No sabría decirlo.

Patricia se apoyó en el respaldo, suspirando feliz.

—Un bandolero. Qué romántico.

—¡Patricia O'Brien! —la regañó Annie—. A Candy la asaltaron a punta de pistola ¿y lo encuentras romántico?

Patricia abrió la boca para contestar, pero justo entonces se oyeron pasos en el corredor.

—¿La viuda? —susurró Annie, con una expresión que decía que le gustaría muchísimo estar equivocada.

—No creo —contestó Candy—. Cuando bajé seguía en la cama. Estaba algo... esto... alterada.

—Me lo imagino —comentó Annie, y entonces exclamó—: ¿Se llevaron sus zafiros?

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Las escondimos. Debajo del cojín del asiento.

—¡Ah, qué ingenioso! —exclamó Annie, aprobadora—. ¿No te parece, Patricia? —Sin esperar respuesta, miró a Candy y añadió—: Fue idea tuya, ¿verdad?

Candy abrió la boca para decir que habría entregado alegremente el collar, pero justo entonces pasó Albert por delante de la puerta abierta de la sala de estar.

Paró la conversación. Annie miró a Candy, Candy miró a Patricia, y esta simplemente continuó mirando la puerta. Pasado un momento de silencio, Annie soltó el aliento retenido y dijo a Patricia:

—Creo que no sabe que estamos aquí.

—No me importa —declaró Patricia, y Candy le creyó.

—Me gustaría saber adónde iba —musitó Candy.

Pero le pareció que no la oyeron; las dos hermanas seguían mirando hacia la puerta, para ver si él volvía.

Entonces se oyeron gruñidos y luego un golpe. Candy se levantó, pensando si debería ir a investigar.

—¡Maldita sea! —oyó exclamar a Albert.

Hizo un mal gesto y miró a sus amigas, que también se habían levantado.

—Cuidado ahí —oyeron decir a Albert.

Y entonces, mientras las tres miraban en silencio, pasó el retrato de Richard Grandchester por delante de la puerta, llevado por dos lacayos, con muchas dificultades para mantenerlo derecho y equilibrado.

—¿De quién es ese retrato? —preguntó Patricia, después que lo vieran pasar.

—Del hijo mediano de la viuda —explicó Candy—. Murió hace veintinueve años.

—¿Por qué lo trasladan?

—La viuda desea tenerlo en su habitación —contestó Candy, pensando que esa respuesta debería bastar; ¿quién sabía por qué hacía las cosas la viuda?

Al parecer Patricia quedó satisfecha con esa respuesta, porque no hizo más preguntas. O tal vez eso se debió a que Albert eligió ese momento para reaparecer en la puerta.

—Señoras —dijo.

Las tres hicieron sus reverencias.

Él hizo un gesto de asentimiento, de esa manera tan suya, cuando era evidente que sólo quería ser educado.

—Perdón —dijo, y se alejó.

—Bueno —dijo Annie.

Candy no supo si con eso quería expresar su agravio por la grosería o simplemente llenar el silencio. Si era lo último, no le resultó, porque nadie dijo nada más. Finalmente, Annie añadió:

—Tal vez deberíamos marcharnos.

—No, no pueden —dijo Candy, sintiéndose fatal por ser la portadora de la mala noticia—. Todavía no. La viuda desea ver a Patricia.

Patricia emitió un gemido.

—Lo siento —dijo Candy, y lo dijo en serio.

Patricia se sentó, miró la bandeja del té y declaró:

—Me voy a comer la última galleta.

Candy asintió. Patricia necesitaba sustento para la horrible entrevista que la esperaba.

—¿Tal vez debería ordenar que traigan más?

Pero justo en ese instante volvió Albert.

—Casi lo rompemos en la escalera —le dijo a Candy, moviendo la cabeza—. Se inclinó hacia la derecha y casi se enterró en la baranda.

—Uy, caramba.

—Habría sido como clavarle una estaca en el corazón —dijo él, con macabro humor—. Habría valido la pena sólo por verle la cara.

Candy se dispuso a levantarse para subir. Si la viuda estaba levantada, quería decir que había acabado su reunión con las hermanas O'Brien.

—¿Su abuela se levantó, entonces? —preguntó.

—Sólo para supervisar el traslado —repuso él—. Por el momento estás a salvo. —Movió la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco—. No puedo creer que haya tenido la temeridad de pedirte que se lo llevaras anoche. O —añadió con mucha intención—, que tú hayas creído que podías llevarlo.

A Candy le pareció que debía explicar eso a Annie y Patricia.

—Anoche la viuda me pidió que le llevara el cuadro —les dijo.

—¡Pero si es enorme! —exclamó Annie.

—Mi abuela siempre prefirió a su hijo mediano —dijo Albert, curvando los labios de una manera que no se podía considerar una sonrisa. Entonces miró hacia el frente y, como si sólo en ese instante hubiera caído en la cuenta de la presencia de su futura esposa, dijo—: Lady Patricia.

—Excelencia —respondió ella.

Pero al parecer él no la oyó; se había sentado y ya estaba vuelto hacia Candy, diciendo:

—¿Me vas a apoyar, supongo, si la encierro?

—Alb... —Se interrumpió; era de suponer que Annie y Patricia sabían que tenía permiso para llamarlo por su nombre de pila cuando estaban en el castillo Grandchester, pero de todos modos le parecía una falta de respeto llamarlo así delante de otras personas—. Excelencia —dijo, pronunciando muy bien—. Hoy debe tener una paciencia extra con ella. Está muy alterada.

Elevó una oración pidiendo perdón por hacer creer a todos que el trastorno de la duquesa sólo se debía a un vulgar robo. No era exactamente mentirle a Albert, pero suponía que en este caso un pecado de omisión podría resultar igualmente peligroso.

Se obligó a sonreír; lógicamente la sonrisa le salió forzada.

—¿Patricia? ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó Annie.

Candy las miró y vio que Annie estaba observando a su hermana con expresión preocupada.

—Estoy muy bien —le espetó Patricia, lo cual bastó para demostrar que no lo estaba.

Las hermanas discutieron un momento, en voz tan baja que Candy no logró oír lo que decían, y entonces Patricia se levantó diciendo que necesitaba tomar el aire.

Albert se levantó, lógicamente, y Candy también. Patricia pasó por delante de ellos y ya casi había llegado a la puerta cuando Candy comprendió que Albert no tenía la intención de seguirla.

Santo cielo, para ser un duque tenía unos modales abominables. Le dio un codazo en las costillas; alguien tenía que hacerlo, se dijo. Nadie se atrevía a hacerle frente jamás.

Albert la miró enfadado, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, porque se giró hacia Patricia, hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento y dijo:

—Permíteme que te acompañe.

Salieron. Candy volvió a sentarse y durante por lo menos un minuto reinó el silencio, hasta que Annie dijo, resignada:

—No hacen una buena pareja, ¿verdad?

Candy miró hacia la puerta, aun cuando ya hacía un rato que habían salido, y negó con la cabeza.

Era inmenso, pensó Terry. Era un castillo, claro, y un castillo se construye para ser imponente, pero, francamente...

Lo estaba contemplando boquiabierto.

Era inmenso.

Extraño que nadie le hubiera dicho que su padre procedía de una familia ducal. ¿Lo sabría alguien? Siempre había supuesto que su padre era hijo de un alegre terrateniente rural, tal vez un baronet o incluso un barón. Siempre le habían dicho que era hijo de Richard Grandchester, no de lord Richard Grandchester, como deberían haberlo llamado.

Y en cuanto a la anciana... Esa mañana había caído en la cuenta de que ella no le dijo su nombre, pero sin duda era la duquesa. Era demasiado imperiosa para ser una tía solterona o una parienta viuda.

Buen Dios; era nieto de un duque. ¿Cómo era posible eso?

Continuó mirando el edificio. No era provinciano del todo. Había viajado muchísimo cuando estaba en el ejército y había asistido al colegio con los hijos de las familias más notables de Irlanda. La aristocracia no le era desconocida. No se sentía incómodo en medio de aristócratas.

Pero eso...

Eso era inmenso.

¿Cuántas habitaciones tendría? Tendrían que ser más de cien. ¿Y de qué época? No parecía del todo medieval, a pesar de las almenas, pero sin duda era pretudor. Algo importante debió ocurrir ahí. No se hacen casas tan grandes sin que haya ocurrido algún acontecimiento histórico. ¿Un tratado, tal vez? ¿Tal vez una visita de la realeza? Daba la impresión de ser alguna de las cosas que se mencionan en el colegio, y probablemente por eso no lo sabía.

Estudioso no era.

La vista del castillo había sido engañosa cuando se acercaba. En esa parte había muchísimos árboles y las torres y torreones aparecían y desaparecían por entre el follaje. Sólo cuando llegó al comienzo del camino de entrada quedó totalmente a la vista, imponente, impresionante. La piedra era de color gris con un ligero matiz amarillo y, aunque los ángulos eran principalmente cuadrados, la fachada no tenía nada aburrido. Había muchísimos salientes y entradas; esa no era una pared georgiana larga y lisa con ventanas.

No lograba ni imaginarse cuánto tiempo le llevaría orientarse en la casa a un recién llegado; ni cuánto tiempo tardarían en encontrar al pobre que se hubiera perdido.

Y así continuó contemplando, tratando de hacerse una idea. ¿Cómo habría sido criarse ahí? Su padre se había criado en esa casa, y por todo lo que decían de él, era un hombre bueno y simpático. Bueno, era la impresión de una persona; su tía Mary era la única que lo conoció lo bastante bien como para poder contar una o dos historias de él.

De todos modos, se le hacía difícil imaginarse a una familia viviendo ahí. Su casa en Irlanda no era pequeña bajo ningún criterio, pero aún así, habiendo cuatro hijos, normalmente vivían chocándose; no se podía caminar diez minutos o ni siquiera dar diez pasos sin encontrarse con alguien y entablar conversación, ya fuera un primo, un hermano, una tía o incluso un perro (era un buen perro, Dios tenga su almita peluda en paz; mejor que muchas personas).

Se «conocían» entre ellos los Baker, y eso, había concluido hacía mucho tiempo, era algo muy bueno y muy poco común.

Pasados unos minutos vio un revuelo de movimientos en la puerta principal y aparecieron tres mujeres. Dos de ellas eran Castañas. A esa distancia no les veía las caras, pero por su forma de caminar o moverse calculó que eran jóvenes, y posiblemente muy guapas.

Las chicas guapas, había notado hacía tiempo, se mueven de modo distinto a las feas, sepan o no que son guapas; simplemente no tienen conciencia de «fealdad»; en cambio, las feas siempre lo saben.

Esbozó una media sonrisa satisfecha; tal vez era un estudioso de las mujeres, y ese tema, intentaba convencerse con frecuencia, era tan noble como cualquier otro.

Pero fue la tercera chica, la última que salió de la casa, la que lo hizo retener el aliento y quedarse muy quieto, sin poder apartar la vista de ella.

Era la chica del coche de la noche pasada. Estaba seguro. Su pelo era del mismo color, dorado y rubio, pero ese no era un color tan único que no se pudiera encontrar en otra mujer. Sabía que era ella porque... porque...

Porque lo sabía.

La recordaba. Recordaba su manera de caminar, de moverse, lo que sintió cuando la tenía apretada a su cuerpo. Recordaba el suave movimiento del aire entre ellos cuando se apartó.

Le había caído bien. No eran frecuentes las oportunidades de que le cayeran bien o mal las personas a las que asaltaba en los caminos, pero justo estaba pensando que encontraba algo atractivo en el brillo de inteligencia de sus ojos cuando la anciana la empujó hacia él, dándole permiso para ponerle el cañón de la pistola en la cabeza.

Eso no lo aprobó, lógicamente, pero de todos modos lo agradeció, porque tocarla, rodearla con el brazo, fue un placer inesperado. Y cuando la anciana volvió con el retrato en miniatura, su único pensamiento fue que era una lástima que no hubiera tenido tiempo de besarla como es debido.

Se mantuvo inmóvil en su montura observándola. Ella avanzó por el camino de entrada, mirando atrás por encima del hombro, y entonces se acercó a las otras y les dijo algo. Una de las Castañas se cogió de su brazo y la llevó hacia un lado. Eran amigas, comprendió, sorprendido, y pensó si la chica (su chica, la consideraba ya) sería algo más que una dama de compañía. ¿Una parienta pobre, tal vez? Era evidente que no era hija de la casa, pero al parecer no era una criada.

Ella (¿cómo se llamaría?, deseaba saber su nombre) se ató las cintas de la papalina y después apuntó hacia algo en la distancia. Él miró en esa dirección, pero eran tantos los árboles que bordeaban el largo camino de entrada que no vio lo que había captado su interés.

Entonces ella se giró.

Quedó de cara a él.

Lo vio.

No hizo ninguna exclamación, ningún gesto, pero él supo que lo había visto por su forma de...

Tal vez simplemente por su manera de «estar», porque no le veía la cara a esa distancia. Pero lo supo.

Sintió un hormigueo de percepción, y se le ocurrió que ella lo había reconocido también. Eso era ridículo, porque estaba en el otro extremo del camino de entrada y no llevaba su ropa de bandolero, pero supo que ella sabía que estaba mirando al hombre que la besó.

El momento (que sólo pudo durar unos segundos) se alargó hasta la eternidad. Entonces graznó un pájaro detrás de él, sacándolo del trance, y por la cabeza le pasó rápido el pensamiento:

«Momento de marcharme.»

Nunca se quedaba mucho rato en un mismo sitio, y ese, sin duda, era el más peligroso.

Echó una última mirada; no una mirada de anhelo; no deseaba eso. Y en cuanto a la chica del coche, tragó saliva para pasar algo extraño y agrio que le quemó la garganta, tampoco la desearía a ella.

Algunas cosas son sencillamente insostenibles.

—¿Quién era ese hombre? —preguntó Annie.

Candy la oyó, pero simuló que no la había oído. Estaban sentadas en el cómodo coche de los O'Brien, pero al feliz grupo de tres se había añadido una cuarta persona.

Una vez que la viuda se levantó de la cama, le echó una sola mirada a las mejillas besadas por el sol de Patricia (que, en opinión de Candy, había dado un largo paseo con Albert, tomado todo en cuenta) y soltó una parrafada apenas inteligible sobre el decoro que corresponde a una futura duquesa. No todos los días se oía un discurso que contuviera dinastía, procreación y manchas dejadas por el sol en una sola frase.

Pero la viuda lo consiguió, y ya todas se sentían fatal, principalmente Patricia. A la viuda se le metió en la cabeza que necesitaba hablar con lady Brighton (muy probablemente sobre las supuestas manchas en la piel de Patricia) y por lo tanto se invitó a acompañarlas en el trayecto, y envió la orden al establo de que prepararan un coche que las siguiera, para la vuelta.

Candy tuvo que acompañarlas también, porque, francamente, no tenía otra opción.

—¿Candy? —dijo Annie.

Candy frunció los labios y clavó la mirada en un punto del respaldo del asiento de enfrente, a la izquierda de la cabeza de la viuda.

—¿Quién era? —insistió Annie.

—Nadie —contestó Candy—. ¿Estamos listas para partir?

Miró por la ventanilla, haciendo como que estaba interesada en ver si había algún obstáculo en el camino de entrada que les impidiera pasar. En cualquier momento se pondrían en marcha hacia Burges Park, donde vivían los O'Brien.

Había estado temiendo el trayecto, aun cuando era corto; y entonces fue cuando lo vio.

Al bandolero. Cuyo apellido no era Grandchester.

Pero en otro tiempo lo fue.

Él se marchó antes que saliera la viuda del castillo, haciendo virar su caballo con una pericia que, aun cuando ella no era buena jinete, reconoció.

Pero él la vio. Y la reconoció. De eso estaba segura.

Lo sintió.

Impaciente tamborileó con los dedos en el costado de su muslo. Pensó en Albert y en el enorme retrato que pasó por la puerta de la sala de estar. Pensó en Patricia, a la que desde que nació la criaron para ser la esposa de un duque. Y pensó en sí misma. Su mundo podía no ser el que deseaba, pero era su mundo, y era seguro.

Un hombre tenía el poder de destrozárselo.

Por eso, aun cuando vendería un trocito de su alma por un solo beso más de un hombre al que no conocía, cuando Annie comentó que le había parecido que lo conocía, dijo secamente:

—No.

La viuda levantó la vista, con la cara arrugada de irritación.

—¿De qué están hablando?

—Había un hombre al final del camino de entrada —dijo Annie, antes que Candy pudiera decir nada.

La viuda giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia ella.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó.

—No lo sé. No le vi la cara.

Lo cual no era mentira, al menos la segunda parte.

—¿Quién era? —tronó la viuda, elevando la voz para hacerse oír por encima del ruido de las ruedas del coche que comenzaba la marcha por el camino.

—No lo sé —repitió Candy, aunque notó que la voz le salió rota.

—¿Lo vio usted? —preguntó la viuda a Patricia.

Candy captó la mirada de Patricia y pasó algo de la una a la otra.

—No vi a nadie, señora —repuso Patricia.

La viuda la descartó con un bufido y dirigió todo el peso de su furia hacia Candy.

—¿Era él?

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé —tartamudeó—. No sabría decirlo.

—¡Para el coche! —gritó la viuda, levantándose. Hizo a un lado a Candy de un empujón y golpeó fuerte la pared que separaba el chasis del pescante—. ¡Para, he dicho!

El coche se detuvo con una sacudida, y Patricia, que iba sentada al lado de la viuda, se fue hacia delante cayendo a los pies de Candy. Intentó levantarse, pero se lo impidió la viuda, que le había cogido el mentón a Candy, enterrándole cruelmente sus viejos y largos dedos en la piel.

—Le daré una oportunidad más, señorita White —siseó—. ¿Era él?

«Perdóname», pensó Candy.

Y asintió.

* * *

Gracias mis chicas por tantos saludos y buenas vibras...que bueno que les haya gustado la historia...creo que tenemos los mismos gustos...es por eso que apenas encuentro una historia de las buenas se las adapto para entretenerlas...y para las que tienen algunas dudas, lo que pasa es que Terry tiene un primo que es Albert y estan mezclados los apellidos Ardley y Grandchester...por el ducado...espero haber aclarado un poco las dudas...por orden debería ser el duque Terry pero aun el no lo sabe...ademas no sabe si es legitimo hijo de Richard o un no reconocido o nacido fuera de un matrimonio...hasta que no lo sepa...Albert sigue siendo duque...Albert Ardley duque de Grandcheste...besos a todas cualquier cosa me preguntan un rewius y en el proximo cap yo les contesto...saludos a las nueras de Eleonor jejejeje...besos y abrazos para todas.

_**Jessy White**_

_**Karina Grandchester**_

_**Luna**_

_**Chrisk**_

_**Yut Grandchester **_

_**Talia**_

_**Olgaliz**_

_**Jennifer Hernandez**_

_**Flor**_

_**Alejandra**_

_**Conny de Grandchester**_

_**Janet**_

_**Lyric Cinema**_

_**Derryan**_

_**Sheila Grandchester Giz**_

(gracias mis amores por sus rewius, mensajes, post en facebook a todas, incluso a las lectoras incognitas que se leen en el anonimato...muchos saludos y gracias por el apoyo...y Yut jajajaja ya le voy con Más que una linda historia de amor...no presione para eso le estoy dando este calmatol mi Yut jajajajaja)

_**Historia original de JULIA QUINN ( Duke of Wyndham) Los personajes le pertenecen a Mizuky e Igarachi respectivamente...solamente con el afán de entretener nunca de Lucrar**_

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
**

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


	5. Capitulo 4

CAPÍTULO 04

Diez minutos después, Candy iba viajando en el coche de Grandchester sola con la duquesa viuda, tratando de recordar por qué le dijo a Albert que no enviara a su abuela a un asilo. En los últimos cinco minutos, había ordenado, tajantemente, al cochero que virara el coche para regresar a la casa.

La había empujado fuera del coche, y hecho saltar al suelo cayendo violentamente sobre el tobillo derecho.

Ordenó a las hermanas O'Brien que hicieran solas el trayecto a su casa, sin darles ni la más mínima explicación.

Había hecho volver el coche de Grandchester que iba siguiendo al otro.

Ordenó subir al susodicho coche a seis fornidos lacayos.

Ordenó a uno que la arrojara a ella dentro del coche (el lacayo al que le tocó la tarea le pidió disculpas, pero de todos modos...).

—¿Señora? —preguntó, vacilante; la velocidad a la que iban sólo se podía considerar peligrosa, pero la viuda no paraba de golpear la pared con su bastón gritándole al cochero que fuera más rápido—. ¿Señora? ¿Adónde vamos?

—Lo sabe muy bien.

Candy esperó un momento, por cautela, y entonces dijo:

—Lo siento, señora, no lo sé.

La viuda clavó en ella una mirada furiosa.

—No sabemos dónde está —señaló ella.

—Lo encontraremos.

—Pero, señora...

—¡Basta! —gruñó la viuda.

No lo dijo en voz alta, pero sí con tanta furia que Candy guardó silencio al instante. Pasado un momento, la miró disimuladamente. La anciana iba sentada con la espalda recta como una vara, en realidad demasiado recta para un trayecto en coche, y llevaba la mano derecha doblada como una garra, sosteniendo abierta la cortina para poder mirar fuera.

Árboles.

Eso era todo lo que se podía ver. Candy no lograba imaginarse qué miraba la viuda con tanta atención.

—Si usted lo vio —dijo esta en voz baja, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—, quiere decir que continúa en el distrito.

Candy no dijo nada. En todo caso, la viuda no la estaba mirando.

—Lo cual significa —continuó esta con voz glacial—, que sólo hay tres lugares donde podría estar. Tres posadas de postas de las cercanías. Sólo hay tres.

Candy apoyó la frente en la mano; eso era señal de debilidad, debilidad que normalmente procuraba no dejar ver delante de la viuda, pero ya no había manera de mantener una fachada de fría tranquilidad. Lo iban a secuestrar. Ella, Candice White, que jamás había robado ni siquiera una cinta de un penique en una feria, iba a tomar parte en algo que tenía que ser, con toda seguridad, un delito grave.

—Santo Dios —susurró.

—Calla y háste útil —ladró la viuda.

Candy apretó los dientes. ¿Cómo diablos pensaba la viuda que ella podría ser útil? Sin duda, cualquier trabajo físico que fuera necesario lo harían los lacayos, cada uno de los cuales medía, por norma en el castillo de Grandchester, sólo una pulgada menos de seis pies. Y no, no dudaba de cuál era la finalidad de llevarlos en el coche; cuando miró interrogante a la viuda, la respuesta de esta fue contundente: «Podría ser necesario convencer a mi nieto».

—Mire por la ventanilla —gruñó la viuda, en un tono que daba a entender que creía que ella se había vuelto idiota de la noche a la mañana—. Usted fue la que lo vio mejor.

Buen Dios, agradecida perdería cinco años de su vida sólo para estar en cualquier lugar menos dentro de ese coche.

—Señora, como dije... estaba al final del camino de entrada. No lo vi en realidad.

—Lo vio anoche.

Candy había intentado no mirarla, pero ante eso no pudo evitar hacerlo.

—La vi besándolo —siseó la viuda—. Y se lo advierto ahora. No intente elevarse por encima de su posición.

—Señora, él me besó.

—Es mi nieto —ladró la viuda—, y muy bien podría ser el verdadero duque de Grandchester, así que no se haga ninguna ilusión. Usted es valorada como mi acompañante, pero nada más.

Candy no logró encontrar la indignación para reaccionar a ese insulto. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarla horrorizada, sin poder creer que hubiera dicho esas palabras: «El verdadero duque de Grandchester».

La sola sugerencia era escandalosa. ¿Abandonaría con tanta facilidad a Albert, despojándolo de su patrimonio, de su identidad? Grandchester no sólo era el título de Albert, era también lo que era él.

Pero si la viuda defendía públicamente al bandolero como al verdadero heredero, buen Dios, no lograba ni imaginarse las proporciones del escándalo que se armaría. Claro que se demostraría que el bandolero era hijo ilegítimo, un impostor, pues no podía ser de otra manera, pero el daño ya estaría hecho. Siempre habría personas que murmurarían que «posiblemente» Albert no era el verdadero duque, que no debería ser tan presumido y orgulloso, porque realmente no tenía el derecho de serlo, ¿no?

No lograba imaginarse qué le haría eso a él. A todos.

—Señora —dijo, y la voz le salió algo temblorosa—, no puede creer que este hombre pueda ser legítimo.

—Por supuesto que puedo. Sus modales fueron impecables.

—¡Es un bandolero!

—Uno de muy buen porte y pronunciación absolutamente perfecta —replicó la viuda—. Sea cual sea su rango actual, tuvo buena crianza y recibió la educación de un caballero.

—Pero eso no significa...

—Mi hijo murió en un barco —interrumpió la viuda en tono duro—, después de pasar ocho meses en Irlanda. Ocho malditos meses que deberían haber sido cuatro semanas. Fue para asistir a una boda. Una boda. —Se le puso rígido el cuerpo y rechinó los dientes por el recuerdo—. Y no la boda de alguien digno de mencionar; sólo un amigo del colegio cuyos padres compraron un título y con este forzaron la entrada del chico en Eton, como si eso los fuera a hacer mejor de lo que eran.

Candy agrandó los ojos verdes. La voz de la viuda había bajado a un siseo maligno, venenoso; sin siquiera tener la intención, se deslizó hacia la ventanilla; le resultó insoportable estar tan cerca de ella.

—Y entonces —continuó la viuda—. ¡Y entonces!, sólo recibí una nota, con tres frases, escritas por otra persona, diciendo que lo estaba pasando tan bien que creía que se quedaría ahí.

Candy pestañeó.

—¿No la escribió él? —preguntó, sin saber por qué encontraba tan curioso ese detalle.

—La firmó —dijo bruscamente la viuda—. Y la selló con su anillo. Sabía que yo no descifraría su letra. —Se apoyó en el respaldo, con la cara contorsionada por décadas de ira y resentimiento—. Ocho meses. Ocho estúpidos meses inútiles. ¿Quién podría decir que no se casó con una ramera que conoció ahí? Tuvo tiempo de sobra.

Candy la observó un buen rato. Tenía la nariz levantada en gesto altivo, y todo indicaba que estaba furiosa, pero algo no andaba bien. Tenía los labios apretados en un rictus y los ojos le brillaban de modo sospechoso.

—Señora —dijo, amablemente.

—No —dijo la viuda, y su voz sonó cascada.

Candy pensó si tal vez no sería prudente hablar, pero llegó a la conclusión que había demasiadas cosas en juego y no podía guardar silencio.

—Excelencia, sencillamente no puede ser —dijo, aferrándose al valor a pesar de la furiosa expresión que vio en la cara de la viuda—. Esta no es una humilde propiedad rural. Esto no es Ponyhills —añadió, tragándose el bulto que se le formó en la garganta al hablar del hogar de su infancia—. Esto es Grandchester, un ducado. Los posibles herederos no desaparecen en la niebla. Si su hijo hubiera tenido un hijo, lo habríamos sabido.

La viuda la miró fijamente durante un incómodo momento y luego dijo:

—Probaremos en la Happy Hare en primer lugar. Es la menos desmañada de las posadas de la localidad. —Se acomodó en el asiento, mirando al frente y continuó—: Si él se parece en algo a su padre, le gustarán tanto las comodidades que no se conformará con nada inferior.

Terry ya se sentía un idiota cuando le arrojaron un saco sobre la cabeza.

Había ocurrido, pues. Era consciente de que se había quedado demasiado tiempo. Durante todo el trayecto de vuelta se había regañado por lo tonto que era. Debería haberse marchado después del desayuno. Debería haberse marchado al alba. Pero no, esa noche se emborrachó y luego fue a mirar el maldito castillo. Y entonces la vio.

Si no la hubiera visto, no se habría quedado tanto tiempo en ese extremo del camino de entrada. Y no se habría tenido que marchar a tanta velocidad, y no habría tenido que parar para dejar descansar a su caballo.

Y no habría estado ahí junto al abrevadero como sirviendo de blanco cuando alguien lo atacó por detrás.

—Atadlo —dijo una voz bronca.

Eso bastó para poner todos los poros de su cuerpo en modalidad lucha. Un hombre no pasa su vida tan cerca del dogal del verdugo sin estar preparado para esa palabra.

Qué más daba que no viera nada; qué más daba que no supiera quiénes eran ni por qué habían ido a buscarlo. Luchó. Y sabía luchar, de manera limpia y de manera sucia. Pero eran tres, por lo menos, posiblemente más, y sólo consiguió dar dos puñetazos antes de quedar tendido boca abajo en el suelo, con las manos cogidas a la espalda y atadas con...

Bueno, no era una cuerda. Por el tacto le pareció que era una cinta de seda, dicha fuera la verdad.

—Perdón —masculló uno de sus captores.

Y eso era muy extraño. A los hombres encargados de atar a otros hombres rara vez se les ocurre pedir disculpas.

—No hay de qué —dijo, y al instante se maldijo por su insolencia.

Lo único que consiguió con su broma fue que se le llenara la boca con el polvo del saco de arpillera.

—Por aquí —dijo uno de los hombres, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

Y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecer.

—Esto..., si me hace el favor —dijo la primera voz, la del hombre que ordenó que lo ataran.

—¿Serían tan amables de decirme adónde vamos? —consiguió preguntar.

Entonces lo rodearon y le dieron unos suaves empujones. Secuaces. Esos eran sólo unos mandados. Exhaló un suspiro. Los secuaces nunca saben las cosas importantes.

—Esto..., ¿puede subir?

Y antes que él pudiera complacerlos o por lo menos decir «Perdón, ¿qué ha dicho?», lo levantaron bruscamente y lo metieron dentro de algo que tenía que ser un coche.

—Colocalo en el asiento —ladró una voz.

Esa voz sí que la conocía. Era la de la anciana. Su abuela.

Bueno, al menos no lo iban a llevar a la horca para colgarlo.

—¿Nadie se va a ocupar de mi caballo? —preguntó.

—Ocúpense de su caballo —ladró la anciana.

Terry se dejó instalar en un asiento, maniobra no particularmente fácil, maniatado como estaba y cegado por el saco en la cabeza.

—Supongo que no me va a desatar las manos —dijo.

—No soy estúpida —contestó la anciana.

—No —dijo él, exhalando un falso suspiro—. Ya me imaginé que no lo era. La belleza y la estupidez nunca van tan de la mano como uno podría desear.

—Lamento haber tenido que cogerte de esta manera —dijo la anciana—, pero no me dejaste ninguna otra opción.

—Ninguna otra opción —musitó él—. Sí, claro, hasta ahora he hecho mucho para escapar de sus garras.

—Si hubieras tenido la intención de visitarme —dijo la anciana, secamente—, no te habrías alejado a caballo.

A él se le curvaron los labios en una sonrisa burlona.

—Ella se fue de lengua, entonces —dijo, pensando en por qué se había imaginado que no lo diría.

—¿La señorita White?

Así que ese era su apellido.

—No tuvo otra opción —añadió la anciana, despectiva, como si los deseos de la señorita White fueran algo que rara vez tomaba en cuenta.

Entonces Terry la sintió. Un leve roce de aire a su lado, un leve frufrú de movimiento.

Estaba ahí, la elusiva señorita White. La silenciosa señorita White.

La deliciosa señorita White.

—Quítenle la capucha —oyó ordenar a su abuela—, lo van a ahogar.

Esperó pacientemente fijándose una indolente sonrisa en la cara; al fin y al cabo esa no era una expresión que esperarían ver, y por lo tanto, era la que más deseaba exhibir. La oyó emitir un sonido, es decir, a la señorita White. No fue exactamente un suspiro, y tampoco un gemido. Fue algo que no logró discernir. Cansina resignación, tal vez, o tal vez...

Salió la capucha y se tomó un momento para saborear el aire fresco en la cara.

Después la miró.

Era sufrimiento. Eso había sido. La pobre señorita White parecía sentirse desgraciada. Un caballero más cortés habría desviado la vista, pero él no se sentía muy caritativo en ese momento, así que se regaló los ojos con un largo examen de su cara. Era hermosa, aunque no de un modo previsible; no era una rosa inglesa, con ese glorioso pelo rubio, unos brillantes ojos verdes ligeramente sesgados hacia arriba en las comisuras. Sus pestañas eran rubias, doradas, en fuerte contraste con la blanca perfección de su piel.

Claro que la blancura podría ser palidez debida a su muy extremo malestar. Pero no las pecas de su piel la delataban. La pobre chica parecía a punto de arrojar el contenido de su estómago en cualquier momento.

—¿Tan horrible fue besarme? —musitó.

Ella se puso roja.

—Al parecer sí. —Miró a su abuela y dijo en su tono más cordial—: Supongo que sabe que esto que está haciendo es un delito castigado con la horca.

—Soy la duquesa de Grandchester —repuso ella, arqueando altivamente una ceja—. Nada es un delito castigado con la horca.

—Ah, las injusticias de la vida —dijo él, suspirando—. ¿No está de acuerdo, señorita White?

Ella dio la impresión de que deseaba hablar. De hecho, la pobre chica se estaba mordiendo la lengua.

—Ahora bien, si fuera usted la que comete este pequeño delito —continuó él, bajando insolentemente la mirada desde su cara a los pechos y subiéndola hasta su cara otra vez—, todo esto sería muy distinto.

Ella apretó las mandíbulas.

—Sería —musitó él, fijando la mirada en sus labios— bastante encantador, creo. Imagínese, usted y yo solos en este coche tan grandiosamente lujoso. —Suspiró satisfecho y se reclinó en el respaldo—. La imaginación se desmadra.

Esperó por si la anciana la defendía. Esta no dijo nada.

—¿Le importaría hacerme partícipe de sus planes? —le preguntó, poniendo un tobillo sobre la rodilla de la otra pierna, bien reclinado en el asiento.

No era una postura fácil, con las manos atadas a la espalda, pero que lo colgaran si enderezaba la espalda para ser más educado.

La anciana lo miró con los labios fruncidos.

—La mayoría de los hombres no se quejarían.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No soy la mayoría de los hombres. —La obsequió con una sonrisa sesgada y giró la cara hacia la señorita White—. Qué comentario más banal de mi parte, ¿no le parece? Tan evidente. A un novato se le habría ocurrido. —Movió la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado—. De verdad, espero no estar perdiendo facultades.

Ella agrandó los ojos.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Cree que estoy loco.

—Ah, sí —dijo ella.

A él le gustó oír su voz otra vez, bañándolo cálidamente.

—Eso es algo que hay que tener en cuenta. —Volvió a mirar a la anciana—. ¿La locura viene de familia?

—Por supuesto que no —ladró ella.

—Bueno, eso es un alivio. Y no es que yo reconozca un parentesco. Creo que no deseo estar emparentado con una delincuente de su clase. Ni siquiera yo he recurrido jamás al secuestro. —Se inclinó hacia la señorita White como para hacerle una seria confidencia—. Está muy mal visto, ¿sabe?

Y creyó ver, ah, qué encantador, que ella curvaba los labios. La señorita White tenía sentido del humor. Estaba más y más deliciosa por momentos.

Le sonrió. Sabía cómo sonreírle. Sabía exactamente cómo sonreírle a una mujer para hacerla sentir la sonrisa en lo más profundo.

Le sonrió, y ella se ruborizó.

Y eso lo hizo sonreír más aún.

—Basta —ladró la anciana.

Él fingió no entender.

—¿De qué?

La miró, miró a esa mujer que muy probablemente era su abuela. Tenía la cara ajada y arrugada, con las comisuras de la boca curvadas hacia abajo por el peso de una expresión eternamente enfurruñada. Aunque sonriera se vería desgraciada; aun en el caso de que consiguiera curvar la boca para formar una media luna con los extremos hacia arriba.

No, concluyó. No resultaría; jamás lo conseguiría; igual expiraría por el esfuerzo.

—Deja en paz a mi acompañante —dijo ella secamente.

Él se inclinó hacia la señorita White, obsequiándola con una sonrisa sesgada, aun cuando ella estaba resueltamente mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿La he molestado?

—No —dijo ella, al instante—, claro que no.

Lo que no podía estar más lejos de la verdad, pero ¿quién era él para objetar? Volvió a mirar a la anciana.

—No ha contestado a mi pregunta.

Ella arqueó una ceja, imperiosa.

«Ah —pensó él, absolutamente sin humor— de ella heredé ese gesto».

—¿Qué piensa hacer conmigo? —preguntó.

—Hacer contigo —repitió ella, con curiosidad, como si encontrara de lo más extraña la pregunta.

Él arqueó una ceja, pensado si ella reconocería el gesto.

—Hay muchísimas opciones —dijo.

—Mi querido niño —dijo ella, en tono solemne, condescendiente, como si él sólo necesitara eso para comprender que debía lamerle las botas—. Te voy a dar el mundo.

Candy acababa de conseguir recuperarse del azoramiento cuando el bandolero, después de estar un buen rato pensativo y ceñudo, miró a la viuda y dijo:

—Creo que no estoy interesado en su mundo.

Candy no pudo impedir que le saliera un borboteo de risa horrorizada. Santo cielo, la viuda parecía a punto de escupir. Se cubrió la boca con una mano y desvió la cara, tratando de no fijarse en que el bandolero le estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Mis disculpas —dijo él a la viuda, muy tranquilo, en absoluto contrito—, pero ¿puedo tener el mundo «de ella» en lugar del suyo?

Candy giró la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver que él hacía un gesto hacia ella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Usted me cae mejor.

—¿Nunca hablas en serio? —le espetó la viuda.

Entonces él cambió. No cambió su postura repantigado en el asiento, pero Candy percibió que el aire alrededor de él parecía enroscarse de tensión. Era un hombre peligroso. Lo ocultaba bien con su encanto indolente y su sonrisa insolente, pero era un hombre al que no convenía fastidiar. De eso estaba segura.

—Siempre hablo en serio —dijo él, sin dejar de mirar a la viuda a los ojos—. Hará bien en tener presente eso.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró Candy.

Las palabras le salieron antes de que tuviera tiempo para pensarlas. Sentía la gravedad de la situación con desagradable intensidad. Había estado muy preocupada por Albert, y por lo que todo eso significaría para él, pero acababa de caer en la cuenta de que eran dos los hombres atrapados en esa red.

Y fuera quien fuera ese hombre, fuera lo que fuera, no se lo merecía. Tal vez desearía una vida como Grandchester, con sus riquezas y prestigio; la mayoría de los hombres la desearían. Pero se merecía poder elegir. Todo el mundo se merece poder elegir.

Entonces lo miró, obligándose a dirigir los ojos hacia su cara. Había evitado su mirada todo lo posible, pero de pronto encontraba desagradable su cobardía.

Él debió notar que lo observaba porque giró la cara hacia ella. Sobre la frente le caían unos mechones de pelo moreno, y vio que sus ojos, de un espectacular color azul zafiro, se volvían cálidos.

—Usted me gusta más —musitó.

Y ella creyó (¿deseó?) ver un destello de respeto en su mirada.

Entonces, con tanta rapidez como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, terminó el momento; él esbozó esa descarada sonrisa sesgada y soltó el aliento retenido.

—Es un cumplido —dijo.

Ella estuvo a punto de decir «Gracias», por ridículo que fuera, pero entonces él encogió un hombro, uno solo, como si no pudiera tomarse el trabajo de encoger los dos, y añadió:

—Claro que me imagino que la única persona que me gustaría «menos» que nuestra estimada condesa...

—Duquesa —le espetó la viuda.

Él se interrumpió para dirigirle una insulsa y altiva mirada, y volviéndose nuevamente hacia Candy, continuó:

—Como decía, la única persona que me gustaría menos que «ella» —hizo un gesto hacia la viuda—, sería el hombre que representa el peligro francés, así que supongo que eso no tiene mucho de cumplido, pero quería que supiera que lo he dicho con sinceridad.

Candy intentó no sonreír, pues parecía que él siempre la miraba como si estuvieran bromeando, los dos solos, y sabía que eso enfurecía cada vez más a la viuda. Una mirada al frente se lo confirmó: la viuda estaba más estirada y molesta de lo habitual.

Volvió a mirar al bandolero, más para protegerse que por otra cosa; la duquesa daba todas las señales de estar a punto de iniciar una diatriba, pero dada su actuación de la noche pasada, sabía que estaba tan enamorada de la idea de haber encontrado a su nieto que no lo convertiría en blanco de su ira.

—¿Cómo se llama? —le preguntó, puesto que le pareció la pregunta más obvia.

—¿Mi nombre?

Ella asintió.

Él miró a la viuda con una expresión de desaprobación.

—Es extraño que «usted» no me lo haya preguntado todavía. —Movió la cabeza—. Vergonzosos modales. Todos los secuestradores conocen los nombres de sus víctimas.

—¡No te he secuestrado!

A eso siguió un incómodo silencio, y pasado un momento, sonó la voz de él, como seda:

—Entonces no entiendo las ataduras.

Candy miró a la viuda, recelosa; esta siempre había detestado el sarcasmo, a no ser que saliera de sus labios, y no le permitiría tener la última palabra. Dicho y hecho, cuando habló, pronunció las palabras en tono abrupto y seco, y coloreadas de azul con la sangre de una persona que estaba segura de su superioridad.

—Te voy a devolver a tu verdadero lugar en este mundo.

—Comprendo —dijo él, pasado un momento.

—Estupendo —dijo la viuda en tono enérgico—. Estamos de acuerdo, entonces. Lo único que nos queda por...

—Mi verdadero lugar —interrumpió él.

—Exactamente.

—En el mundo.

Candy cayó en la cuenta de que tenía retenido el aliento. No podía desviar la vista, no podía apartar la mirada de él.

—La presunción es extraordinaria —dijo él entonces.

Lo dijo en voz baja, casi pensativo, y tocaba en lo más vivo. La viuda se giró bruscamente hacia la ventanilla. Candy le observó el perfil de la cara, por si veía algo, cualquier cosa, que indicara que era humana, pero la anciana continuó rígida, con expresión dura, y en su voz no se detectó ninguna emoción cuando dijo:

—Ya casi hemos llegado a casa.

El coche estaba virando hacia el camino de entrada, pasando por el lugar donde Candy lo había visto antes.

—Usted —dijo el bandolero, mirando por la ventanilla.

—Llegarás a considerarla tu hogar —afirmó la viuda, en tono imperioso y exigente, y más que nada, decisivo.

Él no contestó. Pero no era necesario que respondiera. Las dos sabían lo que estaba pensando:

«Jamás».

* * *

Saludos chicas bellas...espero que este cap les guste...gracias por todas sus palabras...Las quieeeerooooo...Muack! mañana les cuelgo el siguiente cap.

_**Historia original de JULIA QUINN ( Duke of Wyndham) Los personajes le pertenecen a Mizuky e Igarachi respectivamente...solamente con el afán de entretener nunca de Lucrar**_

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
**

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


	6. Capitulo 5

CAPÍTULO 05

—Hermosa casa —dijo Terry, cuando lo llevaban, todavía maniatado, por el magnífico vestíbulo del castillo Grandchester. Giró la cara hacia la viuda—: ¿La decoró usted? Tiene ese toque femenino.

La señorita White caminaba detrás de ellos, pero la oyó tragarse un borboteo de risa.

—Vamos, déjela salir, señorita White —le dijo por encima del hombro—. Es mucho mejor para su organismo.

—Por aquí —ordenó la viuda, indicándole que la siguiera por un corredor.

—¿Debo obedecerle, señorita White?

Ella no contestó, lista que era. Pero estaba tan furioso que no podía ser prudente por compasión, así que llevó más lejos la insolencia:

—¡Yuju! ¿Señorita White? ¿Me ha oído?

—Pues claro que te ha oído —ladró la viuda, furiosa.

Él se detuvo, ladeó la cabeza y la miró.

—Creía que estaba contentísima de haberme conocido.

—Lo estoy —le espetó ella.

—Mmm. —Se giró hacia la señorita White, que les había dado alcance mientras hablaban—. Me parece que no está contentísima, señorita White. ¿Qué le parece a usted?

La señorita White miró de él a su empleadora y luego nuevamente a él, y entonces dijo:

—La duquesa viuda está muy deseosa de aceptarle en su familia.

—Bien dicho, señorita White —la elogió él—. Perspicaz y sin embargo circunspecta. —Se volvió hacia la viuda—. Espero que le pague bien.

En las mejillas de la duquesa aparecieron dos manchas rojas, tan en contraste con la blancura de su piel que él habría jurado que llevaba colorete si no hubiera visto aparecer las manchas de furia con sus propios ojos.

—Puede retirarse —dijo ella en tono de orden, sin mirar a la señorita White.

—¿Yo? —dijo él—. Estupendo. —Le enseñó las manos atadas—. ¿Le importaría?

—No tú, ella —dijo su abuela, y apretó las mandíbulas—. Como bien sabes.

Pero él no estaba en vena para ser complaciente, y en ese momento ni siquiera le interesaba mantener su fachada jocosa normal. Por lo tanto, la miró a los ojos, clavando los suyos azules en los grises hielo puro de ella, y al hablar sintió un hormigueo como de algo ya visto, casi como si estuviera de vuelta en el Continente, de vuelta en la batalla, con los hombros derechos y los ojos entrecerrados, mirando al enemigo:

—Se queda.

Los tres se quedaron inmóviles, y él no desvió la mirada de los ojos de la viuda al continuar:

—Usted la metió en esto. Se quedará hasta el final.

Medio suponía que la señorita White protestaría. Diantres, cualquier persona cuerda huiría lo más lejos posible del inminente enfrentamiento. Pero ella continuó absolutamente inmóvil, con los brazos rectos como varas a los costados, y lo único que se le movió fue la garganta al tragar saliva.

—Si me desea a mí —dijo tranquilamente—, la aceptará a ella también.

La viuda hizo una larga y fuerte inspiración por la nariz y giró la cabeza.

—Candy —ladró—, el salón carmesí. Inmediatamente.

Candy era su nombre, pensó él. Se giró a mirarla. Tenía la piel muy blanca y los ojos grandes y evaluadores.

Candy. Le gustaba. Le sentaba bien.

—¿No quiere saber mi nombre? —le gritó a la viuda, que ya iba caminando por el corredor.

Ella se detuvo y se giró, como él sabía que haría.

—Es Terrence —declaró, encantado al ver cómo la sangre le abandonaba la cara—. Terry para los amigos. —Miró a Candy, con seducción en sus ojos semi entornados—. Y para las amigas.

Habría jurado que la sintió estremecerse, lo que le encantó.

—¿Lo somos? —musitó.

Ella entreabrió los labios y los mantuvo así todo un segundo, hasta que logró sacar un sonido:

—¿Somos qué?

—Amigos, por supuesto.

—Esto... yo...

—¡¿Vas a dejar en paz a mi acompañante? —ladró la viuda.

Él suspiró y movió la cabeza mirando a la señorita White.

—Es terriblemente dominante, ¿no le parece?

La señorita White se ruborizó. Francamente, era el color rosa más bonito que había visto en su vida.

—Una lástima estas ataduras —continuó—. Parece que estamos atrapados en un momento romántico, dejando de lado la ácida presencia de su empleadora, y sería mucho más fácil depositarle un beso en el dorso de la mano si pudiera levantársela con una de las mías.

Esta vez tuvo la certeza de que ella se estremeció.

—O en su boca —susurró—. Podría besarla en la boca.

A eso siguió un exquisito silencio, que fue interrumpido de un modo algo brusco por:

—¡¿Qué diantres?

La señorita White retrocedió de un salto, tal vez un palmo o más, y él se giró a mirar a un hombre furiosísimo que venía caminando hacia él.

—¿Este hombre te está molestando, Candy? —preguntó.

Ella se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—Noo, no, pero...

El recién llegado lo miró con unos furiosos ojos celestes. Furiosos ojos cielo que se parecían bastante a los de la viuda, salvo por las bolsas y las arrugas.

—¿Quién es usted?

—¿Quién es «usted»? —preguntó Terry a su vez, tomándole aversión instantánea.

—Soy Grandchester, y usted está en mi casa.

Terry pestañeó. Un primo. Su nueva familia iba aumentando en encanto por segundos.

—Ah, bueno, en ese caso, soy Terry Baker, antes del estimado ejército de Su Majestad, y más recientemente del polvoriento camino.

—¿Quiénes son estos Baker? —preguntó la viuda, volviéndose—. No eres un Baker. Eso se ve en tu cara. En tu nariz, en tu barbilla y en todos los malditos rasgos, excepto en los ojos, que son del color incorrecto.

—¿Color incorrecto? —preguntó él, simulando sentirse herido—. ¿De veras? —Miró a la señorita White—. Siempre me han dicho que a las damas les gustan los ojos azules. ¿Me han informado mal?

—¡Eres un Grandchester! —rugió la viuda—. Eres un Grandchester y exijo saber por qué no se me informó de tu existencia.

—¿Qué diablos pasa? —preguntó Albert.

Terry pensó que no le correspondía a él contestar, así que guardó silencio feliz.

—¿Candy? —dijo Albert, mirando a la señorita White.

Terry los observó con interés. Eran amigos, pero ¿eran «amigos»? No podía saberlo.

La señorita White tragó saliva con visible incomodidad.

—¿Tal vez lo hablamos mejor en privado?

—¿Y estropearlo para los demás? —terció Terry, porque después del trato al que lo habían sometido, opinaba que nadie se merecía un momento para hablar en privado. Entonces, para conseguir la máxima irritación, añadió—: Después de lo que he pasado...

—Él es tu primo —declaró la viuda rotundamente.

—Él es el bandolero —dijo la señorita White.

—No estoy aquí por propia voluntad —añadió Terry, enseñando las manos atadas—, se lo aseguro.

—Su abuela creyó reconocerlo anoche —explicó la señorita White al duque.

—No creí, lo reconocí —ladró la viuda, moviendo la mano hacia él, y él tuvo que resistir el impulso de agacharse—. Simplemente míralo.

—Yo llevaba antifaz —explicó Terry al duque, porque, francamente, no quería cargar con la culpa del asunto.

Sonrió alegremente, observando con interés al duque.

El duque se puso una mano en la frente y se presionó las sienes con una fuerza como para romperse el cráneo. Y entonces, sencillamente, bajó la mano y gritó:

—¡Cecil!

Terry estaba a punto de hacer una broma acerca de otro primo desconocido cuando apareció un lacayo patinando por el corredor, el tal Cecil, supuso.

—El retrato —le espetó Albert—. El de mi tío.

—¿El que acabamos de subir a...?

—Sí. Bajalo al salón. ¡De inmediato!

Incluso Terry agrandó los ojos ante la potente energía de su voz.

Entonces vio a la señorita White poner la mano en el brazo del duque; y sintió como ácido en el vientre.

—Albert —dijo ella en voz baja, sorprendiéndolo al llamarlo por su nombre de pila—, permíteme que lo explique, por favor.

—¿Lo sabías? —preguntó el rubio.

—Sí, pero...

—Anoche —dijo él, con voz glacial—. ¿Lo sabías anoche?

¿Anoche?

—Sí, pero, Albert...

—Basta —le espetó él—. Al salón. Todos al salón.

Terry lo siguió, y cuando ya se había cerrado la puerta, le enseñó las manos atadas.

—¿Cree que podría...? —preguntó, en tono amistoso, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

—Por el amor de Cristo —masculló Albert.

Fue hasta el escritorio que estaba cerca de la pared y volvió con algo. Era un abrecartas de oro. Con un solo y violento tajo cortó las cuerdas.

Terry se miró las manos para comprobar que no estuvieran sangrando. No tenía ni un solo rasguño.

—Bien hecho —musitó.

—Albert —estaba diciendo la señorita White—. De verdad creo que deberías permitirme hablar contigo un momento antes de que...

—¿Antes de qué? —ladró el rubio, volviéndose hacia ella con una furia que en opinión de Terry era bastante indecorosa—. ¿Antes de que se me informe de que tengo un primo cuya existencia se desconocía y que podría o no podría estar buscado por la Corona?

—No por la Corona, creo —dijo Terry, mansamente—, aunque sí por unos cuantos magistrados. Y uno o dos párrocos. —Se volvió hacia la viuda—: Por lo general, robar en las carreteras no se considera la de menor riesgo de todas las ocupaciones posibles.

Nadie valoró su frivolidad, ni siquiera la pobre señorita White, que se las había arreglado para echarse encima la furia de los dos Grandchester. Bastante inmerecidamente, en su opinión. Detestaba a los matones.

—Albert —suplicó la señorita White, y su tono volvió a hacer pensar a Terry qué existía entre esos dos—. Excelencia —enmendó, echando una nerviosa mirada a la viuda—, hay una cosa que necesita saber.

—Desde luego —dijo Albert, mordaz—, las identidades de mis verdaderos amigos y confidentes, para empezar.

La señorita White retrocedió como si la hubiera golpeado, y en ese instante Terry decidió que hasta ahí podía aguantar.

—Le recomiendo que le hable con más respeto a la señorita White —dijo, en tono alegre, pero con la voz firme.

El duque se volvió hacia él, mirándolo pasmado, y descendió el silencio sobre la sala.

—Con su perdón, ¿qué ha dicho?

Terry lo odió en ese momento, hasta su última mota de orgullo aristocrático.

—No está acostumbrado a que le hablen como a un hombre, ¿eh? —se mofó.

El aire pareció electrizarse. Terry comprendió que debería haber previsto lo que ocurriría. Vio que el duque tenía la cara contorsionada por la furia, y, por lo que fuera, él no fue capaz de hacerse a un lado cuando se abalanzó y lo cogió por el cuello con las dos manos, y los dos cayeron sobre la alfombra.

Maldiciendo su estupidez, intentó coger impulso cuando Albert le asestó el primer puñetazo en la mandíbula. Por puro instinto de supervivencia tensó el vientre, endureciéndolo, y con un movimiento rápido como un rayo, levantó el tórax empleando la cabeza como arma. Sintió el satisfactorio crujido cuando le enterró la cabeza bajo la mandíbula, y aprovechó su aturdimiento para hacerlo rodar y rodar, e invertir las posiciones.

—No... vuelvas a... golpearme... nunca más —gruñó.

Había peleado en los barrios bajos y en campos de batalla, por su país y por su vida, y jamás toleraba a los hombres que daban el primer puñetazo.

Albert le enterró el codo en el vientre, y él estaba a punto de devolverle el favor, enterrándole la rodilla en la ingle, cuando la señorita White saltó a la refriega metiéndose entre los dos, sin pensar ni en el decoro ni en su seguridad.

—¡Basta! ¡Los dos!

Terry consiguió cogerle el brazo a Albert justo antes que su puño golpeara la mejilla de ella. Habría sido un accidente, claro, pero entonces habría tenido que matarlo, y eso sí habría sido un delito castigado con la horca.

—Debería darles vergüenza —les regañó la señorita White, mirando al duque.

Él simplemente arqueó una ceja y dijo:

—Tal vez podría convenirte levantarte de mi... esto...

Se miró la cintura, que era donde ella estaba sentada.

—¡Oh! —exclamó entonces, levantándose de un salto.

Terry habría defendido su honor, aunque tenía que reconocer que él habría dicho lo mismo si ella hubiera estado sentada encima de él. Por no decir que seguía sujetándole el brazo.

—¿Va a curar mis heridas? —le preguntó.

La miró agrandando los ojos, muy azules y a rebosar de la expresión seductora más eficaz del mundo. Esta decía, por supuesto: «Te necesito. Te necesito, y si me quisieras yo renunciaría a todas las demás mujeres, me derretiría a tus pies y muy posiblemente me haría asquerosamente rico, y si te gustara, incluso me haría miembro de la realeza, todo en un sólo golpe de sueño».

Nunca fallaba.

Aunque, al parecer, en ese momento sí.

—No tiene ninguna herida —le espetó ella, apartándolo de un empujón. Entonces miró a Albert, que se había puesto de pie y estaba a su lado—. Y usted tampoco.

Terry estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sobre la amabilidad humana, cuando la viuda avanzó y golpeó en el hombro a su nieto, ese nieto de cuyo linaje estaban muy seguros.

—¡Pide disculpas inmediatamente! —ladró—. Él es un huésped en nuestra casa.

Un huésped, pensó Terry. Eso lo conmovió.

—«Mi» casa —replicó el duque.

Terry observó a la anciana con interés; eso no se lo tomó bien.

—Es tu primo en primer grado —dijo secamente—. Cualquiera diría que dada la falta de parientes próximos en la familia, estarías deseoso de darle la bienvenida en el redil.

Ah, sí. El duque estaba sencillamente «a rebosar» de alegría.

—¿Alguien me haría el servicio de explicarme cómo este hombre ha llegado hasta mi salón? —preguntó Albert, mordaz.

Terry esperó que alguien diera alguna explicación, pero en vista de que eso no ocurría, decidió dar su propia versión:

—Ella me secuestró —dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia la viuda.

Albert se giró lentamente hacia su abuela.

—Lo secuestraste —dijo, con voz insípida, curiosamente no incrédula.

—Por supuesto —contestó ella, adelantando altivamente el mentón—. Y lo volvería a hacer.

—Es cierto —dijo la señorita White, y entonces lo deleitó volviéndose hacia él y diciendo—: Lo siento.

—Aceptada la disculpa, por supuesto —contestó él, cortésmente.

Pero eso no divirtió al duque. Tan enfadado parecía estar que la señorita White sintió la necesidad de defenderse.

—¡Lo secuestró!

Albert no le hizo caso.

De verdad, ese hombre comenzaba a caerle francamente mal.

—Y me obligó a participar —masculló la señorita White.

Ella, en cambio, se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una de sus personas favoritas.

—Anoche lo reconocí —declaró la viuda.

Albert la miró incrédulo.

—¿A oscuras?

—Y con la cara cubierta por un antifaz —contestó ella con orgullo—. Es la imagen misma de su padre. Su voz, su risa, todo de todo.

Terry no había encontrado particularmente convincente ese argumento, así que tenía curiosidad por ver la reacción del duque.

—Abuela —dijo este, en un tono que Terry tuvo que reconocer era de una paciencia extraordinaria—, comprendo que siga lamentando la muerte de tu hijo...

—Tu tío —terció ella.

—Mi tío. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Pero han pasado treinta años desde su muerte.

—Veintinueve —corrigió ella.

—Eso es muchísimo tiempo. Los recuerdos se desvanecen.

—Los míos no —repuso ella, altivamente—, y mucho menos los que tengo de Richard. A tu padre me ha complacido bastante olvidarlo totalmente...

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —interrumpió Albert, dejando a Terry con la curiosidad de saber sobre «esa» historia.

Y entonces, como si sintiera un enorme deseo de estrangular a alguien (Terry habría apostado todo su dinero por la viuda, puesto que con él ya había tenido el placer), Albert se giró hacia la puerta y gritó:

—¡Cecil!

—¡Excelencia! —contestó una voz desde el corredor.

El duque fue a abrir la puerta y Terry observó mientras dos lacayos viraban penosamente con un inmenso cuadro y entraban en el salón.

—Ponelo en cualquier parte —ordenó el duque.

Emitiendo unos pocos gruñidos, y pasado un precario momento en que pareció que el cuadro iba a caer sobre un, al parecer, carísimo jarrón chino, los lacayos lograron encontrar un lugar desocupado y pusieron el cuadro en el suelo, vertical, y lo apoyaron suavemente contra la pared.

Terry avanzó a mirarlo. Todos avanzaron.

Y la señorita White fue la primera en decir:

—Oh, Dios mío.

Es él, pensó Candy. Claro que no era él, porque era Richard Grandchester, que había muerto casi tres decenios atrás, pero, buen Dios, se veía exactamente igual al hombre que estaba a su lado.

Agrandó tanto los ojos que le dolieron, y miró del cuadro al bandolero y del bandolero al cuadro, y...

—Veo que ahora nadie está en desacuerdo conmigo —dijo la viuda, toda engreída.

Albert se giró a mirar al señor Baker como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

—¿Quién es usted? —musitó.

Pero el señor Baker estaba mudo. Estaba mirando el retrato, mirándolo, mirándolo, con la cara pálida, los labios entreabiertos y todo el cuerpo flácido.

Candy retuvo el aliento. Finalmente le saldría la voz, y cuando lo hiciera, sin duda les diría lo que le dijo a ella esa noche:

«Mi apellido no es Grandchester.»

«Pero en otro tiempo lo fue.»

—Mi nombre —tartamudeó el señor Baker—, el nombre que me pusieron... —Se interrumpió, tragó saliva y continuó con la voz trémula—. Mi nombre completo es Terrence Greum Grandchester-Baker.

—¿Quiénes fueron sus padres? —preguntó Albert en un susurro.

El señor Baker, el señor Grandchester-Baker, no contestó.

—¿Quién fue su padre? —preguntó entonces Albert, en voz más alta, más insistente.

—¿Quién diablos cree que fue? —ladró el señor Baker.

Candy sentía retumbar el corazón. Miró a Albert. Estaba pálido, le temblaban las manos, y se sintió una terrible traidora. Podría habérselo dicho. Podría haberlo advertido.

Había sido una cobarde.

—Sus padres... ¿estaban casados? —preguntó Albert.

—¿Qué pretende insinuar? —preguntó el señor Baker.

Por un momento, Candy temió que volvieran a liarse a puñetazos. El señor Baker la hacía pensar en un animal enjaulado, al que pinchan y sacuden hasta que ya no lo puede soportar.

—Por favor —rogó, poniéndose entre ellos otra vez—. Él no sabe. —El señor Baker no podía saber lo que significaba si era en realidad legítimo; pero Albert sí lo sabía, y estaba tan inmóvil que ella temió que se derrumbara. Lo miró, y luego miró a su abuela—. Es necesario que alguien le explique al señor Baker...

—Grandchester —ladró la viuda.

—Al señor Grandchester-Baker —se apresuró a decir, porque no sabía cómo llamarlo sin ofender a alguien ahí—. Es necesario que alguien le diga que... que...

Volvió a mirarlos, pidiendo ayuda, pidiendo orientación, pidiendo algo, porque sin duda ese no era un deber suyo. Ella era la única ahí que no tenía sangre Grandchester. ¿Por qué tenía que dar entonces todas las explicaciones?

Miró al señor Baker, tratando de no ver el retrato en su cara, y dijo:

—Su padre, el hombre del retrato, suponiendo que «sea» su padre, era... mayor que el padre de su excelencia.

Nadie dijo nada.

Candy se aclaró la garganta.

—Por lo tanto, si... si sus padres estaban legalmente casados...

—Lo estaban —dijo el señor Baker, casi ladrando.

—Sí, por supuesto. Quiero decir, no por supuesto, sino...

—Lo que quiere decir —interrumpió Albert—, es que si de verdad es usted el hijo legítimo de Richard Granchester, es usted el duque de Grandchester.

Y ahí estaba. La verdad. O, si no la verdad, la posibilidad de la verdad, y nadie, ni siquiera la viuda, supo qué decir. Los dos hombres, los dos duques, pensó Candy, sintiendo subir a la garganta un bortoteo de risa histérica, simplemente se estaban mirando, midiéndose, hasta que de pronto el señor Baker alargó la mano, al parecer hacia un sillón. La mano le temblaba tal como le temblaba a la viuda cuando intentaba afirmarse en algo, y, finalmente, la apoyó en el respaldo y apretó fuertemente los dedos. Con las piernas también temblorosas, dio la vuelta y se sentó.

—No —dijo—. No.

—Te quedarás aquí —ordenó la viuda—, hasta que este asunto se haya resuelto a mi satisfacción.

—No —dijo el señor Baker, con muchísima más convicción—. No.

—Ah, sí que te quedarás —repuso ella—. Si no, te entregaré a las autoridades como el ladrón que eres.

—Usted no haría eso —soltó Candy, y miró al señor Baker—. Ella no haría eso jamás. No lo haría si cree que usted es su nieto.

—¡Cierre la boca! —gruñó la viuda—. No sé qué pretende hacer, señorita White, pero no es de la familia, y está fuera de lugar en este salón.

El señor Baker se levantó, su porte imponente, orgulloso. Por primera vez Candy vio en él al militar que había sido, según dijera. Y cuando habló lo hizo en tono medido, la voz abrupta, totalmente distinta a la voz arrastrada, guasona, que ya esperaba de él.

—No vuelva a hablarle nunca más de esa manera.

Ella sintió derretirse algo en su interior. Albert la había defendido de su abuela; en realidad, hacía mucho tiempo que era su defensor. Pero no de esa manera. Él valoraba su amistad, eso lo sabía. Pero esto... esto... era diferente. No sólo oía las palabras.

Las sentía.

Y observando al señor Baker, su mirada se posó en su boca. Y recordó... el contacto de sus labios, su beso, su aliento, y la agridulce conmoción cuando puso fin al beso, porque ella no había deseado ese beso y luego no deseaba que acabara.

Se hizo un silencio perfecto, quietud incluso, aparte de los ojos de la viuda que se fueron agrandando, agrandando. Y entonces, justo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que empezaban a temblarle las manos, la duquesa dijo, mordaz:

—Soy tu abuela.

—Eso está por determinarse —contestó el señor Baker.

A Candy se le entreabrieron los labios por la sorpresa, porque nadie podía dudar de quién era su padre, estando la prueba ahí apoyada en la pared del salón.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Albert—. ¿Ahora quiere decir que cree que no es el hijo de Richard Grandchester?

El señor Baker se encogió de hombros y en un instante desapareció de sus ojos la acerada resolución. Nuevamente era el bandolero pícaro, temerario y despreocupado, sin una pizca de responsabilidad.

—Francamente —dijo—, no sé si deseo entrar en este encantador club vuestro.

—No tienes otra opción —dijo la viuda.

—Qué amorosa —suspiró el señor Baker—. Qué considerada. De verdad, una abuela para la eternidad.

Candy se tapó la boca, pero de todos modos le salió la risa ahogada. Era muy inapropiada, en muchos sentidos, pero le fue imposible contenerla. La cara de la viuda se había tornado morada, los labios tan fruncidos que las arrugas le subían por la nariz. Ni siquiera Albert había provocado nunca una reacción así en ella, y Dios sabía que lo había intentado.

Miró a Albert. De todos los presentes, él era el que tenía más en juego. Se veía agotado, desconcertado, furioso, y, sorprendentemente, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a reír.

—Excelencia —dijo, vacilante.

No sabía qué quería decirle; igual no había nada que decir, pero el silencio era simplemente espantoso.

Él no le hizo caso, pero ella percibió que la había oído, porque el cuerpo se le puso más rígido aún y luego se le estremeció al soltar el aliento. Y entonces la viuda, vamos, por el amor de Dios, ¿nunca aprendería a dejar las cosas en paz?, dijo su nombre como si estuviera llamando a un perro.

—Cállate —replicó él.

Candy deseó alargar la mano hacia él. Albert era su amigo, pero estaba, como había estado siempre, muy por encima de ella. Y ahí se encontraba ella, odiándose porque no podía dejar de pensar en el otro hombre presente, que bien podría despojar a Albert de su propia identidad.

Así pues, no dijo ni hizo nada. Y se odió más por eso.

—Debería quedarse —dijo Albert al señor Baker—. Vamos a necesitar... —Se aclaró la garganta, y Candy esperó con el aliento retenido—. Vamos a tener que resolver esto.

Todos esperaron la respuesta del señor Baker. Él estaba observando a Albert, como si estuviera evaluándolo, midiéndolo.

Candy rogó que él comprendiera lo difícil que había sido para Albert hablarle con tanta educación. Sin duda respondería de la misma manera. Deseaba terriblemente que él fuera una buena persona. La había besado. La había defendido. ¿Era demasiado desear que fuera, por debajo de todo, un caballero honorable?

* * *

Gracias por sus mensajes mis niñas lindas...me arrancan una sonrisa con todas sus ocurrencias y peticiones...No se preocupen, que estoy buscando la inspiración para continuar Mas que una linda historia de amor...es que entre medio se me han ocurrido un par de ideas, y no he querido perder esas betas, pero sin falta apenas una idea del proximo les aviso...besos a todas, y aun que sea me haré presente con adaptaciones para que tengan mucho que leer y entretenerse...bye bye.

_**Historia original de JULIA QUINN ( Duke of Wyndham) Los personajes le pertenecen a Mizuky e Igarachi respectivamente...solamente con el afán de entretener nunca de Lucrar**_

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
**

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


	7. Capitulo 6

CAPÍTULO 06

Terry siempre se había enorgullecido de su capacidad para ver la ironía en cualquier situación, pero ahí en el salón del Castillo de Grandchester, enmienda, en «uno» de los salones del Castillo de Grandchester, sin duda había docenas, no lograba ver nada aparte de la cruda y fría realidad.

Durante seis años había sido oficial del ejército de Su Majestad, y si había aprendido algo en esos años en los campos de batalla, era que la vida puede dar un giro inesperado en cualquier momento, y que eso es lo que ocurre con frecuencia. Una mala decisión, un paso mal dado, una pista no vista, y podía perder a todo un regimiento de hombres. Pero cuando volvió a Gran Bretaña, por lo que fuera, perdió de vista eso. Su vida era una serie de decisiones sin importancia y encuentros insignificantes. Era cierto que llevaba una vida de delincuencia, lo que significaba que siempre estaba brincando a pocos pasos del dogal del verdugo, pero eso no era lo mismo. De sus actos no dependía la vida de nadie; ni siquiera dependía el sustento de nadie.

No había nada grave en robar a los pasajeros de los coches. Era un simple juego, jugado por hombres con mucha educación y muy poca dirección. ¿Quién habría pensado que una de sus decisiones insignificantes, tomar el camino del norte de Lincoln y no el del sur lo iba a llevar a esta situación? Porque una cosa era segura: su despreocupada vida en los caminos había llegado a su fin. Suponía que Albert se sentiría más que feliz si él se marchaba sin decir una palabra, pero la viuda no sería tan complaciente. Pese a lo que dijera la señorita White, estaba muy seguro de que la vieja bruja llegaría a extremos para mantenerlo atado; tal vez no lo entregaría a las autoridades, pero sin duda comunicaría al mundo que su nieto recién encontrado recorría los caminos asaltando coches. Y eso le haría condenadamente difícil continuar con su profesión.

Y si realmente era el duque de Grandchester...

Que Dios los amparara a todos.

Comenzaba a tener la esperanza de que su tía hubiera mentido, porque nadie lo querría en un puesto de tanta autoridad, y mucho menos él.

—Por favor, ¿alguien podría explicarme...? —Se interrumpió para hacer una honda inspiración y se presionó las sienes; se sentía como si todo un batallón hubiera pasado marchando por su frente—. ¿Podría alguien explicarme el árbol familiar?

Porque, ¿no debería alguien haber sabido que su padre era el heredero de un ducado? ¿Su tía? ¿Su madre? ¿Él?

—Tuve tres hijos —dijo la viuda, con voz enérgica—. George era el mayor, Richard el mediano y William el menor. Tu padre se marchó a Irlanda justo después que William se casó con —en su cara apareció una expresión de disgusto e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Albert— su madre.

—Ella era de Londres, plebeya —dijo Albert, con la cara absolutamente sin expresión—. Su padre tenía fábricas. Muchas, muchas fábricas. —Arqueó levemente una ceja—. Ahora son nuestras.

La viuda estiró los labios, pero no hizo ningún comentario a esa interrupción.

—Nos comunicaron la muerte de tu padre en julio de mil setecientos noventa.

Terry asintió. A él le habían dicho lo mismo.

—Un año después de eso, mi marido y mi hijo mayor murieron de una fiebre. Yo no contraje la enfermedad. Mi hijo menor ya no vivía en Castillo de Grandchester, así que él también se libró. George aún no se había casado, y creímos que Richard había muerto sin descendencia. Por lo tanto, William se convirtió en el duque. —Hizo una pausa, pero aparte de eso no expresó ninguna emoción—. No se esperaba que fuera él.

Todos miraron a Albert. Este guardó silencio.

—Me quedaré —dijo Terry en voz baja, porque no veía ninguna otra alternativa.

Además, tal vez no le haría ningún daño enterarse de una o dos cosas acerca de su padre. Un hombre debe saber de dónde procede; eso era lo que decía siempre su tío. Comenzaba a pensar si su tío no le habría ofrecido el perdón por adelantado; por si algún día él decidía que deseaba ser Grandchester.

Claro que el tío Baker no había conocido a «estos» Grandchester; si los hubiera conocido podría haber revisado esa opinión.

—Muy juicioso de tu parte —dijo la viuda, juntando las manos—. Entonces, vamos a...

—Pero antes —interrumpió Terry—, debo volver a la posada a recoger mis cosas. —Paseó la mirada por el salón, casi riéndose de la opulencia—. Por pobres que sean.

—Qué tontería —exclamó la viuda—. Tus cosas se pueden reemplazar. —Por encima de la altiva nariz miró su ropa de viaje—. Con prendas de mucha mejor calidad, podría añadir.

—No le estoy pidiendo permiso —dijo Terry alegremente.

No quería que se revelara su rabia en la voz. Eso pone a un hombre en desventaja.

—De todos mo...

—Además —continuó él, simplemente porque no deseaba oír su voz más de lo necesario—, debo dar explicaciones a mis socios. —Miró a Albert—. Nada que se aproxime a la verdad —añadió, no fuera que el duque creyera que iba a propagar el rumor por todo el condado.

—No desaparezcas —ordenó la viuda—, porque te aseguro que lo lamentarás.

—No hay motivo para preocuparse por eso —dijo Albert afablemente—. ¿Quién desaparecería teniendo la promesa de recibir un ducado?

Terry apretó las mandíbulas, pero se obligó a dejar pasar el insulto. No hacía falta otra pelea esa tarde.

Entonces, condenación, el duque añadió abruptamente:

—Yo le acompañaré.

Vamos, válgame Dios. Eso era lo último que necesitaba. Lo miró dudoso, arqueando una ceja.

—¿He de preocuparme por mi seguridad?

Albert se tensó visiblemente, y Terry, que había sido formado para notar hasta los más pequeños detalles, vio que tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados a los costados. O sea, que había insultado al duque. Tomando en cuenta los moretones que le adornarían el cuello, no le importó.

Miró a la señorita White, obsequiándola con su más humilde sonrisa.

—Soy una amenaza para su identidad —dijo, haciendo un leve gesto hacia el duque—. Supongo que cualquier hombre juicioso pondría en duda su seguridad.

—¡No, se equivoca! —exclamó ella—. Lo juzga mal. El duque... —Miró horrorizada a Albert, y todos se vieron obligados a sentirse incómodos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Pero, chica resuelta que era, continuó, en voz baja y efusiva—: Es el hombre más honorable que he conocido. Usted nunca sufriría ningún daño en su compañía.

La efusión le había coloreado las mejillas, y por la cabeza de Terry pasó el pensamiento más ácido. ¿Habría algo entre la señorita White y el duque? Residían en la misma casa, sólo con la compañía de la amargada duquesa viuda, y aunque esta distaba mucho de estar senil, era difícil imaginar que no hubiera oportunidades para llevar un romance ante sus propias narices.

Observó atentamente a la señorita White, y sus ojos se posaron en sus labios. Esa noche se sorprendió cuando la besó; no había sido su intención besarla, y nunca había hecho nada semejante cuando asaltaba un coche. Pero le pareció lo más natural del mundo: acariciarle la mejilla, levantarle la cara y rozar sus labios con los suyos.

Había sido un beso suave, rápido, fugaz, y sólo en ese momento se daba cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba más.

Miró a Albert, y tal vez sus celos se reflejaron en su cara, porque su recién descubierto primo pareció fríamente divertido al decir:

—Le aseguro que sean cuales sean mis impulsos violentos, no actuaré según ellos.

—Qué terrible decir eso —comentó la señorita White.

—Pero es sincero —dijo Terry, reconociendo eso con un gesto de asentimiento.

No le caía bien ese hombre, ese duque al que habían criado para considerar el mundo su dominio particular. Pero valoraba la sinceridad, viniera de quien viniera.

Y mientras lo miraba a los ojos, le pareció que llegaban a un acuerdo tácito. No tenían por qué ser amigos. Ni siquiera tenían que ser amistosos. Pero serían sinceros.

Y eso a él le venía muy bien.

Según los cálculos de Candy, los hombres deberían haber vuelto a los noventa minutos, o a las dos horas, como máximo. No había pasado mucho tiempo sobre una silla de montar, así que no era buena para juzgar la velocidad, pero estaba bastante segura de que dos hombres a caballo podían llegar a la posada de postas en menos de una hora; entonces el señor Baker tenía que ir a recoger sus pertenencias, lo que no le llevaría mucho tiempo. Y después...

—Apártese de la ventana —le ordenó la viuda.

Candy apretó los labios, irritada, pero consiguió devolver a su cara una expresión de placidez antes de girarse.

—Hágase útil —dijo la viuda.

Candy miró aquí y allá, intentando descifrar la orden; la viuda siempre tenía pensado algo concreto, y a ella le fastidiaba que la obligara a adivinar.

—¿Quiere que le lea? —preguntó.

Ese era el más agradable de sus deberes; estaban leyendo Orgullo y prejuicio, novela que a ella le gustaba muchísimo y la viuda simulaba que no le gustaba en absoluto.

La viuda gruñó; era un gruñido que decía «no». Ya era una experta en ese método de comunicación, y se enorgullecía especialmente de esa habilidad.

—Podría escribirle una carta —sugirió—. ¿No estaba pensando en contestar la misiva que recibió hace poco de su hermana?

—Yo puedo escribir mis cartas —dijo la viuda secamente, aun cuando las dos sabían que su letra y su ortografía eran horrendas.

Ella siempre acababa re escribiéndole las cartas antes que las llevaran al correo.

Hizo una honda inspiración y dejó salir lentamente el aire, sintiendo su vibración por toda ella; no tenía la energía para descifrar el funcionamiento de la mente de la viuda. Ese día no.

—Tengo calor —declaró la viuda.

Candy no contestó. No hacía falta respuesta, era de esperar. Entonces la viuda cogió algo de una mesa cercana. Un abanico, vio Candy, consternada, cuando lo desplegó.

Vamos, no, por favor. Ahora no.

La viuda contempló el abanico, uno azul bastante festivo, con pinturas chinas en blanco y dorado. Entonces lo cerró, evidentemente para que fuera más fácil sostenerlo ante ella como una batuta.

—Podría ponerme más cómoda —dijo.

Candy se quedó quieta. Sólo fue un instante, tal vez ni siquiera un segundo, pero era su única manera de rebelarse. No podía negarse, y no podía manifestar fastidio con su expresión, pero podía tardar un momento. Podía dejar quieto el cuerpo el tiempo suficiente para que la viuda se extrañara.

Y entonces, claro, avanzó.

—Encuentro muy agradable el aire —dijo, cuando ya había ocupado su puesto al lado de la viuda y comenzado a abanicarla.

—Eso porque lo mueve con el abanico.

Candy le miró la cara ajada. Algunas arrugas se debían a la edad, pero no las que tenía alrededor de la boca, que empujaban las comisuras hacia abajo en un gesto perpetuo de enfurruñamiento. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido a esa mujer para estar tan amargada? ¿Sería por la muerte de sus hijos? ¿Por la pérdida de su juventud? ¿O sencillamente nació con esa disposición agriada?

—¿Qué opinión le merece mi nieto? —preguntó de pronto la viuda.

Candy se quedó paralizada. Rápidamente recuperó la serenidad y continuó moviendo el abanico.

—No lo conozco lo bastante bien para formarme una opinión —contestó, cautelosa.

—Eso es una tontería —dijo la viuda, sin dejar de mirar al frente—. Todas las mejores opiniones se forman en un instante. Eso lo sabe muy bien. Si no, se habría casado con ese repelente primito suyo, ¿no?

Candy pensó en Neal, cómodamente instalado en la que fuera su casa. Tuvo que reconocer que, en ese momento y entonces, la viuda tenía toda la razón.

—Seguro que tiene algo que decir, señorita White.

Ella subió y bajó tres veces el abanico, intentando decidir.

—Me parece que tiene un sentido del humor arrollante.

—Arrollánte—repitió la viuda, con cierta curiosidad en la voz, como si estuviera probando la palabra en la lengua—. Ese es un adjetivo apto. A mí no se me habría ocurrido, pero es apto.

Eso era lo más cercano a un cumplido que podía decir la viuda.

—Se parece bastante a su padre —continuó ella.

Candy cambió de mano el abanico, musitando:

—¿Sí?

—Ciertamente. Aunque si su padre hubiera sido un poco más «Arrollante», no estaríamos en este lío, ¿verdad?

Candy se atragantó con el aire.

—Uy, lo siento, señora. Debería haber elegido con más cuidado mis palabras.

La viuda no se molestó en darse por aludida ante la disculpa.

—Su frivolidad es muy parecida a la de su padre. Mi Richard nunca permitía que pasara por él un momento serio. Tenía un ingenio muy mordaz.

—Yo no diría que el señor Baker es mordaz —dijo Candy; su humor era muy travieso.

—No se llama señor Baker, y sí que lo es —dijo la viuda, secamente—. Usted está tan enamorada que no lo ve.

—No estoy enamorada.

—Pues claro que lo está. Cualquier chica lo estaría. Es muy guapo. Una lástima lo de los ojos, eso sí.

—Lo que estoy es cansada —dijo Candy, resistiendo el deseo de hacer notar que no había nada malo en tener los ojos azules—. Este ha sido un día muy agotador. Y la noche —añadió pasado un momento.

La viuda se encogió de hombros.

—El ingenio de mi hijo era legendario —dijo, volviendo la conversación al tema que deseaba—. Usted no lo habría considerado mordaz tampoco. Es brillante el hombre que sabe decir un insulto sin que se dé cuenta la persona receptora.

Candy lo consideró bastante triste.

—¿Cuál es la finalidad, entonces?

La viuda pestañeó varias veces, muy rápido.

—¿La finalidad? ¿De qué?

Candy volvió a cambiar de mano el abanico y sacudió la que le quedó libre, pues se le había agarrotado.

—De insultar a alguien —contestó—. O, mejor dicho —enmendó, puesto que sin duda la viuda era muy capaz de encontrar muchos buenos motivos para criticarla—, ¿la finalidad de insultar a alguien con la intención de que no se dé cuenta?

La viuda seguía sin mirarla, pero la vio poner los ojos en blanco.

—Es una causa de orgullo, señorita White. No esperaría que usted lo entendiera.

—No —dijo Candy.

—Usted no sabe lo que significa ser sobresaliente en algo. —Frunció los labios y movió ligeramente el cuello de un lado a otro, estirándolo—. No podría saberlo.

Ese tenía que ser un insulto tan mordaz como cualquier otro, aunque al parecer la viuda no tenía la menor conciencia de que la había insultado.

Había una ironía en eso, en alguna parte. Tenía que haberla.

—Vivimos tiempos muy interesantes, señorita White —comentó la viuda.

Candy asintió en silencio, y desvió la cara hacia el otro lado, de forma que si la viuda decidía girar la cabeza para mirarla no le viera las lágrimas que le llenaron los ojos. Sus padres carecían de los fondos para viajar, pero tenían corazones errantes, y la casa White abundaba en mapas y libros sobre lugares lejanos. Como si fuera ayer, recordó la ocasión en que estaban todos sentados junto al hogar y su padre levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y dijo: «¿No es maravilloso? En China, si uno desea insultar a alguien, le dice: "Le deseo que viva tiempos interesantes".»

De pronto no supo si las lágrimas que le llenaban los ojos eran de pena o de risa.

—Basta, señorita White —dijo entonces la viuda—. Ya me he refrescado bastante.

Candy cerró el abanico y decidió dejarlo en la mesa cercana a la ventana, para tener un pretexto para atravesar la sala. Sólo estaba comenzando a oscurecer, así que no era difícil ver el camino de entrada. No sabía por qué estaba tan impaciente por ver llegar de vuelta a los hombres: tal vez solamente para tener la prueba de que no se habían matado el uno al otro en el trayecto. Aunque había defendido el honor de Albert, no le gustó la expresión que vio en sus ojos. Cierto que nunca había oído decir que hubiera atacado a nadie, pero se comportó como un salvaje cuando se abalanzó a atacar al señor Baker. Si este hubiera sido menos experto en la lucha, no le cabía duda de que Albert le habría causado una lesión permanente.

—¿Cree que va a llover, señorita White?

Candy se giró a mirarla.

—No.

—Se está levantando viento.

—Sí.

Esperó hasta que la viuda volvió la atención a una chuchería que tenía en la mesa a su lado, y entonces se giró hacia la ventana. Claro que en el mismo momento la oyó decir:

—Espero que llueva.

Se quedó inmóvil un momento. Entonces se giró:

—¿Perdón?

—Espero que llueva —repitió la viuda, tranquilamente, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo desear que caiga un aguacero mientras dos caballeros están fuera a caballo.

—Se van a empapar —señaló.

—Se verán obligados a medirse. Eso lo tendrán que hacer tarde o temprano. Además, a mi Richard nunca le importó cabalgar bajo la lluvia. En realidad, le gustaba bastante.

—Eso no significa que el señor...

—Grandchester.

Candy tragó saliva; eso le servía para armarse de paciencia.

—Como quiera que desee que lo llamen, creo que no podemos suponer que le guste cabalgar bajo la lluvia sólo porque a su padre le gustaba. A la mayoría de las personas no les gusta.

Al parecer la viuda no tenía el menor deseo de considerar eso, pero se dio por aludida contestando:

—No sé nada de la madre, cierto. Ella podría ser responsable de cualquier cantidad de adulteraciones.

—¿Le apetecería tomar el té, señora? —preguntó Candy—. Yo podría llamar.

—¿Qué sabemos de ella, después de todo? Casi seguro que era irlandesa, lo cual podría significar muchísimas cosas, todas horrendas.

—Se está levantando viento —dijo Candy—. No le conviene enfriarse.

—¿Nos dijo su nombre siquiera?

—Creo que no —suspiró Candy, porque esas preguntas directas le hacían difícil simular que no participaba en la conversación.

—Buen Dios —exclamó la viuda, estremeciéndose, y en sus ojos apareció una expresión de absoluto horror—. Podría ser «católico».

—He conocido a varios católicos —dijo Candy, puesto que era evidente que fracasó en su intento de cambiar de tema—. Es curioso —musitó—, ninguno tenía cuernos.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—Sólo que sé muy poco sobre la fe católica —repuso alegremente.

Sí que había un motivo para dirigir sus comentarios a la ventana o a la pared.

La viuda emitió un sonido que no logró identificar. Pareció un suspiro, pero lo más probable es que fuera un bufido, porque las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca fueron:

—Tendremos que encargarnos de eso. —Se inclinó y se apretó el puente de la nariz, con cara de estar muy molesta—. Supongo que tendré que contactar con el arzobispo.

—¿Eso es un problema?

La viuda negó con la cabeza, disgustada.

—Es un hombre de ojillos pequeños que pasará años aprovechándose de esto.

Candy se acercó más a la ventana. ¿Fue un movimiento lo que vio en la distancia?

—A saber qué tipo de favores me va a pedir —masculló la viuda—. Supongo que tendré que alojarlo en el Dormitorio Real, sólo para que pueda decir que durmió entre las sábanas de la reina Isabel.

Candy estaba mirando cuando aparecieron los dos hombres a caballo por el camino de entrada.

—Están de vuelta —dijo.

Y pensó, no por primera vez esa tarde, qué papel le tocaba desempeñar a ella en ese drama. No era de la familia; en eso la viuda tenía toda la razón. Y pese a su posición relativamente elevada entre el personal, no la incluían en los asuntos relativos a la familia o el título. No lo esperaba y tampoco lo deseaba. La viuda mostraba su peor aspecto cuando surgían asuntos de dinastía, y Albert el suyo cuando tenía que tratar con la viuda.

Debería disculparse para no estar presente, por mucho que el señor Baker hubiera insistido. Sabía cuál era su puesto, y cuál era su lugar, y no deseaba entrometerse en un asunto familiar.

Pero cada vez que se decía que debía salir de la sala, que era el momento de irse, que debía darle la espalda a la ventana e informar a la viuda de que se iría para que pudiera hablar con sus nietos en privado, no lograba obligarse a moverse. Seguía oyendo, no, sintiendo, la voz del señor Baker: «Se queda».

¿La necesitaba? Tal vez sí. Él no sabía nada de los Grandchester, no sabía nada de su historia ni de las tensiones que pululaban por la casa como horrendas telarañas imposibles de quitar. No se podía esperar que se las arreglara solo en su nueva vida, al menos no en esos momentos.

Se estremeció, y se rodeó el pecho con los brazos, observando desmontar a los hombres. Qué raro sentirse necesitada. A Albert le gustaba decir que la necesitaba, pero los dos sabían que eso no era cierto. Podía contratar a cualquiera para que soportara a su abuela. Albert no necesitaba a nadie. No necesitaba nada. Era maravillosamente autosuficiente. Seguro de sí mismo y orgulloso, lo único que necesitaba era un ocasional pinchazo para reventar la burbuja que lo rodeaba. Él lo sabía, y eso era lo que lo salvaba de ser absolutamente insufrible. Nunca decía mucho, pero ella sabía que a eso se debía que se hubieran hecho amigos. Posiblemente ella era la única persona de Lincolnshire que no se inclinaba sumisa y decía sólo lo que creía que él deseaba oír.

Pero no la necesitaba.

Oyó pasos en el corredor y se giró, tensa por los nervios. Esperó a que la viuda le ordenara salir de la sala. Incluso la miró, arqueando las cejas levemente, como retándola a decírselo, pero la viuda estaba con la mirada fija en la puerta, ignorándola adrede.

Albert fue el primero en entrar.

—Albert —dijo la viuda, enérgicamente; jamás lo llamaba de otra manera que por su nombre.

Él asintió.

—Ordené que llevaran las cosas del señor Baker al dormitorio de seda azul.

Candy miró cautelosa a la viuda para ver su reacción. El de seda azul era uno de los mejores dormitorios para huéspedes, pero no el más grande ni el más prestigioso. Pero estaba en el mismo corredor del de la viuda.

—Excelente elección —repuso esta—. Pero debo repetir. No lo llames señor Baker en mi presencia. No conozco a estos Baker y no me interesa conocerlos.

—No creo que a ellos les interese conocerla a usted tampoco —dijo el señor Baker entrando en la sala.

La viuda arqueó una ceja, como para dejar clara su propia magnificencia.

—Mary Baker es hermana de mi difunta madre —declaró el señor Baker—. Ella y su marido, William Baker, se hicieron cargo de mí cuando nací. Me criaron como a un hijo y, a petición mía, me dieron su apellido. No deseo renunciar a él.

Miró tranquilamente a la viuda, como retándola a decir algo.

Ella no dijo nada, lo que sorprendió muchísimo a Candy.

Entonces él se volvió hacia ella y le hizo una elegante venia.

—Puede llamarme señor Baker si lo desea, señorita White.

Ella se inclinó en una reverencia. No sabía si eso era necesario, puesto que nadie sabía cuál era su rango, pero le pareció simplemente cortesía. Después de todo, él le había hecho una venia.

Miró a la viuda, y vio que la estaba mirando furiosa, y luego miró a Albert, que se las arreglaba para parecer divertido y molesto al mismo tiempo.

—No te puede despedir por llamarlo por su apellido legal —dijo entonces Albert, con su habitual deje de impaciencia—. Y si te despide, yo te retiraré con un buen legado y a ella la enviaré a alguna propiedad muy lejana.

El señor Baker miró a Albert sorprendido y aprobador, y luego se volvió hacia Candy sonriendo.

—Es tentador —musitó—. ¿Adónde la puede enviar que esté bastante lejos?

—Estoy pensando en aumentar nuestras propiedades —contestó Albert—. Las Hébridas Exteriores están preciosas en esta época del año.

—Eres despreciable —siseó la viuda.

—¿Por qué sigo teniéndola aquí? —preguntó Albert, como pensando en voz alta.

Diciendo eso fue hasta un armario y se sirvió una copa.

—Es su abuela —dijo Candy, puesto que alguien tenía que ser la voz de la razón.

—Ah, sí, la sangre —suspiró Albert—. Me han dicho que es más espesa que el agua. Una lástima. —Miró al señor Baker—. Se enterará pronto.

Candy se imaginó que el señor Baker se erizaría por el tono de superioridad de Albert, pero él continuó con expresión afable y despreocupada. Curioso. Daba la impresión de que habían acordado una especie de tregua.

—Y ahora —declaró Albert, mirando fijamente a su abuela—, ha terminado mi trabajo aquí. He devuelto al hijo pródigo a tu amoroso seno, y todo está bien en el mundo. No en «mi» mundo, pero sí en el mundo de alguien, no me cabe duda.

—No en el mío —dijo el señor Baker, puesto que nadie hizo un comentario. Entonces esbozó una sonrisa, una sonrisa indolente, traviesa, que tenía la intención de pintarlo como al pícaro despreocupado que era—. Por si le interesaba.

Albert lo miró, arrugando la nariz en un gesto de vaga indiferencia:

—No me interesaba.

Candy miró nuevamente al señor Baker. Continuaba sonriendo. Entonces miró a Albert, esperando que dijera algo más.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, en una especie de irónico brindis, se bebió la copa de licor de un solo trago, escandalosamente largo.

—Voy a salir.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó la viuda.

Albert se detuvo en la puerta.

—Aún no lo he decidido.

Lo cual significaba, sin duda, «A cualquier parte, con tal de no estar aquí».

* * *

Infinitas gracias a toda, por sus hermosas palabras! No agradesco una por una porqué en realidad son muchas amigas...pero me comprometo en el último capitulo darles el tiempo que se merecen con los agradecimientos...las palabras que me dedican son muy especiales para mi...en las adaptaciones como tambien en mis historias de autoría propia...besos a todas nos vemos en el proximo capi. MUACK!

Saluros a mis Nueras De Eleonor! hermanas constrictivas de la congregación Terrytana jajajajajaja!

_**Historia original de JULIA QUINN ( Duke of Wyndham) Los personajes le pertenecen a Mizuky e Igarachi respectivamente...solamente con el afán de entretener nunca de Lucrar**_

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
**

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


	8. Capitulo 7

CAPÍTULO 07

Y eso, decidió Terry, le daba la señal a él para marcharse de la sala también.

Y no era que le tuviera un gran cariño a Albert. En realidad, ya había tenido bastante de su maravillosa señoría por un día y se sintió muy feliz cuando le vio la espalda al salir de la sala. Pero la idea de quedarse ahí con la viuda...

Ni siquiera la deliciosa compañía de la señorita White era tentación suficiente para soportar más de «eso».

—Creo que yo también me retiraré —declaró.

—Grandchester no se ha retirado a su habitación —dijo la viuda, malhumorada—. Va a salir.

—Pues entonces «yo» me retiraré —dijo él; sonrió afablemente—. He dicho.

—Todavía no está del todo oscuro —señaló la viuda.

—Estoy cansado.

Eso era cierto. Lo estaba.

—Mi Richard solía quedarse hasta la madrugada —dijo ella en tono suave.

Terry exhaló un suspiro. No deseaba sentir compasión por esa mujer. Era dura, despiadada y absolutamente antipática. Pero al parecer, había amado a su hijo. A su padre. Y lo había perdido.

Una madre no debería sobrevivir a sus hijos. Eso lo sabía tan bien como sabía respirar. Era algo antinatural.

Así pues, en lugar de decir que a su Richard no lo habían secuestrado, tratado de estrangular, chantajeado ni despojado de su medio de vida (por miserable que fuera), todo en un solo día, caminó hasta ella y dejó en la mesilla el anillo, el de ella, que prácticamente le había arrancado del dedo. El suyo lo tenía en el bolsillo; no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ella se enterara de su existencia.

—Su anillo, señora —dijo.

Ella asintió y lo cogió.

—¿Qué representa la G? —preguntó él.

Toda su vida había sentido curiosidad por saber qué significaba esa letra; bien podría sacar algo de ese desastre.

—Grandchester.

Ah. Tenía lógica. Ella le regaló su reliquia de la familia a su hijo favorito.

—Tú padre era el duque de Grandchester.

—No me sorprende —musitó él; ella podía decidir si eso era un cumplido o no. Se inclinó en una venia—. Buenas noches, excelencia.

Ella frunció los labios, decepcionada. Pero al parecer comprendió que si se había luchado una batalla ese día, ella era la única que había resultado victoriosa, y fue sorprendentemente amable al decir:

—Ordenaré que te suban la cena.

Él asintió, musitó las gracias, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

—La señorita White te llevará a tu habitación.

Eso le llamó la atención, y cuando miró a la señorita White vio que a ella también.

Había supuesto que lo llevaría un lacayo o, posiblemente, el mayordomo. Eso era una deliciosa sorpresa.

—¿Tiene algún problema, señorita White? —preguntó la viuda, y su voz sonó maliciosa, tal vez algo insultante.

—No, claro que no —contestó ella.

Tenía los ojos nublados, pero no del todo indescifrables. Estaba sorprendida. Él lo notó porque sus pestañas se elevaban más hacia las cejas. No estaba acostumbrada a que le ordenaran atender a nadie aparte de la viuda. A su empleadora no le gustaba compartirla con nadie, comprendió. Cuando le miró los labios nuevamente, concluyó que estaba totalmente de acuerdo; si ella fuera de él, si él tuviera algún derecho sobre ella, no le gustaría compartirla tampoco.

Deseó besarla otra vez. Deseó acariciarla, aunque fuera un ligero roce en su piel, tan fugaz que se podría considerar accidental.

Pero más que todo eso, deseaba llamarla por su nombre.

Candy.

Le gustaba, lo encontraba tranquilizador.

—Ocúpese de que esté cómodo, señorita White.

Terry se giró hacia la viuda con los ojos agrandados por la sorpresa. Estaba sentada inmóvil como una estatua, las manos remilgadamente juntas en la falda, las comisuras de la boca ligeramente hacia arriba, y en sus ojos había una expresión astuta y divertida.

Le estaba entregando a Candy; tan claro como el agua. Le estaba diciendo que utilizara a su acompañante si ese era su deseo.

Buen Dios. ¿En qué clase de familia había caído?

—Como quiera, señora —contestó la señorita White.

En ese momento Terry se sintió sucio, casi asqueroso, porque estaba seguro de que ella no tenía ni idea de que la intención de su empleadora era convertirla en la puta de él.

Era el tipo más horrible de soborno: «Quédate a pasar la noche y puedes tener a la chica».

Se sintió asqueado, doblemente asqueado porque deseaba a la chica. Pero no deseaba que la viuda se la regalara.

—Es usted muy amable, señorita White —dijo, pensando que tenía que ser extra cortés para compensar el insulto de la viuda.

Llegaron a la puerta y entonces él se giró, no fuera que se le olvidara; durante la salida de Albert y él habían hablado poco, muy escuetamente, pero estuvieron de acuerdo en una cosa.

—Ah, por cierto —dijo—, si alguien preguntara, soy un amigo de Albert, de hace años.

—¿De la universidad? —preguntó la señorita White.

Terry se tragó una triste risa.

—No. No fui a la universidad.

—¡¿No? —exclamó la viuda—. Fui llevada a creer que habías recibido una educación de caballero.

—¿Por quién? —preguntó Terry, muy amablemente.

—Lo dice tu manera de hablar.

—Derribado por mi pronunciación. —Miró a la señorita White y se encogió de hombros—. Erres inglesas y haches correctas. ¿Qué puede hacer un hombre?

Pero la viuda no estaba dispuesta a abandonar el tema.

—Tienes educación, ¿verdad?

Estuvo tentado de decir que había estudiado en la escuela del pueblo con los muchachos de la localidad, aunque sólo fuera para ver su reacción. Pero les debía algo mejor a sus tíos, así que la miró y le dijo:

—Port Royal, y luego dos meses en el Trinity College, en Dublín, no en Cambridge, y después seis años de servicio en el ejército de Su Majestad, protegiéndolos a ustedes de la invasión. —Ladeó la cabeza—. Recibiría las gracias ahora, si le parece.

A la viuda se le entreabrieron los labios, agraviada.

—¿No? —Arqueó las cejas—. Es extraño que a nadie le importe que aquí se siga hablando inglés y haciéndole reverencias al buen rey Jorge.

—A mí sí —dijo la señorita White, y cuando él la miró, pestañeó y añadió—: Esto... gracias.

—No hay de qué —dijo él, y cayó en la cuenta de que esa era la primera vez que tenía motivos para decir eso.

De vez en cuando se ensalzaba a los soldados, y era cierto que los uniformes eran eficaces en atraer a las damas, pero a nadie se le ocurría jamás dar las gracias. A él no se las daban, y mucho menos a los hombres que habían sufrido lesiones permanentes o mutilaciones que los desfiguraban.

—Dígale a todo el mundo que fuimos compañeros en clases de esgrima —le dijo a la señorita White, haciendo todo lo posible por desentenderse de la viuda—. Es un engaño tan bueno como cualquier otro. Albert dice que es pasable con una espada, ¿es cierto?

—No lo sé —repuso ella.

Claro, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Pero qué más daba. Si Albert decía que era pasable, casi seguro que era un experto. Estarían igualados si alguna vez tenían que ofrecer una prueba de la mentira. La esgrima era la asignatura que se le daba mejor en el colegio. Posiblemente ese fue el único motivo de que lo dejaran continuar hasta los dieciocho años.

—¿Vamos? —musitó, moviendo la cabeza hacia la puerta.

—El dormitorio de seda azul —gritó la viuda, en tono agrio.

—No le gusta que la dejen fuera de una conversación, ¿verdad? —musitó él, de forma que sólo pudiera oírlo la señorita White.

Sabía que ella no podía contestarle, estando tan cerca su empleadora, pero la vio desviar los ojos como para ocultar su diversión.

—Usted también puede retirarse por esta noche, señorita White —dijo la viuda, en tono de orden.

Candy se giró a mirarla sorprendida.

—¿No desea que la atienda? Aun es temprano.

—Dorothy puede atenderme —contestó la viuda, con los labios algo fruncidos—. Tiene una mano aceptable para soltar los botones y, más importante aún, no dice ni una sola palabra. Eso lo encuentro un buen rasgo en una criada.

Puesto que ella guardaba silencio con más frecuencia que menos, Candy decidió tomar eso como un cumplido y no como el insulto final que pretendía ser.

—Por supuesto, señora —dijo, inclinándose en una recatada reverencia—. Hasta mañana, entonces, cuando le lleve su chocolate y el diario.

El señor Baker ya estaba en la puerta, con la mano extendida para indicarle que saliera antes que él, así que salió al corredor. No tenía idea de qué se proponía la viuda, al dejarla libre esa noche para descansar, pero no lo iba a discutir.

—Dorothy es su doncella —explicó al señor Baker cuando él llegó a su lado.

—Lo supuse.

—Es muy extraño —dijo ella, moviendo la cabeza—. Ella...

Vio que el señor Baker esperaba con bastante paciencia que terminara la frase, pero lo pensó mejor. Iba a decir que la viuda odiaba a Dorothy. De hecho, se quejaba amarga y largamente cada vez que ella tenía el día libre y la reemplazaba .

—¿Decía, señorita White...? —musitó él al fin.

Ella casi se lo dijo. Era curioso, porque apenas lo conocía y, además, era imposible que a él le interesaran los triviales detalles de la vida del personal del castillo Grandchester. Y aun en el caso de que se convirtiera en el duque (la sola idea le formaba una especie de nudo en el estómago)... Bueno, no era que Albert fuera capaz de identificar a alguna de las criadas. Y si le preguntaban cuál le caía peor a su abuela, seguro que su respuesta sería «Todas».

Y muy probablemente eso era cierto, pensó, sonriendo irónica.

—Está sonriendo, señorita White —comentó el señor Baker, con la expresión de ser él el que tenía un secreto—. Dígame por qué.

—Ah, por nada. Nada que pueda interesarle a usted. —Hizo un gesto hacia la escalera del final del corredor—. Por aquí. Por aquí se sube al dormitorio.

—Estaba sonriendo —insistió él, caminando a su lado.

Por lo que fuera eso la hizo sonreír otra vez.

—No dije que no lo estuviera.

—Una dama que no disimula —dijo él, aprobador—. Con cada minuto que pasa usted me cae mejor y mejor.

Ella frunció los labios y lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Eso no indica una opinión muy elevada de las mujeres.

—Mis disculpas. Debería haber dicho una «persona» que no disimula. —La obsequió con una sonrisa que la estremeció hasta los dedos de los pies—. Nunca diría que los hombres y las mujeres son intercambiables, y eso hay que agradecerlo, pero en asuntos de veridad, ninguno de los dos sexos obtiene una nota muy alta.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—Creo que veridad no es una palabra. En realidad, estoy segura de que no lo es.

—¿No?

Desvió los ojos, sólo un segundo, o tal vez ni siquiera un segundo, pero el instante bastó para hacerla pensar si lo habría avergonzado. Pero eso no era posible; tenía una labia absolutamente increíble y parecía sentirse muy a gusto en su piel. No era necesario conocerlo más de un día para darse cuenta de eso. Y, de verdad, su sonrisa se hizo más alegre y sesgada al decir:

—Pues, debería serlo.

—¿Inventa palabras con frecuencia?

Él se encogió de hombros modestamente.

—Procuro refrenarme.

Ella lo miró con bastante incredulidad.

—De verdad —protestó él, poniéndose una mano sobre el corazón, como si estuviera herido, aunque sus ojos continuaron risueños—. ¿Por qué nadie me cree cuando digo que soy un caballero moral y honrado en esta tierra, con «toda» la intención de acatar «todas» las reglas?

—¿Tal vez porque la mayoría de las personas le conocen cuando les ordena bajar de un coche apuntándolas con una pistola?

—Cierto —reconoció él—. Eso influye en la relación, ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró, vio el humor que relampagueaba en sus ojos color zafiro, y sintió hormiguear los labios. Sintió ganas de reírse; deseó reír como reía cuando sus padres estaban vivos, cuando tenía la libertad para contemplar las cosas ridículas de la vida y reírse de ellas.

Casi se sentía como si estuviera despertando algo dentro de ella. Le pareció bueno, lo encontró agradable. Deseó agradecérselo, pero parecería una idiota. Por lo tanto, hizo lo segundo mejor:

Pidió disculpas.

—Lo lamento —dijo, deteniéndose al pie de la escalera.

Eso pareció sorprenderlo.

—¿Lo lamenta?

—Sí. Lo... lo de hoy.

—¿Haberme secuestrado? —preguntó él, su tono vagamente divertido, tal vez con un dejo de superioridad.

—Yo no quería —protestó ella.

—Estaba en el coche —señaló él—. Creo que en cualquier tribunal la considerarían cómplice.

Hasta ahí pudo aguantar ella.

—Ese sería, supongo, el mismo tribunal que lo enviaría a la horca esa misma mañana por apuntar con una pistola a una duquesa.

—Tss, tss, ya le dije que ese no es un delito castigado con la horca.

—¿No? —dijo ella, imitando exactamente el tono de él anterior—. Pues, debería serlo.

—Ah, ¿eso piensa?

—Si veridad llega a ser una palabra, pues abordar a una duquesa con un arma debería bastar para ser condenado a la horca.

—Es rápida —dijo él, admirado.

—Gracias —contestó ella, y enseguida reconoció—: No estoy en forma, me falta práctica.

—Mmm —musitó él, mirando hacia el salón, donde sin duda la viuda seguiría sentada en su sofá como en un trono—. La mantiene bastante silenciosa, ¿no?

—La locuacidad no se considera apropiada en una criada.

—¿Eso se considera usted? —La miró a los ojos, escrutándola con tanta intensidad que ella casi retrocedió unos pasos—. ¿Una criada?

Entonces ella se apartó, porque lo que fuera que descubriera en ella no sabía si quería que lo viera.

—No deberíamos estar detenidos aquí —dijo, indicándole que lo siguiera por la escalera—. El dormitorio de seda azul es hermoso. Es muy cómodo y tiene una excelente luz por la mañana. Las obras de arte son particularmente soberbias. Creo que le gustarán.

Estaba parloteando, pero él era amable, así que no le hizo esa observación, sino que dijo:

—Seguro que será una mejora respecto a mi actual alojamiento.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro, sorprendida.

—Ah, yo había supuesto... —Se interrumpió, avergonzada porque iba a decir que lo creía un nómada sin techo.

—Una vida en posadas de posta y campos de hierba —dijo él, y exhaló un afectado suspiro—. Esa es la suerte de un bandolero.

—¿Le gusta? —preguntó ella, sorprendiéndose por hacerle la pregunta y por la curiosidad que sentía de oír su respuesta.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Asaltar coches?

Ella asintió.

—Depende de quién vaya en el coche —dijo él suavemente—. Me gustó muchísimo no robarle a usted.

—¿No robarme? —Se giró a mirarlo, y el hielo que se había trizado se rompió oficialmente.

—No le robé nada, ¿verdad? —repuso él, con una expresión de total inocencia.

—Me robó un beso.

—Eso —dijo él acercándose con todo descaro— me lo dio libremente.

—Señor Baker...

—Me gustaría mucho que me llamara Terry —suspiró él.

—Señor Baker —repitió ella—. Yo no... —Miró alrededor y bajó la voz a un susurro—: No hice lo que usted dice que hice.

Él sonrió indolente.

—¿Desde cuándo es tan peligrosa la palabra «besar»?

Ella cerró firmemente la boca, porque de verdad no había manera de llevar las de ganar en esa conversación.

—Muy bien —dijo él—, no la atormentaré. Y habría sido una afirmación generosa y amable, si no hubiera añadido—: Hoy.

Pero de todos modos ella sonrió. Era difícil no sonreír en su presencia.

Ya habían llegado a lo alto de la escalera, así que Candy viró por el corredor que llevaba a los aposentos de la familia, donde se alojaría él. Avanzaron en silencio, lo que le dio bastante tiempo para pensar en el caballero que iba a su lado. No tenía importancia lo que dijo sobre no haber terminado la universidad. Era tremendamente inteligente, a pesar de su vocabulario único; además, su encanto era innegable. No había ningún motivo para que no tuviera un empleo bien remunerado. Pero no podía preguntarle por qué robaba a los pasajeros de los coches. Sería demasiada osadía siendo tan poco el tiempo que hacía que se conocían.

Eso sí era irónico. ¿Quién habría pensado que la preocuparían los modales y la corrección con un ladrón?

—Por aquí —dijo al llegar a otro corredor, indicándole que la siguiera hacia la izquierda.

—¿Quién duerme ahí? —preguntó él, mirando hacia el otro lado del corredor.

—Su excelencia.

—Ah, su excelencia —dijo él, sombríamente.

—Es un hombre bueno —dijo ella, pensando que debía defenderlo.

Era comprensible que Albert no se hubiera portado como debía. Desde el día en que nació lo educaron para ser el duque de Grandchester, y de pronto lo informan de que es posible que sólo sea el simple señor Ardley.

Si el señor Baker había tenido un día difícil, bueno, sin duda el de Albert había sido peor.

—Admira a Albert—dijo el señor Baker.

Ella no supo si era una pregunta; creía que no. Pero lo fuera o no, lo dijo en tono sarcástico, como si la creyera algo ingenua por admirarlo.

—Es un hombre bueno —repitió, firmemente—. Cuando lo conozca mejor estará de acuerdo conmigo.

Él exhaló un ligero soplido, como si se sintiera divertido.

—Ahora habla como una criada, toda almidonada, gazmoña y muy leal.

Ella lo miró enfurruñada, pero le quedó claro que a él no le importó, porque ya estaba sonriendo, y entonces dijo:

—¿Ahora va a defender a la duquesa viuda? Me gustaría oírla, porque es grande mi curiosidad por saber cómo podría alguien intentar semejante hazaña.

Ella supuso que él no esperaba respuesta, pero desvió la cara para que no viera su sonrisa.

—Yo no lo conseguiría —continuó él—, y me han dicho que tengo un pico de oro. —Se le acercó más, como para confiarle un importante secreto—. Es el irlandés que hay en mí.

—Usted es un Grandchester.

—Sólo la mitad. Gracias a Dios.

—No son tan terribles.

Él se rió.

—¿No son tan terribles? ¿Esa es su calurosa defensa?

Y el cielo la amparara, no se le ocurrió nada que decir, aparte de:

—La viuda daría su vida por la familia.

—Una lástima que no la haya dado ya.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—Habla igual que Albert.

—Sí, me fijé que entre ellos hay una relación cálida y amorosa.

—Hemos llegado —dijo ella, abriendo la puerta del dormitorio.

Entonces retrocedió. No sería decoroso que entrara con él en su dormitorio. Llevaba cinco años en el castillo Grandchester y ni una sola vez había entrado en los aposentos de Albert. Podía no tener mucho en el mundo, pero tenía respeto por sí misma y por su reputación, y estaba decidida a conservarlos.

El señor Baker miró el interior.

—Qué azul.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Y sedoso.

—Pues sí —entró—. ¿No va a entrar conmigo?

—Ah, no.

—Me lo temía. Una pena. Voy a tener que arreglármelas solo para nadar en este esplendor azul.

—La viuda tiene razón —dijo ella, moviendo la cabeza—. Nunca habla en serio.

—Eso no es cierto. Muchas veces hablo en serio. De usted depende adivinar cuándo. —Encogiéndose de hombros fue hasta el escritorio y pasó ociosamente los dedos por el papel secante hasta que este se movió y asomó por el lado de él—. Encuentro práctico hacer adivinar a las personas.

Ella guardó silencio, observándolo inspeccionar la habitación. Debería marcharse; creía que deseaba marcharse; todo el día había ansiado meterse en la cama y dormir. Pero se quedó. Simplemente mirándolo, tratando de imaginarse cómo sería ver todo eso por primera vez.

Ella entró en el castillo Grandchester como criada. Él era muy posiblemente el señor, el amo.

Tenía que ser raro. Tenía que ser abrumador. No tenía el valor para decirle que ese no era el más elegante ni el más ostentoso de los dormitorios para huéspedes. Ni de cerca.

—Excelente arte —comentó él, contemplando con la cabeza ladeada un cuadro colgado en la pared.

Ella asintió, entreabrió los labios y volvió a cerrarlos.

—Me iba a decir que es un Rembrandt.

Ella volvió a entreabrir los labios, pero esta vez por la sorpresa. Él ni siquiera había estado mirándola.

—Sí —dijo.

—¿Y este? —preguntó él, mirando el cuadro que estaba debajo—. ¿Caravaggio?

Ella pestañeó.

—No lo sé.

—Yo sí —dijo él, en un tono que era entre impresionado y sombrío—. Es un Caravaggio.

—¿Es un entendido en pintura? —preguntó ella.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que las puntas de sus zapatos estaban más allá del umbral de la puerta. Los talones todavía se hallaban correctamente fuera, en el suelo del corredor, pero las puntas...

Le hormiguearon los dedos de los pies.

Deseaban aventura.

«Ella» deseaba aventura.

Él avanzó a mirar otro cuadro; la pared este estaba llena, y musitó:

—No diría que soy un entendido, pero sí, me gusta la pintura. Es fácil de leer.

Qué manera tan rara de expresarlo.

—¿De leer?

Él asintió.

—Sí, mire esto. —Apuntó a una mujer que parecía ser de una pintura post renacentista. Estaba sentada en un elegante sillón con cojines de terciopelo oscuro orlados con trencilla de hilo de oro. ¿Un trono, tal vez?—. Observe cómo miran sus ojos. Está mirando a esta otra mujer, pero no la mira a la cara. Siente envidia.

—No —dijo Candy, avanzando a ponerse a su lado—. Está enfadada.

—Sí, claro, pero está enfadada porque siente envidia.

—¿De ella? —preguntó Candy, apuntando a la mujer del rincón. Esta tenía el pelo del color del trigo y vestía una túnica griega de delgadísima tela; tuvo que haber sido escandalosa; uno de sus pechos parecía a punto de asomar en cualquier momento—. Yo creo que no. Mírela. —Apuntó a la primera mujer, la del trono—. Lo tiene todo.

—Todo lo material, sí. Pero esta mujer —señaló a la de la túnica griega— tiene a su marido.

—¿Cómo puede saber que está casada?

Entrecerró los ojos y se acercó al cuadro, buscando un anillo en un dedo, pero el pincel no era lo bastante fino como para pintar ese detalle tan pequeño.

—Claro que está casada. Mírele la expresión.

—No veo nada que indique esposidad.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Esposidad?

—Estoy casi segura de que es una palabra. Más que veridad en todo caso. —Frunció el ceño—. Y si está casada, ¿dónde está el marido?

—Aquí —dijo él, tocando el marco dorado muy laboriosamente labrado, justo más allá de la mujer de la túnica griega.

—¿Cómo puede saber eso? Está fuera de la tela.

—Sólo tiene que mirarle la cara a ella. Sus ojos. Está mirando al hombre que la ama.

Candy encontró curioso eso.

—¿No al hombre al que ella ama?

—Eso no sabría decirlo —contestó él, ladeando levemente la cabeza.

Se quedaron en silencio y pasado un momento él dijo:

—Hay una novela entera en este cuadro. Sólo hay que tomarse el tiempo para leerla.

Tenía razón, comprendió Candy, y era inquietante porque él no tendría que ser tan perceptivo. Él no, no el bandolero elocuente y desenfadado que no se molestaba en encontrar una buena profesión.

—Está dentro de mi habitación —dijo él entonces.

Ella retrocedió bruscamente.

Él alargó el brazo como un rayo y le cogió el codo.

—No se vaya a caer ahora.

Ella no pudo regañarlo, porque se habría caído.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja.

Él no le soltó el codo.

Había recuperado el equilibrio; estaba erguida.

Pero él no la soltó.

Y ella no retiró el brazo.

* * *

Mil perdones por el atraso...muchas cosas que hacer...pero les prometo ponerme al día...besos y abrazos para todas...gracias por sus bellas palabras...a sus rewius y a las chicas del facebook...lindas pechochas jjejejeje...

_**Historia original de JULIA QUINN ( Duke of Wyndham) Los personajes le pertenecen a Mizuky e Igarachi respectivamente...solamente con el afán de entretener nunca de Lucrar**_

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
**

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


	9. Capitulo 8

CAPÍTULO 08

Y entonces la besó. No lo pudo evitar.

No, no lo pudo impedir. Tenía la mano en su brazo, sentía su piel, sentía su calor y entonces, cuando la miró, ella tenía la cara levantada hacia la de él, y sus ojos, profundos y verdes pero tan expresivos, sin ningún misterio, lo estaban mirando, y en realidad no había manera, simplemente ninguna manera, de poder hacer otra cosa que no fuera besarla.

Cualquier otra cosa habría sido una tragedia.

Y había un arte en besar, eso lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, y le habían dicho que era un experto. Pero para ese beso, con esa mujer, la única vez que debería ser arte, estaba sin aliento de nervios, porque jamás en su vida había deseado tanto a una mujer como deseaba a la señorita Candice White.

Y nunca había deseado tanto hacerlo bien.

No debía asustarla; tenía que darle placer. Deseaba que ella lo deseara, y deseaba que lo «conociera». Deseaba que ella se aferrara a él, le susurrara al oído que era un héroe y que no deseaba respirar nunca el aire cerca de otro hombre.

Deseaba saborearla, deseaba devorarla. Deseaba beber lo que fuera que la configuraba y ver si eso podía transformarlo en el hombre que a veces pensaba que debía ser. En ese momento ella era su salvación.

Y su tentación.

Y todo lo de entre medio.

—Candy —musitó, rozándole los labios con el aliento—. Candy —repitió, porque le encantaba decir su nombre.

Ella respondió con un gemido, un sonido suave que le dijo todo lo que deseaba saber.

La besó suavemente, concienzudamente. Sus labios y lengua encontraron todos los recovecos de su alma, y entonces deseó más.

—Candy —repitió, con la voz ya muy ronca.

Le deslizó las manos por la espalda, apretándola a él para sentir su cuerpo como parte del beso. Notó que ella no llevaba corsé bajo el vestido, así que le conoció todas sus exuberantes curvas, todos sus cálidos contornos. Pero deseaba algo más que conocer la forma de su cuerpo. Deseaba el sabor, el olor, el contacto.

El beso era seducción.

Y era él el seducido.

—Candy —dijo otra vez.

—Terry —susurró ella.

Y eso fue su perdición. El sonido de su nombre en los labios de ella, la suave sílaba, pasó por él como jamás podría pasar el «señor Baker». Su boca se volvió urgente y la apretó con más fuerza a su cuerpo, tan obnubilado que no le importó estar apretando a ella su miembro excitado.

Le besó la mejilla, la oreja, el cuello, bajando hacia el hueco de sus clavículas. Deslizó una mano a lo largo de su caja torácica, levantándole el pecho con la presión hasta que la curva superior estuvo muy cerca de sus labios, tan seductora...

—No.

Fue más un susurro que otra cosa, pero de todos modos lo apartó de un empujón.

Él la miró, con la respiración agitada, resollante. Vio sus ojos aturdidos, los labios mojados y bien besados. El cuerpo le vibraba de deseo, de necesidad, y bajó la mirada a su vientre, como si pudiera ver más abajo a través de los pliegues del vestido, la uve en su entrepierna.

Lo que fuera que había sentido, se triplicó. Buen Dios, le dolía.

Emitiendo un estremecido gemido, subió la mirada a su cara.

—Señorita White —dijo, puesto que el momento pedía algo, y de ninguna manera le iba a pedir disculpas por algo tan maravilloso.

—Señor Baker —repuso ella, tocándose los labios.

Y en ese cegador instante de terror puro, él comprendió que todo lo que veía en su cara, cada pasmado pestañeo de sus ojos, lo sentía también.

Pero no, eso era imposible. Acababa de conocerla y, aparte de eso, él «no» amaba. Enmienda: no se entregaba a la sobreabundante lujuria con el corazón retumbante y la mente obnubilada que muchas veces se confunde con amor.

Le gustaban las mujeres, lógicamente. Le caían bien también. Le gustaba su manera de moverse, le gustaban los sonidos que hacían, ya se estuvieran derritiendo en sus brazos o cloqueando su desaprobación. Le gustaba cómo cada una olía distinto, cómo cada una se movía de distinta manera y cómo, aun así, había algo en todas que las marcaba como grupo. «Soy mujer» parecía decir el aire que las rodeaba, «Decididamente no soy tú».

Y menos mal también.

Pero nunca había amado a una mujer. Y no sentía la menor inclinación a amar. Los afectos son asuntos liosos, causantes de todo tipo de disgustos. Prefería pasar de una aventura a otra. Eso iba mucho mejor con su vida, y con su alma.

Sonrió. Un sonrisa muy leve, justo del tipo que se esperaría de un hombre como él en un momento como ese. Tal vez levantó un pelín más una comisura, lo suficiente para introducir ironía en su tono:

—Usted entró en mi habitación.

Ella asintió, pero con un movimiento tan lento que él no supo si era consciente de que lo hacía. Y entonces dijo, con un cierto aturdimiento, tal vez como hablando consigo misma:

—No lo volveré a hacer.

Bueno, eso sí sería una tragedia.

—Me gustaría que volviera a entrar —dijo, obsequiándola con su más encantadora sonrisa; alargó la mano y antes que ella pudiera adivinar su intención, le cogió la suya y se la llevó a los labios—. Esta ha sido, sin duda, la bienvenida más placentera de mi día aquí en el castillo Grandchester. —Sin soltarle la mano, añadió—: Disfruté muchísimo comentando ese cuadro con usted.

Era cierto; siempre le gustaban más las mujeres inteligentes.

—Yo también —repuso ella, dando un suave tirón y obligándolo a soltársela. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta; a los pocos pasos medio se giró y dijo—: La colección que hay aquí rivaliza con la de cualquiera de los grandes museos.

—Me hace ilusión verlos todos con usted.

—Comenzaremos por la galería.

Él sonrió. Sí que era inteligente. Justo antes que llegara a la puerta, preguntó:

—¿Hay desnudos?

Ella se quedó inmóvil.

—Sólo por curiosidad —dijo él en tono inocente.

—Los hay —contestó ella, pero sin girarse a mirarlo; él deseaba verle el color de las mejillas; ¿rojo o simplemente rosa?

—¿En la galería? —preguntó él, únicamente porque sería de mala educación que ella no contestara a esa pregunta, y quería verle la cara.

—No, no en la galería —repuso ella, y se giró un poco, y él alcanzó a ver el destello en sus ojos—. Es una galería de retratos.

—Comprendo —dijo él, poniendo una expresión convenientemente grave—. Nada de desnudos, entonces, por favor. Confieso que no tengo el menor deseo de ver al bisabuelo Grandchester ¡al natural!

Ella apretó los labios, y él percibió que era para reprimir la risa, no porque lo desaprobara. ¿Qué haría falta para darle un empujoncito, para obligarla a soltar la risa que sin duda tenía burbujeando en la garganta?

—O, santo cielo, a la abuela Elroy —musitó.

Ella farfulló algo.

Él se puso una mano en la frente.

—Mis ojos —gimió—. Mis ojos.

Y entonces, maldición, se lo perdió. Ella se rió. No le cabía duda, aunque fue más un sonido ahogado que otra cosa. Pero tenía la mano sobre los ojos.

—Buenas noches, señor Baker.

Él bajó la mano al costado.

—Buenas noches, señorita White. —Entonces, aunque habría jurado que estaba dispuesto a dejarla marcharse, se oyó preguntar—. ¿La veré en el desayuno?

—Supongo, si es usted madrugador.

Pues no lo era.

—Ah, pues sí, lo soy, absolutamente.

—Es la comida favorita de la Sra. Elroy —explicó ella.

—¿No el chocolate y el diario?

¿Recordaba todo lo que había dicho ella ese día? Muy posiblemente.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es a las seis. El desayuno se sirve a las siete.

—¿En la sala de desayuno?

—¿Sabe dónde está, pues?

—No tengo ni idea. Pero me pareció una opción probable. ¿Vendrá aquí para guiarme?

—No —dijo ella, su tono ligeramente divertido (¿o exasperado?, no logró discernirlo)—, pero me encargaré de que otra persona lo acompañe.

—Una pena —suspiró él—. No será lo mismo.

—Me lo imagino —dijo ella, cerrando lentamente la puerta; y entonces desde el otro lado la oyó decir—: Le enviaré un auténtico lacayo.

Se rió. Le encantaba una mujer con sentido del humor.

A las seis en punto de la mañana siguiente, Candy entró en el dormitorio de la viuda y sostuvo abierta la puerta para que entrara la criada que la había seguido desde la cocina con la pesada bandeja.

La viuda estaba despierta, lo que no era una gran sorpresa. Siempre despertaba temprano, ya fuera porque entrara el sol de verano por las rendijas de los bordes de las cortinas, o porque la habitación estuviera sumida en la densa oscuridad del invierno.

Ella, en cambio, dormiría hasta el mediodía si le estuviera permitido. Desde su llegada al castillo Grandchester había tomado la costumbre de dormir con las cortinas abiertas para que la luz del sol la obligara a abrir los párpados cada mañana.

Esto no le daba muy buen resultado, como tampoco las campanadas del reloj que había instalado en su mesilla de noche hacía unos años. Había creído que finalmente se adaptaría al horario de la viuda, pero al parecer su reloj interior era rebelde, el último trocito de ella que se negaba a creer que era y eternamente sería la dama de compañía de la duquesa de Grandchester viuda.

Tomado todo en cuenta, era estupendo que se hubiera hecho amiga de las criadas. La viuda podía tenerla a ella para comenzar el día, pero después llegaban las criadas, que se turnaban en entrar en su habitación a remecerle el hombro hasta que ella gemía: «Basta».

Era extraño lo del señor Baker. No se habría imaginado que fuera una persona madrugadora.

—Buenos días, excelencia —saludó, caminando hacia las ventanas.

Descorrió las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo. El día estaba nublado y flotaba una ligera niebla, pero parecía que el sol estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Tal vez las nubes se disiparían por la tarde.

La viuda estaba sentada con la espalda recta apoyada en las almohadas, como una reina bajo el elegante y ornamentado dosel en cúpula. Ya casi había terminado su serie de ejercicios matutinos, que consistían en flexionar los dedos de las manos, luego estirar en punta los dedos de los pies y finalmente rotar el cuello a la izquierda y a la derecha; nunca estiraba el cuello hacia los lados, había observado Candy.

—Mi chocolate —dijo secamente.

Candy fue hasta el escritorio, donde había dejado la bandeja la criada, que luego salió a toda prisa.

—Aquí está, señora. Con cuidado, que está caliente.

La viuda esperó a que le acomodara la bandeja en la falda y le pusiera el diario extendido. Era sólo de dos días atrás (tres era lo típico en esa región), y el mayordomo lo había planchado bien.

—Mis anteojos para leer.

Candy ya los tenía en la mano.

La viuda se los puso en la punta de la nariz, bebió un trago de chocolate con cautela y le echó una mirada al diario.

Candy fue a sentarse en el sillón de respaldo recto del escritorio. No era el lugar más conveniente. La viuda requería tanta atención por la mañana como el resto del día, y seguro que tendría que ir y venir del sillón a la cama y de la cama al sillón muchísimas veces. Pero no le estaba permitido sentarse junto a la cama. La viuda se quejaba de que tenía la impresión de que leía el diario por encima de su hombro.

Lo cual era cierto, claro. Ya había conseguido que le llevaran el diario a su habitación después que la viuda terminaba de leerlo. Así, el diario sólo tenía dos días y medio de antigüedad cuando lo leía, lo cual significaba doce horas antes que el resto de la gente del distrito.

Curioso, en realidad, las cosas que hacen sentirse superior.

—Mmm.

Candy ladeó la cabeza pero no preguntó. Si preguntaba, la duquesa no se lo diría.

—Hubo un incendio en Howath Hall —dijo la viuda.

Candy no sabía qué era eso.

—Espero que nadie resultara dañado por el fuego.

La viuda leyó unas cuantas líneas más y contestó:

—Sólo un lacayo. Y dos criadas. —Pasado un momento, añadió—: Murió un perro. Ah, caramba, eso sí que es una pena.

Candy no hizo ningún comentario. No se fiaba de sí misma para conversar por la mañana mientras no hubiera bebido su taza de chocolate, que no podía tomarse hasta el desayuno de las siete.

Le gruñó el estómago al pensarlo. Para ser una persona que detestaba las mañanas, había llegado a adorar la comida del desayuno. Si pudieran servir arenques ahumados y huevos para la cena todos los días, estaría en el cielo.

Miró hacia el reloj. Sólo faltaban cincuenta y cinco minutos. ¿Estaría despierto el señor Baker?, pensó.

Probablemente. Las personas madrugadoras nunca despiertan sólo para tener diez minutos libres antes del desayuno.

Pensó cómo se vería, todo adormilado y despeinado.

—¿Pasa algo, señorita White? —preguntó la viuda, ásperamente.

Candy pestañeó.

—¿Algo, señora?

—Ha... «gorjeado» —dijo la viuda, con considerable repugnancia, como si tuviera en la mano algo particularmente hediondo.

—Lo siento, señora —se apresuró a decir Candy, mirándose las manos juntas en el regazo.

Sintió subir el calor a las mejillas, y tuvo la impresión de que aun con la débil luz de la mañana y la mala vista de la viuda, su rubor sería claramente visible.

En realidad, no debería imaginarse al señor Baker, y menos aún cuando todavía no estaba vestido. A saber qué sonidos inapropiados emitiría la próxima vez.

Pero sí que era apuesto. Eso le quedó claro incluso cuando sólo le vio la parte inferior de la cara y el antifaz. Tenía unos labios... del tipo que siempre contienen un toque de humor; ¿sabría ponerse hosco y ceñudo? Y sus ojos... Bueno, esa primera noche no se los vio, y eso casi fue lo mejor. Nunca había visto un azul tan profundo. Eclipsaban los zafiros de la viuda, por las cuales, todavía le fastidiaba recordarlo, casi arriesgó su vida (en teoría al menos).

—¡Señorita White!

Nuevamente pegó un salto.

—¿Señora?

—Ha bufado.

—¿Sí?

—¿Pone en duda mi audición?

—Claro que no, señora. —La viuda aborrecía la idea de que cualquier parte de ella pudiera ser vulnerable a los deterioros normales de la edad. Se aclaró la garganta—. Le pido disculpas, señora. No me di cuenta. Debo haber... esto... respirado fuerte.

—Respirado fuerte —repitió la viuda, como si eso lo encontrara tan atractivo como su gorjeo anterior.

Candy se tocó ligeramente el pecho.

—Tengo un poco de congestión, me parece.

A la viuda se le agitaron las ventanillas de la nariz, y miró la taza que tenía en las manos.

—Espero que no haya respirado encima de mi chocolate.

—No, señora, por supuesto que no. Las criadas de la cocina siempre suben la bandeja.

Sin duda la viuda no encontró ningún motivo para seguir dándole vueltas a eso y volvió la atención al diario, dejándola nuevamente a solas con sus pensamientos sobre el señor Baker.

Señor «Baker».

—¡Señorita White!

Candy se puso de pie. El asunto ya se estaba poniendo ridículo.

—¿Sí, señora?

—Ha suspirado.

—¿Suspirado?

—¿Lo niega?

—No. Es decir, no me fijé en que había suspirado, pero reconozco que «podría» haberlo hecho.

La viuda agitó una mano hacia ella, irritada.

—Esta mañana me está molestando mucho distrayéndome.

A Candy le pareció que se le alegraban los ojos; ¿eso significaría que escaparía antes?

—Siéntese, señorita White.

Pues no. Se sentó.

La viuda bajó el diario y apretó los labios.

—Hábleme de mi nieto.

Candy sintió subir el rubor otra vez.

—¿Perdón?

La viuda arqueó la ceja derecha, haciendo una buena imitación del contorno superior de un quitasol abierto.

—Anoche lo llevó a su habitación, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, señora, por orden suya.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dijo? Estoy ansiosa de saber qué tipo de hombre es. El futuro de la familia podría muy bien depender de él.

Candy pensó en Albert, sintiéndose culpable; lo había olvidado totalmente esas doce últimas horas. Él era todo lo que debe ser un duque, y nadie conocía el castillo mejor que él, ni siquiera la viuda.

—Esto..., ¿no cree que decir eso podría ser algo prematuro, excelencia?

—Conque defendiendo a mi otro nieto, ¿eh?

Candy agrandó los ojos. Notó algo malévolo en su tono.

—Considero un amigo a su excelencia —dijo, cautelosa—. Nunca le desearía un mal.

—Pff. Si el señor Grandchester, y no se atreva a llamarlo señor Baker, es realmente el descendiente legítimo de mi Richard, no le estaría deseando ningún mal a Albert. De hecho, él debería estar agradecido.

—¿De que lo despojen de su título?

—De haber tenido la buena suerte de tener el título todo el tiempo que lo ha tenido —replicó la viuda—. Si el señor, vamos, maldición, lo voy a llamar Terrence.

Terry, pensó Candy.

—Si Terrence es realmente el hijo legítimo de «mi» Richard, quiere decir que Albert nunca ha tenido el título. Así que no podemos decir que se lo despoja de nada.

—Sólo que se le ha dicho que es suyo desde que nació.

—Eso no es culpa mía, ¿verdad? —bufó la viuda—. Y no ha sido desde su nacimiento.

—No —concedió Candy; Albert asumió el título a los veinte años, cuando su padre murió de una enfermedad pulmonar—. Pero desde que nació ha sabido que algún día sería de él, lo que viene a ser más o menos lo mismo.

La viuda estuvo un momento gruñendo en voz baja, malhumorada, lo que hacía siempre que alguien le presentaba un argumento para el que no tenía lista una contradicción. Finalmente, la miró furiosa, cogió el diario y lo levantó ocultando la cara con él.

Candy aprovechó para relajar la postura. Pero no se atrevió a cerrar los ojos.

Y claro, sólo habían pasado diez segundos cuando la viuda bajó el diario y le preguntó bruscamente:

—¿Cree que será un buen duque?

—¿El señor Bak...? —Se interrumpió justo a tiempo—. Esto... ¿nuestro huésped?

La viuda puso los ojos en blanco ante esa acrobacia verbal.

—Llámelo señor Grandchester. Es su apellido.

—Pero él no quiere que lo llamen así.

—Me importa un rábano cómo desea que lo llamen. Es quien es. —Bebió un largo trago de chocolate—. Todos lo somos. Buena cosa también.

Candy no dijo nada. Se había visto obligada demasiadas veces a soportar los sermones de la viuda sobre el orden natural de la humanidad como para arriesgarse a provocar otro.

—No ha contestado a mi pregunta, señorita White.

Candy se tomó un momento para decidir qué contestar.

—La verdad es que no sabría decirlo, señora, conociéndolo desde hace tan poco tiempo.

Eso era cierto en su mayor parte. Le resultaba muy difícil imaginar a cualquiera que no fuera Albert como duque, pero, además, le parecía que al señor Baker, con todo su amistoso encanto y humor, le faltaba cierta seriedad. Era inteligente, sin duda, pero ¿poseía el tino y el juicio necesarios para gobernar una propiedad de la envergadura de Grandchester? El castillo podía ser la sede y principal residencia de la familia, pero había incontables otras propiedades, tanto en Inglaterra como en el extranjero. Albert empleaba por lo menos a doce secretarios y administradores para que lo ayudaran, aunque no era un propietario absentista. Si no recorría palmo a palmo los terrenos del castillo Grandchester, apostaría que se acercaba mucho. Y ella había reemplazado a la duquesa viuda en muchos de sus deberes en la propiedad, por lo que sabía que Albert conocía por su nombre casi a todos sus inquilinos.

Eso siempre lo había considerado una consecución extraordinaria en un hombre criado como lo fue él, con el constante énfasis en el lugar de Grandchester en la jerarquía social (sólo por debajo del rey y muy por encima de todos los demás, gracias).

A Albert le gustaba presentar la imagen de un hombre de la alta sociedad sofisticado y ligeramente hastiado, pero en él había bastante más. Por eso era tan bueno en lo que hacía, suponía.

Y ¿a qué se debía esa insensibilidad de la viuda para tratarlo con tanta falta de consideración? Claro que hay que tener sentimientos para preocuparse por los sentimientos de los demás, pero, francamente, esto superaba con mucho su egoísmo habitual.

No tenía ni idea de si Albert había regresado a la casa esa noche, pero si no, bueno, no podía dejar de comprenderlo.

—Más chocolate, señorita White.

Candy se levantó y fue a llenarle la taza con la jarra que había dejado en la mesilla de noche.

—¿De qué hablaron anoche?

Candy decidió aparentar torpeza.

—Me fui a acostar temprano. —Puso vertical la jarra cuidando de no dejar caer ni una gota—. Con su muy amable permiso.

La expresión de la viuda se tornó enfurruñada. Ella evitó vérsela, devolviendo la jarra a su lugar en la mesilla. Y se tomó muchísimo tiempo en la tarea.

—¿Habló de mí?

—Esto... no mucho —contestó Candy, evasiva.

—¿No mucho o nada?

Candy se giró a mirarla. Sólo podía evitar el interrogatorio hasta cierto punto, pues de lo contrario, la viuda se enfurecería.

—Estoy segura de que la mencionó.

—¿Qué dijo?

Santo cielo, ¿cómo podría decirle que la llamó vieja bruja? Y si no la había llamado así, seguro que la había llamado algo peor.

—No lo recuerdo exactamente, señora. Lo siento muchísimo. No sabía que usted deseaba que tomara nota de sus palabras.

—Bueno, la próxima vez tómelas —masculló la viuda.

Diciendo eso volvió la atención al diario y después miró hacia la ventana, con los labios apretados en una línea recta, terca.

Candy continuó donde estaba, muy quieta, con las manos cogidas delante, y esperó pacientemente mientras la viuda se movía de aquí para allá, nerviosa, bebía un trago y hacía rechinar los dientes. Entonces, le costó creerlo, pensó que en realidad podría compadecer a la anciana.

—Me recuerda a usted —dijo, sin pensarlo dos veces.

La viuda la miró encantada, la expresión de sus ojos toda dichosa.

—¿Sí? ¿En qué?

Candy sintió bajar bruscamente el estómago, aunque no supo si se debió a esa atípica felicidad que veía en la cara de la viuda o a que no sabía qué decir.

—Bueno, no totalmente, por supuesto —dijo, para ganar tiempo—, pero hay algo en la expresión.

Pero cuando llevaba unos diez segundos sonriendo afablemente, se le hizo evidente que la viuda esperaba más.

—Su ceja —dijo, pareciéndole que eso era un golpe de genio—. La levanta igual que usted.

La viuda arqueó la ceja izquierda tan rápido que a Candy la sorprendió que no le saliera volando.

—¿Así?

—Eh... sí. Algo parecido. Las de él son... —Movió la mano torpemente cerca de sus propias cejas.

—¿Más peludas?

—Sí.

—Bueno, es un hombre.

—Sí. —Ah, sí.

—¿Sabe hacerlo con las dos?

Candy la miró sin entender.

—¿Con las dos, señora?

La viuda comenzó a levantar y a bajar una y otra ceja, alternándolas. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha. Un espectáculo singularmente extraño.

—No lo sé —dijo Candy, rápido, para que parara.

—Muy raro —dijo la viuda, volviendo las dos cejas al lugar donde Candy esperaba que las mantuviera—. Mi Richard no podía hacerlo.

—La herencia es muy misteriosa —convino Candy—. Mi padre no podía hacer esto. —Se cogió el pulgar y lo dobló hacia atrás hasta que le tocó el antebrazo—. Pero decía que su padre sí.

—¡Aaaj! —exclamó la viuda, desviando la cara, con repugnancia—. Enderécelo, enderécelo.

Candy sonrió y dijo con la más perfecta dulzura:

—Entonces no querrá ver lo que puedo hacer con el codo.

—Buen Dios, no —bufó la viuda e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta—. He terminado con usted. Vaya a tomar su desayuno.

—¿Le digo a Dorothy que venga a ayudarla a vestirse?

La viuda exhaló un suspiro de sufrimiento increíblemente largo, como si toda una vida de privilegios aristocráticos fuera demasiado.

—Sí —concedió sin la menor amabilidad—, aunque sólo sea porque no soporto mirarle el pulgar.

Candy se rió. Y debía sentirse especialmente osada, porque ni siquiera intentó sofocar la risa.

—¿Se está riendo de mí, señorita White?

—Noo, por supuesto que no.

—No se le ocurra ni pensar decir que se está riendo conmigo.

—Simplemente me he reído, señora —dijo Candy, con los labios curvados en una sonrisa que se negó a dejarse reprimir—. A veces me río.

—Nunca la había visto reírse —dijo la viuda, como si quisiera decir que eso no podía ser cierto.

Candy no podía decir ninguna de las tres réplicas que le saltaron inmediatamente a la cabeza:

«Eso se debe a que no escucha, excelencia.»

«Eso se debe a que rara vez tengo motivos para reírme en su presencia.»

«¿Y qué?»

Así pues, simplemente sonrió, afectuosa incluso. Ahora bien, eso sí era raro. Había pasado gran parte de su tiempo tragándose las réplicas, y siempre le quedaba un sabor amargo en la boca.

Pero esta vez no. Esta vez se sentía ligera, sin trabas. Si no podía decirle a la viuda lo que pensaba, no le importaba mucho. Esa mañana tenía muchas cosas que esperar con ilusión.

Desayuno. Beicon con huevos. Arenques ahumados. Tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada, y...

Y él.

El señor Baker.

Terry.

* * *

Gracias por su palabras chicas! las adoro...Muack!

_**Historia original de JULIA QUINN ( Duke of Wyndham) Los personajes le pertenecen a Mizuky e Igarachi respectivamente...solamente con el afán de entretener nunca de Lucrar**_

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
**

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )

Posting as: Tamy White


	10. Capitulo 9

CAPÍTULO 09

Terry se bajó de la cama cuando faltaban exactamente catorce minutos para las siete. Despertar había sido un asunto complicado. Esa noche, después que se marchó la señorita White, tiró del cordón para llamar a una criada, y le dio la orden de golpear su puerta a las seis y quince. Entonces, cuando la chica ya se marchaba, lo pensó mejor y cambió la orden a seis golpes fuertes a la hora ya dicha y luego doce quince minutos después.

Al fin y al cabo sabía que no sería capaz de levantarse de la cama a la primera.

También informó a la criada de que si no lo veía en la puerta pasados diez segundos de la segunda serie de golpes, debía entrar en la habitación y no marcharse hasta que estuviera segura de que estaba bien despierto.

Y, finalmente, le prometió un chelín si no decía a nadie ni una sílaba de eso.

«Y si lo dices lo sabré —le advirtió, obsequiándola con su más encantadora sonrisa—. Los chismes siempre me llegan de vuelta.»

Y eso era cierto. Fuera cual fuera la casa, fuera cual fuera el establecimiento, las criadas siempre se lo decían todo. Era sorprendente lo lejos que se puede viajar sin nada aparte de una sonrisa y una expresión de cachorrito.

Por desgracia para él, sin embargo, si bien su plan alardeaba de estrategia, carecía de ejecución final.

Y no podía echarle la culpa a la criada; ella cumplió su parte a la letra. Seis golpes a las seis con quince minutos, en punto. Él consiguió abrir un ojo, unos dos tercios, y dio la casualidad de que eso le bastó para ver la hora en el reloj de su mesilla de noche.

A las seis y media estaba nuevamente roncando, y si sólo contó siete de los doce golpes en la puerta, sin duda fue por su culpa, no de ella. Y, francamente, había que admirar la fidelidad de la pobre chica al plan cuando se enfrentó a un malhumorado «No», seguido por unos hoscos «Vete»; «Diez minutos más»; «He dicho diez minutos más», y «¿No tienes ninguna maldita olla que fregar?»

Y cuando faltaban quince minutos para las siete, cuando se estaba balanceando boca abajo en el borde de la cama, con un brazo colgando, finalmente logró abrir los ojos y la vio sentada recatadamente en una silla al otro lado de la habitación.

—Eh... ¿la señorita White está despierta? —balbuceó, frotándose el ojo izquierdo para ahuyentar el sueño.

El ojo derecho se le había vuelto a cerrar, intentando arrastrar el resto de él de vuelta a la cama.

—Desde las seis menos veinte, señor.

—Contenta y gorjeando como un maldito cenzontle, sin duda.

La criada guardó silencio.

Él ladeó la cabeza, repentinamente más despierto.

—No tan contenta, ¿eh?

O sea, que la señorita White no era una persona madrugadora. El día se veía más luminoso por momentos.

—No es tan terrible como usted —reconoció finalmente la criada.

Terry bajó las piernas y bostezó.

—Para «eso» tendría que estar muerta.

La chica se rió. Fue un sonido agradable, acogedor. Mientras hiciera reír a las criadas, la casa será suya. Quien tiene a los criados tiene el mundo. Se había enterado de eso a los seis años. Y con eso volvía loca a su familia, pero simplemente lo hacía todo más dulce.

—¿Hasta qué hora te imaginas que dormiría si no la despertaras? —preguntó.

—Ah, eso no podría decírselo —dijo la criada, poniéndose toda roja.

A él no le parecía que los hábitos de sueño de la señorita White constituyeran un secreto, pero de todos modos tuvo que aplaudir a la chica por su lealtad. Aunque eso no significaba que no fuera a hacer todos los intentos posibles para ganársela.

—¿Y cuando la viuda le da el día libre? —preguntó, en tono bastante despreocupado.

La chica negó con la cabeza, tristemente.

—La duquesa nunca le da el día libre.

Eso lo sorprendió. Su recién descubierta abuela era exigente y prepotente, además de tener otros molestos defectos, pero le había dado la impresión de que en el fondo era justa.

—¿Nunca?

—Sólo las tardes —dijo la criada. Entonces se inclinó y miró a un lado y a otro, como para asegurarse de que no había ninguna otra persona que pudiera oírla—. Yo creo que lo hace sólo porque sabe que a la señorita White no le gustan las mañanas.

Ah, eso sí describía a la viuda.

—Le da el doble de tardes —continuó la chica—, así que al final se compensan.

—Es una lástima —dijo Terry, compasivo.

—Injusto.

—Muy injusto.

—Y la pobre señorita White —continuó la chica, ya con la voz más animada— es muy buena. Es encantadora con todas las criadas. Jamás se olvida de nuestros cumpleaños y nos hace regalos que dice que son de la duquesa, pero todas sabemos que son de ella.

Entonces lo miró, y él la recompensó con un serio gesto de asentimiento.

—Y lo único que desea la pobre es una mañana libre cada semana para poder dormir hasta mediodía.

—¿Eso ha dicho?

—Sólo una vez. No creo que lo recuerde. Estaba muy cansada. Creo que la duquesa la tuvo en pie hasta muy tarde por la noche. Me llevó el doble de tiempo despertarla.

Terry asintió, compasivo.

—La duquesa no duerme nunca —continuó la chica.

—¿Nunca?

—Bueno, seguro que debe dormir. Pero parece que no necesita dormir mucho.

—Una vez conocí a un vampiro —musitó Terry.

—La pobre señorita White tiene que amoldarse al horario de la viuda —dijo la chica.

Él continuó asintiendo. Por lo visto eso le daba resultado.

—Pero no se queja —añadió ella, sin duda deseosa de defenderla—. Nunca se quejaría de su excelencia.

Si él hubiera vivido en el castillo Grandchester el tiempo que llevaba Candy, se habría quejado cuarenta y ocho horas al día.

—¿Nunca?

La criada negó con la cabeza, con una piedad que habría sido muy apropiada en la esposa de un párroco.

—La señorita White no es dada a los cotilleos.

Terry estaba a punto de decir que todo el mundo cotillea y que a pesar de lo que digan, a todos les gusta hacerlo. Pero no quería que la criada interpretara eso como una crítica a lo que ella estaba haciendo en ese momento, así que asintió una vez más, y la animó a continuar diciendo:

—Muy admirable.

—No con el personal, al menos —aclaró ella—. Tal vez con sus amigas.

—¿Sus amigas? —repitió él, atravesando la habitación en camisón de dormir.

Le habían dejado ropa, recién lavada y planchada, y no necesitó mirarla dos veces para ver que era de la mejor calidad.

De Albert, muy probablemente. Eran de talla similar. Pensó si el duque sabría que le habían asaltado el ropero. Posiblemente no.

—Lady Annie y lady Patricia —dijo la chica—. Viven al otro lado del pueblo. En la otra casa grande. No es tan grande como esta, eso sí.

—No, claro que no —musitó él.

Decidió que esa criada, cuyo nombre debía saber, sería su favorita. Era un tesoro de conocimientos, y lo único que había que hacer era sentarla un momento en una silla cómoda.

—Su padre es el conde de Brighton —continuó la chica.

Y así siguió parloteando cuando él entró en el vestidor a ponerse la ropa. Sin duda algunos hombres se negarían a ponerse el atuendo del duque después del altercado del día anterior, pero él encontraba que dar esa batalla no sería nada práctico. Suponiendo que no iba a triunfar en atraer a la señorita White a una loca orgía de desenfado (al menos no ese día) tenía que vestirse. Y sus ropas estaban raídas y polvorientas.

Además, era posible que a su señoría, Albert, lo fastidiara que se pusiera su ropa, y, en su opinión, ese era un noble afán.

—¿La señorita White pasa tiempo con lady Annie y lady Patricia con mucha frecuencia? —preguntó, mientras se ponía las calzas. Le quedaban perfectas.

—No. Aunque ayer estuvieron aquí.

Las dos chicas que había visto con ella en el camino de entrada. Las morenas. Claro. Debería haberse dado cuenta de que eran hermanas. Se habría dado cuenta, supuso, si hubiera podido desviar la mirada de la señorita White el tiempo suficiente para verles algo más que el color del pelo.

—Lady Patricia es nuestra próxima duquesa —añadió la criada.

Terry interrumpió la tarea de abotonarse la camisa de Albert, de extraordinaria confección.

—¿Sí? No sabía que el duque estaba comprometido.

—Desde que lady Patricia nació —explicó la chica—. Pronto tendremos una boda, creo. Tenemos que tenerla. Ella ya lleva muchos años esperando. No creo que sus padres aguanten mucho más tiempo la tardanza.

A él las chicas le habían parecido muy jóvenes, pero, claro, estaba a bastante distancia.

—Veintiuno, creo que tiene.

—¿Tan mayor? —dijo él, sarcástico.

—Yo tengo diecisiete —dijo la criada, suspirando.

Terry decidió no hacer ningún comentario, pues no sabía si ella deseaba parecer mayor o menor de la edad que tenía. Salió del vestidor, dándose los últimos toques en la corbata.

La criada se levantó de un salto.

—Uy, no debería cotillear.

Terry le hizo un gesto tranquilizador.

—No diré una palabra, te lo prometo.

Ella se dirigió a la puerta a toda prisa, y entonces se giró y dijo:

—Me llamo Bess. —Se inclinó en una reverencia—. Si se le ofrece algo.

Entonces Terry sonrió, porque estaba segurísimo de que su ofrecimiento era totalmente inocente. Había algo bastante refrescante en eso.

Sólo había pasado un minuto desde que se marchara Bess, cuando llegó un lacayo, tal como le prometiera la señorita White, para guiarlo hasta la sala de desayuno. Resultó no ser ni de cerca tan informativo como Bess (los lacayos jamás lo eran, al menos no con él), e hicieron en silencio la caminata de cinco minutos.

No le pasó desapercibido que el trayecto durara cinco minutos. Si de lejos el castillo Grandchester se veía desmesuradamente grande, por dentro era francamente un laberinto. Estaba bastante seguro de que no había visto ni la décima parte y ya había localizado tres escaleras. Además, había torreones, los había visto desde fuera, y casi con toda seguridad había mazmorras también.

Tenía que haber mazmorras, concluyó cuando iba en el tercer viraje después de bajar la escalera. Ningún castillo que se respetara carecía de ellas. Decidió pedirle a Candy que le hiciera un recorrido, aunque sólo fuera porque los cuartos de los sótanos se podrían contar entre los únicos que no tenían viejas obras maestras de precio inestimable colgadas en las paredes.

Podía ser un amante del arte, pero «eso», casi se encogió cuando pasó casi rozando un cuadro de El Greco, sencillamente era «demasiado». Incluso en su vestidor, recubierto de madera hasta el cielo raso, había valiosísimos óleos. Quien fuera que se encargó de la decoración ahí, tenía una predilección tremenda por los cupidos. Dormitorio de seda azul, desde luego. Deberían llamarlo «Dormitorio de los Bebés Corpulentos Armados con Aljabas y Flechas». Subtítulo: «Cuidado, visitantes».

Porque, de verdad, tendría que haber un límite a la cantidad de cupidos que se pueden poner en un vestidor pequeño.

Dieron la vuelta por una última esquina y casi suspiró de placer al llegarle a la nariz los conocidos olores de un desayuno inglés. El lacayo le indicó una puerta abierta; entró sintiendo por todo el cuerpo un hormigueo de expectación desconocida, y entonces descubrió que la señorita White aún no había llegado.

Miró el reloj; faltaba un minuto para las siete. El suyo era sin duda un nuevo récord post militar.

Ya estaban dispuestas las fuentes en el aparador, así que cogió un plato, se lo llenó a rebosar, eligió una silla y se sentó a la mesa. Ya hacía algún tiempo que no desayunaba en una verdadera casa. Ese último tiempo había hecho sus comidas en posadas y en habitaciones alquiladas, y antes en el campo de batalla. Encontraba un lujo sentarse a una mesa con su comida, casi hedonismo.

—¿Café, té o chocolate, señor?

No probaba el chocolate desde hacía más tiempo del que recordaba, y el cuerpo casi se le estremeció de placer. El lacayo tomó nota de su preferencia y fue hasta otra mesa, donde había tres elegantes jarras en hilera, que con sus picos arqueados parecían cisnes en fila. Pasado un instante, tenía su taza delante y se apresuró a ponerle tres cucharaditas llenas de azúcar y un chorrito de leche.

Había ventajas en llevar una vida de lujo, pensó, bebiendo un trago celestial.

Ya casi había terminado de comer cuando oyó pasos, y, pasado un momento, apareció la señorita White. Llevaba un recatado vestido blanco, no, no blanco, más bien crema, del color de la leche en el cántaro cuando aún no se le ha quitado la nata. Fuera cual fuera el color, hacía juego con las molduras en yeso que adornaban el marco de la puerta. Sólo le hacía falta una cinta amarilla (por las paredes, que se veían sorprendentemente alegres para ser de una casa tan imponente), y habría jurado que la habitación fue decorada concretamente para ese momento.

Se levantó y le hizo una cortés venia.

—Señorita White —musitó.

Le gustó que se ruborizara. Sólo un poco, que era lo ideal. Demasiado habría significado que estaba azorada; en cambio, un leve matiz rosa claro significaba que le hacía ilusión el encuentro.

Y tal vez pensaba que no debía sentir eso.

Lo cual era mejor aún.

—¿Chocolate, señorita White? —preguntó el lacayo.

—Ah, sí, por favor, Graham.

Pareció aliviadísima cuando tuvo la taza en la mano, y cuando por fin se sentó frente a él, con el plato casi tan lleno como el suyo, suspiró de placer.

—¿No le pone azúcar? —preguntó sorprendido.

No conocía a ninguna mujer, y a muy pocos hombres, a los que les gustara el chocolate no endulzado. Él no lo soportaba.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No por la mañana. Lo necesito puro.

Él la observó con interés, y, para ser sincero, algo divertido, mientras ella alternaba entre beber un trago y aspirar el aroma del chocolate. No soltó la taza hasta que se bebió la última gota, y al instante Graham, que evidentemente conocía sus gustos, llegó a su lado y le llenó la taza sin siquiera preguntar.

Decididamente, la señorita White no era una persona madrugadora, concluyó.

—¿Ha llegado hace mucho rato? —preguntó ella entonces, cuando ya se había bebido entera la primera taza.

—No mucho. —Miró pesaroso su plato, que ya estaba casi limpio—. En el ejército aprendí a comer rápido.

—Por necesidad, me imagino —dijo ella, cogiendo un bocado de huevos escalfados.

Él bajó levemente el mentón, en gesto de asentimiento.

—La duquesa viuda no tardará en bajar —dijo ella.

—Ah. Eso quiere decir que debemos decírnoslo todo rápido si queremos tener una conversación agradable antes que baje la duquesa viuda.

A ella se le curvaron los labios.

—Eso no es exactamente lo que he querido decir, pero... —bebió un poco de chocolate, aunque eso no le ocultó la sonrisa—, se acerca.

—Las cosas que tenemos que aprender a hacer rápido —suspiró él.

Ella levantó la vista, con el tenedor detenido a mitad de camino hacia la boca, y cayó un poco de huevo en el plato; tenía las mejillas francamente encendidas.

—No quise decir «eso» —dijo él, muy complacido por la dirección de los pensamientos de ella—. Santo cielo, jamás haría rápido «eso».

Ella entreabrió los labios, no exactamente en una «o», sino en un pequeño óvalo bastante atractivo.

—A no ser, claro, que tenga que hacerlo —añadió él, entornando los párpados, dando calor a su mirada—. Cuando me enfrento a la elección entre rapidez y abstinencia...

—¡Señor Baker!

Él se echó hacia atrás, sonriendo satisfecho.

—Estaba pensando en qué momento me regañaría.

—No lo bastante pronto —masculló ella.

Él cogió el cuchillo y el tenedor y cortó un trozo de beicon; era grueso y de color rosa, cocinado a la perfección.

—Y otra vez está ahí —dijo, llevándose el bocado a la boca; lo masticó, lo tragó y añadió—: Mi incapacidad para hablar en serio.

—Pero aseguró que eso no es cierto.

Se inclinó, muy poquito, pero el movimiento pareció decir: «Le observo».

Él casi se estremeció. Le gustaba ser observado por ella.

—Dijo —continuó ella— que con frecuencia habla en serio y que de mí depende adivinar cuándo.

—¿Eso dije?

—Algo bastante parecido.

—Muy bien, pues. —Se inclinó también, sus ojos captaron los de ella, azul sobre verde, por encima de la mesa—. ¿Qué le parece? ¿Hablo en serio en este momento?

Tuvo la impresión de que ella le iba a contestar que sí o que no, pero, simplemente se echó hacia atrás, con los labios curvados en una leve sonrisa inocente, y pasado un momento dijo:

—La verdad es que no sabría decirlo.

—Me decepciona, señorita White.

Entonces la sonrisa de ella se volvió francamente serena, y volvió la atención a la comida que tenía en el plato.

—De ninguna manera podría emitir un juicio sobre un tema tan poco apto para mis oídos —musitó.

Él se echó a reír.

—Tiene un sentido del humor muy astuto, señorita White.

Ella pareció sentirse complacida por el cumplido, más o menos como si llevara años esperando que alguien le reconociera eso. Pero antes que pudiera decir algo más (si es que tenía esa intención), el momento se vio interrumpido por la viuda, que entró pisando fuerte en la sala, seguida por dos criadas con aspecto de sentirse agobiadas y desgraciadas.

—¿De qué se ríen? —preguntó.

—De nada en particular —contestó Terry, decidiendo ahorrarle a la señorita White la tarea de darle conversación; después de cinco años al servicio de la viuda, la chica se merecía un descanso—. Sólo estaba disfrutando de la encantadora compañía de la señorita White.

La viuda dirigió a cada uno una severa mirada.

—Mi plato —ladró. Cuando una de las criadas corrió hacia el aparador, la detuvo añadiendo—: La señorita White se encargará de eso.

Sin decir palabra, Candy se levantó y la viuda miró a Terry diciendo:

—Es la única que lo hace bien.

Movió la cabeza y resopló malhumorada, sin duda lamentando el nivel de inteligencia que se encuentra corrientemente entre los criados.

Terry guardó silencio, pensando que ese era un buen momento para atenerse al axioma de su tía: «Si no puedes decir algo agradable, no digas nada».

Aunque sí era tentador decir algo extraordinariamente agradable sobre los criados.

Candy volvió con el plato, lo colocó delante de la viuda y luego lo giró un poco, hasta que los huevos quedaron en la posición de las nueve, si fuera un reloj, hacia el lado de los tenedores.

Terry contempló el plato, al principio con curiosidad y luego impresionado. La comida estaba distribuida en seis porciones exactamente iguales en forma de cuña. Ninguna porción se tocaba con la vecina, ni siquiera la salsa holandesa, que cubría los huevos con esmerada precisión.

—Es una obra maestra —declaró, inclinándose a mirar más de cerca; quería ver si ella había puesto su firma con la salsa holandesa.

Candy lo miró ceñuda; no era difícil interpretar su mirada.

—¿Es un reloj de sol? —preguntó, con la mayor inocencia.

—¿De qué hablas? —gruñó la viuda, cogiendo un tenedor.

—¡No, no lo estropee! —exclamó él.

Fue lo mejor que pudo hacer sin estallar en una carcajada.

Pero ella cogió una rodaja de manzana asada de todos modos.

—¿Cómo ha podido? —dijo Terry, acusador.

Candy desvió la cara, casi girando el cuerpo, para no mirar.

—¿De qué diablos hablas? —preguntó la viuda—. Señorita White, ¿por qué está mirando hacia la ventana? ¿De qué habla él?

Candy giró la cabeza hacia ella, con una mano sobre la boca.

—No lo sé.

La viuda entrecerró los ojos.

—Creo que lo sabe.

—Le aseguro que nunca sé de qué habla.

—¿Nunca? —preguntó Terry—. Ese comentario generaliza mucho. Acabamos de conocernos.

—Yo tengo la impresión de que ya hace más tiempo —dijo Candy.

—Vaya, ¿debo pensar que he sido insultado?

—Si has sido insultado no tendrías por qué preguntarlo —dijo la viuda, severa.

Candy la miró algo sorprendida.

—Eso no es lo que dijo ayer.

—¿Qué dijo ayer? —preguntó él.

—Es un Grandchester —dijo simplemente la viuda; para ella eso lo explicaba todo; pero al parecer tenía poca fe en la capacidad deductiva de Candy, así que añadió, como si le hablara a una niña—: Somos diferentes.

—Las reglas no valen —dijo el señor Baker, encogiéndose de hombros; entonces, tan pronto como la viuda desvió la mirada, le hizo un guiño a ella y volvió a preguntar—: ¿Qué dijo ayer?

Candy dudaba de ser capaz de repetir bien la frase, puesto que no estaba de acuerdo con la idea, pero no podía desentenderse dos veces de la pregunta, así que contestó:

—Que es un arte insultar, y si uno sabe hacerlo sin que la otra persona se dé cuenta, es aún más impresionante.

Miró a la viuda, por si esta la corregía.

—No vale cuando uno es el receptor del insulto —dijo la viuda, astutamente.

—¿No sería arte de todos modos para la otra persona? —preguntó Candy.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo la viuda—. ¿Y por qué tendría que importarme si lo fuera? —Sorbió por la nariz desdeñosa, y volvió la atención a su desayuno—. No me gusta este beicon —declaró.

—¿Sus conversaciones son siempre así de oblicuas? —preguntó el señor Baker.

—No —contestó Candy, sinceramente—. Estos han sido dos días muy excepcionales.

Nadie tuvo que añadir nada a eso, tal vez porque los tres estaban de acuerdo. Pero el señor Baker llenó el silencio mirando a la viuda y diciendo:

—Yo encuentro soberbio el beicon.

La respuesta de la viuda fue:

—¿Ha vuelto Albert?

—Creo que no —repuso Candy. Miró al lacayo—: ¿Graham?

—No, señorita, no está en casa.

La viuda frunció los labios en un gesto de irritación, de disgusto.

—Muy desconsiderado de su parte.

—Es temprano todavía —dijo Candy.

—No dijo que estaría fuera toda la noche.

—¿Normalmente su excelncia debe presentar la lista de sus planes y actividades a su abuela? —preguntó entonces el señor Baker, claramente con la intención de fastidiar.

Candy lo miró irritada; esa pregunta no necesitaba respuesta. Él le sonrió. Le gustaba fastidiarla; eso ya lo tenía bastante claro. Pero le pareció que no tenía mucha importancia; a él le gustaba fastidiar a todo el mundo. Volvió la atención a la viuda.

—Sin duda volverá pronto —dijo.

La expresión irritada de la viuda no cambió.

—Esperaba que estuviera aquí para que pudiéramos hablar francamente, pero supongo que podemos hacerlo sin él.

—¿Lo considera prudente? —preguntó Candy, sin poder contenerse.

Y claro, la reacción de la viuda a su impertinencia fue una mirada fulminante. Pero no podía arrepentirse de haber hablado. No era correcto tomar decisiones para el futuro en ausencia de Albert.

—¡Lacayo! —ladró la viuda—. Déjanos solos y al salir cierra la puerta.

Cuando ya estuvo bien cerrada, la viuda se volvió hacia el señor Baker y declaró:

—He pensado muchísimo en este asunto.

—De verdad, creo que deberíamos esperar al duque —terció Candy.

La voz le sonó algo aterrada, y no sabía por qué se sentía tan angustiada. Tal vez porque Albert era la única persona que le había hecho soportable la vida esos últimos cinco años. Si no hubiera sido por él, habría olvidado el sonido de su risa.

Le caía bien el señor Baker. Con toda sinceridad, le caía demasiado bien, pero no permitiría que la viuda le entregara a él el patrimonio de Albert mientras desayunaban.

—Señorita White... —dijo la viuda, mordaz, para comenzar una feroz reprimenda.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la señorita White —terció el señor Baker tranquilamente—. Deberíamos esperar a que esté presente el duque.

Pero la viuda no estaba dispuesta a esperar a nadie. Y su expresión era un tercio formidable y dos tercios desafiante al decir:

—Debemos viajar a Irlanda. Mañana, si conseguimos organizarlo.

* * *

Muchas gracias chicas por el apoyo...y especialmente a Amparo de Grandchester que me ha enviado unos lindos y extensos rewiuse...de todo corazon muchas gracias chica...y claro que somos amiga! no lo dudes...y me encanta que te gusten mis historias y adaptaciones...buscame en facebook o en el grupo las Nueras de Eleonor bueno y casi en todo el Candy mundo tengo un perfil...besos y abrazos para tí y para todas...y chicas por la nueva modalidad de FF no deja poner un Nick a las lectoras anonimas...no olviden dejar un nick para poder agradecerles especificamente...en los caps...o al final como siempre lo he hecho...las quiero mucho...disfruten de este cap...nos vemos.

_**Historia original de JULIA QUINN ( Duke of Wyndham) Los personajes le pertenecen a Mizuky e Igarachi respectivamente...solamente con el afán de entretener nunca de Lucrar**_

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
**

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


	11. Capitulo 10

CAPÍTULO 10

La reacción habitual de Terry cuando le decían algo desagradable, ya fuera una información, una noticia o una orden, era sonreír. Esa era su reacción a las cosas agradables también, por supuesto, pero cualquiera puede sonreír cuando le hacen un cumplido. Hace falta talento para curvar las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba cuando se recibe la orden, digamos, de limpiar el bacín de un dormitorio o escabullirse detrás de las líneas enemigas para determinar el número de soldados.

Pero generalmente lo conseguía. Ya fuera sacar excremento, avanzar indefenso por entre los franceses, siempre reaccionaba con una broma irónica y una sonrisa indolente.

Eso no era algo que hubiera tenido que cultivar. En realidad, la comadrona que lo trajo al mundo juró hasta el día de su muerte que él era el único bebé que había visto salir del útero de su madre sonriendo.

No le gustaban los conflictos. Nunca le habían gustado, lo que hacía bastante interesante haber elegido como profesión, primero la de militar y, luego, la de delincuente. Pero disparar un arma a un franchute anónimo o sacar un collar del cuello de una aristócrata sobrealimentada no le suponía ningún conflicto.

Conflicto, en su opinión, era algo personal. La traición de una amante, el insulto de un amigo; dos hermanos que rivalizan por la aprobación de su padre, una parienta pobre obligada a tragarse el orgullo. Entraña una mofa, o una voz chillona, y deja a la persona pensando si ha cometido una ofensa.

O decepcionado a la otra persona.

Había descubierto que, casi con un ciento por ciento de éxito, con una sonrisa y un comentario alegre podía reducir la tensión de casi cualquier situación. O cambiar de tema. Eso significaba que muy rara vez tenía que hablar de temas que no fueran de su elección.

Sin embargo, esta vez, enfrentado a la viuda y a su inesperada declaración (aunque debería haberla esperado), lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarla y decir:

—¿Perdón?

—Debemos ir a Irlanda —repitió ella en ese tono autoritario con que había nacido—. De ninguna manera podremos llegar al fondo del asunto sin visitar el lugar de la boda. ¿Supongo que en las iglesias irlandesas llevan un registro?

Buen Dios, ¿creía que todos eran analfabetos? Se obligó a tragarse la bilis y dijo, secamente:

—Por supuesto.

—Estupendo. —La viuda volvió la atención a su comida, con todo ya bien establecido en su mente—. Averiguaremos quién celebró la ceremonia y obtendremos el registro.

Terry comenzó a flexionar y estirar los dedos debajo de la mesa; se sentía como si la sangre le fuera a explotar por los poros.

—¿No preferiría enviar a alguien en su lugar? —preguntó.

La viuda lo miró como si estuviera mirando a un idiota.

—¿A quién podría confiarle un asunto de tanta importancia? No, tengo que ir yo. Y tú, por supuesto, y Albert, ya que supongo que deseará ver también las pruebas.

El Terry normal no habría dejado pasar jamás ese comentario sin añadir un muy irónico «Eso diría yo», pero el Terry del momento, que estaba desesperado intentando imaginar una manera de ir a Irlanda sin que lo viera su tía, su tío y sus primos, se mordió el labio.

—¿Señor Baker? —dijo Candy en voz baja.

No la miró. Se resistió a mirarla; ella vería más en su cara de lo que vería la viuda jamás.

—Por supuesto —dijo enérgicamente—. Claro que debemos ir.

Porque, ¿qué otra cosa podía decir? ¿«Lo siento terriblemente, pero no puedo ir a Irlanda puesto que maté a mi primo»?

Llevaba unos cuantos años sin alternar en sociedad, pero estaba bastante seguro de que eso no se consideraría un buen tema de conversación durante el desayuno.

Bueno, sabía que no había apretado el gatillo, sabía que no había obligado a Stear a comprar una comisión para entrar en el ejército junto con él, y sabía, además, y eso era lo peor, que su tía ni soñaría con echarle la culpa de la muerte de Stear.

Pero conocía a Stear y, más importante aún, Stear lo conocía a él mejor que nadie. Conocía todas sus fuerzas y todas sus debilidades, y cuando finalmente él cerró la puerta a su carrera universitaria y se marchó para seguir la carrera militar, Stear se negó a dejarlo marchar solo.

Y los dos sabían por qué.

—Podría ser algo ambicioso intentar partir mañana —dijo Candy—. Tendrá que encontrar pasajes...

—¡Bah! —exclamó la viuda—. El secretario de Albert puede arreglar eso. Ya es hora de que se gane el salario. Y si no es mañana, pues será pasado mañana.

—¿Va a querer que la acompañe? —preguntó Candy en voz baja.

Terry estaba a punto de exclamar «Sí, maldita sea. Si no va ella yo no voy», pero se le adelantó la viuda, que, mirándola altivamente le dijo:

—Por supuesto. No creerá que voy a hacer un viaje como este sin acompañante, ¿verdad? No puedo llevar a ninguna criada, los chismes, ¿sabe?, así que necesitaré a alguien que me ayude a vestirme.

—Sabe que no soy muy buena para peinarla —señaló Candy.

Entonces, horror de horrores, Terry se rió. Fue una risa corta, teñida por un horrendo borboteo de nervios, pero bastó para que las damas interrumpieran la conversación para mirarlo.

Vamos. Brillante. ¿Cómo podía explicar su risa? «No me hagan caso, simplemente me reí de la ridiculez de todo esto. Ustedes preocupadas por el pelo y yo por mi primo muerto.»

—¿Encuentras divertido mi pelo? —preguntó la viuda, severa.

Y, él, dado que no tenía nada que decir, simplemente se encogió de hombros y contestó:

—Un poco.

La viuda emitió un bufido de indignación, y Candy lo miró francamente furiosa.

—El pelo de las mujeres siempre me divierte —aclaró él—. Tanto trabajo que se toman, cuando lo único que desea cualquiera es verlo suelto.

Al parecer las dos se relajaron un poco; ese comentario, si bien atrevido tal vez, le quitó peso al insulto. Después de dirigirle una irritada mirada, la viuda reanudó la conversación con Candy.

—Podría pasar la mañana con Dorothy —dijo—. Ella le enseñará lo que hay que hacer. Coja a una de las fregonas de la cocina y practique con ella. Agradecerá la oportunidad, no me cabe duda.

Candy no pareció en absoluto entusiasmada, pero asintió.

—Muy bien —musitó.

—Procure que no afecte al trabajo de la cocina —añadió la viuda y se zampó el último bocado de una manzana asada—. Un peinado elegante es bastante compensación.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Terry.

La viuda lo miró, con la nariz algo más puntiaguda que de costumbre.

—¿Compensación de qué? —repitió él, pues tenía ganas de contrariarla.

La viuda lo miró otro momento más largo y sin duda decidió que era mejor no hacerle caso, pues nuevamente se volvió hacia Candy.

—Podría comenzar a hacer mis baúles cuando haya acabado con Dorothy. Y, después, ocúpese de inventar una historia apropiada para explicar nuestra ausencia. —Agitó la mano, como si eso fuera de lo más sencillo—. Una partida de caza en Escocia iría muy bien. En la frontera, diría yo. Nadie se lo creerá si dice que voy a las Highlands.

Candy asintió en silencio.

—Pero algo alejado del camino trillado, eso sí —continuó la viuda, con expresión de que lo estaba disfrutando—. Lo último que necesito es que alguna de mis amigas intente ir a verme.

—¿Tiene muchas amigas? —preguntó Terry, en tono tan amable que ella estaría todo el día pensando si la había insultado o no.

—La duquesa viuda es muy admirada —se apresuró a decir Candy, como la perfecta dama de compañía que era.

Terry decidió no hacer ningún comentario.

—¿Ha estado en Irlanda? —preguntó Candy a la viuda.

Y él alcanzó a ver la mirada furiosa que esta le dirigió a él antes de mirar a su empleada.

—Noo, por supuesto que no —contestó, con la cara arrugada—. ¿A qué diablos habría ido allí?

—Se dice que tiene un efecto calmante en el temperamento —dijo Terry.

—Hasta el momento no me impresiona mucho su influencia en los modales —replicó la viuda.

—¿Me encuentra maleducado?

—Te encuentro impertinente.

Él miró a Candy, suspirando tristemente.

—Y yo que creía que iba a ser el nieto pródigo que no hace nada mal.

—Todo el mundo hace algo mal —dijo la viuda, secamente—. De lo que se trata es de lo poco o mucho que se hace mal.

—Yo diría que es más importante lo que uno hace para corregir el error.

—O tal vez —ladró la viuda, furiosa—, uno podría arreglárselas para no cometer el error, en primer lugar.

Terry se inclinó hacia ella, ya interesado.

—¿Qué hizo mi padre que estuviera tan mal?

—Se murió —dijo ella, en un tono tan amargado y frío que desde su lado de la mesa Terry oyó la inspiración que hizo Candy.

—No lo culpará por eso, ¿verdad? Una terrible tormenta, un barco que hacía aguas...

—No debería haberse quedado tanto tiempo en Irlanda —siseó la viuda—. Para empezar, no debería haber ido. Se le necesitaba aquí.

—Usted —dijo Terry afablemente.

La cara de la viuda perdió su habitual rigidez y él creyó ver que se le humedecían los ojos. Pero fuera cual fuera la emoción que la invadió, la aplastó al instante. Enterró el tenedor en un trozo de beicon, se lo llevó a la boca, masticó y lo tragó.

—Lo necesitábamos aquí. Todos.

Candy se puso de pie.

—Iré a buscar a Dorothy ahora, excelencia, si le parece bien.

Terry se levantó también. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que ella lo dejara solo con la viuda.

—Creo que me prometió un recorrido por el castillo.

Candy miró a la viuda, luego a él y nuevamente a la viuda. Finalmente esta agitó la mano diciendo:

—Ah, llévelo a hacer ese recorrido. Debería ver su patrimonio antes que nos marchemos. Puede tener su sesión con Dorothy después. Yo me quedaré aquí a esperar al duque Albert.

Y antes que llegaran a la puerta la oyeron decir en voz baja:

—Si es que ese sigue siendo su título.

Candy estaba tan furiosa que no se quedó a esperar educadamente al otro lado de la puerta, y ya iba por la mitad del corredor cuando el señor Baker le dio alcance.

—¿Esto es un recorrido o una carrera? —preguntó, esbozando esa sonrisa que ella ya conocía.

Pero esta vez sólo le aumentó la furia.

—¿Por qué la ha provocado? —soltó—. ¿Por qué hace eso?

—¿El comentario sobre su pelo, quiere decir? —preguntó él, con una de esas miradas inocentes que dicen «¿qué podría haber hecho mal?»

Cuando tenía que saberlo muy, muy bien.

—Todo —contestó acalorada—. Estábamos estupendamente bien tomando el desayuno, y usted...

—Puede que usted estuviera estupendamente bien —interrumpió él, y su voz tenía un filo que ella no le conocía—. Yo estaba conversando con Medusa.

—Sí, pero no tenía por qué empeorar las cosas provocándola.

—¿No es eso lo que hace su santidad?

Ella lo miró desconcertada y enfadada.

—¿De qué habla?

—Perdón. —Se encogió de hombros—. Del duque. He notado que él no se muerde la lengua en su presencia. Se me ocurrió emularlo.

—Señor Bak...

—Ah, pero he hablado mal. No es un santo, ¿verdad? Simplemente es perfecto.

Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo sorprendida. ¿Qué había hecho Albert para ganarse ese desdén? Con todo derecho debería ser él el que estuviera de malhumor. Y probablemente lo estaba, para ser justa, pero al menos se había ido a desahogar su furia a otra parte.

—Su excelencia se dice, ¿verdad? —continuó el señor Baker, sin disminuir en nada el desdén en la voz—. Tengo tan poca educación que no sé la forma correcta de tratarlos.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Tampoco lo ha dicho la duquesa, podría añadir. —Exhaló un suspiro de irritación—. Ahora va a estar enfurruñada todo el día.

—¿No lo está normalmente?

Buen Dios, deseó golpearlo. Claro que la viuda era difícil siempre. Él lo sabía. Pero ¿qué podía ganar comentándoselo, aparte de la exaltación de su persona, de su ironía e ingenio?

—Estará peor —dijo, mordaz—. Y seré yo la que lo pague.

—Mis disculpas, entonces —dijo él y se inclinó en una contrita venia.

De pronto Candy se sintió incómoda. No porque creyera que él se burlaba de ella, sino porque estaba segura de que no se burlaba.

—No ha sido nada —balbuceó—. No le corresponde a usted preocuparse de mi situación.

—¿A Albert sí?

Ella lo miró, y quedó algo cautivada por la franqueza de su mirada.

—No —dijo—. Sí, se preocupa, pero no...

No, no se preocupaba. Albert cuidaba de ella, sí, y en más de una ocasión había intervenido cuando consideraba que la habían tratado injustamente, pero jamás se quedaba callado ante su abuela para conservar la paz. Y ella ni soñaría con pedírselo. Ni con regañarlo por no callarse.

Era el duque. Ella no podía hablarle de esa manera, por muy amigos que fueran.

Pero el señor Baker era...

Cerró los ojos y desvió la cara para que él no viera el torbellino en que estaba. Por el momento era simplemente el señor Baker, y no estaba muy por encima de ella. Pero seguía sonando en sus oídos la voz de la viuda, suave y amenazadora: «Si es que ese sigue siendo su título».

Se refería a Albert, lógicamente. Pero también era cierto el equivalente; si Albert no era Grandchester, lo era el señor Baker.

Y ese hombre, ese hombre que la había besado dos veces, haciéndola soñar con algo que escapaba a las paredes del castillo, viviría en el castillo. El título de duque no era solamente unas palabras puestas al final del nombre. Significaba tierras, significaba dinero, era la historia misma de Inglaterra colocada sobre los hombros de un hombre. Y si una cosa había aprendido en los cinco años que llevaba en el castillo Grandchester, era que los aristócratas son diferentes del resto de la humanidad. Mortales, sí, y sangran y lloran como todo el mundo, pero llevan consigo algo que los distingue, los separa, los hace distintos.

Mejores no eran; por mucho que la sermoneara la viuda sobre el tema, jamás creería eso. Pero sí eran diferentes. Además, estaban configurados por el conocimiento de su historia y sus papeles en ella.

Si el nacimiento del señor Baker fue legítimo, él era el duque de Grandchester y ella una solterona insensata por soñar con su cara.

Hizo una honda inspiración para recuperarse y cuando le pareció que tenía los nervios lo bastante calmados, se giró hacia él.

—¿Qué parte del castillo le gustaría ver, señor Baker?

Él debió darse cuenta de que ese no era un momento para poner exigencias, porque contestó alegremente:

—Pues todo, lógicamente, pero me imagino que eso no es posible en una sola mañana. ¿Por donde sugiere que empecemos?

Él había estado muy interesado en los cuadros de su habitación esa noche, pensó ella, así que la galería le pareció un lugar lógico para empezar.

—¿Por la galería?

—¿Y contemplar las caras amistosas de mis supuestos antepasados? —Se le agitaron las ventanillas de la nariz, y casi dio la impresión de que se había tragado algo desagradable—. Creo que no. Ya he tenido bastante de antepasados para una mañana, gracias.

—Estos antepasados ya están muertos —musitó Candy, sin poder creer que tenía el descaro para decir eso.

—Que es como los prefiero, pero no esta mañana.

Ella miró hacia el otro lado del corredor, donde se veía la luz del sol que entraba por una ventana.

—Podría enseñarle los jardines.

—No voy vestido para eso.

—El invernadero.

Él se dio un golpecito en la oreja.

—Hecho de lata, me temo.

Ella apretó los labios para no reírse, y pasado un momento, preguntó:

—¿Tiene pensado algún lugar?

—Muchos —contestó él al instante—, pero dejarían destrozada su reputación.

—Señor Bak...

—Terry —le recordó él y, por lo que fuera, disminuyó el espacio entre ellos—. Anoche me llamó Terry.

Candy no se movió, aun cuando le hormigueaban los talones por retroceder. Él no estaba tan cerca como para besarla, y ni siquiera para rozarle casualmente el brazo con la mano. Pero de pronto sintió vacíos de aire los pulmones y el corazón acelerado con latidos irregulares.

Sintió la palabra formándose en su lengua: Terry. Pero no podía decirla. No en ese momento, con la imagen de él como duque todavía fresca en la mente.

—Señor Baker —dijo, y aunque intentó decirlo con severidad no lo consiguió del todo.

—Estoy destrozado —dijo él, justo con la nota exacta de frivolidad para que ella recuperara la serenidad—. Pero continuaré, por penoso que sea.

—Sí, tiene aspecto de sentirse muy desanimado.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿He notado sarcasmo?

—Sólo un poquito.

—Bueno, porque le aseguro —se golpeó el corazón— que por dentro me estoy muriendo.

Ella se rió, pero intentó contenerse, así que la risa le salió más parecida a un bufido. Debería sentirse azorada; si hubiera otra persona se habría sentido; pero él le había devuelto la serenidad, así que sintió deseos de sonreír. ¿Se daría cuenta él del talento que requería eso: convertir cualquier conversación en una sonrisa?

—Venga conmigo, señor Baker —dijo, indicándole con un gesto que la acompañara por el corredor—. Le enseñaré mi sala favorita.

—¿Hay cupidos?

Ella pestañeó.

—¿Perdón?

—Esta mañana me atacaron los cupidos —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros como si eso fuera algo que le ocurría cada día—. En mi vestidor.

Nuevamente ella sonrió, esta vez con una sonrisa más ancha.

—Ah, lo había olvidado. Es como demasiado, ¿no?

—A no ser que a uno le gusten los bebés desnudos.

Nuevamente la risa le salió como un bufido.

—¿Tiene algo en la garganta? —preguntó él, todo inocencia.

Ella le dirigió una mirada irónica.

—Creo que el vestidor fue decorado por la bisabuela del actual duque.

—Sí, ya había supuesto que no fue la viuda —dijo él alegremente—. No me parece del tipo que le gusten los querubines de ninguna calaña.

La imagen que le vino a la mente con eso la hizo reír fuerte.

—Por fin —dijo él, y al ver su expresión de curiosidad, añadió—: Estaba pensando que se iba a ahogar por reprimir la risa.

—Parece que usted también ha recobrado el ánimo —observó ella.

—Para eso sólo hacía falta retirar mi presencia de la presencia de «ella».

—Pero si sólo conoció a la viuda ayer. Supongo que antes ya habrá vivido algún acontecimiento desagradable.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—He sido feliz desde el momento en que nací.

—Oh, vamos, señor Baker.

—Jamás reconozco mis estados de ánimo negativos.

—¿Simplemente los experimenta? —preguntó ella, con las cejas arqueadas.

Él se rió.

—Pues sí.

Caminaron amigablemente hacia la parte de atrás de la casa y de pronto él le preguntó hacia dónde iban.

—No se lo diré —repuso ella tratando de desentenderse de la tonta sensación de expectación que comenzaba a discurrir por ella—. Dicho con palabras no parece nada especial.

—Sólo otro salón, ¿eh?

Para todos los demás, tal vez, pero para ella era un lugar mágico.

—¿Cuántos hay, por cierto?

Ella se detuvo, intentando contarlos.

—No lo sé bien. La viuda sólo prefiere tres, así que rara vez usamos los otros.

—¿Polvorientos y mohosos?

Ella sonrió.

—Los limpian cada día.

—Ah, claro —dijo él, mirando alrededor.

Ella lo observó y le pareció que no se veía amilanado por la grandeza que lo rodeaba, sólo parecía divertido.

No, no divertido. Era más bien una especie de incredulidad sarcástica, como si estuviera pensando si podría trocar todo eso por ser secuestrado por una duquesa viuda distinta; tal vez una con un castillo más pequeño.

—Un penique por sus pensamientos, señorita White —dijo él—, aunque estoy seguro de que valen una libra.

—Más —dijo ella por encima del hombro.

El humor de él era contagioso, y se sentía coqueta. Eso le era desconocido. Desconocido y agradable.

Él levantó las manos en gesto de rendición.

—Un precio demasiado elevado. Sólo soy un bandolero pobre.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Eso no lo hace un bandolero sin éxito?

—Tocado, pero, ay de mí, no es cierto. He tenido una carrera muy lucrativa. La vida de ladrón le va a la perfección a mis talentos.

—¿Sus talentos son apuntar con un arma y despojar de sus collares los cuellos de las damas?

—Las «hechizo» para que se los quiten antes —dijo él, moviendo la cabeza como si estuviera muy ofendido—. Tenga la amabilidad de hacer esa distinción.

—Vamos, por favor.

—A usted la hechicé.

—Pues no —repuso ella, indignada.

Antes que ella pudiera apartarse, él le cogió la mano y la llevó a sus labios.

—Recuerde esa noche, señorita White. La luz de la luna, la suave brisa.

—No había brisa.

—Me está estropeando el recuerdo —gruñó él.

—No había brisa. Le está añadiendo romanticismo al encuentro.

—¿Y no es capaz de comprenderme? —dijo él, sonriéndole travieso—. Nunca sé quien va a salir por la puerta del coche. La mayoría de las veces es un tejón viejo resollando.

Lo primero que pensó Candy fue preguntarle si con «tejón» se refería a un hombre o a una mujer, pero decidió que con eso sólo le daría aliento. Además, no le había soltado la mano y le estaba acariciando la palma con el pulgar, y esas caricias le limitaban gravemente la capacidad para encontrar una respuesta ingeniosa.

—¿Adónde me lleva, señorita White? —preguntó él, apenas en un murmullo, rozándole la piel con su aliento.

La estaba besando otra vez, y se le estremeció todo el brazo por la excitación.

—A la vuelta de la esquina —susurró.

Al parecer la voz la había abandonado, y escasamente podía respirar.

Entonces él se enderezó, pero no le soltó la mano.

—Guíeme, señorita White.

Y ella lo guió, tironeándole suavemente de la mano en dirección a su destino. Para todos sólo era un salón, decorado en colores crema y dorado, con un ocasional toque de verde menta claro. El horario y las actividades impuestos por la viuda le habían dado motivos para entrar ahí a esa hora de la mañana, cuando el sol todavía estaba bajo en el horizonte.

A primera hora de la mañana, el aire parecía vibrar, con un color casi dorado por la luz; a esa hora, en que la luz del sol entraba por las ventanas de ese alejado salón sin nombre, el mundo parecía resplandecer. A media mañana sólo sería un salón lujosamente decorado, pero en ese momento, en que todavía cantaban las alondras fuera, era mágico.

Si él no veía eso...

Bueno, no sabía que significaría si él no veía eso, pero sería decepcionante. Era algo insignificante, sin ningún sentido para nadie aparte de ella, sin embargo...

Deseaba que él viera la simple magia de la luz de la mañana; la belleza y agrado de la única habitación del castillo Grandchester que casi podía imaginarse que era suya.

—Casi hemos llegado —dijo, un poco sin aliento por la expectación.

La puerta estaba abierta y mientras se acercaban vio la luz que caía oblicua iluminando el liso suelo. Tenía un color dorado y veía cada mota del polvo que flotaba en el aire.

—¿Hay un coro secreto? —bromeó él—. ¿Una casa de fieras fantástica?

—Nada tan vulgar —repuso ella—. Pero cierre los ojos. Debería verlo al instante.

Él le cogió las dos manos y, de cara a ella, las puso sobre sus ojos. Eso la acercó terriblemente a él, con los brazos levantados, el corpiño de su vestido a poquísima distancia de la fina chaqueta de él. Qué fácil sería apoyarse en él y suspirar; podría bajar las manos, cerrar los ojos y acercar la cara a la suya; entonces él la besaría y ella se quedaría sin aliento, perdería su voluntad y el deseo de ser sólo ella en ese momento.

Deseó fundirse con su cuerpo. Deseó ser una parte de él. Y lo más raro de todo, ahí, en ese momento, bañados por la luz dorada, eso le pareció lo más natural del mundo.

Pero él tenía los ojos cerrados y se perdía una parte de la magia. Y se la perdía, porque si hubiera sentido todo lo que flotaba alrededor de ella y en su interior, no habría dicho con su voz más absolutamente encantadora:

—¿Aún no hemos llegado?

—Casi —dijo ella.

Debería agradecer que se rompiera el momento. Debería sentirse aliviada por no haber hecho lo que sin duda lamentaría.

Pero no se sentía aliviada. Deseaba lamentarlo. Lo deseaba terriblemente. Deseaba hacer algo que sabía que no debía hacer, y deseaba yacer en la cama por la noche arropada por el recuerdo.

Pero no era tan valiente como para iniciar su propia caída. Así que, simplemente, lo llevó hasta la puerta abierta y dijo en voz baja:

—Hemos llegado.

* * *

Gracias a todas! perdon por el atraso!

_**Historia original de JULIA QUINN ( Duke of Wyndham) Los personajes le pertenecen a Mizuky e Igarachi respectivamente...solamente con el afán de entretener nunca de Lucrar**_

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
**

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


	12. Capitulo 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Terry miró y se quedó sin habla.

—Nadie viene aquí aparte de mí —dijo Candy en voz baja—. No sé por qué.

La luz. La luz del sol ondulaba en el aire al entrar por los irregulares vidrios de las ventanas.

—Es mágico, en invierno especialmente —continuó ella, con la voz algo entrecortada—. No sé explicarlo. Creo que el sol está más bajo. Y con la nieve...

Era la luz. Tenía que ser la luz. Era esa forma de vibrar, de rielar, sobre ella.

Se le oprimió el corazón. Lo golpeó como un puño esa necesidad, ese deseo avasallador. No podía hablar. Ni siquiera podía empezar a decir una sílaba.

—¿Terry? —susurró ella, y eso bastó para sacarlo del trance.

—Candy.

Una sola palabra, pero fue una bendición. Eso era mucho más que deseo, era necesidad. Era algo indefinible, inexplicable, vivo, que vibraba dentro de él y sólo ella podía apaciguar. Si no la abrazaba, si no la acariciaba en ese mismo momento, algo moriría dentro de él.

Nada podía ser más aterrador para un hombre que intenta considerar la vida como una interminable serie de ironías y ocurrencias ingeniosas.

Abrió los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí bruscamente; sin delicadeza ni suavidad. No podía. Le era imposible en ese momento, en que la necesitaba tan terriblemente.

—Candy —repitió, porque eso era ella para él.

Encontraba imposible que sólo la conociera desde hacía un día. Ella era su dulzura, su Candy, y era como si siempre hubiera estado dentro de él, esperando que por fin él abriera los ojos y la encontrara.

Ahuecó las manos en su cara; era un tesoro incalculable y sin embargo no lograba obligarse a tocarla con la reverencia que se merecía; tenía las manos torpes, el cuerpo agitado y vibrante. Sus ojos, tan claros, tan verdes, podría ahogarse en ellos. Deseaba ahogarse en ellos, sumergirse en ella y no salir jamás.

Le rozó los labios con los suyos y se encontró inmerso en ella. Para él no existía nada fuera de esa mujer, en ese momento y tal vez incluso para todos los momentos del resto de su vida.

—Terry —suspiró ella.

Era la segunda vez esa mañana que lo llamaba por su nombre, y eso le hizo pasar oleadas de deseo por todo el cuerpo ya tenso.

—Candy —contestó.

No se atrevió a decir nada más, no fuera que por primera vez en su vida le fallara la elocuencia y le salieran mal las palabras; diría algo que significaría demasiado poco o tal vez algo que significaría demasiado. Y entonces ella sabría, si por algún milagro no lo sabía todavía, que lo había hechizado.

La besó ávida y apasionadamente, con todo el fuego que le ardía dentro. Bajó las manos por su espalda, memorizando la suave pendiente de su columna, y cuando llegó a las curvas más exuberantes de su trasero, no pudo evitarlo, la apretó a él con más fuerza. Estaba excitado, más de lo que habría podido imaginarse, y en lo único que podía pensar, si es que pensaba, era que la necesitaba más cerca, más cerca. Lo que fuera que pudiera conseguir, lo que fuera que pudiera tener, lo tomaría en ese momento.

—Candy —repitió, deslizándole la mano por la piel de las clavículas, justo por encima del recatado escote.

Ella se encogió y él detuvo el movimiento, sin poder imaginarse cómo podría apartarse. Pero ella le cubrió la mano con la suya y musitó:

—Estoy sorprendida.

Con las manos temblorosas deslizó los dedos por su piel, rozando la tela del borde del escote, de delicados volantes; creyó notar que a ella se le aceleraban los latidos con su caricia, y nunca en su vida había estado tan consciente de un solo sonido, el del aire al pasar por sus labios.

—Qué hermosa eres —musitó.

Y lo sorprendente fue que dijo eso sin siquiera mirarle la cara. Era simplemente su piel, su color blanco lechoso y el color rosa claro que dejaban sus dedos.

Bajó la cabeza y le deslizó suave y tiernamente los labios por el hueco de la base de la garganta. Entonces ella ahogó una exclamación, o tal vez gimió, y echó lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás, en silenciosa aceptación. Lo había rodeado con los brazos y tenía las manos en su pelo. Entonces, sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, la levantó en los brazos y, atravesando la sala, la depositó en el ancho sofá situado cerca de la ventana, bañado por la mágica luz del sol que los había seducido a los dos.

Estuvo un momento arrodillado a su lado, sin poder hacer otra cosa que contemplarla, hasta que finalmente le acarició la mejilla con la mano temblorosa. Ella lo estaba mirando y en sus ojos él vio maravilla, expectación y, sí, un poco de nerviosismo.

Pero también había confianza. Lo deseaba. A él, no a ningún otro. Nunca antes la habían besado, de eso estaba seguro. Podría haber aceptado un beso antes si hubiera querido, de eso estaba más seguro aún. Una mujer de la belleza de Candy no llega a su edad sin haber rechazado muchísimas atenciones e insinuaciones.

Había esperado. Lo había esperado a él.

Así arrodillado se inclinó a besarla, bajando suavemente la mano desde su mejilla al hombro y de ahí a su cadera. Se intensificó su pasión, y la de ella también. Le correspondía el beso con un entusiasmo indocto que le quitaba el aliento.

—Candy, Candy —gimió, con la boca sobre la de ella.

Buscó la orilla del vestido y metió la mano por debajo, cogiéndole el esbelto tobillo. Y de ahí la fue deslizando hacia arriba, hasta llegar a la rodilla. Continuó hacia arriba, por el muslo, hasta que no lo pudo soportar y subió al sofá, cubriéndola en parte con su cuerpo.

Bajó los labios hacia su cuello y la sintió hacer una fuerte inspiración con la boca en su mejilla. Pero no dijo no. No le cubrió la mano con la suya para impedirle que continuara el deslizamiento. No hizo nada, aparte de susurrar su nombre y arquear las caderas.

Ella no podía saber qué significaba ese movimiento, no podía saber qué le produciría a él, pero esa ligera presión al arquearse, apretándose a su miembro excitado, lo llevó al máximo del deseo y necesidad.

Continuó besándole el cuello, bajando hasta la suave elevación de su pecho, y sus labios encontraron la orilla del escote por donde había pasado los dedos antes. Se incorporó, apartándose de ella un poquito, lo suficiente para poder pasar un dedo por debajo de la orilla del vestido, para introducir la mano, o tal vez levantarla a ella, lo que fuera necesario para liberarla a sus caricias.

Pero justo cuando iba deslizando la mano hacia su destino, justo cuando le faltaba un glorioso segundo para ahuecar la mano en su entrepierna, piel con piel, sintiendo el roce de la rígida tela en la palma, ella emitió una exclamación; suave, de sorpresa.

Y de consternación.

—No, no puedo.

Con un brusco movimiento se liberó de él y se puso de pie, arreglándose el vestido. Le temblaban las manos; era más que temblor, parecían llenas de una energía extraña, nerviosa, y cuando la miró a los ojos, se sintió como si lo perforara con un cuchillo.

No era repugnancia lo que vio; no era miedo. Era angustia.

—Candy —le dijo, acercándosele—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Lo siento —dijo ella, retrocediendo—. No... no debería haber... No ahora. No hasta... —Rápidamente se cubrió la boca con una mano.

—¿No hasta...? ¿Candy? ¿No hasta qué?

—Lo siento —repitió ella, confirmándole la creencia de que esas eran las dos palabras peores del idioma. Se inclinó en una rápida y mecánica reverencia—. Debo irme.

Entonces salió corriendo de la sala, dejándolo absolutamente solo. Estuvo un minuto entero mirando la puerta, tratando de imaginar qué había ocurrido. Y sólo cuando finalmente salió al corredor cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de cómo llegar a su dormitorio.

Candy pasó por los corredores del castillo Grandchester medio caminando, medio saltando y medio corriendo, en fin, lo que hiciera falta para llegar a su dormitorio con igual medida de dignidad y rapidez. Si los criados la veían (y no lograba imaginarse que no la vieran; esa mañana parecían estar por todas partes), sin duda sentirían curiosidad por saber qué la afligía.

La viuda no la esperaba. Sin duda creía que le estaba haciendo el recorrido de la casa al señor Baker. Tenía por lo menos una hora antes de que tuviera que mostrarse de nuevo en público.

Buen Dios, ¿qué había hecho? Si finalmente no se hubiera acordado de sí misma, recordado quién era él y quién podría ser, le habría permitido continuar. Había deseado que continuara, lo había deseado con un ardor que la horrorizaba. Cuando él le cogió la mano, cuando la abrazó, despertó algo en ella.

No. Eso se le despertó dos noches atrás. Esa noche a la luz de la luna, fuera del coche, nació algo dentro de ella. Y en ese momento...

Se sentó en la cama, deseando esconderse debajo de las mantas, pero continuó sentada mirando la pared. No había vuelta atrás. Es imposible no haber sido besada una vez que ya se han besado.

Haciendo una inspiración nerviosa, o tal vez emitiendo una risa histérica, se cubrió la cara con las dos manos. ¿Cómo había podido elegir al hombre menos conveniente para enamorarse? No, sus sentimientos no eran de enamoramiento, se dijo, para tranquilizarse, pero no era tan tonta como para no reconocer sus inclinaciones. Si se permitía... Si le permitía a él...

Se enamoraría.

Santo cielo.

O bien él era un bandolero, y estaba destinada a asociarse con un forajido, o bien era el verdadero duque de Grandchester, en cuyo caso...

Se rió, porque eso era francamente divertido. Tenía que ser divertido. Si no era divertido sólo podía ser trágico, y no se veía capaz de arreglárselas con eso en ese momento.

Fabuloso. Tal vez se estaba enamorando del duque de Grandchester. Bueno, eso sí era fenomenal. Vamos a ver, ¿en cuantos sentidos eso era un desastre? Él sería su empleador, para empezar, el dueño de la casa en la que ella vivía, y su rango estaría tan por encima suyo, que la distancia era casi inconmensurable.

Y luego estaba Patricia. Estaba claro que no hacía buena pareja con Albert, pero tenía todo el derecho a suponer que sería la duquesa de Grandchester cuando se casara. No lograba ni imaginarse lo maleducada y arribista que parecería a los ojos de las O'Brien, sus buenas amigas, si alguien la veía arrojándose a los brazos del nuevo duque.

Cerrando los ojos se tocó los labios con las yemas de los dedos. Si hacía respiraciones bastante profundas casi se relajaría. Aunque seguía casi sintiendo la presencia de él, sus caricias, el calor de su piel.

Horrendo.

Maravilloso.

Era una idiota.

Se tumbó en la cama haciendo una larga y cansina espiración Curioso cuánto había deseado un cambio, algo que rompiera la monotonía de sus días atendiendo a la viuda. Pues sí que es burlona la vida, ¿eh? Y el amor...

El amor es la broma más cruel de todas.

—Ha venido a verla lady Patricia, señorita White.

Candy se incorporó bruscamente, pestañeando. Debió quedarse dormida. No recordaba la última vez que se quedó dormida a mediodía.

—¿Lady Patricia? —repitió, sorprendida—. ¿Con lady Annie?

—No señorita. Ha venido sola.

Candy se sentó bien, con la espalda derecha, y flexionó los pies y las manos para despabilar su cuerpo.

—Qué curioso. Dile, por favor, que bajaré enseguida.

Una vez que salió la criada fue a mirarse en su pequeño espejo para arreglarse el pelo. Estaba peor de lo que suponía, aunque no podía saber si se lo desordenó el estar en la cama durmiendo o el señor Baker.

Sintió subir el rubor a las mejillas al recordarlo, y se quejó de eso con un gemido. Haciendo acopio de resolución, se puso bien las horquillas y salió de la habitación, caminando a un paso lo más enérgico posible, como si la velocidad y el par de hombros derechos fueran a mantener a raya todas sus preocupaciones.

O, como mínimo, a hacerla parecer como si no le importaran.

Encontraba extraño que Patricia hubiera venido al castillo sin Annie. No recordaba que hubiera hecho eso antes. Al menos no a verla a ella. Tal vez su primera intención fue visitar a Albert, que seguía fuera, por lo que ella sabía.

Bajó a toda prisa la escalera y giró en dirección al salón que daba a la fachada de la casa. Pero aún no había dado diez pasos cuando alguien la cogió del brazo y la hizo entrar en una sala lateral.

—¡Albert! —exclamó.

Era él; estaba bastante demacrado y lucía un feo moretón bajo el ojo izquierdo. La conmocionó su apariencia. Nunca lo había visto tan desaliñado, la camisa arrugada, sin corbata y, decididamente, no se había peinado ni siquiera a lo bruto.

Ni a lo humano.

Y los ojos; tenía enrojecidos los bordes de los párpados, nada propio de él.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

Él se puso un dedo en los labios y cerró la puerta.

—¿Esperabas a otra persona? —le preguntó.

Ella sintió subir el calor a las mejillas. En realidad, cuando sintió la fuerte mano masculina en su brazo y luego el tirón, supuso que era el señor Baker, que quería robarle un beso. Se ruborizó más aún al caer en la cuenta de que la decepcionó que no fuera él.

—Noo —se apresuró a contestar, aunque supuso que él se dio cuenta de que era mentira. Miró alrededor para ver si estaban solos—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Necesitaba hablar contigo antes que vieras a lady Patricia.

—Ah, ¿sabes que está aquí, entonces?

—Yo la traje.

A ella se le agrandaron los ojos. Eso sí que era una novedad. Él había estado fuera toda la noche y se veía bastante a mal traer. Miró hacia un reloj cercano. Todavía no era ni mediodía. ¿A qué hora pudo pasar a recoger a Patricia? ¿Y dónde?

¿Y por qué?

—Es una larga historia —siguió diciendo él, sin duda para evitar que le hiciera preguntas—. Pero baste decir que ella te informará de que estuviste en Stamford esta mañana y la invitaste a venir al castillo.

Ella arqueó las cejas. Si le pedía que mintiera, el asunto era muy grave en realidad.

—Albert, muchas personas saben muy bien que no he estado en Stamford esta mañana.

—Sí, pero su madre no es una de ellas.

Candy no supo si sentirse escandalizada o encantada. ¿Él había comprometido a Patricia? ¿Por qué, si no, tenían que mentirle a su madre?

—Esto..., Bert —dijo, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar—. Creo que debo decirte que dada la cantidad de postergaciones, me imagino que lady Brighton estaría encantada de saber que...

—Vamos, por el amor de Dios —masculló él—, no hay nada de eso. Patricia me ayudó a venir a casa cuando vio que yo estaba... —Se ruborizó. ¡Albert ruborizado!—. Mal.

Candy se mordió el labio para no sonreír. Era increíble lo agradable que resultaba la imagen que presentaba Albert, en absoluto serena.

—Ha sido muy caritativa —dijo, tal vez con excesiva gazmoñería, pero no lo pudo evitar.

Él la miró indignado y con eso sólo le hizo más difícil mantener la cara seria. Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Has... esto... considerado la posibilidad de arreglarte un poco?

—No —ladró él—, me gusta bastante parecer un idiota desaseado.

Candy hizo un mal gesto.

—Ahora escucha —continuó él, muy resuelto—. Patricia te va a repetir lo que te he dicho, pero es fundamental que no le hables del señor Baker.

—Jamás diría nada —se apresuró a decir ella—. No me corresponde a mí.

—Estupendo.

—Pero ella va a desear saber por qué tú estabas... esto... —Uy Dios, ¿cómo decirlo de manera educada?

—Tú no sabes por qué —dijo él firmemente—. Simplemente dile eso. ¿Por qué va a sospechar que sabes más?

—Sabe que te considero un amigo. Y, además, vivo aquí. Las criadas siempre lo saben todo. Ella lo sabe.

—Tú no eres una criada —masculló él.

—Lo soy y lo sabes —contestó ella, casi divertida—. La única diferencia es que a mí se me permite ponerme ropa más fina y de vez en cuando conversar con los huéspedes o las visitas. Pero te aseguro que me entero de todo lo que cotillea el personal.

Durante varios segundos él no hizo otra cosa que mirarla, como si esperara que ella se riera y dijera «Era una broma». Finalmente, masculló algo en voz baja, algo que tuvo la seguridad de que no deseaba que ella entendiera (y no lo entendió; los criados a veces decían palabras subidas de tono, pero nunca maldiciones blasfemas).

—Por mí, Candy —dijo él, mirándola a los ojos y perforándoselos—, ¿le dirás, por favor, que no lo sabes?

Eso era lo más cercano a una súplica que le oía, por primera vez, y eso la desorientó y le produjo una inmensa incomodidad.

—Por supuesto —dijo—, tienes mi palabra.

Él asintió enérgicamente.

—Patricia te estará esperando.

—Sí. Sí, claro.

Fue a toda prisa hasta la puerta, pero cuando tocó el pomo, descubrió que aún no estaba dispuesta a salir. Se giró y le echó una última mirada a su cara.

No era él. Nadie podía dejar de comprenderlo; habían sido dos días muy extraordinarios. Pero de todos modos, la preocupaba.

—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó.

Y al instante lamentó haberlo preguntado. A él se le movió la cara, pareció retorcérsele, y ella no supo si se iba a echar a reír o a llorar. Pero sí sabía que no deseaba presenciar ni lo uno ni lo otro.

—No me contestes —balbuceó, y salió corriendo de la sala.

* * *

_**Historia original de JULIA QUINN ( Duke of Wyndham) Los personajes le pertenecen a Mizuky e Igarachi respectivamente...solamente con el afán de entretener nunca de Lucrar**_

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
**

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


	13. Capitulo 12

CAPÍTULO 12

Terry encontró su dormitorio (finalmente), pero si bien tenía la casi seguridad de que todavía estaría durmiendo feliz si no hubiera estado tan resuelto a acompañar a Candy en el desayuno, cuando se tendió sobre la colcha con la intención de echar una saludable siesta, no consiguió conciliar el sueño.

Eso lo irritaba tremendamente. Siempre se había enorgullecido de su capacidad para dormirse a voluntad; eso le fue muy útil durante sus años de soldado. Ninguno de sus compañeros lograba arreglárselas para dormir bien, ni en cantidad ni en calidad. Él se dormía en cualquier lugar si tenía tiempo, y sus amigos le envidiaban terriblemente que pudiera apoyarse en un árbol, cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido antes de tres minutos.

Pero al parecer ese día no era capaz, aun cuando en lugar de un nudoso tronco de árbol tenía el colchón más mullido y cómodo que puede comprar el dinero. Cerró los ojos, hizo sus habituales respiraciones profundas y... nada.

Nada sino Candy.

Le encantaría decir que ella lo atormentaba, pero sería mentira. No era culpa suya que él fuera un idiota. Y, la verdad, no era que estuviera totalmente desesperado por ella (aunque lo estaba, y muy desagradablemente también). No lograba quitársela de la cabeza porque no quería quitársela de la cabeza. Si no pensaba en Candy tendría que comenzar a pensar en otras cosas. En la posibilidad de que él fuera el duque de Albert, por ejemplo.

La posibilidad. Bah. Sabía que era cierto. Sus padres estaban casados. Lo único que se necesitaba era localizar el registro de la parroquia.

Cerró los ojos, intentando quitarse de encima la abrumadora sensación de terror que pesaba sobre él. Debería haber mentido y dicho que sus padres no estaban casados. Pero, maldita sea, cuando dijo que lo estaban no sabía cuáles serían las consecuencias. Nadie le había dicho que sería coronado como un maldito duque. Lo único que sabía era que estaba tremendamente furioso con la viuda por haberlo secuestrado y con Albert por mirarlo como si fuera algo que hay que meter debajo de la alfombra.

Y entonces va Albert y dice, con esa voz zalamera y de superioridad: «¿Sus padres, estaban casados?» Bueno, él ladró la respuesta antes de tomarse un momento para pensar en las consecuencias. Esas personas no eran mejores que él; no tenían ningún derecho a difamar a sus padres.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Aunque intentara mentir y retractarse, la viuda no descansaría hasta que hubiera dejado surcada toda Irlanda con sus huellas en busca del documento que certificaba el matrimonio.

Ella deseaba que él heredara, esto estaba muy claro. Era difícil imaginársela queriendo a alguien, pero al parecer había adorado a su segundo hijo.

Su padre.

Y aunque la viuda no había demostrado tenerle ningún afecto especial (y no es que él se hubiera tomado la molestia de hacer o decir algo para impresionarla), estaba claro que lo prefería a él antes que a su otro nieto. No tenía ni idea de qué podría haber ocurrido entre ella y el actual duque, si es que había ocurrido algo. Pero había muy poco afecto entre ellos.

Reconociendo finalmente la derrota y renunciando a la idea de dormir, se levantó y fue a asomarse a la ventana. El sol ya estaba brillante y alto en el cielo, y de pronto se apoderó de él la necesidad de salir al aire libre, o, mejor dicho, fuera del castillo Albert. Curioso que uno pudiera sentirse tan encerrado en un edificio tan grande. Pero se sentía y deseaba salir.

Atravesó la habitación y cogió su chaqueta. Se veía satisfactoriamente desaliñada encima del fino atuendo de Albert que se había puesto esa mañana. Casi deseó encontrarse con la viuda, para que lo viera con la chaqueta toda polvorienta y desgastada por el uso en las carreteras.

Casi lo deseó, sólo casi.

A pasos largos y rápidos bajó en dirección al vestíbulo de entrada, más o menos el único lugar al que sabía llegar. Sus pasos resonaban desagradablemente sobre el mármol. Todo hacía eco en esa casa. Era demasiado grande, demasiado impersonal, demasiado...

—¿Albert?

Se detuvo. Era una voz femenina. No la de Candy. Joven; dudosa de su entorno.

—¿Es...? Ah, perdone.

Era una chica, de estatura media, castaña, ojos ambar bastante atractivos. Estaba cerca de la puerta del salón al que lo llevaron el día anterior. Tenía las mejillas deliciosamente sonrosadas, con unas cuantas pecas al igual que Candy que seguro ella detestaba (todas las mujeres detestan sus pecas, ya lo sabía). Había en ella algo excepcionalmente agradable. Si no estuviera tan obsesionado por Candy, coquetearía con ella.

—Lamento decepcionarla —dijo, sonriendo travieso.

Eso no era coqueteo, era su manera de conversar con todas las damas; la diferencia está en la intención.

—No, no, fue un error mío. Estaba sentada ahí. —Hizo un gesto hacia atrás, hacia un conjunto de sillones—. Cuando le vi pasar me pareció que era el duque.

Tenía que ser la novia, comprendió Terry. Muy interesante; encontró difícil imaginar por qué Albert le daba largas a la boda. Se inclinó en una elegante venia.

—Capitán Terry Baker, para servirla, señora.

Hacía tiempo que no se presentaba con su rango militar, pero le pareció que era lo apropiado.

Ella se inclinó en una cortés reverencia.

—Lady Patricia O'Brien.

—La novia de Albert.

—¿Le conoce, entonces? Ah, bueno, claro que le conoce. Es un huésped aquí. Ah, debe de ser su compañero de esgrima.

El día se iba poniendo más interesante por momentos.

—¿Le habló de mí?

—No mucho —repuso ella.

Pestañeó mirándole un lugar que no eran sus ojos. Él cayó en la cuenta de que le estaba mirando la mejilla, en la que todavía tenía el moretón adquirido en la pelea con su novio el día anterior.

—Ah, esto —dijo aparentado una leve vergüenza—. Se ve mucho peor de lo que es en realidad.

Ella deseó preguntarle cómo se lo hizo; lo vio en sus ojos. ¿Le habría visto el ojo morado a Albert? Sin duda eso le habría despertado la curiosidad.

—Dígame, lady Patricia, ¿de qué color está hoy? —preguntó cordialmente.

—¿Su mejilla? —preguntó ella, algo sorprendida.

—Sí. Los moretones tienden a verse peores con el paso del tiempo, ¿se ha fijado? Ayer era bastante púrpura, casi púrpura regio, mezclado con matices verdes. No me lo he mirado en el espejo estas últimas horas. —Giró la cabeza para que ella se lo viera mejor—. ¿Sigue igual de atractivo?

Ella agrandó los ojos, al parecer sin saber qué decir. Él pensó que tal vez no estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres coquetearan con ella. Vergonzoso por parte de Albert; le había hecho un muy mal servicio.

—Esto... no —contestó ella entonces—. Yo no lo llamaría atractivo.

Él se rió.

—No tiene pelos en la lengua, ¿eh?

—Creo que esos matices verdes de los que estaba tan orgulloso se han vuelto un poco azules.

—¿Para hacer juego con mis ojos? —dijo él sonriendo.

—No —dijo ella, al parecer inmune a sus encantos—, no con el púrpura encima. Se ve bastante horrendo.

—¿Púrpura mezclado con verde hace...?

—Un desastre.

Terry volvió a reírse.

—Es usted encantadora, lady Patricia. Pero no me cabe duda de que su novio le dice eso en todas las ocasiones posibles.

Ella no contestó. Y no podía contestar, lógicamente. Las únicas respuestas posibles eran sí, con lo que revelaría engreimiento, o no, con lo que revelaría la negligencia de Albert. Una dama no desea revelar ninguna de esas dos cosas al mundo.

—¿Le espera a él aquí? —preguntó, diciéndose que era el momento de poner fin a la conversación.

Lady Patricia era encantadora, y no podía negar que sentía cierta diversión por conocerla y hablar con ella sin que lo supiera Albert, pero de todos modos se sentía algo tenso por dentro y no veía la hora de salir al aire libre.

—No —repuso ella—, sólo... —Se aclaró la garganta—. He venido a ver a la señorita White.

¿A Candy? ¿Y quién podía decir que un hombre no puede tomar aire fresco en un salón? Sólo hay que abrir una ventana.

—¿Conoce a la señorita White? —preguntó lady Patricia.

—Sí. Es muy hermosa.

—Sí. —Guardó silencio un momento, justo el suficiente para que él sintiera curiosidad—. Es muy admirada por todo el mundo.

A él se le ocurrió que podría crearle un problema a Albert. Una sencilla frase musitada haría muchísimo: «Tiene que ser difícil para usted, con una dama tan hermosa residiendo aquí en el castillo». Pero le crearía un problema igual a Candy, y eso no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Así pues, se decidió por lo soso y aburrido:

—¿Se conocen usted y la señorita White?

—Sí, o sea, no. Somos más que conocidas. Conozco a Candy desde que éramos niñas. Es muy amiga de mi hermana mayor.

—De usted también, seguro.

—Por supuesto. Pero lo es más de mi hermana. Son de la misma edad, ¿sabe?

—Ah, la triste realidad de la hermana menor.

—¿Ha tenido esa experiencia?

—No, no —repuso él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Era yo el que no hacía caso de los pegotes.

Recordó su vida con los Baker. Archie era seis meses menor, y Stear dieciocho meses mayor. Al pobre Stear no le habían permitido participar en muchas de sus travesuras. Sin embargo, ¿quién se lo iba a imaginar?, fue con Stear con quien formó los lazos más fuertes después.

Stear era increíblemente perceptivo; tenían eso en común. Él siempre había sido bueno para interpretar a las personas; tenía que serlo; a veces era su única manera de obtener información. Pero cuando era niño consideraba a Stear un molesto cachorrito. Sólo cuando los dos estaban estudiando en Port Royal se dio cuenta de que Stear lo veía todo también.

Y aunque Stear nunca le hizo ningún comentario, era consciente de que también lo sabía todo acerca de él.

Pero no era el momento para ponerse sentimental, estando en compañía de una dama encantadora y con la promesa de la llegada de otra en cualquier momento. Así pues, puso en primer lugar pensamientos más felices sobre Stear y dijo:

—Fui el mayor de la camada. Una posición afortunada, creo. Habría sido muy desgraciado si no hubiera estado al mando.

Lady Patricia sonrió.

—Yo soy la segunda de cinco, así que sé valorar su opinión.

—¡Cinco! ¿Todas chicas?

—¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

—No tengo ni idea —repuso él, sinceramente—, sólo que es una imagen muy encantadora. Habría sido una lástima ensuciarla con un chico.

—¿Siempre tiene pico de plata, capitán Baker?

Él la obsequió con una de sus mejores sonrisas sesgadas.

—A excepción de cuando es de oro.

—¡Patricia!

Los dos se giraron a mirar. Era Candy, que acababa de entrar en la sala.

—Y señor Baker —dijo ella, mirándolo sorprendida.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo lady Patricia, mirándolo a él—. Creí que era «capitán» Baker.

—Lo soy —dijo él, con un leve encogimiento del hombro—. Depende de mi estado de ánimo. —Miró a Candy y se inclinó en una venia—. Es realmente un privilegio volverla a ver tan pronto, señorita White.

Ella se ruborizó. ¿Lo notaría lady Patricia?, pensó él.

—No sabía que estaba aquí —dijo ella después de hacerle la reverencia.

—No hay ningún motivo para que lo supiera. Yo iba en dirección a la puerta para salir a hacer una saludable caminata cuando lady Patricia me salió al paso.

—Creí que era Albert —dijo lady Patricia—. ¿No es extrañísimo eso?

—Pues sí —contestó Candy, con aspecto de sentirse muy incómoda.

—Claro que yo no estaba mirando con mucha atención —continuó lady Patricia—, y seguro que eso lo explica. Sólo lo vi por el rabillo del ojo cuando pasó por delante de la puerta abierta.

—Explicado así tiene mucha lógica, ¿verdad? —dijo Terry, mirando a Candy.

—Mucha —repitió Candy, y miró atrás por encima del hombro.

—¿Espera a alguien, señorita White?

—No, sólo pensé que su excelencia podría querer venir a acompañarnos. Esto... dado que está aquí su novia.

—¿Ha vuelto, entonces? —preguntó Terry—. No lo sabía.

—Eso es lo que me dijeron —dijo Candy, y él tuvo la seguridad de que mentía, aunque no logró imaginarse por qué—. Yo no le he visto.

—Ha estado ausente algún tiempo —dijo Terry.

Candy tragó saliva.

—Creo que debo ir a buscarlo.

—Pero si acaba de llegar aquí.

—De todos modos...

—Lo haremos llamar —dijo él, puesto que de ninguna manera le iba a permitir escapar fácilmente. Por no decir que le hacía ilusión que el duque lo encontrara ahí con Candy y lady Patricia. Atravesó el salón y le dio un tirón al cordón para llamar—. Ya está. Hecho.

Candy sonrió incómoda y se dirigió al sofá.

—Creo que me voy a sentar.

—Yo también —dijo lady Patricia al instante.

Siguió a Candy a toda prisa y se sentó a su lado. Quedaron sentadas muy juntas, tiesas y con aspecto de sentirse incómodas.

—Qué cuadro más atractivo forman las dos —comentó él, porque, francamente, ¿cómo podría no embromarlas?—. Y yo sin mis óleos.

—¿Pinta, señor Baker? —preguntó lady Patricia.

—Ay de mí, no, pero he estado pensando en tomar unas cuantas clases. Es una actividad noble para un caballero, ¿no les parece?

—Ah, sí, desde luego.

Se hizo un silencio, y lady Patricia le dio un codazo a Candy.

—El señor Baker aprecia muchísimo el arte —soltó Candy.

—Entonces debe de estar disfrutando de su estancia en el castillo Grandchester —dijo lady Patricia.

Su cara era el cuadro perfecto de afable interés. Él pensó cuánto tiempo le habría llevado perfeccionar esa expresión. Como hija de un conde, tendría muchísimas obligaciones sociales. Se imaginaba que esa expresión, plácida, inmóvil aunque no hostil, le era muy útil.

—Espero con ilusión el recorrido para ver la colección —contestó—. La señorita White ha consentido en enseñármela.

Lady Patricia se giró hacia Candy lo mejor que pudo, tomando en cuenta que estaban casi pegadas.

—Muy amable de tu parte, Candy.

Candy gruñó algo que tal vez pretendía ser una respuesta.

—Pensamos evitar los cupidos —dijo él.

—¿Cupidos? —repitió lady Patricia.

Candy desvió la cara.

—He descubierto que no me gustan.

Lady Patricia lo miró con una expresión mezcla de irritación e incredulidad.

—¿Qué tienen los cupidos que no le gustan?

Él se sentó en el brazo del sofá de enfrente.

—¿No los encuentra algo peligrosos?

—¿Bebés regordetes?

—Llevan armas letales.

—No son verdaderas flechas.

—¿Qué le parecen a usted, señorita White? —preguntó él, en otro intento de hacerla participar en la conversación.

—No suelo pensar en los cupidos —repuso ella, secamente.

—Sin embargo, hemos hablado de ellos dos veces.

—Porque usted ha sacado el tema.

—Mi vestidor está francamente lleno de ellos —explicó él a lady Patricia.

Esta giró la cara hacia Candy.

—¿Has estado en su vestidor?

—No con él —dijo Candy, con bastante brusquedad—. Pero lo he visto.

Terry sonrió para su coleto, pensando qué decía de él que le gustara tanto crear problemas.

—Perdón —masculló Candy, avergonzada de su exabrupto.

—Señor Baker —dijo lady Patricia, mirándolo muy resuelta.

—Lady Patricia.

—¿Sería de muy mala educación si la señorita White y yo diéramos una vuelta por el salón?

—Claro que no —dijo él, aunque en la cara de ella veía que sí lo consideraba de mala educación.

Pero no le importaba. Si las damas querían contarse secretos, de ninguna manera él haría algo por estorbarlas. Además, disfrutaba viendo caminar a Candy.

—Gracias por su comprensión —dijo lady Patricia, y acto seguido se cogió del brazo de Candy y se levantó, levantándola a ella—. Siento la necesidad de estirar las piernas, y creo que su paso sería demasiado enérgico para una dama.

Cómo había podido decir eso sin atragantarse con la lengua, no lo sabía. Pero se limitó a sonreír y a observarlas avanzar hacia la ventana, caminando muy juntas, alejándose de él hasta que estuvieron fuera del alcance de sus oídos.

* * *

Gracias a todas! perdon por el atraso!

_**Historia original de JULIA QUINN ( Duke of Wyndham) Los personajes le pertenecen a Mizuky e Igarachi respectivamente...solamente con el afán de entretener nunca de Lucrar**_

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
**

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


	14. Capitulo 13

CAPÍTULO 13

Candy se dejó llevar. Patricia impuso el paso, y tan pronto como estuvieron al otro lado del salón, esta comenzó a contarle en susurros lo ocurrido esa mañana: su encuentro con Albert; cómo vio que este necesitaba su ayuda, y luego algo acerca de su madre.

Candy se limitaba a asentir, mirando de tanto en tanto hacia la puerta. Albert llegaría en cualquier momento y aunque no tenía idea de qué podía hacer para impedir un encuentro que sin duda sería desastroso, no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Y Patricia continuaba hablándole en susurros. Tuvo la suficiente presencia de ánimo para captar el final, cuando Patricia dijo:

—Te ruego que no lo contradigas.

—Por supuesto que no —se apresuró a decir, porque sin duda Patricia le había hecho la misma petición que le hiciera Albert. De lo contrario, no tenía ni idea de a qué se estaba comprometiendo al añadir—: Tienes mi palabra.

Pero en ese momento no sabía si le importaba.

Continuaron caminando, guardaron silencio cuando pasaron cerca del señor Baker, que las miró sonriendo y les hizo un gesto de comprensivo asentimiento.

—Señorita White —musitó—, lady Patricia.

—Señor Baker —respondió Patricia.

Candy consiguió decir lo mismo, pero la voz le salió desagradable, como un graznido.

Cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente del señor Baker, Patricia reanudó la conversación en susurros.

Justo entonces se oyeron fuertes pasos en el corredor. Candy se giró a mirar, pero sólo era un lacayo que pasó llevando un baúl.

Tragó saliva. Buen Dios, la viuda ya había comenzado a preparar su equipaje para el viaje a Irlanda y Albert ni siquiera sabía de sus planes. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar decírselo durante la entrevista?

Y entonces se acordó de Patricia, a la que había olvidado aun cuando iban cogidas del brazo.

—Lo siento —se apresuró a decir, pues supuso que le tocaba a ella hablar—. ¿Has dicho algo?

—No —repuso Patricia, negando con la cabeza.

Candy se dio cuenta de que mentía, pero de ninguna manera se lo iba a discutir.

Entonces se oyeron otros pasos en el corredor.

Candy no pudo soportar el suspenso ni un momento más.

—Discúlpame —dijo, y soltándose del brazo fue a toda prisa hasta la puerta. Eran más criados que iban pasando, todos ocupados en los preparativos del inminente viaje a Irlanda. Volvió al lado de Patricia y se cogió de su brazo otra vez—. No era el duque.

—¿Alguien va a ir a alguna parte? —preguntó Patricia, mirando a los dos lacayos que pasaron al otro lado de la puerta, uno llevando un baúl y el otro una sombrerera.

—No —dijo Candy. Pero detestaba mentir, y lo hacía fatal, además, así que añadió—: Bueno, supongo que alguien podría, pero no lo sé.

Y eso era mentira también. Fabuloso. Miró a Patricia y trató de sonreír alegremente.

—Candy —dijo Patricia en voz baja, mirándola muy preocupada—. ¿Estás bien?

—No, o sea, sí. Estoy muy bien.

Volvió a sonreír alegremente, pero le pareció que la sonrisa le salió peor que la anterior.

—Candy —susurró entonces Patricia, en un tono inquietantemente astuto—, ¿estás enamorada del señor Baker?

—¡No!

Santo cielo, la exclamación le salió demasiado fuerte. Miró al señor Baker, y no porque quisiera mirarlo, sino porque acababan de dar la vuelta en el rincón y estaban de cara a él otra vez y no pudo evitarlo. Él tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, pero vio que la estaba mirando, bastante desconcertado.

—Señor Baker —dijo, porque puesto que él la estaba mirando le pareció correcto darse por aludida, aun cuando él estuviera muy lejos para oírla.

Y tan pronto como tuvo la oportunidad, giró la cara hacia Patricia y susurró enérgicamente:

—Acabo de conocerlo. Ayer. No, anteayer. —Bueno, sí que era boba. Movió la cabeza y resueltamente dirigió la vista al frente—. No me acuerdo.

—Has conocido a caballeros interesantes estos últimos días —comentó Patricia.

Tuvo que volver a mirarla.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—El señor Baker —bromeó Patricia—, el bandolero italiano.

—¡Patricia!

—Vamos, no pasa nada, dijiste que era escocés, o irlandés. No estabas segura. —Frunció el ceño, pensativa—. ¿De dónde es el señor Baker, por cierto? Tiene un tono algo cantarín también.

—No lo sé —dijo Candy, entre dientes.

¿Dónde estaba Albert? Temía su llegada, pero esperar era peor.

Y entonces Patricia, santo cielo, ¿por qué?, exclamó:

—Señor Baker.

Candy se giró a mirar hacia una pared.

—Estábamos preguntándonos de dónde es usted —continuó Patricia—. Su acento no me es conocido.

—De Irlanda, lady Patricia. De un poco al norte de Dublín.

—¡Irlanda! —exclamó Patricia—. Ah, caramba, es de muy lejos.

Habían acabado de dar la vuelta al salón, así que Patricia se soltó el brazo y fue a sentarse, pero Candy continuó de pie. Entonces comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta de la manera más disimulada posible.

—¿Cómo lo está pasando en Lincolnshire, señor Baker? —oyó preguntar a Patricia.

—Lo encuentro de lo más sorprendente.

—¿Sorprendente?

Candy asomó la cabeza al corredor, medio escuchando la conversación.

—Mi visita no ha sido como esperaba —dijo él, y Candy se imaginó su sonrisa traviesa al decir eso.

—¿No? ¿Qué esperaba? —preguntó Patricia—. Le aseguro que somos bastante civilizados en este rincón de Inglaterra.

—Muchísimo —musitó él—. Más de lo que yo prefiero, en realidad.

—Vamos, señor Baker, ¿qué puede significar eso?

Si él contestó, Candy no lo oyó, porque justo en ese instante vio a Albert avanzando por el corredor, muy bien arreglado y con aspecto de duque otra vez.

—Ah —se le escapó—. Discúlpenme.

Salió al corredor agitando las manos como una loca hacia Albert, en silencio, para evitar que Patricia y el señor Baker se dieran cuenta de su inquietud.

—Candy —dijo él, avanzando con mucha resolución—. ¿Qué significa esto? El criado me dijo que Patricia ha venido a verme. ¿Es cierto?

No aminoró el paso al acercarse y ella comprendió que su intención era que ella caminara a su lado.

—Albert, espera —susurró y, cogiéndole el brazo, lo detuvo.

Él se giró a mirarla con una ceja arqueada, altivo.

—El señor Baker —dijo ella, alejándolo más de la puerta—. Está en el salón.

Albert miró hacia la puerta del salón y luego a ella, sin comprender.

—Con Patricia —siseó ella.

En él desapareció hasta la última traza de su imperturbable exterior.

—¿Qué diantres? —Volvió a mirar hacia el salón, aun cuando desde donde estaba no podía ver nada—. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —dijo ella, y la voz le salió brusca, por la irritación. ¿Cómo iba a saber ella el por qué?—. Estaba ahí cuando yo llegué. Patricia dijo que lo vio pasar por el corredor y creyó que eras tú.

Él se estremeció, visiblemente.

—¿Qué le ha dicho?

—No lo sé. Yo no estaba ahí. Y después no he podido interrogarla en presencia de él.

—No, claro que no.

Ella esperó en silencio a que él dijera algo más. Se estaba apretando el puente de la nariz y daba la impresión de que le dolía la cabeza. Con el fin de decirle algo que no fuera desagradable, añadió:

—Estoy segura de que él no le reveló su... —vamos, santo cielo, ¿cómo podía decirlo?—, su identidad. —Terminó, haciendo un mal gesto.

Albert le dirigió una mirada absolutamente horrible.

—No es culpa mía, Bert —replicó.

—No he dicho que lo fuera.

Su voz sonó abrupta, y, sin añadir una palabra más, reanudó la marcha hacia el salón.

Desde el instante en que Candy salió del salón, ni él ni lady Patricia habían dicho ni una palabra; fue como si hubieran llegado a un acuerdo tácito; y el silencio continuó mientras los dos intentaban oír lo que se decía en el corredor.

Él siempre se había considerado mejor que muchos para escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero no lograba ni siquiera captar el sonido de los susurros. De todos modos, tenía bastante buena idea de lo que decían. Candy le advertía a Albert que el malvado señor Baker le había enterrado las garras a la hermosa e inocente lady Patricia. Entonces Albert soltaría una maldición, en voz baja, lógicamente, pues jamás sería tan grosero como para maldecir en voz alta delante de una dama, y querría saber qué se había dicho.

Todo el asunto sería enormemente divertido si no fuera por ella, y la mañana. Y el beso.

Candy.

Deseaba recuperarla. Deseaba a la mujer que había tenido en sus brazos, no a la que estuvo caminando muy rígida por el perímetro del salón con lady Patricia, mirándolo como si él fuera a robar la plata en cualquier momento.

Era divertido, en cierto modo. Y debía felicitarse, supuso. Lo que fuera que ella sentía por él no era desinterés, que podría haber sido la más cruel de las reacciones.

Pero estaba comprendiendo que, por primera vez, la conquista de una dama no era un juego para él. No le interesaba la emoción de la caza, ni mantenerse en un agradable y entretenido paso por adelante, ni planificar la seducción y luego llevarla a cabo con elegancia y florituras.

Sencillamente la deseaba.

Tal vez incluso para siempre.

Miró hacia lady Patricia. Estaba inclinada, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, como para poner el oído en el mejor ángulo posible.

—No podrá oírlos —dijo.

La mirada que le dirigió ella no tuvo precio; y fue absolutamente falsa.

—Vamos, no simule que no era eso lo que intentaba —la regañó—. Lo era.

—Muy bien —dijo ella, y pasado un momento preguntó—: ¿De qué cree que están hablando?

Ah, la curiosidad siempre ganaba con las chicas. Era más inteligente de lo que le pareció al conocerla. Se encogió de hombros, fingiendo ignorancia.

—Difícil saberlo. Jamás presumiría de conocer la mente femenina, ni la de nuestro estimado anfitrión.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿No le cae bien el duque?

—No he dicho eso —contestó él, pero, claro, los dos sabían que había querido decir eso.

—¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar en el castillo?

Él sonrió.

—¿Impaciente por librarse de mí, lady Patricia?

—Noo, no. Vi a los criados llevando baúles. Pensé que podrían ser suyos.

A él le costó no cambiar de expresión. No sabía por qué lo sorprendía que la viejecita ya hubiera comenzado a hacer su equipaje.

—Me imagino que pertenecen a la viuda —contestó.

—¿Va a ir a alguna parte?

Él casi se rió al verle la esperanzada expresión.

—A Irlanda —dijo, distraído, y sólo entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez no había que informar de los planes a esa mujer en particular.

O tal vez era la persona a la que realmente había que decírselo. Se merecía saberlo, sin duda. Se merecía la santidad, en su opinión, si de verdad pensaba casarse con Albert. No lograba imaginarse nada menos agradable que pasar la vida con ese gazmoño arrogante.

Y entonces, como si su pensamiento lo hubiera llamado, apareció el gazmoño arrogante.

—Patricia.

Albert estaba en la puerta en todo su esplendor ducal; salvo por su hermoso ojo, pensó con cierta satisfacción. El moretón se veía peor que la noche pasada.

—Excelencia —repuso ella.

—Cuánto me alegra verte —dijo Albert cuando ya se había sentado—. Veo que has conocido a nuestro huésped.

—Sí, el señor Baker es muy ameno.

—Mucho —dijo Albert.

Lo dijo con cara de haberse comido un rábano picante, en opinión de Terry; él detestaba los rábanos picantes.

—Vine a ver a Candy —dijo lady Patricia.

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó Albert.

—Y yo la encontré primero, ay de mí —terció Terry, gozando con la incomodidad de la pareja.

La reacción del rubio fue un glacial desdén. Terry le sonrió, convencido de que eso lo irritaría más que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir.

—En realidad yo lo encontré a él —dijo lady Patricia—. Lo vi en el corredor, y pensé que era usted.

—Asombroso, ¿verdad? —musitó Terry, y miró a lady Patricia—. No nos parecemos en nada.

—No —dijo Albert, secamente.

—¿Qué le parece a usted, señorita White? —preguntó Terry, poniéndose de pie, al parecer el único que había notado que ella entró en el salón—. ¿Tenemos algún rasgo en común el duque y yo?

Candy entreabrió los labios y tardó un segundo entero en contestar:

—Creo que no le conozco lo bastante bien para emitir un juicio acertado.

—Bien dicho, señorita White —dijo él, cumplimentándola con un gesto de asentimiento—. ¿Puedo deducir, entonces, que al duque lo conoce bastante bien?

—Llevo cinco años trabajando para su abuela. Durante este tiempo he tenido la suerte de enterarme de algo de su carácter.

—Lady Patricia —dijo Albert, claramente impaciente por poner fin a la conversación—, ¿me permites que te acompañe a tu casa?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Tan pronto? —musitó Terry, sólo por fastidiar.

—Mi familia me estará esperando —dijo lady Patricia, aun cuando antes que Albert se ofreciera a llevarla no había manifestado ni un indicio de urgencia por irse.

—Nos marcharemos inmediatamente, entonces —dijo el rubio.

Su novia se cogió de su brazo y se levantó con él.

—Esto..., excelencia.

Terry se giró al instante, al oír la voz de Candy, que estaba cerca de la puerta.

—¿Podríamos hablar un momento, eeh... antes que se marchen? Por favor.

Albert se disculpó y salió al corredor detrás de ella. Quedaron visibles, aunque era difícil, o más bien imposible, escuchar la conversación.

—¿De qué podrían estar hablando? —dijo Terry a Patricia.

—No tengo la menor idea —repuso ella, mordaz.

—Yo tampoco —dijo él, en tono alegre y despreocupado, sólo para llevar la contraria; así la vida era infinitamente más entretenida.

Entonces oyeron:

—¡Irlanda!

Fue la voz de Albert, y bastante fuerte. Terry se inclinó un poco para verlos mejor, pero el duque le cogió el brazo a Candy y la alejó de la puerta, dejándola fuera de la vista. Y de los oídos también.

—Tenemos nuestra respuesta —musitó.

—No puede estar molesto porque su abuela va a salir del país —dijo lady Patricia—. Yo diría que estaría pensando en una celebración.

—Yo creo más bien que la señorita White lo ha informado de que su abuela pretende que él la acompañe.

—¿A Irlanda? —exclamó lady Patricia, moviendo la cabeza—. Vamos, debe de estar equivocado.

Él se encogió de hombros, simulando indiferencia.

—Es posible. Soy un recién llegado aquí.

Entonces ella se lanzó en un discurso de lo más vehemente:

—Aparte de que no logro imaginarme por qué la viuda desearía ir a «Irlanda», y no es que a mí no me gustaría ver su hermoso país, pero lo encuentro muy inesperado en ella, pues la he oído hablar con desprecio de Northumberland, de la región de los lagos y de toda Escocia en realidad. —Se interrumpió, tal vez para respirar—. Irlanda me parece un poco lejos para ella.

Él asintió, pues eso era lo que se esperaba de él.

—Pero, francamente, no tiene lógica que ella desee que la acompañe su excelencia. No les agrada la mutua compañía.

—Qué amablemente expresado, lady Patricia —comentó Terry—. ¿A alguien le gusta estar en compañía de ellos?

Ella agrandó los ojos horrorizada, y entonces a él se le ocurrió que tal vez debería haber limitado el insulto a la viuda, pero justo entonces entró Albert en el salón, con aspecto furioso y arrogante. Y casi digno del insulto que tal vez le acababa de hacer.

—Patricia —dijo él, con voz enérgica e indiferente—. Creo que no podré acompañarte a tu casa. Te pido disculpas.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella, como si le fuera posible decir otra cosa.

—Lo dispondré todo para tu comodidad. ¿Tal vez te apetecería coger un libro de la biblioteca?

—¿Puede leer en un coche? —preguntó Terry.

—¿Usted no? —preguntó ella.

—Yo sí —repuso él con brío—. Puedo hacer casi cualquier cosa en un coche. O con un coche —añadió, sonriendo hacia Candy, que estaba en la puerta.

Albert lo miró furioso y cogió a su novia del brazo, levantándola sin mucha ceremonia.

—Ha sido un placer conocerle, señor Baker —dijo entonces lady Patricia.

—Sí, parece que se marcha —dijo él, alegremente.

—Patricia —dijo el duque, en tono más abrupto que antes.

Y acto seguido la sacó del salón.

Terry los siguió hasta la puerta, buscando a Candy, pero ella había desaparecido. Ah, bueno, tal vez eso era para mejor.

Miró hacia la ventana. El cielo se había oscurecido y una lluvia parecía inminente.

Momento para salir a caminar, decidió. La lluvia sería fría, y mojada, claro. Exactamente lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Gracias a todas! perdon por el atraso!

_**Historia original de JULIA QUINN ( Duke of Wyndham) Los personajes le pertenecen a Mizuky e Igarachi respectivamente...solamente con el afán de entretener nunca de Lucrar**_

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
**

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


	15. Capitulo 14

CAPÍTULO 14

En los cinco años que Candy llevaba en el castillo Grandchester, si bien no se había acostumbrado, por lo menos se había dado cuenta de todo lo que se puede hacer teniendo un poco de prestigio y muchísimo dinero. No obstante, incluso a ella la sorprendió la rapidez con que se pusieron en marcha los planes para el viaje. Antes de tres días ya tenían reservado un barco que los llevaría de Liverpool a Dublín y esperaría ahí en el puerto todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, hasta que ellos estuvieran listos para volver a Inglaterra.

A uno de los secretarios de Albert lo enviaron a Irlanda a organizarles la estancia. Candy no pudo dejar de compadecer al pobre hombre mientras la viuda lo obligaba a escuchar, y luego repetir dos veces sus copiosas y muy detalladas instrucciones. Ella estaba acostumbrada a los estilos de la viuda, pero el secretario, acostumbrado a tratar con un empleador mucho más razonable, parecía casi a punto de echarse a llorar.

En un viaje como ese sólo irían bien las mejores posadas y, lógicamente, en cada una de ellas esperarían tener las mejores habitaciones.

En el caso de que esas habitaciones ya estuvieran reservadas, los posaderos tendrían que tomar medidas para colocar en otra parte a esos clientes. La viuda le comentó a Candy que en casos como este le gustaba enviar a alguien por delante, porque era de buena educación avisar a los posaderos con bastante antelación para que pudieran encontrar alojamiento para sus otros clientes.

Candy pensó que sería más educado no exigir que les quitaran las habitaciones a personas cuyo único delito era haber reservado habitaciones antes que la duquesa, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírle compasiva al pobre secretario. La viuda no iba a cambiar su manera de ser y, además, ya estaba lanzada en la siguiente serie de instrucciones, las pertinentes a la limpieza, la comida y las dimensiones preferidas de las toallas de mano.

Esos días los pasó yendo de un lado a otro por el castillo, sumida en los preparativos del viaje y llevando mensajes, puesto que los otros tres residentes parecían resueltos a evitarse mutuamente.

La viuda estaba hosca y maleducada como siempre, pero bajo su mal humor ella comenzaba a notar una especie de atolondramiento que encontraba desconcertante. La viuda estaba «entusiasmada» por el inminente viaje, y eso era como para inquietar a la más experimentada de las damas de compañía, porque jamás se entusiasmaba por nada. Complacida, sí; satisfecha, con frecuencia (aunque insatisfecha era era mucho más frecuente). Pero ¿entusiasmada? Jamás la había visto entusiasmada.

Era extraño, porque daba la impresión de que a la viuda no le caía muy bien el señor Baker, y estaba claro que no le tenía el menor respeto. Y en cuanto al señor Baker, le correspondía esos sentimientos a paladas. En ese aspecto era muy similar a Albert. Ella tenía la impresión de que los dos hombres podrían haberse hecho muy buenos amigos si no se hubieran conocido en circunstancias tan difíciles, de tanta tensión.

Pero mientras Albert era franco en su trato con la viuda, el señor Baker era mucho más ladino. Siempre la provocaba cuando estaba en su compañía; siempre tenía listo un comentario tan sutil que ella sólo podía adivinar su significado cuando captaba su sonrisa secreta.

Siempre había una sonrisa secreta, y siempre la dirigía a ella.

Incluso en ese momento, sólo pensándolo, se sorprendió rodeándose con los brazos, como para guardar esa sonrisa en su corazón. Cuando él le sonreía, ella sentía la sonrisa, como si fuera más que algo que sólo se ve. Y le llegaba como un beso, y su cuerpo reaccionaba en conformidad, un ligero revuelo en el estómago, rubor en las mejillas. Mantenía la expresión serena, porque eso estaba en su formación, e incluso conseguía hacer una especie de respuesta: curvar muy tenuemente las comisuras de la boca, tal vez un cambio en la manera de mirar. Sabía que él veía eso también. Lo veía todo; le gustaba hacerse el tonto, pero era la persona de ojos más perspicaces que había conocido.

Y mientras ocurría todo esto, la viuda continuaba tenaz en su resolución de quitarle el título a Albert para dárselo al señor Baker; cuando hablaba del inminente viaje nunca decía «si» encontraban la prueba, sino «cuando» la encontraran. Ya había comenzado a pensar en cuál sería la mejor manera de anunciar el cambio al resto de la sociedad.

Y tampoco era particularmente discreta al respecto. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo sólo hacía unos días delante de Albert? Algo así como que habría que reescribir incontables contratos para que llevaran el nombre ducal correcto; incluso se giró hacia él y le preguntó si creía que algo que él hubiera firmado mientras era el duque era legalmente vinculante.

Ella pensó que Albert era un maestro en autodominio porque no la estranguló ahí mismo. De hecho, lo único que dijo fue: «No será problema mío si ocurre eso». Y entonces, haciendo una burlona venia en dirección a la viuda, salió de la sala.

La verdad, no sabía por qué la sorprendía tanto que la viuda no moderara sus palabras delante de Albert; jamás le habían importado los sentimientos de nadie; pero esas eran circunstancias extraordinarias, ¿no? Seguro que incluso Elroy Ardley era capaz de entender que era hiriente estar delante de Albert y hablar de sus planes para humillarlo públicamente.

En cuanto a Albert, no era él mismo. Bebía demasiado, y cuando no estaba encerrado en su despacho, vagaba por la casa como un león malhumorado. Ella intentaba evitarlo, en parte por ese malhumor, pero principalmente porque se sentía culpable de todo y desleal con él porque le caía tan bien el señor Baker.

Y luego estaba él, el señor Baker. Pasaba demasiado tiempo con él; lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Y en realidad no era culpa de ella. La viuda se pasaba el día enviándola a hacer recados que la ponían en presencia de él.

¿De cuál puerto, Liverpool o Holyhead, era más lógico partir? Seguro que Terry lo sabría (la viuda seguía negándose a llamarlo señor Baker, y él no respondía si lo llamaba Grandchester).

¿Qué podían esperar del tiempo atmosférico? Busque a Terry y pregúntele su opinión.

¿Es posible obtener una tetera de té decente en Irlanda? ¿Y una vez que se hubieran marchado de Dublín? Y después, cuando volvió con las respuestas, un «Sí» y un «Por el amor de Dios» (corregido para eliminar la palabrota), volvió a enviarla a preguntarle si sabía siquiera juzgar la calidad de un té.

Era casi vergonzoso hacerle esa pregunta. Y debería haberle dado vergüenza, pero cuando le tocó hacérsela ya se echaban a reír con solo verse. Y eso ya les ocurría siempre. Él sonreía; entonces ella sonreía. Y eso le recordaba lo mucho más que se gustaba cuando tenía un motivo para sonreír.

Y en ese momento lo andaba buscando por orden de la viuda, que quería que le hiciera una evaluación completa de la ruta propuesta para viajar por Irlanda, lo cual ella encontró raro, porque había supuesto que la viuda ya tenía resuelto eso. Pero no se iba a quejar, lógicamente, cuando la tarea la sacaba de la presencia de ella para ponerla ante la del señor Baker.

—Terry —susurró para sí misma.

Era Terry. Su nombre le sentaba a la perfección, gallardo y alegremente despreocupado. Terrence era demasiado serio y señor Baker demasiado formal. Deseaba que fuera Terry para ella, aunque no se permitía llamarlo así en voz alta, desde ese beso.

Él la embromaba por el nombre, siempre la embromaba. La instaba, camelándola, diciéndole que debía llamarlo por su nombre de pila porque, si no, él no respondería, pero ella continuaba firme en su resolución. Porque una vez que lo tuteara, temía no poder dar marcha atrás, y ya estaba muy peligrosamente cerca de entregarle el corazón para siempre.

Podría ocurrirle. Ocurriría si lo permitía. Sólo tenía que dejarse llevar. Podía cerrar los ojos e imaginarse un futuro, con él, hijos y mucha risa.

Pero no ahí, no en el castillo Grandchester, con él como duque.

Deseaba volver a tener Pony Hill, no la casa, pues eso no podría ser jamás, sino la sensación, la atmósfera; el agradable calor, la huerta que cuidaba su madre, que nunca se consideró tan importante que no pudiera hacer eso. Deseaba los anocheceres en la sala de estar, «la» sala de estar, se dijo, la única. Nada que se pudiera llamar por un color, una tela o un lugar de la casa. Deseaba leer junto a la chimenea con su marido, comentar las cosas que la divirtieran y reírse cuando él le comentara algo similar.

Eso era lo que deseaba, y cuando tenía el valor para ser sincera consigo misma, sabía que lo deseaba con él.

Pero no solía ser sincera consigo misma. ¿De qué le serviría? Él no sabía quién era; ¿cómo podía saber qué soñar?

Se estaba protegiendo, reteniendo el corazón dentro de una armadura, hasta que tuviera una respuesta. Porque si él era el duque de Grandchester, ella era una idiota.

Con lo hermosa y elegante que era el castillo Grandchester, Terry prefería con mucho pasar su tiempo al aire libre, y ahora que habían trasladado a su caballo al establo de ahí (donde sin duda estaba muy feliz con las innumerables zanahorias y el calor de su corral), había tomado la costumbre de cabalgar todas las mañanas.

Aunque eso no era muy diferente de su costumbre anterior: normalmente se encontraba montado a caballo a última hora de la mañana. La diferencia estaba en que antes cabalgaba hacia alguna parte o, de vez en cuando, iba huyendo de alguna parte. Ahora salía a cabalgar por deporte, para hacer un ejercicio saludable. Curiosa la vida de un caballero; el ejercicio físico se hacía con actividades organizadas y no con un día de honrado trabajo, como el resto de la sociedad.

O trabajo no honrado, como podía darse el caso.

Su cuarto día en el castillo volvió a la casa (le costaba llamarlo castillo, aunque era eso; siempre lo hacía desear poner los ojos en blanco), sintiéndose vigorizado por el suave frío del aire en los campos.

Cuando subía la escalinata de la puerta principal se sorprendió mirando hacia todos lados con la esperanza de ver a Candy, aun cuando era muy improbable que estuviera fuera. Siempre tenía la esperanza de ver un atisbo de ella, estuviera donde estuviera. Sólo verla le producía un revoloteo, una especie de efervescencia en el pecho. La mitad de las veces ella ni siquiera lo veía, y eso no le importaba. Pero si la miraba mucho rato (y siempre la miraba mucho rato, pues nunca tenía un buen motivo para mirar hacia otro lado) ella siempre lo sentía. Finalmente, ella sentía su presencia, aunque él estuviera en un ángulo raro o en la sombra, y se giraba hacia él.

Entonces sentía la tentación de hacer de seductor, mirándola con provocativa intensidad, para ver si ella se derretía y formaba un charco de gimiente deseo.

Pero nunca lo hacía. Porque lo único que podía hacer, siempre que ella lo miraba, era sonreír como un bobo enamorado. Y entonces se habría sentido fastidiado consigo mismo, pero ella siempre le correspondía la sonrisa, lo que nunca dejaba de transformar el revoloteo y la efervescencia en algo aun más burbujeante y dichoso.

Empujó la puerta, entró en el vestíbulo y se detuvo. Le llevó unos segundos adaptarse a la brusca falta de viento y le vino un tiritón no deseado, como si su cuerpo quisiera sacudirse el frío. Eso también le dio el tiempo para pasear la mirada por el vestíbulo y su diligencia fue recompensada.

Ahí estaba Candy, al fondo del largo vestíbulo, sin duda de ida o de vuelta de uno de los ridículos recados de la viuda.

—¡Señorita White! —gritó, para hacerse oír a esa distancia.

—Señor Baker —dijo ella sonriendo y caminando hacia él.

Él se quitó la chaqueta (presumiblemente robada del ropero del duque) y se la pasó a un lacayo, maravillándose, como siempre, de que los criados se materializaran como salidos de ninguna parte, siempre en el momento exacto en que se los necesitaba.

Alguien los había enseñado bien. No habían transcurrido tantos años de su tiempo en el ejército como para no apreciar eso.

Candy llegó a su lado antes que terminara de quitarse los guantes.

—¿Ha salido a cabalgar?

—Sí, es un día perfecto para eso.

—¿Aun con el viento?

—Es mejor con viento.

—¿Supongo que se ha reunido con su caballo?

—Ah, sí, Theodora y yo formamos un buen equipo.

—¿Monta una yegua?

—Un castrado.

Ella pestañeó, con curiosidad, no con extrañeza ni sorpresa.

—¿Le puso Theodora a su castrado?

Él se encogió de hombros con cierto estilo teatral.

—Es una de esas historias que van perdiendo detalles a medida que se cuentan.

En realidad la historia era de borrachera, tres apuestas distintas y una inclinación a contrariar de la que no sabía si se sentía orgulloso.

—Yo no soy muy buena jinete —dijo ella, no como disculpa sino simplemente como una declaración.

—¿Por elección o circunstancias?

—Un poco por las dos cosas —repuso ella, y pareció curiosa, como si nunca se hubiera hecho esa pregunta.

—Tendrá que acompañarme alguna vez.

Ella sonrió pesarosa.

—No creo que eso entre en mis deberes para con la duquesa.

Terry lo dudaba. Continuaba desconfiando de los motivos de la viuda en cuanto a Candy; parecía lanzarla en dirección a él en todas las ocasiones posibles, como una fruta madura colgada delante de su nariz para incitarlo a no marcharse. Eso lo encontraba bastante terrible, pero no se iba a negar el placer de la compañía de Candy sólo por fastidiar a la vieja bruja.

—Bah —dijo—, todas las mejores damas de compañía salen a cabalgar con los huéspedes de la casa.

—Ah, ¿de veras? —dijo ella, muy dudosa.

—Bueno, al menos en mi imaginación.

Ella movió la cabeza sin siquiera intentar reprimir la sonrisa.

—Señor Baker...

Pero él estaba mirando aquí y allá de una manera subrepticia casi cómica.

—Creo que estamos solos —susurró.

Ella se le acercó, sintiéndose muy traviesa.

—¿Y eso significa...?

—Que puede llamarme Terry.

Ella simuló pensarlo.

—No, creo que no.

—No se lo diré a nadie.

—Mmm... —Arrugó la nariz y añadió con la mayor naturalidad—: No.

—Una vez me llamó por mi nombre.

Ella apretó los labios, no para reprimir una sonrisa sino una carcajada.

—Eso fue un error.

—Desde luego —dijo una voz.

Candy inspiró bruscamente y se giró a mirar. Era Albert.

—¿De dónde diablos ha salido? —masculló el señor Baker.

De la salita de estar, pensó Candy, abatida; la puerta estaba justo detrás de ellos. Albert solía pasar su tiempo ahí, leyendo u ocupándose de su correspondencia. Decía que le gustaba la luz de la tarde.

Pero no era la tarde; y olía a coñac.

—Simpática conversación —dijo Albert, con voz arrastrada, burlona—. Una de muchas, supongo.

—¿Estaba escuchando? —dijo el señor Baker, afablemente—. Qué vergonzoso.

—Excelencia —dijo Candy—, yo...

—Albert —interrumpió él, despectivo—. ¿No lo recuerdas? Me has llamado por mi nombre muchísimo más de una vez.

Candy sintió subir calor a las mejillas. No sabía cuánto había oído él de la conversación. Al parecer, la mayor parte.

—¿Sí? —terció el señor Baker—. En ese caso, insisto en que me llame Terry. —Miró a Albert y se encogió de hombros—. Es justo.

Albert no contestó nada, aunque su expresión furiosa decía muchísimo.

—La llamaré Candy —dijo entonces el señor Baker mirándola a ella.

—De ninguna manera —ladró Albert.

El señor Baker continuó tan tranquilo como siempre.

—¿Siempre toma él estas decisiones en su lugar?

—Esta es mi casa —replicó Albert.

—Posiblemente no por mucho tiempo.

Candy prácticamente se abalanzó, segura de que Albert lo iba a golpear. Pero al final este simplemente se rió.

Se rió, pero su risa sonó horrenda.

—Sólo para que lo sepa —dijo, mirando a los ojos al señor Baker—, ella no viene con la casa.

Candy lo miró horrorizada.

—¿Y qué quiere decir con eso? —preguntó el señor Baker, con la voz tan suave, tan educada, que era imposible no captar el tono acerado que contenía.

—Creo que lo sabe.

—Albert —dijo Candy, con el fin de desviarle la atención.

—Ah, volvemos al Albert, ¿eh?

—Creo que usted le gusta, señorita White —dijo el señor Baker, en tono casi alegre.

—No sea ridículo —repuso ella al instante.

Porque no era cierto. No podía ser. Si Albert hubiera... bueno, había tenido años para hacérselo saber, aun cuando de eso no habría resultado nada.

Albert se cruzó de brazos y dirigió una mirada al señor Baker, ese tipo de mirada que hacía escabullirse a la mayoría de los hombres en busca de un rincón.

El señor Baker se limitó a sonreír, y luego dijo:

—No querría impedirle que atienda a sus responsabilidades.

Era una manera de despacharlo, elegante en las palabras e innegablemente grosera. Candy no podía creerlo. Nadie le hablaba así a Albert.

Pero Albert sonrió:

—Ah, ahora son «mis» responsabilidades.

—Mientras la casa siga siendo suya.

—No es sólo una casa, Baker.

—¿Cree que no lo sé?

Se hizo el silencio. La voz del señor Baker había sido un siseo, en voz muy baja.

Y asustada.

—Si me disculpan —dijo Albert bruscamente, se dio media vuelta, entró en la salita de estar y cerró la puerta.

Candy se quedó mirándolo en silencio. Pasado un momento, que le pareció una eternidad, observando la puerta pintada de blanco, se volvió hacia el señor Baker.

—No debería haberlo provocado.

—¿Que «yo» no debería haberlo provocado?

Ella hizo una espiración, tensa.

—Supongo que entiende lo difícil que es la situación en que se encuentra.

—La contraria de la mía —dijo él, en el tono más desagradable que ella le había oído—. Ah, cómo me encanta que me secuestren y me retengan en contra de mi voluntad.

—Nadie le ha puesto el cañón de una pistola en la cabeza.

—¿Eso es lo que cree? —preguntó él, en tono burlón, mientras sus ojos le decían que no podía creer que fuera tan ingenua.

—Creo que ni siquiera lo desea —dijo ella.

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?, pensó. ¿Cómo no lo había visto?

—¿Desear qué? —preguntó él, secamente.

—El título. No lo desea, ¿verdad?

—El título no me desea a mí —contestó él, glacialmente.

Ella sólo pudo mirarlo horrorizada cuando él giró sobre sus talones y se alejó.

* * *

Chicas, disculpen el atraso...pero es que...yo sé no tengo disculpa...pero les prometo que esta semana les termino esta historia y tengo una nueva adaptacion...pero que te muy buena...pero eso si esa adap...se viene en denominacion M...Pero para que vamos adelantando...primero terminamos esta historia y despues les cuento más sobre la otra jejejejeje...besos y abrazos y gracias por la paciencia! besos a todas y gracias totales.

_**Historia original de JULIA QUINN ( Duke of Wyndham) Los personajes le pertenecen a Mizuky e Igarachi respectivamente...solamente con el afán de entretener nunca de Lucrar**_

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
**

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


	16. Capitulo 15

CAPÍTULO 15

En sus vagabundeos por el castillo, un día en que un aguacero le impidió salir a cabalgar, Terry había conseguido encontrar una colección de libros de arte. No fue tarea fácil; en el castillo había nada menos que dos bibliotecas, cada una con unos quinientos libros más o menos. Pero había observado que los libros de arte solían ser más grandes que los demás, y eso le facilitó la tarea. Buscó en las secciones en que los volúmenes tenían el lomo más alto. Sacó esos libros, les echó una mirada y, descartando uno tras otro finalmente encontró los que buscaba.

Pero no deseaba instalarse en la biblioteca; siempre había encontrado opresivo estar rodeado por tantos libros. Así pues, cogió los que le parecieron más interesantes y los llevó a la sala que ya era su favorita: el salón en crema y dorado en la parte de atrás del castillo.

El salón de Candy. Nunca podría considerarlo de otra manera.

Y a ese salón se retiró después del embarazoso encuentro con Candy en el vestíbulo principal. No le gustaba perder los estribos; más exactamente, lo destestaba.

Llevaba unas horas ahí, sentado ante una mesa de lectura, levantándose de tanto en tanto a dar una vuelta para estirar las piernas. Estaba mirando el último, un estudio del estilo rococó francés, cuando al otro lado de la puerta abierta pasó un lacayo, se detuvo y retrocedió.

Lo miró, arqueando una ceja, interrogante, pero el joven no dijo nada, simplemente se volvió por donde había venido.

Dos minutos después fue recompensada su paciencia por el sonido de unos pasos femeninos en el corredor; los pasos de Candy.

Simuló estar absorto en el libro.

—Ah, está leyendo —dijo ella, al detenerse en la puerta, al parecer sorprendida.

Él volvió cuidadosamente la página.

—Lo hago de vez en cuando.

Prácticamente la oyó poner los ojos en blanco.

—Le he buscado por todas partes.

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró, obligándose a sonreír.

—Y aquí estoy.

Ella continuó en la puerta, vacilante, con las manos fuertemente cogidas delante.

Estaba nerviosa, comprendió él. Se odió por eso.

Ladeó la cabeza, invitándola, haciendo un gesto hacia la silla de al lado.

—¿Qué está leyendo? —preguntó ella, entrando.

Él movió el libro hacia la silla desocupada de al lado.

—Mire.

Ella no se sentó, sino que apoyó las manos en la mesa y se inclinó a mirar las páginas por donde estaba abierto el libro.

—Arte —dijo.

—Mi segundo tema favorito.

Ella lo miró sagaz.

—Quiere que le pregunte cual es su favorito.

—¿Tan obvio soy?

—Sólo es obvio cuando desea serlo.

Él levantó las manos fingiendo consternación.

—Y, ay de mí, sigue sin darme resultado. No me ha preguntado cuál es mi tema favorito.

—Porque... —dijo ella, sentándose— estoy bastante segura de que la respuesta contendrá algo muy inapropiado.

Él se llevó la mano al pecho, en gesto teatral, con lo que recuperó un poco la tranquilidad; era más fácil hacer de bufón; nadie espera mucho de los tontos.

—Me siento herido —declaró—. Le prometo que no iba a decir que mi tema favorito es la seducción ni el arte de besar ni la manera correcta de quitarle el guante a una dama, ni tampoco la manera de quitarle...

—¡Basta!

—Iba a decir —continuó él, aparentando que se sentía atormentado, subyugado— que últimamente mi tema favorito es usted.

Se miraron a los ojos, pero sólo un instante, porque ella desvió la mirada a su falda. Él la observó, fascinado por las emociones que pasaron por su cara, por la forma como se le tensaron y movieron las manos, que tenía cogidas encima de la mesa.

—No me gusta este cuadro —dijo ella, de repente.

Él tuvo que volver a mirar el libro para ver a qué cuadro se refería. Era una escena campestre, un hombre y una mujer sentados sobre la hierba; la mujer daba la espalda al espectador y tenía la mano en el pecho del hombre, empujándolo para rechazar un abrazo. No lo conocía, pero le pareció que reconocía el estilo.

—¿El de Boucher?

—Sí, no —dijo ella, pestañeando confusa e inclinándose a mirarlo más de cerca—. Jean-Antoine Watteau, Paso en falso.

Él lo miró con más atención.

—Ah, lo siento —dijo alegremente—. Acababa de pasar la página. Pero creo que su estilo es parecido al de Boucher, ¿no le parece?

Ella se encogió levemente de hombros.

—No conozco a ninguno de los dos pintores. No estudié mucho de pintura ni de pintores cuando era niña. A mis padres no les interesaba mucho el arte.

—¿Cómo es posible eso?

Ella sonrió, con esa sonrisa que era casi una risa.

—No era tanto que no les interesara, sino que simplemente les interesaban más otras cosas. Creo que por encima de todo les habría gustado viajar. A los dos les encantaban los mapas y los atlas de todo tipo.

Terry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Yo detesto los mapas.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella, asombrada, y tal vez algo encantada porque él reconocía eso—. ¿Por qué?

—No tengo el talento para entenderlos.

—¿Usted? ¿Un bandolero?

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—¿No necesita saber hacia dónde va?

—No tanto como necesito saber dónde he estado ya. —Al ver su expresión de perplejidad, añadió—: Hay ciertas zonas del país, posiblemente todo Kent, para ser franco, que me conviene más evitar.

—Este es uno de esos momentos —dijo ella pestañeando varias veces muy rápido— en que no sé si habla en serio.

—Ah, muy en serio —dijo él, casi alegremente—. A excepción, tal vez, de la parte sobre Kent.

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

—Podría haberme quedado corto.

—Quedado corto —repitió ella.

—Tengo buenos motivos para evitar el sur.

—Santo cielo.

Esa era una exclamación tan propia de una dama que él casi se rió.

—Creo que no había conocido a ningún hombre que reconozca que es malo en entender los mapas —dijo ella, cuando ya se había recuperado.

—Le dije que soy especial —dijo él, añadiendo calor a su mirada, hasta hacerla ardiente.

—Vamos, pare. —No lo estaba mirando, al menos no a la cara, así que no vio su cambio de expresión, y tal vez por eso continuó con el mismo tono enérgico y animado—: He de decir que esto complica las cosas. La viuda me pidió que lo buscara para preguntarle si podía ayudarnos con las rutas una vez que desembarquemos en Dublín.

—Eso lo puedo hacer —dijo él, agitando una mano.

—¿Sin un mapa?

—Íbamos con frecuencia en mis tiempos de escolar.

Ella lo miró y sonrió, casi nostálgica, como si pudiera verle los recuerdos.

—Apostaría a que no era el líder del grupo.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Sabe? Creo que muchas personas considerarían eso un insulto.

Ella curvó los labios y los ojos le brillaron de travesura.

—Ah, pero usted no.

Tenía razón, claro, aunque eso no se lo iba a decir.

—¿Y por qué cree eso?

—Nunca desearía serlo.

—¿Demasiada responsabilidad? —musitó él, pensando si sería eso lo que ella pensaba de él.

Ella abrió la boca y él comprendió que estaba a punto de decir que sí; entonces se ruborizó, desvió la vista y pasado un momento contestó:

—Usted tiene demasiado de rebelde. No desearía estar del lado de la administración.

—Ah, la «administración» —repitió él, sin poderlo evitar, divertido.

—No se burle de mi elección de la palabra.

—Bueno —declaró él, arqueando una ceja—. Espero que se dé cuenta de que eso se lo dice a un ex oficial del ejército de Su Majestad.

Ella descartó eso al instante.

—Debería haber dicho que le gusta considerarse un rebelde. Yo sospecho que en el fondo es tan convencional como todo el resto de nosotros.

Él guardó silencio un momento y luego dijo:

—Espero que se dé cuenta de que eso se lo dice a un ex bandolero que trabajaba en las carreteras de Su Majestad.

Cómo había podido decir eso con la cara seria no lo sabría jamás, pero fue un inmenso alivio cuando ella, después de mirarlo horrorizada un momento, se echó a reír. Porque, la verdad, no se creía capaz de sostener esa expresión ofendida ni un solo momento más.

Tuvo la impresión de que imitaba a Grandchester, sentado ahí como una vara. Se le revolvió el estómago, en realidad.

—Es usted terrible —dijo ella, limpiándose los ojos.

—Hago todo lo posible —repuso él, modestamente.

—Y por eso —dijo ella, moviendo un dedo ante su cara, sonriendo— nunca será el líder del grupo.

—Buen Dios, espero que no. Estaría algo fuera de lugar a mi edad.

Por no decir lo terriblemente malo que era como estudiante. Todavía tenía sueños con eso. No pesadillas, pues no valdrían la energía. Pero más o menos una vez al mes despertaba de una de esas irritantes visiones en que estaba de vuelta en el colegio (bastante absurdo, a sus veintiocho años). Los sueños siempre eran de naturaleza similar. Miraba su horario y de repente caía en la cuenta de que no había asistido a la clase de latín durante todo un trimestre. O llegaba a un examen sin pantalones.

Las únicas asignaturas que recordaba con cariño eran deporte y arte. Los deportes siempre se le habían dado bien; sólo tenía que mirar un juego un minuto y su cuerpo ya sabía moverse instintivamente, y en cuanto al arte, bueno, nunca había sobresalido en ninguno de los detalles prácticos, pero siempre le encantó su estudio. Por todos los motivos de que habló con Candy su primera noche en el castillo.

Bajó los ojos al libro, que seguía abierto sobre la mesa entre ellos.

—¿Por qué no le gusta este? —preguntó, indicando el cuadro.

No era su favorito, pero no le encontraba nada ofensivo.

—A ella no le cae bien él —dijo ella.

Estaba mirando el libro pero él la estaba mirando a ella, y lo sorprendió ver que tenía fruncido el ceño. ¿Preocupación? ¿Rabia? No supo discernirlo.

—No desea sus atenciones —continuó Candy—. Y él no quiere parar. Mírele la expresión.

Él miró la pintura con más detenimiento. Entendía lo que ella quería decir, le pareció. La reproducción no era lo que se consideraría de primera calidad, y era difícil saber su grado de fidelidad al original; sin duda los colores no eran los exactos, pero los trazos y contornos se veían con claridad. Sí que observó algo insidioso en la expresión del hombre. De todos modos...

—Pero ¿podríamos decir que su objeción es al contenido del cuadro y no a la pintura en sí misma?

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Él lo pensó un momento. Hacía algún tiempo que no tenía con nadie una conversación que se pudiera llamar intelectual.

—Tal vez el pintor desea provocar esta reacción. Tal vez su intención fue representar justamente esta escena; eso no significa que la aprobara.

—Supongo —dijo ella.

Apretó los labios y las comisuras se le tensaron de una manera que él no le había visto; y no le gustó; la envejecía. Pero, más que eso, la expresión parecía reflejar una infelicidad que estaba casi arraigada. Cuando movía la boca así, enfadada, molesta, resignada, daba la impresión de que nunca volvería a ser feliz.

Peor aún, parecía que lo aceptaba.

—No tiene por qué gustarle —dijo.

A ella se le suavizó la expresión de la boca, pero sus ojos continuaron nublados.

—No —dijo—, no tiene por qué gustarme. —Pasó la página, como para cambiar de tema, usando los dedos—. He oído hablar de monsieur Watteau, por supuesto, y puede que sea un pintor muy admirado, pero... ¡Ooh!

Él ya estaba sonriendo. Ella no estaba mirando el libro cuando pasó la página, pero él sí.

—Ah, caramba.

—Ese sí es un Boucher —dijo él, apreciativo.

—No es... Nunca había...

Tenía los ojos agrandados, dos inmensas lunas verdes, los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas...

Él tuvo que resistir el impulso de abanicárselas.

—Marie-Louise O'Murphy —dijo.

Ella lo miró horrorizada.

—¿La conoce?

Él no debía reírse, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Todo escolar la conoce. Sabe de ella —enmendó—. Creo que murió hace unos años. En su chochez, no tema. Por desgracia, tenía edad para ser mi abuela.

Miró con cariño a la mujer del cuadro, tendida en postura seductora en un diván. Estaba desvestida, maravillosa, gloriosa y totalmente desnuda, y boca abajo, con la espalda ligeramente arqueada por tener el brazo derecho flexionado apoyado en el brazo del diván, mirando por encima. Estaba pintada de perfil, pero aún así una parte de la hendidura entre las nalgas estaba escandalosamente visible, y sus piernas...

Suspiró feliz con el recuerdo. Tenía las piernas bien abiertas, y no le cabía duda de que no había sido el único escolar que se imaginaba instalado entre ellas.

Muchos muchachos entregaron su virginidad (en sueños, pero de todos modos) a Marie-Louise O'Murphy. ¿Se habría enterado alguna vez la dama del servicio que había prestado?

Miró a Candy. Ella estaba mirando el cuadro. Le pareció, eso esperaba, que podría estar excitándose.

—¿Nunca lo había visto? —preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza, muy levemente. Estaba paralizada.

—Fue la amante del rey de Francia —le explicó—. Dicen que el rey vio uno de los retratos de ella de Boucher, no este, creo, uno en miniatura, y decidió que quería tenerla.

Candy abrió la boca, como si deseara hacer un comentario, pero no le salió ningún sonido.

—Procedía de las calles de Dublín —continuó él—, o al menos eso me han dicho. Es difícil imaginársela cogiendo el apellido O'Murphy en otra parte. —Suspiró evocador—. Siempre nos sentimos orgullosos de afirmar que era nuestra.

Se situó detrás de ella y se inclinó por encima de su hombro, sabiendo que cuando hablara sus palabras le rozarían la piel como un beso.

—Es muy sugestivo, ¿verdad?

Al parecer ella seguía sin saber qué decir. A él no le importó. Acababa de descubrir que observar a Candy mirando el cuadro era mucho más erótico de lo que había sido jamás el cuadro.

—Siempre deseé ver el original —comentó—. Creo que ahora está en Alemania, en un museo de Munich tal vez. Pero, ay de mí, mis viajes nunca me llevaron ahí.

—Nunca había visto nada igual —musitó Candy.

—Hace sentir, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

Y entonces él pensó, si siempre había soñado con estar tumbado entre los muslos de mademoiselle O'Murphy, ¿Candy estaría pensando cómo sería «ser» ella? ¿Se imaginaría tendida en el diván, expuesta a la erótica mirada de un hombre?

De la mirada de él.

Jamás permitiría que otro la viera así.

El salón estaba muy silencioso. Oía sus respiraciones, cada una más estremecida que la anterior.

Y oía las respiraciones de ella, suaves, y más rápidas con cada inspiración.

La deseaba. Desesperadamente. Deseaba a Candy. La deseaba ante él en la postura de la mujer del cuadro. La deseaba de todas las formas que pudiera tenerla. Deseaba quitarle la ropa y deseaba adorar toda su piel, pulgada a pulgada.

Casi sentía el suave peso de sus muslos en sus manos mientras la abría para él, el almizclado aroma de la excitación cuando acercaba la cara para besarla.

—¿Candy? —susurró.

Ella no lo estaba mirando. Seguía con los ojos fijos en el cuadro del libro. Entonces sacó la lengua y se mojó los labios, justo en el centro.

No podía saber lo que eso le haría a él.

Adelantó la mano y tocó la de ella. Candy no la retiró.

—Baila conmigo —musitó

Le cogió la mano por la muñeca y con un suave tirón la instó a levantarse.

—No hay música —dijo ella.

Pero se levantó, sin oponer resistencia, sin un instante de vacilación.

Entonces él dijo lo que le salió del corazón.

—La tararaemos nosotros.

Hubo muchos instantes en que Candy podría haber dicho no. Cuando él le tocó la mano. Cuando la tironeó para ponerla de pie.

Cuando le pidió que bailaran, pese a la falta de música, ese habría sido el momento lógico.

Pero no lo dijo.

No pudo.

Debería haberse negado. Pero no deseó negarse.

Y entonces se encontró en sus brazos, bailando un vals al ritmo del suave tarareo de él. No era un abrazo que se permitiera jamás en un salón de baile; la tenía demasiado apretada a él, y con cada paso parecía apretarla más, hasta que la distancia entre ellos no se pudo medir por pulgadas sino por el calor.

—Candy —dijo él, en una especie de gemido ronco.

Pero ella no oyó el nombre entero, porque él ya la estaba besando y el sonido quedó sofocado por el beso.

Y ella le estaba correspondiendo el beso. Santo cielo, nunca había deseado nada tanto como lo deseaba a él, en ese momento. Deseaba que la rodeara, que la aprisionara, que se fundiera con ella. Deseaba abandonarse a él, tumbarse y ofrecerse a él.

«Lo que quieras —deseó susurrar—. Lo que sea que desees.»

Porque él sabía qué necesitaba ella.

El retrato de esa mujer, la amante del rey francés, le había hecho algo. La había hechizado; no podía haber otra explicación. Deseaba yacer desnuda en un diván. Deseaba conocer la sensación de la tela de damasco rozándole el vientre mientras soplaba el aire fresco en su espalda, como un susurro.

Deseaba saber cómo era yacer de esa manera, sintiendo los ojos ardientes de excitación mirando su cuerpo.

Los ojos de él, sólo los de él.

—Terry —susurró, apretándose más a él, casi arrojándosele encima.

Necesitaba sentirlo, sentir su fuerza, su presión. No deseaba que la caricia se limitara a los labios, la quería en todas partes, en todas partes al mismo tiempo.

Él vaciló un momento, como sorprendido por su repentino entusiasmo, pero se recuperó rápidamente y a los pocos segundos ya había cerrado la puerta y la tenía aplastada contra la pared a un lado, sin interrumpir el beso ni un sólo instante.

Ella estaba de puntillas, tan aplastada entre él y la pared que le colgarían los pies si estuviera un poquito más arriba. La boca de él era ávida, y ella estaba sin aliento, y cuando deslizó la boca para adorarle la mejilla y luego la bajó al cuello, no pudo continuar con la cabeza derecha; la estiró hacia atrás y se arqueó hacia él, con sus pechos deseosos de contacto.

No era la primera vez que estaban en esa postura tan íntima, pero no era lo mismo. La otra vez ella deseaba que la besara, deseaba ser besada.

Pero en ese momento... era como si dentro de ella hubieran despertado todos sus sueños y deseos reprimidos, convirtiéndola en un ser extraño, feroz. Se sentía agresiva, fuerte. Y estaba absolutamente harta de ver pasar la vida a su alrededor.

—Terry... Terry.

No fue capaz de decir nada más, mientras él le tironeaba el corpiño con los dientes, y sus dedos colaboraban, soltándole ágilmente los botones del vestido a la espalda.

Pero eso no era justo. Ella deseaba participar.

—Yo —logró decir.

Bajó las manos, que habían estado disfrutando con su sedoso pelo, a la pechera de la camisa. Deslizó el cuerpo por la pared, bajándolo a él con ella, hasta que los dos quedaron en el suelo. Sin perder un segundo, le soltó los botones y cuando terminó le abrió la camisa.

Estuvo un momento sin poder hacer nada aparte de mirar. Se le había quedado atrapado el aire en la garganta, deseoso de salir, pero no lograba hacer la espiración. Le puso la palma en el pecho y el aire le salió en un suave soplido cuando sintió los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Acarició hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo, maravillándose del contacto, hasta que él le cubrió la mano con la suya.

—Candy —dijo.

Tragó saliva y ella le sintió temblar la mano.

Lo miró, esperando que continuara. Él era capaz de seducirla con una sola mirada, pensó. Una caricia la derretiría. ¿Tenía una idea él de la magia que ejercía sobre ella? ¿Del poder?

—Candy —repitió él, con la respiración agitada—. No podré parar.

—No me importa.

—Te importa.

Su voz sonó rasposa y eso la hizo desearlo más aún.

—Te deseo —dijo, suplicante—. Deseo esto.

Él la miró como si estuviera sufriendo. Y ella «estaba» sufriendo.

Él le apretó la mano, y los dos guardaron silencio. Ella levantó la vista y se encontraron sus ojos.

Sostuvieron la mirada.

Y en ese momento lo amó. No sabía qué le había hecho él, pero estaba cambiada. Y lo amaba por eso.

—No voy a tomar esto de ti —dijo él, en un ronco susurro—. Así no.

¿Cómo, entonces?, deseó preguntar ella, pero la sensatez le estaba entrando a gotas en el cuerpo y comprendió que él tenía razón. Era poquísimo lo que tenía: unos pequeños pendientes de perlas de su madre, la Biblia de la familia, las cartas de amor entre sus padres. Pero tenía su cuerpo, y tenía su orgullo, y no podía permitirse entregarlo a un hombre que no iba a ser su marido.

Y los dos sabían que si resultaba que él era el duque de Grandchester, no podría ser su marido. Ella no conocía los detalles de la educación y crianza de él, pero había oído lo suficiente para saber que estaba familiarizado con los usos de la aristocracia. Tenía que saber lo que se esperaba de él.

Él le enmarcó la cara entre las manos y la miró con una ternura que la dejó sin aliento.

—Pongo a Dios por testigo —musitó, girándola para abrocharle los botones del vestido—, de que esto es lo más difícil que he hecho en toda mi vida.

Ella logró encontrar la fuerza para sonreír. O al menos para no llorar.

Esa noche Candy estaba en el salón rosa, buscando papel para transcribir una carta de la viuda, que había decidido, repentinamente al parecer, que debía enviarle a su hermana, la gran duquesa de ese pequeño país europeo cuyo nombre ella no sabía pronunciar (ni lo recordaba, en realidad).

El proceso era más largo de lo que podría parecer, porque a la viuda le gustaba redactar sus cartas en voz alta (con ella de oyente) analizando y expresando dudas en cada frase. Tenía que concentrarse en memorizar sus palabras porque después debía copiar la carta (no a petición de la viuda, sino movida por el deber hacia la humanidad), convirtiendo los garabatos ininteligibles en palabras más ordenadas y letra más legible.

La viuda no le reconocía ese trabajo; de hecho, la única vez que ella se ofreció a hacerlo, se enfureció de tal manera que nunca más volvió a decir una palabra sobre el asunto; pero, tomando en cuenta que la siguiente carta de la hermana comenzaba con alabanzas por su nueva letra, era imposible imaginarse que no lo supiera.

Pero bueno, era una de aquellas cosas de las que no hablaban.

Esa noche no consideraba una molestia esa tarea. A veces le producía dolor de cabeza; siempre intentaba hacer la copia cuando todavía el sol estaba alto en el cielo, para tener la ventaja de la luz natural. Pero era un trabajo que lo único que le exigía era una concentración total, y pensaba que en ese momento eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Algo que le ocupara la mente para no pensar en... bueno, en todo.

En el señor Baker.

En Albert, y en lo horrorosamente mal que se sentía ella.

En el cuadro de esa mujer.

En el señor Baker.

Terry.

Exhaló un suspiro corto, pero audible. Por el amor de Dios, ¿a quién quería engañar? Sabía muy bien en quién intentaba no pensar.

En ella misma.

Volvió a suspirar. Tal vez debería marcharse a ese país de nombre impronunciable. ¿Hablarían inglés ahí? La gran duquesa Margareta (bautizada Margaret y llamada Maggs, como le dijera con cierta coquetería la viuda) ¿tendría tan mal genio como su hermana?

Le parecía improbable.

Aunque como miembro de la familia real, Maggs debía de tener la autoridad para ordenar que le cortaran la cabeza a alguien; la viuda decía que ahí todavía imperaba un sistema feudal.

Tocándose la cabeza, concluyó que le gustaba el lugar donde estaba, y con renovada resolución abrió el primer cajón del escritorio, tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria; hizo un mal gesto al oír el chirrido al rozar la madera del cajón con la del escritorio, y entonces frunció el ceño; en realidad, ese era un mueble no muy bien hecho; estaba bastante fuera de lugar en el castillo Grandchester, en su opinión.

No había nada en el primer cajón; sólo una pluma que parecía no haber sido usada desde que el país estuvo gobernado por el anterior rey Jorge.

Abrió el segundo y metió la mano hasta el fondo, por si había algo que no se veía por estar en la oscuridad, y entonces oyó algo.

A alguien.

Era Albert. Estaba en la puerta, y se veía bastante pálido, e incluso a la tenue luz vio que tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

Tragó saliva para pasar una oleada de culpabilidad. Era un hombre bueno. La fastidiaba estar enamorándose de su rival. No, no era eso. La fastidiaba que su rival fuera el señor Baker. No, no era eso tampoco. Detestaba toda la maldita situación, hasta el último e ínfimo detalle.

—Candy —dijo él, y no añadió nada más.

Ella tragó saliva. Hacía algún tiempo que no hablaban de manera amistosa; en realidad, tampoco habían hablado de manera no amistosa, pero, francamente, ¿qué podía ser peor que esa tan cuidada cortesía?

—Albert, no sabía que todavía estabas levantado.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No es tan tarde.

—No, supongo. —Miró el reloj—. La duquesa se acostó, pero aún no se ha dormido.

—¿Tu trabajo no termina nunca? —preguntó él, entrando.

—No —dijo ella, deseando suspirar; pero no quería caer en la autocompasión, así que le explicó—: Arriba se ha acabado el papel.

—¿Para cartas?

—Una carta de tu abuela. Yo no tengo a nadie con quien escribirme. —Santo cielo, ¿cómo podía ser cierto eso? Nunca se le había ocurrido pensarlo. ¿Había escrito una sola carta en el tiempo que llevaba ahí?—. Supongo que cuando Annie se case y se marche... —Se interrumpió, pensando qué triste es necesitar que una amiga se marche para poder escribir una carta—. La echaré de menos.

—Sí —dijo él, al parecer algo distraído, aunque no podía dejar de comprenderlo, dado el estado de sus asuntos—. Sois buenas amigas, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, metiendo la mano hasta el fondo del tercer cajón. ¡Éxito!

—Ah, aquí hay papel. —Sacó el delgado montoncito de hojas y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que su éxito significaba que debía ir a hacer la tarea—. Ahora tengo que ir a escribir la carta de tu abuela.

—¿Ella no escribe sus cartas? —preguntó él, sorprendido.

Candy casi se rió.

—Cree que las escribe. Pero la verdad es que tiene una letra horrorosa. Nadie podría entender una sílaba de lo que dice. Incluso yo tengo dificultades para entendérsela. Al final improviso al menos la mitad.

Miró los papeles que tenía en las manos, los golpeó sobre el escritorio por los bordes de abajo y luego por los de un lado, para cuadrarlos. Cuando levantó la vista vio que él se había acercado y estaba bastante serio.

—Debo pedirte disculpas, Candy —dijo él, avanzando hacia ella.

Uy, no deseaba eso. No deseaba una disculpa sintiéndose ella tan culpable.

—¿Por lo de esta tarde? —preguntó, tal vez en un tono demasiado alegre—. No, por favor, no seas tonto. Esta es una situación terrible, y nadie podría culparte por...

—Por muchas cosas —interrumpió él.

La miraba de una manera muy rara, y por la cabeza le pasó la idea de que podría haber estado bebiendo; bebía muchísimo ese último tiempo. Muchas veces se había dicho que no debía regañarlo por eso; en realidad, era una maravilla que se portara tan bien en esas circunstancias.

—Por favor —dijo, con el deseo de poner fin a la conversación—. No se me ocurre nada de lo que necesites pedir disculpas, y te aseguro que si hubiera algo, aceptaría tus disculpas, con toda gentileza.

—Gracias —dijo él—. Dentro de dos días partimos en dirección a Liverpool —añadió, como si eso viniera al caso.

Ella asintió. Ya lo sabía. Y él tenía que saber que ella estaba al tanto de los planes.

—Me imagino que tienes mucho que hacer antes de que nos marchemos.

—Casi nada —repuso él.

Y lo dijo en un tono desagradable, más o menos como retándola a preguntarle qué quería decir. Y seguro que había algún significado, porque él siempre tenía mucho que hacer, hubiera planes de viaje o no.

—Ah, eso es estupendo —dijo, simplemente porque tenía que decir algo.

Él se acercó otro poco e inclinó levemente la cabeza, y ella sintió el olor a licor en su aliento. Uy, Albert. Sufrió por él, comprendiendo lo que debía estar sintiendo. Y deseó decirle: «Yo tampoco deseo esto. Deseo que tú seas el duque y Terry el simple señor Baker, y deseo que todo esto acabe de una vez».

Incluso si la verdad resultaba no ser la que ella rogaba que fuera, deseaba saberla.

Pero no podía decir eso en voz alta; y no podía decírselo a Albert. Él ya la estaba mirando de esa manera penetrante tan suya, como si supiera todos sus secretos, como si supiera que se estaba enamorando de su rival, que ya lo había besado, varias veces, y que había deseado mucho más.

Que habría hecho si Terry no se lo hubiera impedido.

—Estoy practicando, ¿sabes? —dijo él.

—¿Practicando?

—A ser un caballero ocioso. Tal vez debería emular a tu señor Baker.

—No es mi señor Baker —replicó ella al instante, aun sabiendo que él sólo lo había dicho para provocarla.

—No tendrá que preocuparse —continuó él como si ella no hubiera hablado—. He dejado todo en perfecto orden. Se han revisado todos los contratos y se ha cotejado hasta la última cifra de cada última columna. Si él lleva la propiedad a la ruina, sólo será responsabilidad suya.

—Albert, para —dijo ella, porque no pudo soportarlo, ni por él ni por ella—. No hables así. No sabemos que sea el duque.

—¿No lo sabemos? —dijo él, mirándola—. Vamos, Candy, los dos sabemos qué encontraremos en Irlanda.

—No lo sabemos —insistió ella, y notó que la voz le salió hueca.

Se sentía hueca, como si tuviera que mantenerse muy quieta para no romperse.

Él la miró fijamente, y tanto rato que se le hizo incómodo.

—¿Lo amas? —preguntó entonces.

Candy notó que la sangre le abandonaba la cara.

—¿Lo amas? —repitió él, en voz muy alta—. A Baker.

—Sé a quién te refieres —dijo ella, sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Me imagino que sí.

Ella se mantuvo inmóvil, obligándose a aflojar las manos; era posible que hubiera arrugado el papel, había sentido un crujido al apretarlo. Después de pedirle disculpas, en un segundo él se había vuelto odioso; sabía que sufría por dentro, pero ella también, maldita sea.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —preguntó él.

Ella retrocedió, desviando levemente la cara; la estaba mirando muy raro.

—¿En el castillo Grandchester? Cinco años.

—Y en todo este tiempo yo no he... —Movió la cabeza—. No sé por qué.

Sin pensarlo ella intentó retroceder más, pero chocó con el escritorio. ¿Qué le pasaba a él?

—Albert —dijo, ya recelosa—, ¿de qué hablas?

Al parecer él encontró divertido eso.

—Que me cuelguen si lo sé. —Entonces, mientras ella buscaba una respuesta apropiada, se rió amargamente y dijo—: ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros, Candy? Estamos perdidos, ¿sabes? Los dos.

Ella sabía que eso era cierto, pero fue terrible oírlo confirmado.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo.

—Ah, vamos, Candy, eres muy inteligente, lo sabes.

—Debo irme.

Pero él le cerraba el paso.

—Albert, yo...

Y entonces, santo cielo, la besó. Posó la boca en la de ella y el estómago le dio un vuelco de horror, no porque el beso fuera repulsivo, sino porque no lo era. Fue la conmoción. Había estado cinco años ahí, y él nunca había dado ni la menor señal de...

Se apartó bruscamente.

—¡Para! ¿Por qué haces esto?

—No lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros—. Yo estoy aquí, tú estás aquí.

—Me voy.

Pero él seguía con una mano en su brazo. Necesitaba que se lo soltara; podía soltárselo de un tirón, no se lo tenía sujeto. Pero tenía que ser decisión suya.

«Él» necesitaba que fuera su decisión.

—Uy, Candy —dijo entonces él, con expresión casi derrotada—. Ya no soy Grandchester. Los dos lo sabemos.

Encogiéndose de hombros retiró la mano, en señal de rendición.

—¿Albert? —musitó ella.

—¿Te casarías conmigo después que acabe todo esto? —dijo él entonces.

A ella la inundó una sensación semejante al horror.

—¿Qué? Vamos, Albert, estás loco.

Pero sabía lo que quería decir él realmente. Siendo duque no podía casarse con Candy White. Pero si no lo era, si era el simple señor Ardley, ¿por qué no?

Le subió ácido a la garganta. No había sido su intención insultarla. Y no se sentía insultada. Conocía el mundo en que vivía. Conocía las reglas, y conocía su lugar.

Terry nunca sería de ella. No podía si era el duque.

Albert le puso un dedo bajo el mentón y le levantó la cara para que lo mirara.

—¿Qué dices, pequeña?

Y ella pensó «tal vez».

¿Sería muy terrible? No podría continuar en el castillo, eso seguro. Y tal vez podría aprender a amarlo. Ya lo quería en realidad, como a un amigo.

Él se inclinó a besarla otra vez y ella se lo permitió, rogando que el corazón le retumbara, se le acelerara el pulso y le vibrara ese lugar de la entrepierna. Vamos, por favor, que sienta lo que siento cuando me acaricia Terry.

Pero no sintió nada. Sólo la cálida sensación de amistad. Lo que no era lo peor del mundo, claro.

—No puedo —musitó, desviando la cara, deseando llorar.

Y entonces lloró, porque él apoyó el mentón en su cabeza, consolándola como un hermano.

Con el corazón oprimido de pena, lo oyó musitar:

—Lo sé.

* * *

el cap de hoy para ustedes! gracias chicas por sus mensajes y apoyo...quiero me disculpen por no actualizar mi historia Mas que una linda historia de amor...pero no he tendido ideas para continuarla...ahora me estoy apurando y tratando de sacar antes del domingo el proximo capitulo...espero me puedan entender, no es facil, pero por eso les doy las adaptaciones para que se mantengan leyendo cositas bonitas e interesantes...besos y abrazos, y a las chicas que se me han unido al grupo en facebook...gracias otra vez.

_**Historia original de JULIA QUINN ( Duke of Wyndham) Los personajes le pertenecen a Mizuky e Igarachi respectivamente...solamente con el afán de entretener nunca de Lucrar**_

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
**

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


	17. Capitulo 16

CAPÍTULO 16

Terry no durmió bien esa noche, por lo que estaba irritable, malhumorado, así que pasó de largo por la sala de desayuno, donde se encontraría con personas con las que se esperaría que conversara, y salió a hacer su cabalgada matutina acostumbrada.

Eso era una de las mejores cosas de los caballos: jamás esperaban conversación.

No sabía qué debía decirle a Candy cuando volviera a verla. «Me encantó besarte. Ojalá lo hiciéramos más.»

Esa era la verdad, aun cuando fue él quien interrumpió el encuentro. Había ardido por ella toda la noche.

Podría tener que casarse con ella.

Detuvo bruscamente al caballo. ¿De dónde le salió eso?

«De tu conciencia», le dijo una molesta vocecita, tal vez su conciencia.

Condenación. Realmente necesitaba una buena noche de sueño; su conciencia nunca le hablaba tan fuerte.

Pero ¿podría? ¿Casarse con ella? Sería la única manera en que podría llevarla a la cama. Candy no era el tipo de mujer con la que se tiene una aventura. Y eso no era por su cuna, aunque era un factor, por supuesto. Simplemente era... «ella». Su manera de ser, su dignidad, tan poco común, su humor callado y travieso.

Matrimonio. Curiosa idea.

No lo había evitado, no. Sencillamente nunca se le había ocurrido casarse. Rara vez estaba en un lugar el tiempo suficiente para formar una relación duradera. Y, dada la naturaleza de su profesión, sus ingresos eran esporádicos. No habría ni soñado con pedirle a una mujer que compartiera la vida con un bandolero.

Aunque no era bandolero. Ya no lo era. La viuda se había encargado de eso.

—Simpática Theodora —musitó cuando entró en el establo, dándole unas palmaditas en el cuello al castrado, antes de desmontar.

Tendría que ponerle un nombre masculino al pobre animal; sería lo lógico. Pero era mucho el tiempo que llevaban juntos; sería difícil hacer el cambio.

—Mi relación más duradera —se dijo en voz baja cuando iba caminando de vuelta a la casa—. Ahora bien, eso es patético.

Theodora era un príncipe en lo que a caballos se refería, pero era un caballo.

¿Qué tenía para ofrecerle a Candy? Miró el castillo, imponente, enorme, como un monstruo de piedra. Casi se rió. Un ducado, posiblemente. Buen Dios, pero no deseaba el ducado; era demasiado.

¿Y si no era el duque? Pero claro, sabía que lo era. Sus padres estaban casados, de eso estaba absolutamente seguro. Pero ¿y si no había ninguna prueba? ¿Si la iglesia se había incendiado? ¿Si había habido una inundación? ¿O había ratones? Los ratones roen el papel, ¿no? ¿Y si un ratón, no, una legión de ratones, se habían comido todo el libro de registro de la parroquia?

Eso podía ocurrir.

Entonces, ¿qué tenía para ofrecerle si no era el duque?

Nada. Absolutamente nada. Un caballo llamado Theodora y una abuela que, estaba cada vez más convencido, era un engendro de Satán. No tenía ninguna habilidad ni conocimientos dignos de mención; le resultaba difícil imaginarse aplicando su talento para robar en las carreteras en algún tipo de ocupación honrada. Y no quería volver al ejército. Si bien era una profesión respetable, lo separaría de su mujer y ¿para qué casarse, entonces?

Suponía que Grandchester le daría una pensión con una simpática propiedad rural pequeña lo más lejos posible del castillo Grandchester. La aceptaría, lógicamente; nunca había tenido un orgullo desproporcionado. Pero ¿qué sabía de simpáticas propiedades rurales? Se había criado en una, pero jamás se molestó en prestar atención a la manera de administrarla y llevarla. Sabía limpiar un corral y coquetear con las criadas, pero estaba seguro de que se necesitaba mucho más que eso para hacer de la propiedad algo decente.

Y luego estaba el castillo, todavía gigantesco ante él, todavía tapando el sol. Buen Dios, si no se creía capaz de administrar una propiedad rural pequeña, ¿qué diablos haría con «esta»? Por no hablar de las muchas otras propiedades que poseían los Grandchester; la viuda las ennumeró durante la cena una noche. No lograba ni imaginarse la cantidad de documentos que había que revisar en el trabajo administrativo: montones de contratos, libros de contabilidad, propuestas, cartas; le dolía el cerebro de sólo pensarlo.

Sin embargo, si no aceptaba el ducado, si como fuera encontraba la manera de pararlo todo antes que se lo tragara, ¿qué tendría para ofrecerle a Candy?

El estómago se le estaba quejando de que se hubiera saltado el desayuno, así que subió deprisa la escalinata hasta la puerta y entró. En el vestíbulo había muchísimo ajetreo, criados yendo y viniendo ocupados en su miríada de tareas, así que su entrada pasó bastante desapercibida, lo que no le importó. Se quitó los guantes, y se estaba frotando las manos para calentárselas, cuando divisó a Candy en el otro extremo del vestíbulo.

Le pareció que ella no lo había visto; echó a caminar en dirección hacia ella, pero al pasar por delante de la puerta de uno de los salones oyó un extraño conjunto de voces y no pudo resistir su curiosidad. Se detuvo y se asomó.

—Lady Patricia —dijo, sorprendido.

Estaba de pie, bastante rígida, con las manos fuertemente cogidas delante. No podía dejar de comprenderla; no le cabía duda de que él estaría tenso y afligido si estuviera comprometido en matrimonio con Albert.

Entró en el salón a saludarla.

—No sabía que nos hubiera honrado con su encantadora presencia.

Entonces vio a Albert; en realidad era imposible no verlo. El duque estaba emitiendo un sonido bastante macabro, casi parecido a una risa.

A su lado estaba un caballero mayor de estatura media y tripudo. Era un aristócrata de la cabeza a los pies, pero su piel bronceada y curtida indicaba que pasaba mucho tiempo al aire libre.

Lady Patricia tragó saliva y tosió, y tenía el aspecto de sentirse mareada.

—Padre —le dijo al hombre mayor—, ¿me permites que te presente al señor Baker? Es un huésped aquí en el castillo. Le conocí el otro día cuando vine a ver a Candy.

—¿Dónde está Candy? —preguntó Albert.

Terry detectó algo raro, fuera de lugar, en su tono, pero de todos modos contestó:

—Está al final del vestíbulo. Yo iba caminando...

—No me cabe duda —le espetó Albert, sin siquiera mirarlo—. Muy bien —dijo a lord Brighton—, querías saber mis intenciones.

¿Intenciones?, pensó Terry, avanzando unos cuantos pasos. Eso no podía ser otra cosa que interesante.

—Este podría no ser el mejor momento —dijo lady Patricia.

—No, este podría ser nuestro único momento —dijo Albert en un tono solemne, extraño en él.

Terry estaba pensando en cómo debía interpretar eso cuando llegó Candy.

—¿Deseaba verme, excelencia? —preguntó.

Albert la miró un momento, perplejo.

—¿Tan fuerte he hablado?

Candy hizo un gesto hacia el vestíbulo.

—El lacayo le oyó.

Ah, sí, en el castillo abundaban los lacayos. Y eso facilitaba mucho mantener en secreto lo del viaje a Irlanda.

Pero si a Albert le importó, no lo demostró.

—Entre, señorita White —dijo, moviendo el brazo en gesto de bienvenida—. Bien podría tener un sitio en esta farsa.

Terry comenzó a sentir inquietud. No conocía bien a su primo, pero ese no era su comportamiento habitual. Estaba demasiado teatral, demasiado solemne; era un hombre empujado hasta el borde del abismo y ahí se estaba balanceando. Él reconocía las señales: había pasado por eso.

¿Debía intervenir? Podría hacer algún comentario tonto para romper la tensión. Eso podría ser útil y confirmaría lo que Albert ya pensaba de él: que era un payaso desarraigado al que no había que tomar en serio.

Decidió callar.

Observó a Candy, que entró en la sala y fue a situarse cerca de la ventana; logró captar su mirada pero muy brevemente. Parecía tan perpleja como él, y muchísimo más preocupada.

—Exijo saber lo que ocurre —dijo lord Brighton.

—Por supuesto —repuso Albert—. Qué mala educación la mía. ¿Dónde están mis modales?

Terry miró hacia Candy. Se había cubierto la boca con una mano.

—Hemos tenido una semana muy emocionante en el castillo Grandchester —continuó Albert—. Sobrepasa con mucho mis más locas imaginaciones.

—¿Y con eso quieres decir?

—Ah, sí, probablemente deberías saberlo. Este hombre —agitó la muñeca en dirección a Terry— es mi primo. Podría incluso ser el duque. —Miró a lord Brighton y se encogió de hombros—. No lo sabemos de cierto.

Silencio.

—Oh, Dios mío —exclamó lady Patricia pasado un momento.

Terry la miró. Había palidecido; no logró discernir qué podría estar pensando.

—Entonces el viaje a Irlanda... —dijo su padre.

—Es para determinar su legitimidad —confirmó Albert, y con una expresión morbosamente guasona continuó—: Va a ser un buen grupo. Va a ir incluso mi abuela.

Terry controló la expresión de su cara para que no demostrara su horror. Entonces miró a Candy; estaba mirando al duque horrorizada.

En cambio la expresión de lord Brighton sólo se podía calificar de lúgubre.

—Iremos con vosotros —dijo.

—¿Padre? —dijo lady Patricia, avanzando hacia él casi de un salto.

—No te metas en esto, Patricia —le espetó su padre, sin siquiera volverse a mirarla.

—Pero...

—Te aseguro que nos daremos la mayor prisa posible en determinar esto y te informaremos inmediatamente —dijo Albert.

—De esto depende el futuro de mi hija —replicó Brighton acalorado—. Quiero estar ahí para examinar los papeles.

La expresión de Albert pasó a letal.

—¿Crees que pretendemos engañarte? —preguntó en voz peligrosamente baja.

—Sólo velo por los derechos de mi hija.

—Padre, por favor —suplicó Patricia, poniendo la mano en su brazo—. Por favor, sólo un momento.

—¡He dicho que no te metas en esto! —gritó él, sacudiendo el brazo con tanta fuerza que ella se tambaleó.

Terry avanzó a sostenerla, pero Albert ya estaba junto a ellos antes que él pudiera pestañear.

—Pídele disculpas a tu hija —dijo.

—¿Qué diablos dices? —farfulló Brighton, confuso.

—¡Pídele disculpas! —rugió Albert.

—Excelencia —dijo Patricia, intentando meterse entre ellos—. No juzgue a mi padre con tanta dureza, por favor. Estas son circunstancias excepcionales.

—Nadie sabe eso mejor que yo —dijo Albert, aunque sin mirarla, pues estaba mirando la cara de su padre, y no desvió la mirada al decir—: Le pides disculpas a Patricia o te hago expulsar de la propiedad.

Y Terry lo admiró, por primera vez. Ya se había dado cuenta de que lo respetaba, pero eso no era lo mismo. Albert era un pelmaso, en su humilde opinión, pero todo lo que hacía, todas sus decisiones y actos, eran por los demás. Todo lo hacía por los Grandchester, el patrimonio, no por su persona. Era imposible no respetar a un hombre así.

Pero esto era diferente. El duque no estaba defendiendo a su gente, sino a una persona. Eso era algo mucho más difícil.

Sin embargo, mientras lo miraba en ese momento, diría que eso se le daba con la misma naturalidad con que respiraba.

—Lo siento —dijo Brighton finalmente, con cara de no saber muy bien qué acababa de ocurrir—. Patricia, sabes que yo...

—Lo sé —interrumpió ella.

Y entonces Terry se encontró inesperadamente en el centro del escenario.

—¿Quién es este hombre? —preguntó lord Brighton, apuntando hacia él con el brazo.

Terry miró a Albert con una ceja arqueada, cediéndole a él la respuesta.

—Es el hijo del hermano mayor de mi padre —contestó Albert.

—¿Charles? —preguntó Patricia.

—Richard.

Lord Brighton asintió.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó, dirigiendo la pregunta a Albert.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes mirar el retrato.

—Pero su apellido.

—Era Grandchester cuando nací —contestó Terry; si él era el tema de conversación bien podía participar en ella, maldita sea—. En el colegio tenía el apellido Grandchester-Baker. Puede mirar los archivos si lo desea.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó Brighton.

—En Enniskillen. Sólo vine a Inglaterra después de servir en el ejército.

—Yo estoy convencido de que es pariente sanguíneo —dijo Albert tranquilamente—. Sólo falta por determinar si lo es también por la ley.

Terry lo miró sorprendido; era la primera vez que lo reconocía como pariente en público.

El conde no hizo ningún comentario; el menos no directo. Simplemente caminó hacia la ventana mascullando:

—Esto es un desastre.

Y no añadió nada más.

Del resto, tampoco nadie dijo nada.

Y entonces les llegó el comentario del conde, que estaba mirando hacia el parterre de césped.

—Yo firmé el contrato de buena fe —dijo, con voz ronca y airada—. Veinte años atrás, firmé el contrato.

Sólo le contestó el silencio.

Entonces se giró bruscamente.

—¿Entiendes? —preguntó, mirando a Albert furioso—. Tu padre fue a verme con sus planes y yo los acepté, creyendo que tú eras el heredero legítimo del ducado. Ella iba a ser duquesa. ¡Duquesa! ¿Crees que habría entregado a mi hija si hubiera sabido que no eras sino... sino...?

«Sino uno como yo», deseó decir Terry, pero por una vez le pareció que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hacer una broma frívola y traviesa.

Entonces Albert miró al conde hacia abajo, altivo, y dijo:

—Puedes llamarme señor Ardley, si lo deseas; si crees que podría servirte para acostumbrarte a la idea.

Eso era exactamente lo que habría deseado decir él, pensó Terry, si hubiera estado en la piel de Albert. Si se le hubiera ocurrido.

Pero ese sarcástico reproche no amilanó al conde. Miró a Albert furibundo, casi temblando y siseó:

—No voy a permitir que defrauden a mi hija. Si resulta que no eres el legítimo duque de Grandchester, puedes considerar nulo e inválido el compromiso.

—Como quieras —dijo Albert secamente.

No discutió ni dio ninguna señal de que podría desear luchar por su prometida.

Terry miró a Patricia y al instante desvió la mirada. Hay ciertas cosas, ciertas emociones, que un caballero no debe observar.

Y al girarse se encontró cara a cara con el conde, el padre de ella. Y el hombre apuntaba a su pecho con el dedo.

—Si es así —dijo—, si usted es el duque de Grandchester, usted se casará con mi hija.

Hacía falta muchísimas cosas para dejar sin habla a Terry Baker, pero con eso lo consiguió.

Cuando recuperó la voz, después de un desagradable sonido que supuso le salió de la garganta, logró decir:

—Ah, no.

—Ah, sí —le advirtió Brighton—. Se casará con ella aunque tenga que llevarlo al altar con mi trabuco a la espalda.

—Padre, no puedes hacer esto —exclamó Patricia.

Brighton no le hizo el menor caso.

—Mi hija está comprometida con el duque de Grandchester y con el duque de Grandchester se casará.

—No soy el duque de Grandchester —dijo Terry, recuperando un poco su aplomo.

—Todavía no. Tal vez nunca. Pero yo estaré presente cuando salga a la luz la verdad. Y me encargaré de que mi hija se case con el hombre que debe.

Terry lo evaluó. Lord Brighton no era un hombre débil, y aunque no rezumaba el mismo altivo poder de Grandchester, sin duda conocía su valía y su lugar en la sociedad. No permitiría que agraviaran a su hija.

Eso él lo respetaba. Si tuviera una hija, haría lo mismo, supuso, pero no a expensas de un hombre inocente.

Miró a Candy, sólo un instante, y alcanzó a captar la horrorizada y abatida expresión de sus ojos ante la escena que estaba presenciando.

No renunciaría a ella. Ni por un maldito título ni mucho menos para honrar un contrato de matrimonio de otra persona.

—Esto es de locos —dijo, mirándolos a todos, sin poder creer que fuera el único que hablara en su defensa—. Ni siquiera la conozco.

—Eso no tiene importancia —dijo Brighton bruscamente.

—Está loco —exclamó Terry—. No me voy a casar con ella. —Miró a Patricia y deseó no haberla mirado—. Mis disculpas milady —dijo, prácticamente balbuceando—. Esto no es de carácter personal.

Ella movió la cabeza, rápido, apenada. No fue un sí ni un no, sino más bien un afligido acuse de recibo, el tipo de movimiento que hace una persona cuando es lo único que es capaz de hacer.

A él le desgarró hasta las entrañas.

«No —se dijo—. Esto no es responsabilidad tuya. No tienes por qué arreglar el entuerto.»

Y nadie dijo nada en su defensa. A Candy la entendía, puesto que no estaba en posición para decir algo, pero, pardiez, ¿y Albert? ¿No le importaba que Brighton estuviera intentando darle su novia a otro?

Pero el duque simplemente estaba ahí, inmóvil como una piedra, y en sus ojos ardía algo que no supo identificar.

—Yo no acepté esto —dijo—. No firmé ningún contrato.

Eso tenía que significar algo.

—Él tampoco —dijo Brighton, haciendo un gesto con el hombro hacia Albert —. Lo firmó su padre.

—En su nombre —dijo Terry, casi a gritos.

—Ahí es donde se equivoca, señor Baker. En el contrato no se especificó su nombre. Mi hija, Patricia, se casaría con el séptimo duque de Grandchester.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Albert, hablando por fin.

—¿No ha mirado el documento? —le preguntó Terry.

—No, nunca vi la necesidad.

—Buen Dios —exclamó Terry—, he caído en un grupo de malditos idiotas.

Nadie lo contradijo, observó. Desesperado, miró a Candy, que tenía que ser el único miembro cuerdo de la humanidad que quedaba en esa casa. Pero ella no lo miró a los ojos.

Eso bastó. Tenía que poner fin al asunto. Se irguió en toda su estatura y miró a lord Brighton a la cara.

—Señor, no me casaré con su hija.

—Ah, te casarás.

Pero esto no lo dijo Brighton, sino Albert, avanzando hacia él con los ojos relampagueantes de ira apenas contenida. No se detuvo hasta cuando estaban casi tocándose las narices.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —le preguntó Terry, seguro de que había oído mal.

Por todo lo que había visto, que no era mucho en realidad, a Albert le gustaba bastante su novia.

—Esta mujer —dijo Albert, haciendo un gesto hacia Patricia, que estaba detrás— ha pasado toda su vida preparándose para ser la duquesa de Grandchester. No voy a permitir que le destroces la vida.

Todos los presentes se quedaron absolutamente inmóviles, a excepción de Patricia, que parecía a punto de caerse al suelo.

—¿Me entiendes?

Y él, bueno, él era Terry, así que simplemente arqueó las cejas, y sonrió, no una sonrisa satisfecha, aunque no le cabía duda de que a su sonrisa le faltaba sinceridad. Miró a Albert a los ojos.

—No.

Albert guardó silencio.

—No, no lo entiendo —dijo él. Se encogió de hombros—. Lo siento.

Albert lo miró un momento.

—Creo que te mataré —dijo al fin.

Lady Patricia lanzó un grito y se abalanzó a coger a Albert, unos segundos antes que pudiera atacar.

—Puedes robarme la vida —gruñó Albert, apenas dejándose someter por ella—. Puedes robarme mi apellido, pero por Dios que no robarás el de ella.

—Ella tiene un apellido. Es O'Brien. Y, por el amor de Dios, es hija de un conde. Encontrará a otro hombre.

—Si tú eres el duque de Grandchester —dijo Albert enérgicamente—, honrarás tus compromisos.

—Si soy el duque de Grandchester no puede decirme qué debo hacer.

—Patricia, suéltame el brazo —dijo Albert con una calma letal.

En lugar de soltarlo, ella lo tironeó hacia atrás.

—Creo que no es conveniente —dijo.

Lord Brighton eligió ese momento para situarse entre ellos.

—Esto..., señores, todo esto es hipotético en estos momentos. Tal vez deberíamos esperar a...

—En todo caso yo no sería el séptimo duque —dijo Terry, que acababa de ver su escapatoria.

—¿Cómo ha dicho? —le preguntó Brighton, como si él fuera una molestia y no el hombre al que quería obligar a casarse con su hija.

—No sería el séptimo. —Pensó, pensó, intentando armar los detalles de la historia de la familia de que se había enterado esos días. Miró a Albert—: ¿Verdad? Porque su padre fue el sexto duque. Y no lo hubiera sido si lo hubiera sido yo, ¿verdad?

—¿De qué diablos habla? —preguntó Brighton.

Pero Terry vio que Albert entendía exactamente su argumento. Y lo explicó:

—Tu padre murió antes que su propio padre. Si tus padres estaban casados habrías heredado a la muerte del quinto duque, eliminándonos totalmente a mi padre y a mí.

—Y eso me convertiría en el sexto duque —dijo Terry.

—Sí.

—Entonces no estaría obligado a honrar el contrato. Ningún tribunal del país me lo exigiría. Dudo que me lo exigieran aún en el caso de que fuera el séptimo duque.

—No es a un tribunal jurídico al que debes apelar —dijo Albert—, sino al tribunal de tu responsabilidad moral.

—Yo no pedí esto.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Albert en voz baja.

Terry no dijo nada. Sentía la voz atrapada en el pecho, martilleándoselo, haciendo un ruido sordo y exprimiéndole el aire. La sala estaba muy calurosa, sentía apretada la corbata, y en ese momento en que se le escapaba el control de su vida, sabía una sola cosa de cierto.

Tenía que salir.

Miró hacia Candy, pero ella se había cambiado de lugar; estaba al lado de Patricia y le tenía cogida la mano.

No renunciaría a ella. No podría. Por primera vez en su vida había encontrado a una mujer que le llenaba todos los espacios vacíos del corazón.

No sabía quién sería una vez que fueran a Irlanda y encontraran lo que fuera que creían que buscaban. Pero fuera quien fuera, duque, bandolero, soldado, pícaro, la deseaba a ella a su lado.

La amaba.

La «amaba».

No la merecía por millones de motivos, pero la amaba. Y era un cabrón egoísta, pero se iba a casar con ella. Encontraría la manera. Fuera quien fuera y poseyera lo que poseyera.

Tal vez estaba comprometido con Patricia. Tal vez no era lo bastante inteligente para entender los detalles legales del asunto, y mucho menos sin el contrato en la mano y alguien que le tradujera los términos técnicos.

Se casaría con Candy. Se casaría.

Pero primero tenía que ir a Irlanda.

No podía casarse con ella mientras no supiera qué era, pero más que eso, no podía casarse con ella mientras no hubiera expiado sus pecados.

Y eso sólo lo podía hacer en Irlanda.

* * *

Acá estan los 2 caps. que prometí para hoy...espero antes del fin de semana terminar la historia...si dios quiere...se me cuidan todas...gracias por los mensajes tan lindos, gracias por su apoyo, es lo más grande...besos y abrazos para todas!

_**Historia original de JULIA QUINN ( Duke of Wyndham) Los personajes le pertenecen a Mizuky e Igarachi respectivamente...solamente con el afán de entretener nunca de Lucrar**_

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
**

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )


	18. Capitulo 17

CAPÍTULO 17

Cinco días después, en el mar…

No era la primera vez que cruzaba el Mar de Irlanda. Ni siquiera era la segunda ni la tercera. Pensó si alguna vez dejaría de sentir ese desasosiego, si algún día podría mirar las aguas oscuras y revueltas sin pensar en su padre deslizándose bajo la superficie y encontrando la muerte.

Ya antes de conocer a los Grandchester, cuando su padre sólo era una tenue imagen en sus pensamientos, le desagradaba cruzar en barco el mar.

Pero ahí estaba. Apoyado en la baranda. Al parecer no podía evitarlo; no podía ir navegando y no mirar, hacia la lejanía y luego el mar.

Esta vez era un viaje tranquilo, con el mar en calma, aunque eso no lo tranquilizaba mucho. No temía por su seguridad, simplemente encontraba muy morboso estar navegando por encima de la tumba de su padre. Deseaba que acabara; deseaba estar de vuelta en tierra, aun cuando esa tierra fuera Irlanda, suponía.

La última vez que estuvo en casa...

Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos. La última vez que estuvo en casa fue cuando llevó el cadáver de Stear.

Eso fue lo más difícil que había hecho en toda su vida. No sólo porque tenía el corazón destrozado, sino sobre todo porque lo aterraba su llegada a casa. ¿Cómo podría mirar a la cara a sus tíos y entregarles a su hijo muerto?

Y por si todo eso fuera poco, era condenadamente difícil trasladar un cadáver de Francia a Inglaterra y luego a Irlanda. Tuvo que encontrar un ataúd, lo que era asombrosamente difícil en medio de la guerra. La «oferta y la demanda», le explicó uno de sus amigos cuando fracasaron en el primer intento de conseguir un ataúd; había muchísimos cadáveres esparcidos por ahí; los ataúdes eran el lujo definitivo en un campo de batalla.

Pero perseveró hasta encontrar uno, y siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones que le diera el empleado de la funeraria, llenando el ataúd de madera con serrín y sellándolo con brea. Incluso así, finalmente el olor comenzó a salir, y cuando llegó a Irlanda, ningún cochero aceptó llevarlo. Tuvo que comprar un carro para llevar a casa el cadáver de su primo.

Ese viaje le trastocó la vida también. El ejército rechazó su petición de permiso para trasladar el cadáver, y se vio obligado a vender su comisión. No fue elevado el precio de poder hacer ese último servicio a su familia; pero significó que tuvo que dejar un puesto para el que, por fin, era absolutamente apto. El colegio había sido un sufrimiento, fracaso tras fracaso. Se las fue arreglando para pasar de curso principalmente con la ayuda de Stear, que al ver su problema se ofreció discretamente a ayudarlo.

Pero la universidad, buen Dios, todavía le costaba creer que lo hubieran animado a ir. Sabía que sería un desastre, pero los alumnos de Port Royal iban a la universidad; era así de sencillo. Pero Stear estaba dos cursos más atrás y sin él no hubiera tenido ni la menor posibilidad. El fracaso habría sido demasiado humillante, así que consiguió que lo expulsaran por mala conducta. No hacía falta mucha imaginación para encontrar maneras de comportarse impropias de un alumno del San Pablo College.

Entonces volvió a su casa, supuestamente castigado, y se decidió que podría irle bien en el ejército. Así que se alistó. El oficio perfecto. Por fin había encontrado un lugar en el que podía tener éxito y prosperar sin libros, redacciones ni plumas. Y no era que no fuera inteligente; simplemente detestaba los libros, las redacciones y las plumas. Le producían dolor de cabeza.

Pero todo eso ya estaba en el pasado, y en esos momentos iba de vuelta a Irlanda por primera vez desde el funeral de Stear, y podría ser el duque de Grandchester, lo que le aseguraría toda una maldita vida de libros, escritos y plumas.

Y dolores de cabeza.

Miró a la izquierda y vio a Albert, también junto a la baranda de proa con Patricia. Estaba apuntando hacia algo, tal vez un pájaro, puesto que él no veía ninguna otra cosa de interés. Patricia estaba sonriendo; no era una sonrisa muy ancha, pero vérsela le alivió algo por lo menos el sentimiento de culpa por aquella escena en el castillo Grandchester cuando se negó a casarse con ella. Y no podría haber hecho otra cosa; ¿de veras creían que él iba a hacer una voltereta y decir «Ah, sí, denme a cualquiera. Yo me presentaré en la iglesia y estaré agradecido»?

Y no le encontraba nada malo a lady Patricia. En realidad, cualquiera lo podría tener mucho peor (posiblemente lo tendría) si lo obligaban a casarse.

Y si no hubiera conocido a Candy..., podría haber estado bien dispuesto.

Oyó pasos de alguien acercándose y cuando se giró a mirar, ahí estaba ella, como si sus pensamientos la hubieran llamado. Se había quitado la papalina y la brisa le agitaba el pelo.

—Está muy agradable aquí fuera —dijo ella, apoyándose en la baranda a su lado.

Él asintió. No la había visto mucho durante el viaje; la viuda había preferido permanecer en su camarote y Candy tenía que atenderla. Pero no se quejaba; jamás se quejaba, y él suponía que, en realidad, no tenía motivos para quejarse. Ese era su trabajo después de todo, acompañar a la viuda. De todos modos, no lograba imaginarse un puesto menos agradable. Si fuera él, no habría durado tanto tiempo trabajando en eso.

Pronto, pensó. Pronto ella estaría libre. Se casarían y ella no tendría que ver nunca más a la viuda, si eso era lo que deseaba. A él no le importaba que la vieja bruja fuera su abuela; era cruel, egoísta y antipática, y no tenía la menor intención de volver a hablar ni una palabra con ella una vez que hubiera acabado todo. Si resultaba que era el duque, compraría esa granja en las Hébridas Exteriores y la enviaría ahí. Y si no lo era, pensaba coger a Candy de la mano y llevársela del castillo Grandchester sin volver la vista atrás.

Era un sueño muy feliz, dicha fuera la verdad.

Candy estaba inclinada mirando el agua.

—Es curioso, ¿verdad? lo rápido que parece avanzar.

Él miró hacia la vela.

—Hay buen viento.

—Lo sé. Tiene mucha lógica, por supuesto. —Levantó la vista y sonrió—. Lo que pasa es que nunca había estado en un barco.

—¿Nunca? —Era difícil imaginárselo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No en un barco como este. Mis padres me llevaron a navegar en un lago una vez, en una barca de remos. —Volvió a mirar el agua—. Nunca había visto correr así el agua. Me dan deseos de inclinarme a meter los dedos.

—Está fría.

—Bueno, sí, claro. —Se inclinó otro poco hacia fuera, con el cuello arqueado como para sentir la brisa en la cara—. Pero de todos modos me gustaría tocarla.

Él se encogió de hombros. Debería mostrarse más locuaz, pero creía ver los primeros indicios de tierra en el horizonte, y sentía el vientre oprimido y un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Se siente mal? —le preguntó ella.

—Estoy muy bien.

—Está un poco verde. ¿Está mareado?

Ojalá, pensó él. Jamás se mareaba en el mar. Se mareaba en la tierra. No deseaba volver. Esa noche había despertado metido en su pequeña litera pegajoso de sudor.

Tenía que volver. Tenía. Pero eso no significaba que una parte de él muy grande no deseara comportarse como un cobarde y huir.

La oyó inspirar fuerte y retener el aliento, y cuando la miró estaba apuntando, con la cara iluminada por el entusiasmo.

Su cara así era posiblemente lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

—¿Eso es Dublín? —preguntó ella—. ¿Ahí?

Él asintió.

—El puerto. La ciudad propiamente dicha está un poco más al interior.

Ella alargó el cuello, lo que lo habría divertido si no estuviera con el ánimo tan bajo. A la distancia en que estaban no podría ver nada.

—Me han dicho que es una ciudad encantadora —dijo ella.

—Hay mucho para ver.

—Es una lástima. Supongo que no pasaremos mucho tiempo ahí.

—No. La viuda está impaciente por ponerse en camino.

—¿Usted no?

Él tuvo que hacer una inspiración profunda, y se frotó los ojos. Estaba cansado, estaba nervioso y se sentía como si lo llevaran a su perdición.

—No —dijo—. Para ser franco, estaría muy feliz si me quedara aquí, en este barco, junto a esta baranda, el resto de mi vida.

Ella se giró a mirarlo con ojos sombríos.

—Con usted —añadió él en voz baja—. Aquí junto a esta baranda con usted.

Volvió a mirar hacia tierra. El puerto de Dublín ya era más que un punto en el horizonte. Pronto podría distinguir edificios y barcos. A la izquierda oía las voces de Albert y Patricia conversando. Estaban apuntando también, mirando el puerto que parecía ir creciendo.

Tragó saliva. También le estaba creciendo el nudo en el estómago. Buen Dios, era casi divertido. Ahí estaba, de vuelta en Irlanda, obligado a ver a su familia, a la que le había fallado tantos años atrás. Y por si eso fuera poco, igual descubrían que era el duque de Grandchester, puesto para el cual estaba excepcionalmente incapacitado.

Y, además, dado que no hay herida sin insulto, tenía que hacerlo todo en compañía de la viuda.

Deseó reírse. Era divertido. Tenía que ser divertido; si no lo era, tendría que echarse a llorar.

Pero parecía incapaz de reírse.

Miró hacia Dublín, que ya se veía más grande en la distancia.

Demasiado tarde para reír.

Varias horas después, en la posada Queen's Arms de Dublín.

—¡No es demasiado tarde!

—Señora, ya son más de las siete —dijo Candy, empleando el tono más calmado y tranquilizador—. Todos estamos cansados y con hambre, los caminos están oscuros y nos son desconocidos.

—Para él no —ladró la viuda moviendo la cabeza hacia Terry.

—Yo estoy cansado y hambriento —le espetó él—, y gracias a usted ya no viajo por los caminos a la luz de la luna.

Candy se mordió el labio. Llevaban cuatro días de viaje y casi se podía representar el avance en el trayecto por el aumento del mal genio de él; cada milla que los acercaba a Irlanda había hecho una mella en su paciencia. Se había vuelto silencioso y retraído, absolutamente diferente al hombre que conocía.

Al hombre del que se había enamorado.

Habían llegado al puerto de Dublín a última hora de la tarde, pero con el tiempo que les ocupó recoger el equipaje y entrar en la ciudad, ya estaban cerca de la hora de la cena. Ella no había comido mucho en el trayecto por mar, y estando ya en tierra firme, sin zarandeos ni sacudidas, estaba muerta de hambre. Lo último que deseaba era continuar camino hacia Butlersbridge, el pequeño pueblo del condado de Cavan donde se crió Terry.

Pero, fiel a su naturaleza, la viuda insistía en continuar, así que ahí estaban, los seis, en la primera sala de la posada, oyéndola dictaminar la velocidad y la dirección del viaje.

—¿No deseas tener resuelto esto de una vez por todas? —preguntó la viuda a Terry.

—En realidad, no —contestó él, insolente—. No tanto como deseo una buena tajada de pastel de carne con patatas y una jarra de cerveza.

Diciendo eso miró a los demás, y a Candy le dolió ver la expresión de sus ojos; estaba angustiado, pero no lograba imaginar por qué.

¿Qué demonios estaba esperando ahí? ¿Por qué había alargado tanto el tiempo entre visita y visita? Él le había dicho que tuvo una infancia maravillosa, que adoraba a su familia adoptiva y que no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. ¿No deseaban eso todos? ¿No deseaba él volver a su casa? ¿No entendía la suerte que tenía por tener una casa a la cual volver?

Ella daría cualquier cosa por eso.

—Señorita White, lady Patricia —dijo él haciendo una cortés venia a cada una.

Las dos damas hicieron sus reverencias, y él se marchó.

—Creo que él tiene razón —dijo Albert—. Una cena me parece infinitamente mejor que una noche por estos caminos.

La viuda giró la cabeza hacia él y lo miró furiosa.

—No es que quiera retrasar lo inevitable —dijo él, con una expresión muy sarcástica—. Incluso los duques que están a punto de ser desposeídos tienen hambre.

—Yo tomaré la cena en mi habitación —declaró la viuda, en tono desafiante, como si supusiera que alguien fuera a protestar, pero claro, nadie protestó—. Señorita White —ladró—, puede venir a atenderme.

Candy exhaló un cansino suspiro y echó a andar detrás de ella.

—No —dijo Albert.

La viuda se detuvo, inmóvil.

—¿No? —repitió, su voz hielo puro.

Candy se giró a mirar a Albert. ¿Qué podía querer decir? No había nada insólito en la orden de la viuda. Ella era su acompañante; justamente para eso la habían contratado.

Pero Albert estaba mirando a su abuela con una leve sonrisa subversiva jugueteando en las comisuras de su boca.

—Candy va a cenar con nosotros —dijo—, en el comedor.

—Es mi dama de compañía —siseó la viuda.

—Ya no lo es.

Candy retuvo el aliento. Las conversaciones entre Albert y su abuela nunca eran cordiales, pero esa sobrepasaba con mucho lo habitual; daba la impresión de que Albert lo estaba disfrutando.

—Puesto que aún no he sido depuesto —dijo él, muy lentamente, como saboreando cada palabra—, me tomé la libertad de hacer ciertas provisiones de último momento.

—¿De qué diablos hablas? —preguntó la viuda.

—Candy —dijo Albert, mirándola a ella, amistosamente y con recuerdos reflejados en sus ojos—, estás oficialmente exonerada de tus deberes para con mi abuela. Cuando vuelvas a Inglaterra recibirás una casita de campo cuya escritura está a tu nombre, junto con los ingresos para el resto de tu vida.

—¿Estás loco? —farfulló la viuda.

Candy simplemente lo miraba conmocionada.

—Esto debería haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo —continuó él—, y no lo hacía por puro egoísmo. No soportaba la idea de vivir con ella —hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia su abuela— sin ti para que actuaras de amortiguador.

—No sé qué decir —musitó ella.

—Normalmente te aconsejaría decir «gracias», pero puesto que soy yo quien te está agradecido, bastará un simple «eres un príncipe entre los hombres».

Candy consiguió esbozar una llorosa sonrisa y musitó:

—Eres un príncipe entre los hombres.

—Siempre es agradable oír eso —dijo él—. Ahora, ¿te apetecería ir a cenar con nosotros?

Candy miró hacia la viuda, que estaba roja de furia.

—Putilla codiciosa —ladró esta—. ¿Crees que no sé qué eres? ¿Crees que te admitiría nuevamente en mi casa?

Aunque conmocionada, Candy la miró tranquilamente y dijo:

—Iba a decirle que continuaría atendiéndola durante el resto del viaje, porque jamás soñaría con abandonar mi puesto sin dar el aviso con la debida antelación y cortesía, pero creo que lo he repensado. —Estaba temblando, no sabía si por la impresión o por la dicha, pero temblaba toda entera. Así pues, tratando de mantener firmes las manos a los costados, miró a Patricia y le preguntó—: ¿Me permites compartir tu habitación esta noche?

Porque de ninguna manera iba a continuar acompañando a la viuda.

—Por supuesto —contestó Patricia al instante y se cogió de su brazo—. Vamos a cenar.

Después, Candy llegaría a la conclusión de que el pastel de carne con patatas había sido el mejor que había probado en toda su vida.

Ya habían pasado varias horas y Candy estaba en camisón mirando por la ventana de la habitación mientras Patricia dormía.

Había intentado dormir pero le fue imposible, pues en la cabeza seguía dándole vueltas la asombrosa generosidad de Albert. Además, no paraba de pensar en Terry: adónde habría ido. No estaba en el comedor cuando llegó ahí con Albert y Patricia, y nadie sabía qué había sido de él.

Además, además, Patricia roncaba.

Le gustaba la vista de Dublín desde la ventana; no estaban en el centro de la ciudad, pero en la calle había bastante actividad, personas yendo y viniendo ocupadas en sus asuntos, y muchos viajeros de camino, al puerto o desde el puerto.

Se sentía rara con esa sensación de libertad. Todavía le costaba creer que estuviera ahí, compartiendo cama con Patricia y no acurrucada en un incómodo sillón junto a la cama de la viuda.

La cena fue muy alegre; Albert estaba de un buen ánimo extraordinario, tomando en cuenta todo. No le dijo nada más acerca de su generoso regalo, pero ella sabía por qué lo había hecho. Si se descubría que Terry era el verdadero duque, y Albert estaba convencido de que lo era, ella no podría continuar viviendo en castillo Grandchester.

Que se le rompiera el corazón, cada día del resto de su vida, era algo que no podría soportar.

Albert sabía que se había enamorado de Terry. Ella no lo había dicho, con palabras, pero él la conocía bien. Tenía que saberlo. Que hubiera actuado con esa generosidad sabiendo que ella estaba enamorada del hombre que muy bien podría ser la causa de su ruina era algo...

Se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas cada vez que lo pensaba.

Y sí, ahora ya era independiente. ¡Una mujer independiente! Le gustaba el sonido de esas palabras. Dormiría hasta mediodía cada día. Leería. Se deleitaría en la pereza y ociosidad, al menos unos cuantos meses, y después buscaría actividades constructivas para ocupar el tiempo. Trabajar en una obra de caridad, tal vez. O aprender a pintar a la acuarela.

Lo encontraba hedonista, placentero. Perfecto.

Y solitario.

No, decidió firmemente; se buscaría amigas. Tenía muchas amigas en la región; la alegraba saber que continuaría viviendo en Lincolnshire, aun cuando eso significaba que de vez en cuando se cruzaría con Terry. Lincolnshire era su terruño, su hogar. Conocía a todo el mundo, la conocían y nadie pondría en duda su reputación, aun cuando estuviera establecida en su propia casa. Podría vivir en paz y respetabilidad.

Sería agradable.

Pero solitario.

No, no solitario. Tendría fondos. Podría ir a visitar a Annie, que se casaría con su conde y viviría en el sur. Podría entrar en uno de esos clubes femeninos que gustaban tanto a su madre; solían reunirse todos los martes por la tarde asegurando que hablarían de arte y literatura, y comentarían las noticias del día, pero cuando las reuniones se hacían en Pony Hills, ella oía demasiadas risas, que indicaban que no hablaban de esos temas.

No sería una vida solitaria.

No aceptaría la soledad.

Se giró a mirar a Patricia, que seguía roncando. Pobre. Siempre les había envidiado a las chicas O'Brien sus lugares seguros en la sociedad. Eran hijas de un conde, de una familia de linaje inmejorable, y contaban con generosas dotes. En realidad, era extraño que ahora su futuro estuviera tan bien definido mientras el de Patricia estaba tan turbio.

Pero había llegado a comprender que Patricia no estaba más al mando de su destino de lo que estaba ella antes. Su padre le eligió marido antes que ella aprendiera a hablar, antes que supiera cómo era y cómo sería. ¿Cómo iba a poder saber su padre, mirando a una nenita de menos de un año, si sería apta para una vida como duquesa?

Patricia había estado atrapada toda su vida, esperando que Albert se decidiera a casarse con ella. Y aun en el caso de que no acabara casándose con ninguno de los dos duques, seguiría obligada a acatar los dictámenes de su padre.

Se estaba girando hacia la ventana cuando oyó ruido en el corredor. Pasos. De hombre. Sin poder resistirse, corrió hasta la puerta, la abrió un pelín y miró.

Era Terry.

Se veía despeinado, cansado y muy apenado. Caminaba medio a tientas en la penumbra, con los ojos entrecerrados, sin duda buscando su habitación.

Candy, la dama de compañía, podría haber retrocedido y cerrado la puerta, pero Candy, la mujer independiente, era más osada, así que salió y susurró su nombre.

Él miró. Le relampaguearon los ojos y demasiado tarde ella recordó que estaba en camisón de dormir, aunque este no era en absoluto indecente; de hecho, estaba más cubierta que si llevara un vestido de noche. De todos modos, se rodeó con los brazos al avanzar.

—¿Dónde ha estado? —susurró.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Por ahí. Visitando tabernas conocidas.

Ella notó algo inquietante en su voz.

—¿Sí?

Él se frotó los ojos.

—No. Estuve al otro lado de la calle. Comiendo mi pastel de carne con patatas.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Y bebiendo su pinta de cerveza?

—Dos, en realidad. —Entonces sonrió, una sonrisa tímida, infantil, con que intentó borrar el cansancio de su cara—. La echaba de menos.

—¿La cerveza irlandesa?

—Comparada con ella la inglesa es bazofia.

Candy sintió un calorcillo por dentro. Veía humor en sus ojos, por primera vez esos últimos días. Y era curioso, había creído que sería un suplicio estar con él, oír su voz y ver su sonrisa, pero lo único que sentía era felicidad. Y alivio.

No soportaba verlo apenado, desgraciado. Necesitaba que volviera a ser «él». Aunque no pudiera ser suyo.

—No debería estar aquí así —dijo él entonces.

—No —contestó ella, negando con la cabeza.

Pero no se movió.

Él hizo un mal gesto mirando la llave que tenía en la mano.

—No logro encontrar mi habitación.

Candy cogió la llave y la miró.

—La catorce. —Levantó la vista—. La luz es muy tenue.

Él asintió.

—Está por ahí —dijo ella, apuntando—. Pasé junto a esa puerta cuando venía.

—¿Es aceptable su habitación? —preguntó él—. ¿Lo bastante grande para usted y la viuda?

Candy ahogó una exclamación. Él no lo sabía. Se le había olvidado totalmente. Él ya se había marchado cuando Albert dijo lo de la casa que le regalaba.

—No estoy con la viuda —dijo, sin poder ocultar del todo su emoción—. Estoy...

—Viene alguien —susurró él.

Entonces ella oyó pasos en la escalera. Él le cogió la mano y comenzó a llevarla al interior de la habitación. Ella se resistió.

—No, ahí no. Está Patricia.

—¿Patricia? ¿Por qué...?

Masculló algo en voz baja y la llevó a toda prisa por el corredor. Y entraron en la habitación catorce.

* * *

Hola niñas lindas! Perdón por la demora, acá esta un nuevo cap. y seguidito el segundo que les voy a subir hoy, bueno chicas ustedes saben lo que paso y les agradesco a todas por su apoyo, pero no diré más porque no quiero darle la importancia que no tiene ni voy a alimentarle el ego y el ocio a nadie...besos y abrazos a todas, las quiero mucho!


	19. Capitulo 18

CAPÍTULO 18

—Tres minutos —dijo Terry tan pronto como cerró la puerta.

No se creía capaz de aguantarse más de ese tiempo, sobre todo estando ella en camisón. Era una prenda francamente horrible, de tela áspera y abotonada desde el cuello a los pies, pero de todos modos era un camisón de dormir.

Y ella era Candy.

—No se va a creer lo que ha ocurrido —dijo ella.

—Normalmente ese es un comienzo excelente, pero después de todo lo que ha ocurrido en las dos últimas semanas, estoy dispuesto a creer cualquier cosa.

Sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Dos pintas de cerveza irlandesa lo habían relajado.

Entonces ella le contó una historia de lo más sorprendente; Albert le había regalado una casita de campo y fondos para que tuviera ingresos. Ya era una mujer independiente. Estaba libre de la viuda.

Mientras la oía hablar entusiasmada encendió la lámpara. Sintió una punzada de celos, aunque no porque pensara que ella no debía recibir regalos de otro hombre; en realidad, se había ganado lo que fuera que el duque decidiera darle. ¡Cinco años con la viuda! Buen Dios, deberían entregarle un título como penitencia por eso. Nadie había hecho más por Inglaterra.

No, sus celos eran de naturaleza más básica. Oía alegría en su voz, y cuando la luz ahuyentó la oscuridad, vio alegría en sus ojos. Y, sinceramente, encontraba muy mal que otra persona le hubiera dado eso.

Deseaba dárselo él. Deseaba iluminarle los ojos de dicha. Deseaba ser la causa de su sonrisa.

—De todos modos tengo que ir con ustedes al condado de Cavan —estaba diciendo ella—. No puedo quedarme aquí sola, y no quiero dejar sola a Patricia. Esto es terriblemente difícil para ella, ¿sabe?

Lo miró y entonces él asintió. Dicha fuera la verdad, no había pensado mucho en Patricia, por egoísta que fuera eso.

—Seguro que la situación va a ser violenta con la viuda —continuó ella—. Estaba furiosa.

—Me lo imagino.

Ella agrandó los ojos.

—Ah, no. Esto ha sido extraordinario, incluso para ella.

Él lo pensó.

—No sé si lamentar o alegrarme de habérmelo perdido.

—Tal vez fue mejor que usted no hubiera estado presente —repuso ella, haciendo un gesto de pena—. Fue bastante cruel.

Él estaba a punto de decir que le resultaba difícil imaginársela agradable cuando a ella se le alegró la cara y dijo:

—Pero ¿sabe? ¡No me importa!

Entonces se echó a reír, emitiendo el embriagador sonido de una persona que no puede creerse su buena suerte.

Sonrió por ella. Era contagiosa su felicidad. Él no tenía la menor intención de que ella viviera separada de él, y creía acertada su suposición de que Albert no le regaló la casita de campo con la intención de que ella viviera ahí como la señora de Terry Baker, pero comprendía su dicha. Porque por primera vez, después de muchos años, Candy tenía algo propio.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, aunque sin poder disimular su sonrisa—. No debería estar aquí. No tenía la intención de esperar que usted llegara, pero estaba tan feliz, tan emocionada que deseé contárselo porque sabía que lo entendería.

Y mientras ella lo miraba con los ojos brillantes, se marcharon sus demonios, uno a uno, hasta que sólo quedó el hombre, ante la mujer a la que amaba. En esa habitación, en ese momento, no le importó estar de vuelta en Irlanda, ni tener tantos malditos motivos para salir corriendo a comprar un pasaje en el próximo barco a cualquier parte.

En esa habitación, en ese momento, ella lo era todo para él.

—Candy —dijo, acariciándole la mejilla.

Ella apretó la mejilla a su palma y en ese instante comprendió que estaba perdido. Toda la fuerza que creía tener, toda la voluntad para hacer lo correcto...

Habían desaparecido.

—Bésame —musitó.

Ella agrandó sus verdes ojos.

—Bésame.

Ella deseaba besarlo; lo veía en sus ojos, lo sentía en el aire.

Se le acercó y bajó levemente la cabeza, no tanto como para que se tocaran sus labios.

—Bésame —repitió.

Ella se puso de puntillas; sólo eso; no levantó las manos para acariciarlo, no acercó el cuerpo para apoyarlo en el de él. Simplemente se puso de puntillas y le rozó los labios con los suyos.

Y entonces retrocedió.

—¿Terry? —susurró.

—Te...

Casi lo dijo; tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua: «Te amo».

Pero sabía, no sabía cómo, que si lo decía en ese momento, si ponía voz a lo que seguro ella sabía en su corazón, la asustaría y se marcharía.

—Quédate conmigo —susurró.

Había renunciado a ser noble; el actual duque de Grandchester podía pasarse la vida haciendo solamente lo correcto, pero él no podía ser tan desinteresado.

Le besó la mano.

—No debo —musitó ella.

Él le besó la otra mano.

—Oh, Terry.

Él le levantó las dos manos hasta sus labios y las sostuvo ahí, aspirando su aroma.

Ella miró hacia la puerta.

—Quédate conmigo —repitió él. Le puso un dedo bajo el mentón, le levantó la cara y le dio un suave beso en los labios—. Quédate.

Le miró la cara, vio contradicciones en sus ojos; le temblaban los labios.

Entonces ella se giró, dándole la espalda.

—Si me quedo —dijo, en un tembloroso susurro, indecisa—. Si me quedo...

Él le tocó el mentón, pero no la instó a girarse para mirarlo. Esperó a que ella estuviera dispuesta y se girara por voluntad propia.

—Si me quedo... —Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, como para reunir el valor—. ¿Puedes...? ¿Conoces algún sistema para asegurarte de que no haya un bebé?

Él no pudo hablar inmediatamente. Pasado un momento asintió, porque sí, sabía la manera de evitar engendrar un bebé. Había pasado su vida adulta asegurándose de no engendrar bebés.

Pero eso lo había hecho con mujeres a las que no amaba, mujeres a las que no tenía la menor intención de adorar y venerar el resto de su vida juntos. Pero ella era Candy, y de pronto se encendió en él la idea de engendrar un bebé con ella, brillante como un sueño mágico. Se vio formando una familia con ella, riendo, embromándose. Su infancia había sido así, bulliciosa, animada, corriendo por los campos con sus primos, yendo a pescar en riachuelos sin pescar jamás nada. Las comidas nunca eran formales; las heladas reuniones para comer en el castillo Grandchester le eran tan desconocidas como un banquete chino.

Deseaba todo eso, y lo deseaba con Candy, sólo que hasta ese momento no había comprendido cuánto lo deseaba.

—Candy —dijo, apretándole las manos—. No importa. Me casaré contigo. Deseo casarme contigo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, un movimiento rápido, brusco, casi frenético.

—No —dijo—. No puedes. No puedes si eres el duque.

—Me casaré. —Entonces lo dijo, maldita sea; algunas cosas son demasiado grandes, demasiado ciertas, para guardarlas dentro—: Te amo, te quiero. Nunca le he dicho esto a otra mujer y nunca lo diré. Te amo a ti, Candice White, y deseo casarme contigo.

Ella cerró los ojos, con una expresión casi de sufrimiento.

—Terry, no puedes...

—Puedo y quiero.

—Terry...

—Estoy harto de que me digan lo que no puedo hacer —explotó él, y soltándole las manos se alejó con paso airado—. ¿Entiendes que no me importa? No me importa el maldito ducado y no me importa un rábano la viuda. Me importas tú, Candy, tú.

—Terry, si eres el duque deberás casarte con una mujer de alcurnia.

Él soltó una palabrota en voz baja.

—Hablas de ti como si fueras una puta del puerto.

—No —dijo ella, en tono paciente—. No. Sé exactamente qué soy. Soy una damita pobre de cuna respetable pero no distinguida. Mi padre era un caballero del campo y mi madre la hija de un caballero del campo. No tenemos ningún parentesco con aristócratas. Mi madre era prima de segundo grado de un baronet, pero eso es todo.

Él la miró como si no hubiera oído ni una sola palabra. O como si las hubiera oído pero no escuchado.

No, pensó Candy, sintiéndose fatal. Había escuchado pero no oído. Y dicho y hecho, las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de él fueron:

—No me importa.

—Pero a todos los demás les importa. Y si eres el duque, ya habrá bastante alboroto. El escándalo será increíble.

—No me importa.

—Pues debería importarte.

Se obligó a hacer una respiración para poder continuar. Deseó cogerse la cabeza y apretársela enterrando los dedos en el cuero cabelludo. Deseó apretar las manos en puños hasta que las uñas se le enterraran en la piel. Cualquier cosa, lo que fuera que le aliviara la terrible frustración que la tironeaba desde dentro. ¿Por qué él no escuchaba? ¿Por qué no era capaz de oír que...?

—Candy...

—¡No! —lo interrumpió, tal vez en voz más alta de lo que debía, pero tenía que decirlo—: Te va a ser necesario andar con pies de plomo si deseas ser aceptado en la sociedad. Tu esposa no tiene por qué ser Patricia, pero tiene que ser alguien como ella, con formación similar. Si no...

—¿No me has escuchado? —interrumpió él. La cogió por los hombros y la mantuvo quieta hasta que ella levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos—. No me importa el «si no». No necesito que me acepte la sociedad. Lo único que necesito es a ti, ya sea que viva en un castillo, en un tugurio o en cualquier cosa entre medio.

—Terry...

Era un ingenuo. Lo amaba por eso, la hacía casi llorar de dicha que él la amara tanto que se desentendiera del todo de las convenciones sociales. Pero él no sabía; no había vivido cinco años en el castillo Grandchester. No había viajado a Londres con la viuda ni visto personalmente lo que significaba ser miembro de esa familia. Ella sí. Había visto, había observado y sabía exactamente qué se esperaba del duque de Grandchester. Su duquesa no podía ser una mujer cualquiera del vecindario; no podía serlo si esperaba que lo tomaran en serio.

—Terry —repitió, buscando las palabras apropiadas—. Ojalá...

—¿Me amas? —interrumpió él.

Ella se quedó inmóvil. La estaba mirando con una intensidad que le cortaba el aliento, le impedía moverse.

—¿Me amas?

—No tiene nad...

—¿Me... a... mas?

Ella cerró los ojos. No le convenía decírselo. Si se lo decía estaría perdida. No podría resistirse jamás a él, a sus palabras, a sus labios. Si le decía eso, perdería su última defensa.

—Candy —dijo él, enmarcándole la cara entre las manos; entonces se inclinó y la besó, una vez, con dolorosa ternura—. ¿Me amas?

—Sí —musitó ella—. Sí.

—Entonces eso es lo único que importa.

Ella abrió la boca para intentar una vez más devolverle la sensatez, pero él ya la estaba besando, su boca ardiente y apasionada.

—Te amo —dijo, besándole las mejillas, las cejas, las orejas—. Te amo.

—Terry —susurró ella.

Pero el cuerpo ya le había comenzado a hervir de deseo. Lo deseaba. Deseaba eso. No sabía qué traería el mañana, pero en ese momento estaba dispuesta a simular que no le importaba. Siempre que...

—Prométeme —dijo, cogiéndole la cara y apartándosela—. Prométeme, por favor, que no habrá un bebé.

Él cerró y abrió los ojos, y finalmente dijo:

—Te prometo que lo intentaré.

—¿Que lo intentarás?

Él no le mentiría en eso. No haría caso omiso de su petición y después simularía que lo había «intentado».

—Haré lo que sé hacer. No es totalmente infalible.

Ella aflojó la presión con que le sujetaba la cara y manisfestó su aceptación acariciándole las mejillas con las yemas de los dedos.

—Gracias —musitó, acercando la cara para besarlo.

—Pero te prometo esto —dijo él entonces, levantándola en los brazos—. Tendrás nuestro bebé. Me casaré contigo. Sea quien sea, o sea cual sea mi apellido, me casaré contigo.

Pero ella ya no tenía la voluntad para discutir, pues él la estaba llevando a la cama. La depositó encima de la colcha, se apartó y rápidamente se desabotonó la camisa hasta que pudo sacársela por la cabeza.

Y al instante se metió en la cama, a su lado, medio encima de ella, besándola como si de eso dependiera su vida. «Dios mío, esto es horrible», gruñó, y ella no pudo evitar reírse cuando intentó hacer su magia con los botones. Volvió a gruñir frustrado porque estos no se soltaron, y cogió los dos lados del camisón, con la clara intención de hacerlos saltar de un tirón.

—¡No, Terry, no lo rompas! —dijo riendo.

No sabía por qué lo encontraba tan divertido; sin duda la desfloración tenía que ser un asunto serio, puesto que cambia la vida. Pero era tanta la alegría que burbujeaba dentro de ella que le era difícil contenerla. Sobre todo al verlo esforzarse tanto en hacer una tarea tan sencilla y fracasar tan horrorosamente.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó él, y su cara frustrada era casi cómica—. Porque estoy muy seguro de que le haría un servicio a toda la humanidad rompiendo esto.

Ella intentó no reírse.

—Es mi único camisón.

Al parecer, él encontró interesante eso.

—¿Quieres decir que si lo rompo tendrás que dormir desnuda durante todo nuestro viaje?

Ella se apresuró a apartarle las manos de la tela.

—No.

—Pero es muy tentador.

—Terry...

Él se sentó en los talones, mirándola con una mezcla de deseo y diversión que la hizo estremecerse.

—Muy bien —dijo—, desabotónalo tú.

Y eso era lo que intentaba hacer ella, pero en ese momento, al estar él observándola tan intensamente, con los párpados entornados de deseo, se sintió casi paralizada. ¿Como podría ser tan descarada y desvestirse delante de él? ¿Quitarse la ropa, «ella»? Había una diferencia, comprendió, entre quitarse la ropa y dejarse seducir.

Con la mano temblorosa, comenzó por el botón de más arriba; no lo veía, estaba casi debajo del mentón; pero sus dedos conocían los movimientos y casi sin pensarlo lo soltó.

Terry hizo una brusca inspiración.

—Otro.

Ella soltó el siguiente.

—Otro.

Y así fue avanzando hasta que llegó al que quedaba entre sus pechos. Entonces él alargó sus enormes manos y abrió esa parte. Aun no podía ver nada, para eso faltaba soltar más botones, pero sintió el aire fresco en la piel, sintió la suave caricia de su aliento cuando él se inclinó a depositarle un beso sobre la parte plana del pecho.

—Qué hermosa eres —musitó.

Entonces comenzó a soltarle los demás botones con dedos ágiles y no tuvo ninguna dificultad. Cogiéndole la mano le dio un suave tirón, para indicarle que se sentara. Ella se sentó y cerró los ojos cuando sintió caer el camisón.

Al no ver nada, sentía más, y la tela, que sólo era de simple algodón liso, sin ningún adorno, le produjo estremecimientos al rozarle la piel.

O tal vez sólo se debía a que sabía que él la estaba mirando.

¿Sería eso lo que sintió esa mujer? ¿La del cuadro? Tenía que haber sido una mujer experimentada cuando posó para monsieur Boucher, pero tuvo que haber habido una primera vez para ella. ¿Habría cerrado los ojos también, para poder «sentir» la mirada de un hombre sobre ella?

Sintió la mano de Terry acariciándole la cara, sintió bajar las yemas de sus dedos por el cuello hasta el hueco del hombro; ahí él detuvo la mano, aunque sólo un momento, y ella retuvo el aliento, esperando la caricia más íntima que la aguardaba.

—¿Por qué tienes cerrados los ojos? —preguntó él.

—No lo sé.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—No.

Esperó. Hizo una brusca inspiración; incluso pegó un salto, muy leve, cuando él deslizó la mano por la curva exterior de su pecho.

Involuntariamente se arqueó. Era curioso; jamás había pensado en eso, jamás había pensado cómo sería sentir la mano de un hombre acariciándola de esa manera, pero en ese momento, en que lo estaba experimentando, sabía exactamente qué deseaba que él hiciera.

Deseaba que ahuecara las manos en sus pechos, abarcándolos enteros en sus palmas.

Deseaba que sus manos le rozaran los pezones.

Deseaba sentir sus caricias, santo cielo, deseaba terriblemente que la acariciara y el deseo se iba extendiendo por su cuerpo. Él había bajado las manos de los pechos al abdomen y continuado hasta el lugar escondido en su entrepierna. Se sentía excitada, estremecida, ardiendo de deseo.

De deseo... ahí.

Sin duda era la sensación más extraña e irresistible; no podía desentenderse de ella, y deseaba sentirla. Deseaba estimularla, entregarse a ella, y que él le enseñara a satisfacerla.

—Terry —gimió.

Él subió las manos hasta dejarlas ahuecadas en sus pechos. Y entonces se los besó.

Abrió los ojos.

Él ya le estaba succionando un pezón, y tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano, para sofocar el grito de placer. No se había imaginado... Creía saber lo que deseaba, pero eso...

No lo sabía.

Le cogió la cabeza, como si fuera su apoyo. Era tortura, era placer, y casi era incapaz de respirar cuando él retiró la boca de ahí y la besó en los labios.

—Candy, Candy —repetía él una y otra vez, deslizando la boca por su piel.

Sentía que la besaba por todas partes y tal vez eso era lo que hacía, un instante en la boca, luego en la oreja, luego en el cuello. Y sus manos, sus manos eran fabulosas, e imparables.

Él no paraba de moverlas, no paraba de acariciarla; le acariciaba los hombros, luego las caderas, y de pronto bajó una de ellas por su pierna, arrastrando el camisón hasta que se lo quitó del todo.

Debería sentirse avergonzada. Debería sentirse violenta, pero no se sentía. Con él no, no podía, cuando él la miraba con tanto amor y adoración.

La amaba. Él se lo dijo y ella le creyó, pero en ese momento lo sentía. El calor, el cariño, la pasión. Brillaban en sus ojos. Y comprendió cómo una mujer podía encontrarse deshonrada. ¿Cómo alguien podría resistirse a eso? ¿Cómo podría resistirse a él?

Entonces él se incorporó, se bajó de la cama, con la respiración agitada, y se desabotonó rápidamente la bragueta de los pantalones, con movimientos frenéticos. Ya tenía el pecho desnudo, y lo único que ella pudo pensar fue «Qué hermoso es. ¿Como puede ser tan hermoso un hombre?» No llevaba una vida de ocio, eso estaba claro. Su cuerpo era delgado y firme, su piel estropeada aquí y allá por partes callosas y cicatrices.

—¿Te hirieron de bala? —preguntó al verle una arrugada cicatriz en el brazo.

Él se miró al tiempo que se quitaba los pantalones.

—Un francotirador francés. —Le sonrió, con una sonrisa algo sesgada—. Tuve la suerte de que no fuera mejor en su oficio.

No debió ser tan divertido. Pero su comentario era muy... él. Práctico, comedido y... sarcástico. Le sonrió.

—Yo también estuve a punto de morir —dijo.

—¿Sí?

—De fiebre.

—Detesto las fiebres —dijo él, haciendo un mal gesto.

Ella asintió, apretando las comisuras de los labios para no sonreír.

—Yo detestaría que me dispararan.

Él la miró, con los ojos brillantes de humor.

—No lo recomiendo.

Entonces ella se rió, por lo ridícula que era la conversación; él estaba ahí de pie desnudo, visiblemente excitado, y estaban hablando de lo desagradables que eran las heridas de bala y las fiebres.

Él subió a la cama y se inclinó sobre ella con expresión predadora.

—¿Candy? —musitó.

Ella lo miró y casi se derritió.

—¿Sí?

—Ahora estoy mucho mejor.

Y ya no hubo más palabras. Él la besó con tal intensidad y pasión que ella comprendió que el beso los llevaría a la compleción. Ella también sentía ese mismo deseo, esa necesidad implacable, y cuando él intentó meter la pierna por entre las suyas, las abrió para él inmediatamente, sin reservas, sin miedo.

Cuánto tiempo estuvo besándola, no lo podría saber. Le pareció un instante; le pareció una eternidad. Se sentía como si hubiera nacido para ese momento, con ese hombre. Como si de alguna manera, el día en que nació se hubiera decretado que el 28 de octubre del año del Señor de 1819, ella estaría en la habitación catorce de la posada Queen's Arms de Dublín y se entregaría a ese hombre: Terrence Greum Grandchester-Baker.

No podría haber ocurrido ninguna otra cosa; eso era lo que debía ser, su destino.

Le correspondió los besos con igual pasión y desenfado, apretándole los hombros, los brazos, acariciándolo por todos los lugares a los que podía llegar. Y entonces, justo cuando creía que ya no podía más, él le deslizó la mano por la entrepierna. La caricia fue suave, pero de todos modos pensó que podría gritar por la impresión y sensación de maravilla.

—Terry —resolló, no porque deseara que parara sino porque de ninguna manera podía continuar silenciosa en medio del asalto de sensaciones que le producía esa simple caricia.

Él le acarició y atormentó ahí, mientras ella se retorcía, jadeante. Y entonces notó que él ya no la estaba acariciando por fuera sino por dentro; había introducido los dedos y la estaba explorando de una manera tan íntima que se quedó sin habla.

Sintió cómo se contraían sus músculos internos apretándose a sus dedos, pidiendo más. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía nada aparte de que lo deseaba. Lo deseaba a él y algo que sólo él podía darle.

Él cambió de posición y retiró los dedos. Separó el cuerpo del de ella y cuando lo miró vio que parecía estar combatiendo una fuerza irresistible; tenía el cuerpo encima del suyo sin tocarla, afirmándose en los antebrazos. Movió la lengua para decir su nombre y justo entonces sintió su duro miembro en su entrada, empujando suavemente.

Se encontraron sus ojos.

—Chss —musitó él—. Espera... Te prometo...

—No tengo miedo.

Él curvó la boca en una sonrisa sesgada.

—Yo sí.

Ella deseó preguntarle qué quería decir y por qué sonreía, pero él comenzó a penetrarla, abriéndola, estirándola y entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo más extraño e increíble; él estaba dentro de ella. Encontró lo más espectacular del mundo que una persona pudiera entrar en otra así. Estaban unidos. No se le ocurría ninguna otra manera de describirlo.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó él en un susurro.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Me gusta.

Al oír eso él gimió y embistió, y el repentino movimiento le produjo una oleada de sensaciones y presión por toda ella. Exclamó su nombre, le cogió los hombros y se encontró siguiendo un antiguo ritmo, moviéndose con él, como si fueran uno. Moviéndose, vibrando, tensándose, una y otra vez.

Y de pronto... se deshizo en una especie de torbellino de placer; se arqueó, apretándose a él, gimiendo, y casi gritó. Cuando finalmente bajó el cuerpo y encontró la fuerza para respirar, no lograba imaginar cómo podía seguir estando viva. Una persona no podía sentir eso y continuar viviendo para repetirlo.

Entonces, él retiró bruscamente el miembro y se giró hacia el otro lado, gruñendo y gimiendo al encontrar su propia satisfacción. Ella le acarició el hombro, sintiendo los estremecimientos de su cuerpo. Y cuando él gritó, no sólo lo oyó, lo sintió a través de su piel, en su propio cuerpo.

En su corazón.

Él estuvo un momento sin moverse, simplemente tendido ahí, y poco a poco la respiración se le fue haciendo más lenta, hasta que se normalizó. Entonces volvió a girarse y la cogió en sus brazos. Susurró su nombre y le besó la coronilla de la cabeza.

Y otra vez.

Y cuando finalmente ella se quedó dormida, eso fue lo que oyó en sus sueños. La voz de Terry, susurrando dulcemente su nombre.

Terry supo el momento exacto en que ella se quedó dormida. No supo qué se lo advirtió; ella ya tenía la respiración suave y tranquila, incluso suspiró, y hacía rato que tenía el cuerpo quieto.

Pero cuando se quedó dormida lo supo.

La besó una última vez, en la sien. Y cuando le miró la apacible cara, susurró:

—Me casaré contigo, Candice White.

Fuera quien fuera él, fuera o no el duque, no le permitiría separarse de él.

* * *

Mis chicas hermosas, muchas gracias por esperar a que actualice y me tengan tanta paciencia...yo creo que mañana estaría subiendo los 3 últimos capitulos de esta historia! besos y abrazos nos estamos leyendo...


	20. Capitulo 19

CAPÍTULO 19

El camino a casa era todo lo que Terry recordaba. Los árboles, los pájaros, los exactos matices de verde cuando el viento agitaba la hierba. Esas eran las vistas y los sonidos de su infancia. Nada había cambiado. Debería ser consolador.

No lo era.

Cuando abrió los ojos esa mañana, Candy ya no estaba en su cama, había vuelto a su habitación. Se sintió decepcionado, lógicamente. Lo había despertado su amor y su deseo por ella, y no deseaba otra cosa que volver a cogerla en sus brazos.

Pero lo entendió. La vida no era tan libre y despreocupada para las mujeres como para los hombres, ni siquiera para una mujer independiente, adinerada. Candy tenía que pensar en su reputación. Albert y Patricia nunca dirían nada en contra de ella, pero a lord Brighton no lo conocía lo bastante bien como para imaginar qué podría hacer si la sorprendían en su cama. En cuanto a la viuda...

Bueno, no hacía falta decir que la destrozaría alegremente si se le daba la oportunidad.

Los viajeros se reunieron en el comedor de la posada a tomar el desayuno, a excepción de la viuda, para gran alivio de todos. Él sabía que no fue capaz de no reflejar el corazón en los ojos cuando vio entrar a Candy en el comedor. ¿Siempre sería así?, pensó. ¿Con sólo verla sentiría esa indescriptible, avasalladora, oleada de sentimiento?

Ni siquiera era deseo, era mucho más.

Era amor.

Amor, Amor con mayúsculas, letras bonitas, perfiladas, con florituras, rodeadas de corazones, flores y lo que fuera que los ángeles y, sí, esos molestos cupidos, desearan usar para adornar la palabra.

Amor. No podía ser ninguna otra cosa. Veía a Candy y sentía dicha, alegría. No sólo la alegría de él, sino la de todos. La de los desconocidos que estaban sentados detrás de él, los conocidos que estaban sentados enfrente. Lo veía todo, lo sentía todo.

Era asombroso, lo hacía humilde. Candy lo miraba y él era un hombre mejor.

Y ella creía que él permitiría que alguien los separara.

Eso no ocurriría. Él no permitiría que ocurriera.

No podía decir que durante el desayuno ella lo evitó; hubo entre ellos muchas miradas y sonrisas secretas; pero tuvo buen cuidado de no buscarlo y, en realidad, no había tenido ni una sola oportunidad de hablar con ella. Aunque de todos modos no habría podido hablarle, aun si ella no se hubiera mostrado tan circunspecta; tan pronto como terminó el desayuno, Patricia se cogió de su brazo y no la soltó.

Seguridad en la cantidad, concluyó. Las dos damas estaban atrapadas en el coche con la viuda y lo estarían todo el día. Él buscaría a ciegas una mano de la cual cogerse si se viera obligado a soportar lo mismo.

Los tres caballeros iban a caballo, aprovechando el buen tiempo. A la primera parada para dar de beber a los caballos, lord Brighton decidió tomar asiento en el coche, pero treinta minutos después bajó resueltamente, declarando que cabalgar era mucho menos agotador que estar con la viuda.

—¿Y abandona a su hija a la malignidad de la viuda? —le preguntó él, amablemente.

Brighton ni siquiera intentó disculparse.

—No he dicho que me sienta orgulloso de mí mismo.

—Las Hébridas Exteriores —dijo Albert, acercándose al trote—. Te digo, Baker, que esa es la clave para tu felicidad. Las Hébridas Exteriores.

—¿Las Hébridas Exteriores? —repitió lord Brighton, mirando del uno al otro, pidiendo explicación.

—Están casi tan lejos como las Órcadas —dijo Albert muy animado—. Y es mucho más divertido decir el nombre.

—¿Tienes propiedades ahí? —preguntó Brighton.

—Todavía no —repuso Albert, y miró a Terry—. Tal vez puedas restablecer un convento de monjas. Algo con muros muy altos, inexpugnables.

Terry descubrió que le gustaba la imagen que apareció en su mente.

—¿Cómo has podido vivir tanto tiempo con ella? —preguntó.

—No tengo ni idea —contestó Albert, moviendo la cabeza.

Hablaban como si el asunto ya estuviera decidido, comprendió Terry. Hablaban como si él ya hubiera sido nombrado duque. Y parecía que a Albert no le importaba. Más bien daba la impresión de estar esperando con ilusión su inminente desposesión.

Miró hacia el coche. Candy había insistido en que no podía casarse con él si era el duque. Y él no lograba imaginarse siendo el duque sin ella. No estaba preparado para los deberes anejos al título. Asombrosamente no preparado. Pero ella sabía qué hacer, ¿no? Había vivido cinco años en castillo Grandchester. Tenía que saber cómo se llevaba la casa. Sabía los nombres de todos los criados y, por lo que él sabía, el día de sus cumpleaños también.

Era buena, amable, cortés. Era justa por naturaleza, de criterio y juicio excelentes, y mucho más inteligente que él.

No lograba imaginarse una duquesa más perfecta.

Pero no deseaba ser el duque.

De verdad no lo deseaba.

Le había dado vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza incontables veces, enumerando todos los motivos que lo harían un muy mal duque de Grandchester, pero ¿alguna vez lo había dicho así, claramente?

No deseaba ser el duque.

Miró a Albert, que estaba mirando al sol, haciéndose visera con una mano.

—Debe de ser pasado el mediodía —dijo lord Brighton—. ¿Paramos parar almorzar?

Terry se encogió de hombros. A él no le importaba.

—Por las damas —añadió Brighton.

Como si fueran uno, los tres giraron la cabeza a mirar el coche por encima de los hombros.

A Terry le pareció que Brighton se encogía.

—No es agradable estar ahí —dijo este en voz baja.

Terry arqueó una ceja.

—La viuda —dijo Brighton, estremeciéndose—. Patricia me rogó que la dejara cabalgar después que le diéramos de beber a los caballos.

—Habría sido muy cruel para Candy —dijo Terry.

—Eso fue lo que le dije a Patricia.

—Cuando saliste huyendo del coche —musitó Albert, sonriendo levemente.

Brighton ladeó la cabeza.

—Jamás diría lo contrario.

—Y yo nunca te regañaría por huir.

Terry los escuchaba con poco interés. Según sus cálculos, estaban a medio camino de llegar a su hogar, y le resultaba cada vez más difícil encontrar humor en las necedades.

—Hay un claro a una milla más o menos —dijo—. He parado ahí alguna vez. Es un buen lugar para hacer una merienda.

Los otros dos asintieron, manifestando su acuerdo, y cinco minutos después encontraron el lugar. Terry desmontó y al instante se dirigió al coche. Un mozo estaba ayudando a bajar a las damas, pero puesto que Candy sería la última en hacerlo, él consiguió situarse de manera que pudiera cogerle la mano cuando apareciera.

—Señor Baker —dijo ella.

Su tono fue muy cortés y formal, pero le brillaron los ojos de simpatía secreta.

—Señorita White.

Le miró la boca; las comisuras se le movieron muy, muy levemente; deseaba sonreír. Lo vio.

Lo sintió también.

—Yo comeré en el coche —declaró la viuda, hoscamente—. Sólo los paganos comen en el suelo.

Terry se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Me siento orgulloso de ser pagano. —Movió la cabeza hacia Candy—. ¿Y usted?

—Muy orgullosa.

La viuda bajó a dar una vuelta por la orilla del prado, para estirar las piernas, dijo, y después desapareció en el interior del coche.

—Esto tiene que haber sido muy difícil para ella —comentó Terry, observándola.

—¿Difícil? —preguntó Candy, apartando la vista del contenido de una cesta que había estado examinando.

—No hay nadie a quien hostigar en el coche.

—Yo creo que piensa que nos hemos agrupado en contra de ella.

—Es cierto.

Ella lo miró apenada.

—Sí, pero...

Ah, no, no iba a permitir que inventara disculpas para la viuda.

—No me digas que sientes compasión por ella.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, no diría eso, pero...

—Tienes el corazón demasiado blando.

Entonces ella sonrió, tímidamente.

—Tal vez.

Cuando ya estaban extendidas las mantas, Terry maniobró hasta conseguir que los dos quedaran sentados algo separados de los demás. No le resultó muy difícil, ni se notó mucho. Patricia se había sentado al lado de su padre y Albert se había alejado, tal vez en busca de un árbol que necesitara un poco de riego.

—¿Este es el camino que hacías cuando ibas al colegio de Dublín? —le preguntó Candy, cogiendo un trozo de pan con queso.

—Sí.

Procuró que la voz le saliera normal, pero tal vez no lo consiguió, porque cuando la miró vio que ella lo estaba mirando con esa inquietante mirada.

—¿Por qué no deseas ir a tu casa?

Estuvo a punto de decirle que tenía demasiado activa la imaginación, o, puesto que debería volver a ser como solía ser, decir algo ingenioso y grandioso, algo sobre la luz del sol, los pájaros canoros y la bondad humana.

Comentarios de ese tipo lo habían sacado de situaciones más delicadas que esa.

Pero en ese momento no tenía la energía ni la voluntad.

Y, en todo caso, Candy ya lo conocía mejor. Podía ser su yo frívolo y divertido y la mayor parte del tiempo ella lo amaba por eso, era de esperar, pero no cuando intentaba ocultar la verdad.

O se ocultaba de la verdad.

—Es complicado —dijo, porque al menos eso no era mentira.

Ella asintió y volvió la atención a su comida. Él esperó por si le hacía otra pregunta, pero puesto que no le hizo ninguna, cogió una manzana.

La miró; estaba cortando una tajada de pollo asado, con la mirada fija en sus utensilios. Abrió la boca para hablar y, decidiendo no decir nada, se llevó la manzana a la boca.

Pero no le hincó el diente.

—Han pasado más de cinco años —soltó.

Ella lo miró.

—¿Desde la última vez que estuviste en casa?

Él asintió.

—Eso es mucho tiempo.

—Muchísimo.

—¿Demasiado?

Él apretó con más fuerza la manzana.

—No.

Ella tomó varios bocados de su comida y después lo miró.

—¿Quieres que te parta en rodajas esa manzana?

Él se la pasó, principalmente porque había olvidado que la tenía en la mano.

—Tenía un primo, ¿sabes?

Condenación, ¿de dónde le salió eso? Su intención había sido no decir nada sobre Stear. Esos cinco años los había pasado intentando no pensar en él, haciendo lo que fuera para evitar que la cara de Stear fuera lo último que veía antes de quedarse dormido por las noches.

—Creí oírte decir que tenías tres primos —dijo ella.

No lo estaba mirando; daba la impresión de tener toda su atención puesta en la manzana y el cuchillo con que la estaba cortando.

—Ahora sólo tengo dos.

Ella levantó la vista y lo miró, con profunda compasión en sus grandes ojos verdes.

—Lo siento.

—Stear murió en Francia.

Las palabras le salieron rasposas. Cayó en la cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no nombraba a Stear en voz alta. Cinco años, probablemente.

—¿Estaba contigo? —preguntó ella, en voz baja.

Él asintió.

Ella miró las rodajas de manzana, ya bien dispuestas en un plato; parecía no saber qué hacer con ellas.

—¿No vas a preguntarme si murió por culpa mía?

Detestó el sonido de su voz; una voz hueca, apenada, sarcástica y desesperada, y no pudo creer que hubiera dicho eso.

—Yo no estaba ahí —dijo ella.

Él la miró a la cara.

—No logro imaginarme cómo pudo haber sido culpa tuya, pero yo no estaba ahí. —Alargó la mano por encima de la comida y la puso sobre la de él—. Lo siento. ¿Estaban muy unidos?

Él asintió y desvió la cara, fingiendo que miraba hacia los árboles.

—No tanto cuando éramos niños. Pero después, cuando nos marchamos al colegio... —se apretó el puente de la nariz, pensando cómo podría explicar lo que Stear había hecho por él—, descubrimos que teníamos mucho en común.

Ella le apretó suavemente la mano y se la soltó.

—Es difícil perder a un ser querido.

Él volvió a mirarla cuando estuvo seguro de que sus ojos continuarían secos.

—¿Cuando perdiste a tus padres...?

—Fue horrible —repuso ella. Se le movieron las comisuras de los labios, pero no en una sonrisa; fue uno de esos movimientos reflejos, apenas un indicio de emoción, que se le escapaba sin que se diera cuenta—. No pensé que yo también debía morir —añadió en voz baja—, pero no sabía cómo viviría.

—Ojalá yo...

Se interrumpió, porque no sabía qué deseaba. ¿Haber podido estar ahí para apoyarla? ¿De qué utilidad habría sido? En ese tiempo él estaba destrozado también.

—La viuda me salvó —dijo ella, y sonrió irónica—. ¿No es curioso eso?

Él arqueó las cejas.

—Ah, vamos, la viuda no hace nada por la pura bondad de su corazón.

—No he dicho por qué lo hizo, sino simplemente que lo hizo. Me habrían obligado a casarme con mi primo si no me hubiera llevado con ella.

Él le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

—Me alegra que no tuvieras que casarte con él.

—Yo también —dijo ella sin el menor asomo de ternura—. Es horrendo.

Él se rió.

—Y yo que pensaba que te sentías contenta por haberme esperado a mí.

Ella lo miró sarcástica y retiró la mano.

—No has conocido a mi primo.

Finalmente, él cogió una rodaja de manzana y tomó un bocado.

—Tenemos sobreabundancia de parientes odiosos, tú y yo.

Ella curvó los labios, pensativa, y después giró el cuerpo para mirar lo que se podía ver del coche.

—Debo ir a acompañarla —dijo.

—No —le espetó él, firmemente.

Candy exhaló un suspiro. No quería sentir compasión por la viuda, sobre todo después de lo que le dijo esa noche. Pero la conversación con Terry le había traído recuerdos, y le recordó lo mucho que estaba en deuda con ella.

Se giró a mirarlo.

—Está muy sola.

—Se merece estar sola —dijo él, con mucha convicción, y un tanto sorprendido, como si pensara que eso estaba tan claro que no era necesario decirlo.

—Nadie se merece estar solo.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

Ella no lo creía, pero...

—Deseo creerlo.

Él la miró dudoso.

Ella comenzó a incorporarse. Miró hacia uno y otro lado, para asegurarse de que nadie podía oírla y dijo:

—Por cierto, no deberías haberme besado la mano habiendo personas que pueden verlo.

Entonces se levantó y se alejó rápidamente, antes que él pudiera contestar.

—¿Ya has terminado tu almuerzo? —preguntó Patricia cuando pasó cerca de ella.

Candy asintió.

—Sí, voy a ir al coche a ver si a la viuda se le ofrece algo.

Patricia la miró como si creyera que se había vuelto loca.

Candy se encogió levemente de hombros.

—Toda persona se merece una segunda oportunidad. —Caminando hacia el coche pensó en lo que acababa de decir y añadió, más para sí misma—: Eso es cierto.

El piso del coche le quedaba demasiado alto para subir sola, y no había ningún mozo a la vista, así que exclamó:

—¡Excelencia! ¡Excelencia! —Al no oír respuesta, exclamó en voz más alta—. ¡Señora!

Apareció la airada cara de la viuda en la puerta.

—¿Qué quiere?

Candy se dijo que no había pasado toda una vida yendo a la iglesia las mañanas de los domingos para nada.

—Deseaba preguntarle si se le ofrece algo, excelencia.

—¿Por qué?

Buen Dios, desconfiaba de ella.

—Porque soy una buena persona —dijo, algo impaciente, y se cruzó de brazos esperando para ver la reacción.

La viuda la miró en silencio un buen rato y finalmente dijo:

—Según mi experiencia, las personas buenas no necesitan anunciarse como tales.

Candy deseó preguntarle qué tipo de experiencias tenía con personas buenas, puesto que según la experiencia de ella, la mayoría de las personas buenas huían de su presencia.

Pero eso le pareció muy mordaz.

Hizo una lenta respiración. No tenía por qué hacerlo; no tenía por qué asistir a la viuda de ninguna manera. Ya era una mujer independiente y no necesitaba preocuparse de su seguridad.

Pero, como había dicho, era una persona buena, y estaba resuelta a seguir siéndolo, por muy mejoradas que estuvieran sus circunstancias. Había atendido a la viuda durante cinco años porque tenía que hacerlo, no porque lo deseara. Y ahora...

Bueno, seguía sin desearlo, pero lo haría. Fueran cuales fueren los motivos de la viuda hacía cinco años, la había salvado de toda una vida de infelicidad. Por eso, podía pasar una hora atendiéndola. Pero más que eso, podía «decidir» pasar una hora atendiéndola.

Increíble la diferencia entre lo uno y lo otro.

—¿Señora? —dijo.

Y nada más. Con eso bastaba; lo demás dependía de la viuda.

—Ah, muy bien —dijo esta, irritada—. Si le parece que debe.

Con la cara absolutamente serena, Candy aceptó la mano que le ofreció lord Brighton (que oyó la última parte de la conversación y le dijo que estaba loca), subió al coche y ocupó el asiento prescrito, de espaldas al cochero, lo más lejos posible de la viuda, y juntó las manos en la falda. No sabía cuánto tiempo estaría ahí; al parecer, los demás no se decidían a poner fin al almuerzo.

La viuda estaba mirando por la ventanilla; ella se miraba las manos. De tanto en tanto, levantaba la vista y, cada vez, la viuda casi le daba la espalda, su postura rígida, los labios bien apretados.

Entonces, tal vez la quinta vez que miró, se encontró con que la estaba mirando.

—Me decepciona —dijo, en voz baja, no exactamente un siseo pero muy parecido.

Candy guardó silencio. No cambió de postura, simplemente retuvo el aliento; no sabía qué decir, aparte de que no se iba a disculpar. No iba a pedir disculpas por haber alargado la mano para coger su felicidad.

—No debería marcharse.

—Para seguir siendo una criada, señora.

—No debería marcharse —repitió la viuda, pero esta vez dio la impresión de que se le estremecía algo dentro; no el cuerpo, tampoco la voz.

El corazón, comprendió Candy, sorprendida; a la viuda se le estremeció el corazón.

—Él no es lo que yo esperaba —añadió la viuda.

Candy pestañeó, tratando de entender.

—¿El señor Baker?

—Grandchester —enmendó la viuda, rotundamente.

—Usted no sabía que existía —dijo Candy, con la mayor amabilidad posible—. ¿Cómo podría haber esperado algo?

Sin contestar la pregunta, la viuda preguntó a su vez:

—¿Sabe por qué la llevé a mi casa?

—No —contestó Candy, dulcemente.

La viuda apretó los labios y pasado un momento dijo:

—No era correcto. Una persona no debería estar sola en este mundo.

—No —repitió Candy. Y creía eso con todo su corazón.

—Fue por las dos. Cogí algo terrible y lo transformé en bueno. Por las dos. —La miró con los ojos entrecerrados, perforándole los ojos—. No debería marcharse.

Entonces, santo cielo, sin poderlo creer, Candy se oyó decir:

—Iré a visitarla, si lo desea.

La viuda tragó saliva y dijo, mirando recto al frente:

—Eso sería aceptable.

Candy se salvó de contestar algo por la llegada de Patricia, que las informó que partirían enseguida. Y dicho y hecho, apenas tuvo tiempo para acomodarse en el asiento cuando crujieron las ruedas y el coche se puso en marcha.

Nadie dijo nada.

Era mejor así.

Varias horas después Candy abrió los ojos.

Patricia la estaba mirando.

—Te quedaste dormida —dijo, y se llevó un dedo a los labios haciendo un gesto hacia la viuda, que también se había quedado dormida.

Candy se tapó la boca para ocultar un bostezo y preguntó:

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo nos falta para llegar ahí?

Patricia se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. ¿Tal vez una hora? ¿Dos horas?

Exhaló un suspiro y se reclinó en el respaldo. Se veía cansada, pensó Candy. Todos estaban cansados.

Y asustada.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó, sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces.

Patricia no abrió los ojos.

—No lo sé.

Eso no tenía mucho de respuesta, pero claro, la pregunta no había sido justa.

—¿Sabes cuál es la parte más divertida? —dijo Patricia de pronto.

Candy negó con la cabeza, y al recordar que Patricia estaba con los ojos cerrados, contestó:

—No.

—Vivo diciéndome «Esto no es justo. No deberían pasarme de uno a otro como si yo fuera un bien traspasable». Y entonces pienso «¿Qué cambiaría?». Me entregaron a Albert hace muchos años. Nunca me he quejado.

—Sólo eras un bebé.

Patricia continuó con los ojos cerrados y cuando habló su voz sonó recriminatoria:

—He tenido muchos años para presentar una queja.

—Patricia...

—Nadie tiene la culpa aparte de mí.

—Eso no es cierto.

Patricia abrió los ojos. Uno al menos.

—Lo dices pero no lo piensas.

—No. Podría —reconoció, porque era cierto—, pero ocurre que digo la verdad. No es culpa tuya. En realidad no es culpa de nadie. —Hizo una inspiración y dejó salir el aire—. Ojalá lo fuera, así sería mucho más fácil.

—¿Tener a alguien a quien echarle la culpa?

—Sí.

—No quiero casarme con él —susurró Patricia entonces.

—¿Con Albert?

Patricia había sido novia de Albert durante mucho tiempo, y no parecía que hubiera mucho afecto entre ellos.

Patricia la miró con curiosidad.

—No, con el señor Baker.

—¿No?

—Pareces muy sorprendida.

—No, claro que no —se apresuró a decir Candy. ¿Qué podía decir, que estaba tan perdidamente enamorada de él que no lograba imaginarse que otra no lo deseara?—. Sólo que es muy guapo —improvisó.

Patricia se encogió levemente de hombros.

—Supongo.

¿Lo «suponía»? ¿No lo había visto «sonreír»?

—¿No encuentras que es «demasiado» encantador? —preguntó Patricia entonces.

—No.

Inmediatamente se miró las manos, porque la voz no le salió en el tono que quería. Y claro, Patricia debió notarlo también, porque su siguiente pregunta fue:

—Candice White, ¿te gusta el señor Baker?

Candy balbuceó, tartamudeó y finalmente logró graznar:

—Eeh... yo...

—Te gusta —interrumpió Patricia.

—Eso no tiene importancia —dijo Candy.

¿Qué otra cosa iba a decir? A Patricia, que igual estaba o no estaba comprometida en matrimonio con él.

—Pues sí que tiene importancia. ¿Tú le gustas?

Candy deseó derretirse y esfumarse dentro del asiento.

—No, no contestes —dijo Patricia, al parecer muy divertida—. En tu cara veo que le gustas. Bueno, ahora lo tengo claro. No me casaré con él.

Candy tragó saliva, tenía un mal sabor en la garganta.

—No debes rechazarlo por mí.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—No puedo casarme con él si es el duque.

—¿Por qué no?

Candy intentó sonreír, porque realmente Patricia era un encanto al no dar importancia a las diferencias entre ellas, pero no lo consiguió del todo.

—Si él es el duque tendrá que casarse con una mujer apropiada. De tu rango.

—Vamos, no seas tonta —bufó Patricia—. No es que te hayas criado en un orfanato.

—Ya habrá suficiente escándalo. No debe agravarlo con un matrimonio fuera de lugar.

—Con una actriz sería fuera de lugar. Tú simplemente vales una semana de chismes.

Sería más de una semana, pensó Candy, pero no tenía sentido discutir más.

—No sé qué piensa el señor Baker —dijo Patricia—, ni conozco sus intenciones, pero si está dispuesto a desafiarlo todo por amor, tu deberías estarlo también.

Candy la miró sin decir nada, sorprendida. ¿Cómo era que de repente Patricia era tan sabia? ¿Cuándo ocurrió? ¿En que momento dejó de ser la hermana pequeña de Annie y se convirtió en... ella misma?

Patricia le cogió la mano y se la apretó.

—Sé una mujer valiente, Candy.

Entonces sonrió, musitó algo en voz muy baja y se puso a mirar por la ventanilla.

Candy continuó mirando al frente, pensando... pensando... ¿tenía razón Patricia? ¿O sólo era que sencillamente nunca había pasado apuros? Es fácil hablar de ser valiente cuando uno nunca se ha encontrado cara a cara con la desesperanza.

¿Qué ocurriría si una mujer de su posición se casara con un duque? La madre de Albert no era aristócrata, pero cuando se casó con su padre este sólo era el tercero en la línea de sucesión al ducado, y nadie suponía que ella iba a ser la duquesa. Por lo que sabía, fue terriblemente desgraciada; incluso amargada.

Pero los padres de Albert no se amaban; ni siquiera se caían bien, por lo que le habían contado.

Pero ella amaba a Terry.

Y él la amaba a ella.

De todos modos, todo sería mucho más sencillo si resultaba que él no era el hijo legítimo de Richard Grandchester.

Entonces, imprevisiblemente, Patricia dijo:

—Podríamos echarle la culpa a la viuda. —Al ver la mirada desconcertada de Candy, aclaró—. Pues, como dijiste tú, sería más fácil si tuviéramos a alguien a quien echarle la culpa.

Candy miró a la viuda, que estaba sentada enfrente de Patricia. Roncaba suavemente y tenía la cabeza en un ángulo que debía ser incómodo; por extraordinario que fuera, incluso dormida tenía los labios apretados en un rictus desagradable.

—Ciertamente es más culpa de ella que de cualquier otra persona —añadió Patricia, pero mirando nerviosa hacia la viuda.

—No puedo estar en desacuerdo contigo —dijo Candy, asintiendo.

Patricia se quedó en silencio mirando hacia el espacio, y justo cuando Candy ya estaba convencida de que no diría nada más, añadió:

—Pero eso no me ha hecho sentir mejor.

—¿Echarle la culpa a la viuda?

Patricia encorvó un poco los hombros.

—Sí. Sigue siendo horrible. Todo.

—Horroroso —convino Candy.

Patricia se giró a mirarla a los ojos.

—Puñeteramente horrible.

—¡Patricia!

Patricia arrugó la nariz, pensativa.

—¿Lo he dicho bien?

—No sabría decirlo.

—Ah, vamos, no me digas que nunca has pensado en algo tan impropio de una dama.

—No lo «diría».

La mirada de Patricia fue un reto claro.

—Pero lo has pensado.

A Candy se le curvaron los labios.

—Es una condenada lástima.

—Un maldito fastidio, si quieres mi opinión —contestó Patricia, tan rápido que seguro que se había reservado esa.

—Yo tengo una ventaja, ¿sabes?

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Oigo hablar al personal.

—Vamos, no me vas a convencer de que las criadas del castillo Grandchester hablan como pescaderas.

—No, pero a veces los lacayos sí.

—¿Delante de ti?

—No a propósito, pero ocurre.

—Muy bien —dijo Patricia, mirándola con los labios curvados y humor en los ojos—. Dime lo peor que sabes.

Candy lo pensó y pasado un momento miró hacia la viuda para asegurarse de que seguía durmiendo y luego le susurró al oído. Cuando terminó, Patricia se apartó, la miró con los ojos agrandados, pestañeó tres veces y finalmente dijo:

—No sé qué quiere decir de eso.

Candy frunció el ceño.

—Creo que yo tampoco.

—Pero suena mal.

—Puñeteramente mal —dijo Candy sonriendo y dándole una palmadita en la mano.

—Una maldita lástima —suspiró Patricia.

—Nos estamos repitiendo —observó Candy.

—Lo sé —repuso Patricia, con bastante sentimiento—. Pero ¿de quién es la culpa? No de nosotras. Nos han criado demasiado resguardadas.

—Eso sí es una puñetera lástima —dijo Candy.

—Un maldito fastidio, si me lo preguntas.

—¿De qué diablos están hablando?

Candy tragó saliva y miró disimuladamente a Patricia, que estaba mirando a la viuda, esta ya muy despierta, y con una expresión de horror similar.

—¿Y bien?

—De nada —gorjeó Candy.

La viuda la miró con una expresión muy desagradable y luego volvió su glacial atención a Patricia.

—Y «usted», lady Patricia, ¿dónde está su buena crianza?

Entonces Patricia, ay, santo cielo, se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Que me cuelguen si lo sé, puñetas.

Candy intentó quedarse inmóvil, pero la sorpresa le salió en un borboteo de risa, y le pareció que había arrojado saliva sobre la viuda. Y era irónico que la primera vez que la escupía fuera por casualidad.

—Es usted asquerosa —siseó la viuda—. No puedo creer que haya pensado en la posibilidad de perdonarla.

—Deje de meterse con Candy —dijo Patricia, y con sorprendente energía.

Candy la miró sorprendida.

Pero la viuda estaba furiosa.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—He dicho que deje de meterse con Candy.

—¿Y quién se cree que es para darme órdenes?

Candy habría jurado que Patricia se transformó ante sus ojos; había desaparecido la chica insegura y en su lugar estaba:

—La futura duquesa de Grandchester, o al menos eso me han dicho.

A Candy se le entreabrieron los labios ante la sorpresa. Y la admiración.

—Porque, francamente —añadió Patricia, desdeñosa—, si no lo soy, ¿qué diantres hago aquí, atravesando media Irlanda?

Candy miró de Patricia a la viuda, nuevamente a Patricia y luego a la viuda, y luego...

Bueno, baste decir que fue un momento monstruosamente largo.

—No vuelvan a hablar —dijo la viuda finalmente—. No tolero el sonido de sus voces.

Y, cómo no, guardaron silencio todo el resto del viaje.

Incluso la viuda.

* * *

Perdón por la demora! bueno algunas saben todos los problemas técnicos que he tenido...pero no las he olvidado!

bueno mis lindas preciosas hoy no me duermo sin terminar la historia completa...también he de acusar un acoso por

parte de una anónima, pero no le demos importancia a quien no la tiene...besos y abrazos vivan la vida, disfruten

los momentos y no se amarguen por tonteras, yo no lo hago, menos ustedes...LAS ENVIDIAS ALIMENTAN MI EGO!.

Quiero subir otra historia adaptada o transcrita a Candy y Terry pero lo haré por mi grupo en Facebook...espero

algunas me entiendan Pero no se preocupen porque voy a seguir mi historia Mas que una linda historia de amor...

y alguno que otro mini fic...las quiero mucho, y gracias de ante mano, por su apoyo, por seguirme, y por entregarme

esta amistad tan hermosa que hemos formado.

_**Historia original de JULIA QUINN ( Duke of Wyndham) Los personajes le pertenecen a Mizuky e Igarachi respectivamente...solamente con el afán de entretener nunca de Lucrar**_


	21. Capitulo 20

CAPÍTULO 20

Fuera del coche el ambiente era considerablemente más relajado. Los tres hombres avanzaban por el camino, pero no en fila. De tanto en tanto, uno aceleraba el paso o se quedaba atrás, y un caballo adelantaba a otro. Entonces intercambiaban saludos, por rutinaria cortesía.

De vez en cuando uno hacía un comentario sobre el tiempo.

Lord Brighton parecía bastante interesado en los pájaros autóctonos.

Albert no hablaba mucho, pero... Al pasar junto a él Terry lo miró. ¿Iba silbando?

—¿Te sientes feliz? —le preguntó, en tono algo brusco.

Albert lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Yo? —Frunció el ceño, pensándolo—. Supongo que sí. El día está muy hermoso, ¿no te parece?

—Bonito día —convino Terry.

—Ninguno está atrapado en el coche con la malvada vieja bruja —declaró Brighton—. Los tres deberíamos estar felices. —Entonces, puesto que la malvada vieja bruja era la abuela de sus dos acompañantes, añadió—: Perdón.

—Por lo que a mí se refiere, no es necesario que pidas perdón —dijo Albert—. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tu evaluación.

Tenía que haber algo importante en eso, pensó Terry, que la conversación volviera una y otra vez a lo aliviados que se sentían por no estar en compañía de la viuda. Era condenadamente raro, dicha fuera la verdad, y daba que pensar.

—¿Tendré que vivir con ella? —se le escapó.

Albert lo miró y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Las Hébridas Exteriores, compañero, las Hébridas Exteriores.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú? —preguntó Terry.

—Ah, créeme que lo haré, si por casualidad sigo poseyendo poder sobre ella mañana. Y si no... —Se encogió de hombros—. Voy a necesitar algún tipo de empleo, ¿verdad? Siempre he deseado viajar. Tal vez sea tu explorador. Encontraré la más fría de las islas. Lo pasaré fabulosamente.

—Por el amor de Dios, hombre, deja de hablar así.

No quería que el asunto se diera por entendido, se considerara como algo ya establecido, predestinado. Albert debía luchar por su lugar en el mundo, no cedérselo alegremente.

Porque él no lo deseaba. Deseaba a Candy, deseaba su libertad, y más que cualquier otra cosa, en ese momento deseaba estar en otra parte. En cualquier otra parte.

Albert lo miró algo extrañado, pero no dijo nada más.

Terry tampoco. No habló cuando pasaron por Pollamore, cuando pasaron por Cavan ni cuando entraron en Butlersbridge.

Ya hacía rato que había caído la noche, pero él conocía los escaparates de todas las tiendas, todos los postes señalizadores y todos los árboles. Ahí estaba la posada Derragarra, donde se emborrachó por primera vez el día que cumplió diecisiete años. Ahí estaba la carnicería, más allá la herrería y, ah, sí, la fábrica de harina de avena, detrás de la cual robó su primer beso.

Eso significaba que dentro de cinco, no, de cuatro minutos, estaría en casa.

Su hogar.

Esa era una palabra que no decía desde hacía años. No tenía ningún sentido. Se alojaba en posadas, en tabernas y a veces dormía bajo las estrellas. Tenía su grupo de amigos de la chusma, pero se juntaban y separaban con igual frecuencia. Robaban juntos más por comodidad que por otra cosa. Lo único que tenían en común era un pasado en el ejército y la disposición a dar una parte del botín a aquellos que habían vuelto de la guerra con menos suerte que ellos.

A lo largo de esos años había dado dinero a hombres sin piernas, a mujeres sin marido, a niños sin padres. Nunca nadie le preguntó de dónde sacaba el dinero. Suponía que les bastaba que su porte y su manera de hablar fueran los de un caballero. Las personas ven lo que desean ver, y cuando un ex oficial (nunca dijo a nadie su nombre) llega con regalos...

Nadie desea hacer preguntas.

Y durante todo ese tiempo, no lo dijo nunca a nadie. ¿A quién tenía para decírselo?

A Candy.

Ahora estaba Candy.

Sonrió. Ella lo aprobaría. Tal vez no los medios, pero sin duda sí el fin. La verdad, jamás le había robado a nadie que no pareciera que podía permitirse perder algo. Y siempre había sido más concienzudo al robar a las más molestas de sus víctimas.

Esos escrúpulos no lo habrían librado de la horca, eso sí, pero siempre lo hacían sentirse un poco mejor respecto a su profesión elegida.

Oyó el ruido de los cascos de un caballo junto al de él y cuando miró vio que era Albert, que iba al paso a su lado.

—¿Esta es la calle? —preguntó en voz baja.

Terry asintió.

—Pasada esa curva.

—No te esperan, ¿verdad?

—No.

Albert tenía muchísimo tacto, y no le hizo más preguntas; de hecho, aminoró la marcha hasta quedar medio caballo atrás por respeto a su intimidad.

Y ahí estaba, su casa. Tal como la recordaba, aunque tal vez la enredadera había cubierto otro poco de la fachada de ladrillo. Había luz en las habitaciones, y las ventanas resplandecían acogedoras. Aunque los únicos sonidos que oía eran los que hacía el grupo viajero, podría jurar que por las paredes se filtraban los sonidos de risas y alegría.

Dios santo, había pensado que lo echaba de menos, pero lo que sentía...

Lo que sentía era algo más. Era dolor, un verdadero dolor en el pecho; un agujero vacío, un sollozo siempre atrapado en la garganta.

Ese era su hogar.

Deseó parar, tomarse un momento para contemplar la hermosa y vieja casa, pero oyó el ruido del coche acercándose y comprendió que no podría mantenerlos a todos a raya mientras él se entregaba a la nostalgia.

Lo último que deseaba era que la viuda entrara antes que él (y estaba seguro de que lo haría), así que cabalgó hasta la puerta, desmontó y subió la escalinata solo. Cerró los ojos, hizo una honda inspiración y, puesto que no iba a reunir más valor en los minutos siguientes, levantó la aldaba de bronce y la dejó caer.

No hubo respuesta inmediata. Eso no tenía por qué sorprenderlo. Era tarde. No los esperaban. Tal vez el mayordomo ya se había ido a acostar. Eran muchísimos los motivos para haber buscado habitaciones en el pueblo e ido a casa por la mañana. No quería...

Se abrió la puerta. Se cogió firmemente las manos a la espalda. Había intentado ponerlas a los costados, pero comenzaron a temblarle.

Primero vio la luz de la vela y luego al hombre que la llevaba, arrugado y encorvado.

—¿Don Terry?

Terry tragó saliva.

—George —dijo.

Buen Dios, el viejo mayordomo debía estar rondando los ochenta, pero claro, su tía lo seguiría teniendo todo el tiempo que él quisiera trabajar, el cual, conociéndolo, sería hasta el día en que muriera.

—No le esperábamos —dijo George.

—Bueno —dijo Terry, intentando sonreír—, ya sabes cuánto me gusta dar sorpresas.

—¡Pase, pase! Ah, don Terry, la señora Baker va a estar contentísima de verle. Como también... —Se interrumpió al mirar hacia fuera de la puerta, y entrecerró sus viejos ojos, arrugándolos.

—Lo siento, pero he traído unos cuantos acompañantes —explicó Terry.

Ya habían ayudado a bajar del coche a la viuda, y Candy y Patricia estaban detrás de ella. Albert tenía cogida del brazo a su abuela, con bastante firmeza, por lo que se veía, para dejarlo solo un momento, pero la viuda ya daba indicios de indignación.

—¿George? —dijo una voz femenina—. ¿Quién es a estas horas?

Terry se tensó, casi sin poder respirar. Era su tía Mary. Su voz era exactamente la misma de antes. Como si él no se hubiera marchado nunca.

Pero claro, no. Si no se hubiera marchado no tendría el corazón retumbante ni la boca reseca. Y, lo principal, no estaría tan absolutamente aterrado. Mudo de miedo de ver a la única persona que lo había amado toda su vida, con todo su corazón y sin condiciones.

—¿George? ¿Qué...? —Ya estaba asomada a la puerta del salón, y lo estaba mirando como si fuera una aparición—. ¿Terry?

—En carne y hueso.

Intentó decirlo en tono jovial pero no le resultó del todo, y en el fondo, donde guardaba sus momentos más negros, deseaba llorar. Llorar ahí mismo, delante de todos, pues el llanto se retorcía y empujaba tratando de salir.

—¡Terry! —exclamó ella, corriendo a rodearlo con los brazos—. Oh, Terry, Terry, mi querido niño precioso. Te hemos echado tanto de menos.

Le estaba cubriendo de besos la cara, como una madre a su hijo. Como debería haber podido besar a Stear.

—Cuánto me alegra verte, tía Mary —dijo.

La abrazó con fuerza y hundió la cara en el hueco de su cuello, porque de verdad era su madre de todas las maneras que importan. Y la había echado de menos. Buen Dios, la había echado de menos y en ese momento no importaba que la hubiera herido de la peor manera imaginable. Sólo deseaba continuar abrazado por ella.

—Uy, Terry —dijo ella, sonriendo llorosa—. Debería azotarte por estar tanto tiempo lejos. ¿Por qué no venías? ¿No sabías lo preocupados que estábamos? ¿Cómo...?

—Ejem.

Mary se interrumpió y miró, todavía acariciándole a él la cara.

La viuda había llegado a la puerta y estaba detrás de él en la escalinata de piedra.

—Usted debe de ser la tía —dijo.

Mary la miró un momento, sorprendida, y finalmente contestó:

—Sí, ¿y usted es...?

—Tía Mary —se apresuró a decir él, antes que la viuda pudiera abrir la boca—, debo presentarte a la duquesa de Grandchester viuda.

Mary lo soltó, se inclinó en una reverencia y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—¿La duquesa de Grandchester? —repitió, mirándolo con evidente conmoción—. Santo cielo, Terry, ¿no podías habernos enviado un aviso?

Terry consiguió esbozar una tensa sonrisa.

—Es mejor así, te lo aseguro.

En ese momento entraron los demás del grupo y Terry hizo las presentaciones, haciendo esfuerzos por no fijarse en la palidez de su tía, que aumentó más aún cuando le presentó al duque de Grandchester y al conde de Brighton.

—Terry —susurró ella, angustiada—, no tengo las habitaciones. No tenemos nada lo suficientemente...

—Por favor, señora Baker —dijo Albert, haciéndole una cortés y respetuosa venia—, no se tome muchas molestias por mí. Ha sido imperdonable por nuestra parte no haberle avisado. No hace ninguna falta que llegue a extremos por nosotros. Aunque... —miró hacia la viuda, que ya estaba en el vestíbulo, con expresión agria—, tal vez nos preste su mejor habitación para mi abuela. Eso nos hará las cosas más fáciles a todos.

—Faltaría más —dijo Mary—. Por favor, por favor, hace frío. Deben entrar todos. Terry, ¿necesito decirte...?

—¿Dónde está vuestra iglesia? —interrumpió la viuda.

—¿Nuestra iglesia? —preguntó Mary, mirando a Terry desconcertada—. ¿A estas horas?

—No es mi intención rendir culto —ladró la viuda—. Deseo examinar el libro de registros.

—¿Continúa el párroco Beveridge? —preguntó Terry, para interrumpir a la viuda.

—Sí, pero seguro que ya está acostado. Son las nueve y media, y yo diría que es madrugador. Tal vez por la mañana. Yo...

—Este es un asunto de importancia dinástica —interrumpió la viuda—. No me importa que sea pasada la medianoche. Vamos a...

—A mí me importa —interrumpió Terry, silenciándola con una mirada glacial—. No va a ir a sacar de la cama al párroco. Ha esperado todo este tiempo. Bien puede esperar hasta mañana, maldita sea.

—¡Terry! —exclamó Mary—. No lo eduqué para que hablara de esa manera —dijo a la viuda.

—No, claro que no —dijo Terry, y eso era lo más cercano a una disculpa que iba a decir mientras la viuda lo estuviera mirando altiva.

—Usted era la hermana de su madre, ¿verdad? —preguntó la viuda.

Mary pareció bastante perpleja por el cambio de tema.

—Sí.

—¿Estuvo presente en su boda?

—No.

—¿No estuviste? —preguntó Terry, sorprendido.

—No, no pude asistir. Estaba a punto de dar a luz. —Lo miró pesarosa—. Nunca te lo dije, el bebé nació muerto. —Se le suavizó la expresión—. Ese fue uno de los motivos de que me hiciera tan feliz tenerte a ti.

—Iremos a la iglesia por la mañana —declaró la viuda, no interesada en el historial obstétrico de Mary—. A primera hora. Encontraremos los papeles y todo quedará resuelto.

—¿Los papeles? —repitió Mary.

—La prueba de la boda —dijo la viuda, mordaz; miró a Mary con una expresión glacial de superioridad, y con un movimiento de la cabeza la descartó—: ¿Es tonta?

Menos mal que Albert la cogió del brazo y de un tirón la hizo retroceder, porque Terry la habría estrangulado.

—Eleonor no se casó en la iglesia de Butlersbridge —dijo Mary, entonces—. Se casó en Maguiresbridge, en el condado de Fermanagh, donde nos criamos.

—¿A qué distancia está eso? —preguntó la viuda, intentando soltar el brazo de la mano de Albert.

—A veinte millas, excelencia.

La viuda masculló algo muy desagradable; Terry no logró entender las palabras exactas, pero Mary se puso blanca como el papel, y se giró hacia él con una expresión casi alarmada.

—¿Terry? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué necesitan una prueba de la boda de tu madre?

Él miró a Candy que estaba casi detrás de su tía; ella le hizo un leve gesto de aliento. Entonces él se aclaró la garganta y explicó:

—Mi padre era su hijo.

Mary miró a la viuda horrorizada.

—Tu padre... Richard Grandchester, ¿quieres decir...?

—¿Puedo intervenir? —preguntó Albert.

—Por favor —dijo Terry; estaba agotado.

—Señora Baker —dijo Albert, con más dignidad y serenidad de lo que Terry se podría haber imaginado—, si hay alguna prueba del matrimonio de su hermana, su sobrino es el verdadero duque de Grandchester.

—El verdadero duque de... —Mary se cubrió la boca, espantada—. No, no es posible. Le recuerdo. Al señor Richard. Era... —Movió los brazos como tratando de describirlo con gestos; después de intentar varias veces describirlo con palabras, dijo finalmente—: Él no nos habría ocultado algo así.

—En ese tiempo no era el heredero —le explicó Albert—, y no había ningún motivo para pensar que lo sería.

—Oh, Dios mío. Pero si Terry es el duque, usted...

—No lo soy —terminó él, irónico—. Se puede imaginar, sin duda, nuestra impaciencia por tener resuelto esto.

Mary lo miró conmocionada. Después miró a Terry. Y después pareció que sentía una enorme necesidad de sentarse.

—Estoy de pie en el vestíbulo —declaró la viuda altivamente.

—No seas grosera —la regañó Albert.

—Ella debería haberse ocupado de...

Albert le cogió el brazo con la otra mano y la hizo avanzar, rodeando a Terry y a su tía.

—Señora Baker —dijo—, estamos muy agradecidos de su hospitalidad. Todos.

Mary asintió agradecida, y se volvió hacia el mayordomo.

—George, ¿serías tan...?

—Por supuesto, señora —dijo él y se alejó.

Terry no pudo dejar de sonreír al verlo alejarse. Sin duda iba a despertar al ama de llaves para que hiciera preparar los dormitorios necesarios. George siempre sabía lo que necesitaba la tía Mary antes que ella lo dijera.

—Tendremos preparadas las habitaciones enseguida —dijo Mary y se volvió hacia Candy y Patricia que estaban algo apartadas—. ¿Les importaría compartir habitación? No tengo...

—No es ningún problema —contestó Candy amablemente—. Lo pasamos muy bien en compañía mutua.

—Ah, gracias —dijo Mary en tono aliviado—. Terry, tú tendrás que ocupar tu vieja cama en el cuarto de los niños y, vamos, qué tontería. No debería hacerles perder el tiempo aquí en el vestíbulo. Vamos al salón, donde se pueden calentar junto al fuego hasta que estén listas las habitaciones.

Les hizo gestos invitándolos a entrar en el salón, pero cuando Terry hizo ademán de echar a caminar le colocó suavemente la mano en el brazo y lo retuvo.

—Te hemos echado de menos.

Él tragó saliva, pero el nudo que tenía en la garganta no se deshizo.

—Yo también los he echado de menos —dijo, intentando sonreír—. ¿Quién está en casa? Archie debe de haberse...

—Casado —terminó ella—. Sí, tan pronto como terminamos el luto por Stear. Y Karen poco después. Los dos viven cerca. Archie en esta misma calle y Karen en Belturbet.

—¿Y el tío William? —preguntó Terry; lo había visto por última vez en el funeral de Stear. Se veía muy mayor; viejo y cansado; y abatido por la aflicción—. ¿Está bien?

Mary no dijo nada y sus ojos reflejaron una insoportable pena; entreabrió los labios pero no habló. No era necesario.

—No —dijo él, mirándola conmocionado, porque no podía ser cierto.

Debería haber tenido una oportunidad para decir que lo lamentaba. Había hecho todo el camino hasta Irlanda; deseaba decir que lo lamentaba.

—Murió, Terry —dijo ella, y pestañeó varias veces, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas—. Hace dos años. No sabía adónde escribirte. Nunca nos diste una dirección.

Terry se giró y avanzó unos pasos hacia la parte de atrás de la casa. Si se quedaba ahí alguien podría verlo. Todos estaban en el salón; si miraban por la puerta, lo verían, abatido, a punto de echarse a llorar, tal vez a punto de gritar.

—¿Terry?

Era Mary, sintió sus pasos, avanzando cautelosa hacia él. Miró hacia el cielo raso haciendo una temblorosa inspiración por la boca. No le sirvió de mucho, pero sólo pudo hacer eso.

Mary le puso una mano en el brazo.

—Me dijo que te dijera que te quería.

—No me digas eso.

Era lo único que no podría soportar, en ese momento.

—Me lo dijo. Me dijo que sabía que vendrías a casa. Y que te quería, y que eras su hijo. En su corazón, eras su hijo.

Él se cubrió la cara con las dos manos y comenzó a apretársela, más y más fuerte, como si así pudiera hacer desaparecer el dolor. ¿Por qué se sorprendía? William no era un hombre joven; tenía casi cuarenta años cuando se casó con Mary. ¿Acaso había creído que la vida se detendría en su ausencia? ¿Que nadie cambiaría, crecería ni moriría?

—Debería haber vuelto —dijo—. Debería haber... Dios mío, qué idiota soy.

Mary le acarició una mano, se la bajó suavemente y se la retuvo. Entonces lo llevó por el vestíbulo hasta el cuarto más cercano y lo hizo entrar. Era el despacho de su tío.

Lentamente caminó hasta el escritorio. Era un escritorio inmenso, gigantesco, de madera oscura, que olía igual que los papeles y la tinta que siempre había encima.

Pero nunca había sido imponente; curioso, siempre le había gustado entrar ahí. En realidad era de lo más extraño; él era un niño al que le gustaba estar al aire libre, corriendo, echando carreras, siempre cubierto de barro. Incluso ahora detestaba una habitación que tuviera menos de dos ventanas.

Pero siempre le había gustado estar ahí.

Se giró a mirar a su tía; estaba en el centro de la sala; había cerrado casi totalmente la puerta y dejado la vela en un estante. Se volvió a mirarlo y le dijo, muy dulcemente:

—Él sabía que lo querías.

—No me lo merecía —dijo él, moviendo la cabeza—. Ni a ti.

—Deja de hablar así. No quiero oírte hablar así.

—Tía Mary, sabes... —Se metió el puño en la boca y se mordió los nudillos; las palabras estaban ahí, quemándole el pecho, pero era terriblemente difícil decirlas—. Sabes que Stear no habría ido a Francia si no hubiera sido por mí.

Ella lo miró desconcertada un momento y luego ahogó una exclamación.

—Santo cielo, Terry, no te culparás de su muerte, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí. Fue por mí. No habría...

—Él deseaba entrar en el ejército. Sabía que era o eso o el clero, y el cielo sabe que no deseaba ser cura. Siempre había pensado...

—No —interrumpió él, con toda la fuerza de la rabia que sentía en el corazón—. No lo había pensado. Tal vez a ti te dijo eso, pero...

—No puedes responsabilizarte de su muerte. No te lo permitiré.

—Tía Mary...

—¡Basta! ¡Basta!

Le cubrió la cabeza con las manos presionándole las sienes con las bases de las palmas; daba la impresión de que, más que nada, quería aplastarle lo que tenía dentro, poner fin a lo que fuera que él quería decirle.

Pero tenía que decirlo. Era la única manera de hacerla entender.

Y sería la primera vez que pronunciaba esas palabras:

—No sé leer.

Tres palabras. Nada más. Tres palabras. Y toda una vida de secretos.

Ella arrugó la frente y él no supo discernir su expresión. ¿No le creía, o simplemente pensaba que había oído mal?

Las personas ven lo que esperan ver. Él siempre había actuado como un hombre educado y así lo veía ella.

—No sé leer, tía Mary. Nunca logré aprender. Stear era el único que lo sabía.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No lo entiendo. Estuviste en el colegio. Te graduaste...

—Por un pelo —interrumpió él—, y sólo gracias a la ayuda de Stear. ¿Por qué crees que tuve que dejar la universidad?

—Terry... —Parecía avergonzada—. Nos dijeron que te portabas mal. Que bebías demasiado, y estaba esa mujer y... y... esa horrible broma con el cerdo y... ¿por qué niegas con la cabeza?

—No quería avergonzaros.

—¿Crees que eso no fue vergonzoso?

—No podía hacer el trabajo sin la ayuda de Stear —explicó él—, y él estaba dos cursos más atrás que yo.

—Pero nos dijeron...

—Preferí que me expulsaran por mala conducta que por estupidez.

—¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

Él bajó el mentón.

—Uy, Dios mío. —Se sentó en una silla—. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? Podríamos haberte contratado un preceptor.

—No me habría servido de nada. —Al ver que ella lo miraba desconcertada, explicó, sintiéndose casi impotente—: Las letras bailan. Saltan, se mueven. Nunca logro distinguir entre una de y una be, a no ser que estén en mayúscula, e incluso así...

—No eres estúpido —interrumpió ella, con voz muy enérgica.

Él simplemente la miró.

—No eres estúpido. Si hay un problema está en tus ojos, no en tu mente. Te conozco. —Se levantó, con movimientos algo temblorosos, pero decididos—. Yo estuve presente cuando naciste. Fui la primera que te tuvo en brazos. He estado a tu lado siempre que te has herido, en todas tus caídas. He visto cómo se te iluminan los ojos, Terry. Te he visto «pensar». —Y añadió dulcemente—: Qué inteligente tienes que haber sido para engañarnos a todos.

—Stear me ayudó en todos los años del colegio —dijo él, con la voz más pareja que pudo—. Nunca se lo pedí. Él decía que le gustaba... —Tragó saliva, porque los recuerdos le subían a la garganta como una bala de cañón—. Decía que le gustaba leer en voz alta.

A ella comenzó a bajarle una lágrima por la mejilla.

—Y yo creo que le gustaba. Te idolatraba, Terry.

Terry intentó contener los sollozos que lo ahogaban.

—Yo debería haberlo protegido.

—Los soldados mueren, Terry. Stear no fue el único. Solamente fue... —Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza desviando la cara, pero no tan rápido que él no alcanzara a ver el dolor que pasó por ella—. Solamente fue el único que a mí me importaba —musitó; levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos—: Por favor, Terry, no quiero perder a dos hijos.

Abrió los brazos y sin darse cuenta él se encontró envuelto en ellos, sollozando.

No había llorado por Stear. Ni una sola vez. Estaba tan inundado de furia, con los franceses, consigo mismo, que no le había quedado espacio para la aflicción.

Pero ahí, en ese momento el llanto se precipitó. Salió en torrente, con toda la tristeza, con todas las veces que había visto algo divertido y no estaba Stear para compartir la risa. Todos los logros importantes que había celebrado solo; todos los logros que Stear no celebraría jamás.

Lloró por todo eso. Y lloró por sí mismo, por sus años perdidos. Había estado huyendo, huyendo de sí mismo. Y estaba cansado de huir. Deseaba parar; quedarse en un lugar.

Con Candy.

No la perdería. Lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer para asegurar su futuro con ella, lo haría. Si Candy decía que no podía casarse con el duque de Grandchester, pues no sería el duque de Grandchester. Todavía tenía que haber una parte de su destino al mando de él.

—Tengo que ir a ver a los huéspedes —musitó Mary, apartándolo suavemente.

Asintiendo, él se limpió las últimas lágrimas de los ojos.

—La duquesa viuda... —buen Dios, ¿qué podía decir de la viuda sino?—: Lo siento mucho.

—Ocupará mi dormitorio —dijo Mary.

Normalmente él le habría prohibido cederle su habitación, pero estaba cansado, suponía que ella estaba cansada, por lo tanto, le pareció que esa noche era el momento perfecto para anteponer la facilidad al orgullo. Así pues, asintió.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte.

—Yo creo que se acerca más al instinto de supervivencia.

Eso lo hizo sonreír.

—¿Tía Mary?

Ella ya había llegado a la puerta, pero se detuvo con la mano en el pomo y se giró a mirarlo.

—¿Sí?

—La señorita White.

Algo iluminó los ojos de su tía, algo romántico.

—¿Sí?

—La quiero.

Toda ella pareció llenarse de afecto y calor.

—Cuánto me alegra oír eso.

—Ella también me quiere.

—Mejor aún.

—Sí —musitó él.

Ella hizo un gesto hacia el vestíbulo.

—¿Me vas a acompañar?

Él era consciente de que debía, pero las revelaciones de esa noche lo habían agotado. Y no quería que lo vieran así, con los ojos todavía enrojecidos por el llanto.

—¿Te importaría si me quedara aquí?

—No, claro que no.

Esbozando una melancólica sonrisa, salió de la sala.

Terry se volvió hacia el escritorio de su tío y pasó lentamente la mano por la superficie. Era apacible ese cuarto, y él necesitaba un lugar de paz.

Esa iba a ser una noche larga. No podría dormir, no tenía ningún sentido intentarlo. Pero no deseaba hacer nada. No deseaba ir a ninguna parte ni, principalmente, pensar.

Por ese momento, por esa noche, sólo deseaba «ser».

Candy concluyó que le gustaba el salón de los Baker. Era muy elegante, decorado en colores burdeos y crema, con dos lugares separados para sentarse, un escritorio y acogedores sillones para leer en los rincones. Por todas partes se veían señales de vida familiar, desde las cartas apiladas en el escritorio, al bordado que la señora Baker debió dejar abandonado cuando oyó a Terry en la puerta. Sobre la repisa del hogar había seis retratos en miniatura en hilera. Se acercó a mirarlos, simulando que iba a poner las manos cerca del fuego para calentárselas.

Eran retratos de la familia comprendió al instante, tal vez pintados unos quince años atrás. El primero era sin duda del tío de Terry, y en el siguiente reconoció a la señora Baker. El siguiente era de... santo cielo, ¿ese era Terry? Tenía que ser. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien cambie tan poco? Se veía más joven, sí, pero en todo lo demás estaba igual: la expresión, la sonrisa pícara.

Casi se quedó sin aliento.

Los otros tres eran de los niños Baker, supuso. Dos chicos y una chica. Cuando llegó al del menor, Stear, bajó la cabeza y elevó una oración. Terry lo había querido muchísimo.

¿De qué estaría hablando con su tía? Ella fue la última en entrar en el salón y alcanzó a ver cuando la señora Baker lo empujó suavemente haciéndolo entrar por otra puerta.

Pasados unos minutos entró el mayordomo a anunciar que estaban preparadas las habitaciones. Ella no salió con los demás y continuó junto al hogar. No se sentía dispuesta a salir de esa sala.

No sabía por qué.

—Señorita White.

Miró hacia la voz. Era la tía de Terry.

—Camina muy silenciosa, señora Baker —dijo—. No la sentí aproximarse.

—Este es Terry —dijo la señora Baker, cogiendo la miniatura.

—Lo he reconocido.

—Sí, está bastante igual. Este es mi hijo Archie. Vive en esta misma calle. Y esta es Karen. Ya tiene dos hijas.

Candy miró el retrato de Stear. Las dos lo miraron.

—Lamento su muerte —dijo Candy finalmente.

La señora Baker tragó saliva, pero no dio la impresión de que fuera a llorar.

—Gracias —dijo, la miró y le cogió la mano—. Terry está en el despacho de su tío, al final del vestíbulo, la puerta de la derecha. Vaya a hacerle compañía.

Candy entreabrió los labios.

—Vaya —dijo, la señora Baker, en tono más dulce aún.

Casi sin darse cuenta Candy asintió y, sin tomarse el tiempo para pensarlo dos veces, ya estaba en el vestíbulo caminando deprisa hacia la parte de atrás.

La puerta de la derecha.

—¿Terry? —dijo en voz baja, abriendo un poco la puerta.

Él estaba sentado en un sillón, de cara a la ventana, pero al oír su voz se giró al instante y se levantó.

Ella entró y cerró suavemente la puerta.

—Tu tía me ha dicho...

Él ya estaba delante de ella, y de pronto se encontró con la espalda aplastada contra la puerta y él la estaba besando, a fondo, devorándole la boca, santo cielo, muy concienzudamente.

Entonces él se apartó y retrocedió. Ella no podía respirar, escasamente se sostenía en pie, y no sería capaz de decir una frase ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Jamás en su vida había deseado tanto nada como lo deseaba a él.

—Vete a acostar, Candy.

—¿Qué?

—Soy incapaz de resistirme —dijo él, con la voz ronca, rasposa, embargada por todas las emociones.

Ella le tendió las manos; no pudo evitarlo.

—No en esta casa —musitó él.

Pero sus ojos ardían por ella.

—Vete —repitió—. Por favor.

Ella salió del despacho. Subió corriendo la escalera, encontró su habitación y se acostó.

Pero pasó toda la noche temblando.

Temblando y ardiendo.

* * *

Neidy Y Amparito...no se duerman aquí está el capitulo...gracias por su apoyo...y Neidy Como te entiendo mi niñaaaa...que rico tenerlas Online para comentar...pero bueno a leer ahora...

_**Historia original de JULIA QUINN ( Duke of Wyndham) Los personajes le pertenecen a Mizuky e Igarachi respectivamente...solamente con el afán de entretener nunca de Lucrar**_

_PD.: falta un cap. y el epílogo y sería todo..._


	22. Capitulo 21

CAPÍTULO 21

—¿No puedes dormir?

Terry, que seguía sentado en un sillón del despacho de su tío, levantó la vista y miró. Albert estaba en la puerta.

—No —contestó.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Albert, entrando.

Terry cogió la botella de coñac que había sacado del armario. No tenía ni una sola mota de polvo, aun cuando sabía que nadie había probado el licor desde la muerte de su tío. La tía Mary siempre tenía la casa limpísima.

—Es bueno —dijo—. Creo que mi tío lo estaba reservando. —Entrecerró los ojos mirando la etiqueta—. No para esto, me imagino.

Le hizo un gesto hacia un juego de copas de cristal que había sobre un estante cerca de la ventana. Esperó con la botella en la mano mientras Albert iba a coger una copa. Cuando este fue a sentarse en el otro sillón de orejas y dejó la copa en la mesita entre ellos, le sirvió una generosa cantidad.

Albert cogió la copa y bebió, y entrecerrando los ojos miró por la ventana.

—Falta poco para la aurora.

Terry asintió. En el cielo aún no aparecía ni una insinuación de color rosa, pero ya se veía el resplandor plateado del alba.

—¿Se ha levantado alguien? —preguntó.

—No que yo haya oído.

Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato. Terry bebió lo que le quedaba de coñac y pensó en la posibilidad de beber otra copa. Cogió la botella para servirse, pero cuando sólo habían caído unas gotas, comprendió que en realidad no deseaba beber más. Levantó la vista.

—¿Alguna vez te has sentido como si estuvieras en una vitrina?

—Siempre, en todo momento.

—¿Cómo lo soportas?

—No sé hacer otra cosa.

Terry se puso la mano en la frente y se la friccionó. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y no había ningún motivo para suponer que se le aliviaría.

—Hoy va a ser un día espantoso.

Albert asintió.

Terry cerró los ojos. No era difícil imaginarse la escena. La viuda insistiría en ser la primera en leer el registro y Brighton estaría detrás de ella mirando por encima de su hombro, cacareando, dispuesto a vender a su hija al mejor postor. Seguro que su tía desearía ir y Patricia también, comprensiblemente; tenía tanto en juego como cualquiera.

La única persona que no estaría presente sería Candy.

La única persona que necesitaba a su lado.

—Va a ser un maldito circo —masculló.

—Desde luego.

Continuaron sentados sin hacer nada, y de pronto los dos levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo. Se miraron a los ojos y Terry observó que Albert desviaba la cara y la mirada hacia la ventana.

Hacia fuera.

—¿Vamos? —dijo, y sintió formarse la primera insinuación de sonrisa.

—¿Antes que nadie...?

—Ahora mismo.

Porque, francamente, nadie más tenía lugar en esa mesa.

Albert se levantó.

—Tú delante.

Terry se levantó y salió, seguido por Albert. Cuando montaron sus caballos y emprendieron la marcha, todavía era de noche, el aire impregnado de oscuridad. Y entonces se le ocurrió pensar...

Eran primos.

Y por primera vez encontró que eso era bueno.

Ya había amanecido cuando llegaron a la iglesia de Maguiresbridge. Terry había estado varias veces en el pueblo, visitando a la familia de su madre, y la vieja iglesia de piedra le resultaba conocida y agradable. Era pequeña y humilde, como deberían ser todas las iglesias, en su opinión.

—Parece que no hay nadie —dijo Albert.

Si no lo impresionaba la sencillez de la iglesia no lo manifestó de ninguna manera.

—Es probable que el libro de registros esté en la casa parroquial —dijo Terry.

Albert asintió. Desmontaron, dejaron los caballos amarrados a un poste de señalización, y caminaron hasta la puerta de la casa parroquial.

Golpearon varias veces hasta que en el interior oyeron pasos en dirección a ellos.

Se abrió la puerta y apareció una mujer de edad madura que tenía todo el aspecto de ser el ama de llaves.

—Buenos días, señora —dijo Terry, haciéndole una educada venia—. Soy Terry Baker y él es...

—Albert Ardley —dijo Albert, saludándola con una venia.

Terry le dirigió una mirada algo irónica, la que sin duda habría notado la mujer si no hubiera estado tan irritada por la visita.

—Querríamos ver el registro de la parroquia —dijo Terry.

Ella los miró y pasado un momento medio giró la cabeza indicando la parte de atrás de la casa.

—Está en el cuarto de atrás. El despacho del párroco.

—¿Y está el párroco en casa? —preguntó Terry, y la última palabra le salió en un gruñido, provocado por un codazo de Albert en el costado.

—Estamos sin párroco —contestó el ama de llaves—. El puesto está vacante. —Caminó tranquilamente hasta un bien usado sofá delante del hogar y se sentó—. Tienen que asignarnos a uno pronto. De momento envían a alguien de Enniskillen todos los domingos a dar el sermón.

Entonces cogió un plato con tostadas de la mesilla y les dio totalmente la espalda.

Terry miró a Albert, y descubrió que este lo estaba mirando.

Supuso que con ese gesto el ama de llaves quiso decir que simplemente tenían que ir al despacho.

Fueron.

El cuarto era más grande de lo que Terry había supuesto, dado el tamaño de la casa. Había tres ventanas, una en la pared norte y dos en la oeste, a los lados del hogar. Estaba encendido el fuego en el hogar, una llama pequeña pero brillante y limpia; Terry se acercó a calentarse las manos.

—¿Sabes cómo es un libro de registro de parroquia? —preguntó Albert.

Terry se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Después estiró las manos y luego flexionó los dedos de los pies lo mejor que pudo dentro de las botas. Sentía los músculos tensos y saltones, y cada vez que intentaba quedarse quieto, notaba que se estaba golpeando la pierna con los dedos, dejándose un moretón.

Deseaba salirse de su piel; deseaba salirse de...

—Este podría ser.

Terry se giró a mirar. Albert tenía un enorme libro en las manos. El libro estaba encuadernado en piel marrón, y se veía que era muy viejo y estaba muy usado.

—¿Lo miramos? —propuso Albert.

Su voz sonó tranquila, pero Terry lo vio tragar saliva varias veces, y le temblaban las manos.

—Míralo tú —dijo.

Esta vez no podría fingir; no podría estar ahí haciendo como que leía. Hay cosas que sencillamente no se pueden soportar.

Albert lo miró horrorizado.

—¿No quieres mirarlo conmigo?

—Me fío de ti.

Y era cierto. No se le ocurría una persona más naturalmente digna de confianza que Albert. No mentiría. Ni siquiera en eso.

—No —dijo Albert, rotundamente—. No lo miraré sin ti.

Terry continuó sin moverse, hasta que finalmente, soltando una palabrota en voz baja, fue a situarse a su lado ante el escritorio.

—Eres demasiado noble, maldita sea —masculló.

Farfullando algo que él no logró entender, Albert puso el libro sobre el escritorio y lo abrió por una de las primeras páginas.

Terry miró. Todo era un borrón; ante sus ojos bailaban trazos curvos, trazos rectos, rayitas hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Tragó saliva, y miró de soslayo a Albert para ver si había encontrado algo. Pero Albert estaba revisando el libro, moviendo rápidamente los ojos de izquierda a derecha y pasando las páginas.

De pronto empezó a pasarlas más lento.

Terry apretó los dientes, tratando de leer. A veces captaba las letras mayúsculas y, con frecuencia, los números. Lo que ocurría era que muchas veces no estaban donde creía que debían estar o no eran lo que creía que eran.

Vaya idiotez. Ya debería estar acostumbrado a eso; pero nunca lo estaría.

—¿Sabes en qué mes se habrían casado tus padres?

—No.

Pero era una parroquia pequeña, pensó. ¿Cuántas bodas podría haber habido?

Le observó los dedos a Albert. Este los pasó por el margen de la página, luego cogió el borde, pasó la página. Y paró el movimiento.

Le miró el cuerpo. Estaba inmóvil. Le miró la cara.

Y Albert cerró los ojos. Estaba claro. Estaba claro en su cara.

—Buen Dios.

Las palabras le cayeron de la boca como lágrimas. No era una sorpresa, sin embargo, había tenido la esperanza, rogando...

Que sus padres no se hubieran casado. O que se hubiera perdido la prueba. Que alguien, cualquiera, hubiera estado equivocado, porque eso era un error. No podía estar ocurriendo. Él no podía ser el duque.

Sólo había que verlo; estaba ahí «simulando» que leía el libro de registros. ¿Cómo diablos se le podía ocurrir a alguien que él podría ser un duque?

¿Contratos?

Ah, eso sí sería divertido.

¿Rentas?

Tendría que contratar a un administrador digno de confianza, puesto que él no podría revisar nada para comprobar si lo engañaba.

Y claro, se tragó una risa de horror, era condenadamente fabuloso que pudiera firmar los documentos con un sello. Dios sabía el tiempo que le llevó aprender a firmar con su nombre sin parecer que tenía que pensarlo.

Aprender a escribir «Terrence Grandchester-Baker» le había llevado meses. ¿Era de extrañar que se hubiera sentido tan deseoso de eliminar el «Grandchester»?

Se cubrió la cara con las dos manos y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Eso no podía estar ocurriendo. Sabía que ocurriría, y sin embargo ahí estaba, convencido de que era imposible.

Se volvería loco.

Le costaba respirar.

—¿Quién es Philip? —preguntó Albert.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Philip Baker. Fue un testigo.

Levantó la cabeza y se quitó las manos de la cara. Entonces miró la página del registro, los trazos curvos que subían y bajaban formando el nombre de su tío.

—El hermano de mi madre.

—¿Vive?

—No lo sé. Estaba vivo la última vez que supe de él. Han pasado cinco años.

Pensó, pensó, desesperado. ¿Por qué Albert le preguntaba eso? ¿Significaría algo que Philip hubiera muerto? La prueba seguía ahí en el libro de registro.

El libro.

Lo miró, con los labios entreabiertos y flojos. Ese era el enemigo. Ese libro.

Candy decía que no podría casarse con él si era el duque de Grandchester; Albert no le había ocultado el trabajo administrativo que lo aguardaba.

Si era el duque de Grandchester.

Pero sólo estaba ese libro. En realidad, esa sola página.

Una sola página y podría continuar siendo Terry Baker. Estarían resueltos todos sus problemas.

—Arráncala —susurró.

—¿Qué?

—Arráncala.

—¿Estás loco?

Terry negó con la cabeza.

—Tú eres el duque.

Albert miró la página.

—No, no lo soy.

—Vamos —dijo Terry, ya desesperado, y lo cogió por los hombros—. Tú eres lo que necesita el castillo Grandchester. Lo que todos necesitan.

—Para, no seas...

—Escúchame. Tú naciste y te criaste para hacer el trabajo. Yo lo estropearé todo. ¿Entiendes? No puedo hacerlo. No pueeedo.

Albert negó con la cabeza.

—Puede que me hayan criado para el trabajo, pero eres tú el que naciste para él. Y no puedo tomar lo que es tuyo.

—¡Yo no lo quiero! —exclamó Terry.

—No te corresponde a ti aceptarlo ni rechazarlo —dijo Albert, con una voz adormecedoramente calmada—. ¿No lo entiendes? No es una posesión. Es lo que eres.

—¡Vamos, por el amor de Dios! —Se pasó las manos por el pelo, se cogió unos mechones y se los tironeó hasta que le pareció que se le iba a separar el cuero cabelludo del hueso—. Te lo doy, en una maldita bandeja de plata. Tú sigue siendo el duque y yo te dejaré en paz. Seré tu explorador en las Hébridas Exteriores. Haré lo que sea. Simplemente arranca esa página.

—Si no querías ser el duque —replicó Albert—, ¿por qué no dijiste de partida que tus padres no estaban casados? Te pregunté si tus padres estaban casados. Podrías haber dicho que no.

—No sabía que estaba en la línea de sucesión cuando pusiste en duda mi legitimidad.

Tragó saliva. Sentía un sabor ácido en la garganta, de miedo. Miró a Albert, tratando de adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

¿Cómo podía ser tan condenadamente recto y noble? Cualquier otro arrancaría esa página y la haría pedacitos. Pero no Albert Ardley; él no. Hacía lo que era correcto. No lo que era mejor, sino lo correcto.

Maldito tonto.

Seguía ahí mirando el registro mientras él estaba a punto de subirse por las paredes. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, le retumbaba el corazón, le...

¿Qué era ese ruido?

—¿Oyes eso? —susurró, angustiado.

Caballos.

—Han llegado —dijo Albert.

Terry dejó de respirar. Por la ventana vio un coche acercándose.

Se le había acabado el tiempo.

Miró a Albert.

Este estaba mirando la página de registro.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo.

Terry no pensó. Simplemente actuó. De un salto se puso junto a Albert y arrancó la página.

Albert le cogió un brazo e intentó quitarle la página, pero Terry consiguió retenerla y, soltándose, se abalanzó hacia el hogar.

—¡Terry, no! —gritó Albert.

Pero Terry fue muy rápido y aunque Albert volvió a cogerle el brazo, consiguió arrojar el papel al fuego.

La corta pelea los agotó a los dos, y se quedaron paralizados observando cómo el papel se iba enroscando y ennegreciendo.

—Dios de los cielos —musitó Albert—. ¿Qué has hecho?

—Salvarnos, a los dos —respondió Terry, sin poder desviar los ojos del fuego.

Candy no había esperado que la incluyeran en el viaje a la iglesia de Maguiresbridge. Por mucho que se hubiera involucrado en el asunto del legado Grandchester, no formaba parte de la familia y ya ni siquiera era miembro del personal.

Pero cuando la viuda se enteró de que Terry y Albert se habían ido a la iglesia sin ella, le vino un ataque de locura furiosa, y no era una exageración describirlo así; sólo tardó un minuto en recuperarse, pero en esos sesenta segundos era una visión aterradora. Ni siquiera ella la había visto así nunca.

Por lo tanto, cuando llegó el momento de partir, Patricia se negó a ir sin ella.

—No me dejes sola con esa mujer —le siseó al oído.

—No estarás sola —le dijo Candy.

Iría su padre, lógicamente, y la tía de Terry se había asegurado un lugar en el coche también.

—Por favor, Candy —le rogó Patricia.

No conocía a la tía de Terry, le explicó, y no soportaba la idea de ir sentada al lado de su padre. Al menos no esa mañana.

La viuda armó un berrinche, el que no fue inesperado, pero el berrinche sólo consiguió poner más firme a Patricia. Le cogió la mano a Candy y casi le rompió los dedos.

—Muy bien, como quieran —ladró la viuda—. Pero si no están instaladas en el coche dentro de tres minutos me iré sin ustedes.

Y así fue como Patricia, Candy y Mary Baker acabaron apiñadas en un asiento, frente a la viuda y lord Brighton sentados en el otro.

El trayecto a Maguiresbridge se le hizo interminable a Candy. Patricia iba mirando por su lado de la ventanilla, la viuda por el de ella, y lord Brighton y Mary Baker miraban por la otra. Ella, metida en el medio y de espaldas al cochero, no podía hacer otra cosa que fijar la mirada en un punto entre las cabezas de la viuda y de lord Brighton.

Cada diez minutos más o menos, la viuda se giraba hacia Mary para preguntarle cuánto tiempo faltaba para llegar a la iglesia. Cada vez Mary contestaba con admirables respeto y paciencia, y de pronto, para gran alivio de todos, dijo:

—Hemos llegado.

La viuda bajó la primera, seguida por lord Brighton casi pisándole los talones y llevando a rastras a Patricia detrás de él. Mary Baker se apresuró a bajar detrás de ellos, dejando a Candy en último lugar. Exhaló un suspiro. Eso no debía extrañarle.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa parroquial los demás ya habían entrado, y en ese momento estaban apretujados pasando por una puerta que daba a otra habitación, donde, supuso, estaban Terry y Albert, además del importantísimo libro de registros de la iglesia.

Una mujer estaba boquiabierta en el centro de la primera sala, con una taza de té balanceándose precariamente en una mano.

—Buenos días —la saludó, con una breve sonrisa, pensando si los demás se habrían tomado la molestia de golpear.

—¿Dónde está? —oyó preguntar a la viuda, y a eso siguió un fuerte ruido al estrellarse una puerta en una pared—. ¡Os atrevisteis a venir sin mí! ¿Dónde está? ¡Exijo ver el registro!

Llegó a la puerta, pero esta estaba bloqueada por los otros y no lograba ver hacia dentro. Entonces hizo lo último que habría esperado de ella.

Empujó. Con fuerza.

Lo amaba. Amaba a Terry. Y lo que fuera que trajera el día, ella estaría ahí. Él no estaría solo, eso no lo permitiría.

Entró, algo a tropezones, justo cuando la viuda exclamó:

—¿Qué descubriste?

Se serenó y miró. Ahí estaba él, Terry. Tenía un aspecto horroroso.

Atormentado.

Sus labios formaron su nombre, pero sólo lo moduló. No podría haberlo dicho en voz alta; era como si le hubieran arrebatado la voz. Nunca lo había visto así. El color de su cara era raro. ¿Demasiado pálido o demasiado rojo?, no supo discernir. Y le temblaban las manos. ¿Es que nadie más lo veía?

Miró a Albert, porque seguro que él haría algo, diría algo.

Pero él estaba mirando a Terry, igual que todos los demás. Nadie decía nada. ¿Por qué nadie hablaba?

—Él es Grandchester —dijo Terry finalmente—, como debe ser.

Candy habría brincado de dicha, pero lo único que le pasó por la mente fue: «No le creo».

No parecía ser cierto, no le sonó cierto.

La viuda miró a Albert.

—¿Es cierto eso?

Albert no contestó.

La viuda gruñó de frustración y le cogió el brazo.

—¿Es... cierto... eso?

Albert continuó en silencio.

—No está registrado el matrimonio —dijo Terry.

Candy deseó llorar. Él mentía. Eso era absolutamente evidente, para ella, para todos. En su voz detectó desesperación, miedo y... santo Dios, ¿eso lo hacía por ella? ¿Quería renunciar a lo que tenía derecho por «ella»?

—Albert es el duque —repitió Terry, mirando a cada uno, desesperado—. ¿No me han oído? ¿Por qué nadie me escucha?

Nadie dijo nada.

—Miente —dijo Albert, entonces.

Y lo dijo con voz sonora, tranquila y absolutamente verosímil.

A Candy se le escapó un sollozo ahogado, y se giró; no soportaba continuar mirando.

—No —dijo Terry—. Les digo que...

—Vamos, por el amor de Dios —le espetó Albert—. ¿Crees que nadie va a descubrir que mientes? Habrá testigos. ¿Crees que no aparecerán testigos de la boda? Por el amor de Dios, no puedes re escribir el pasado.

Candy cerró los ojos.

—Ni quemarlo —añadió Albert en tono ominoso—, como podría ser el caso.

«Oh, Terry, ¿qué has hecho?», pensó ella.

—Arrancó la página del registro —continuó Albert—, y la arrojó al fuego.

Candy abrió los ojos, porque no podía no mirar hacia el hogar. No había la menor señal del papel; bajo la llama anaranjada sólo había cenizas y hollín.

—Es tuyo —dijo Albert, volviéndose hacia Terry.

Lo miró a los ojos y luego le hizo una venia.

Terry parecía a punto de vomitar.

Entonces Albert se volvió hacia los demás.

—Yo soy... —se aclaró la garganta y continuó con la voz tranquila y orgullosa—, soy el señor Ardley, y les deseo a todos un buen día.

Acto seguido pasó por un lado del grupo y salió por la puerta.

Nadie pudo decir nada inmediatamente. Pasado un momento, haciendo un movimiento casi grotesco, lord Brighton se volvió hacia Terry y se inclinó en una venia.

—Excelencia —dijo.

—No —dijo Terry, negando con la cabeza—. No permita esto —le dijo a la viuda—. Él será mejor duque.

—Muy cierto —dijo lord Brighton, absolutamente indiferente a la aflicción de Terry—. Pero aprenderás.

Entonces Terry se echó a reír, no pudo evitarlo. Desde el fondo le salió su sentido del ridículo, y se rió. Porque, buen Dios, una cosa que no había logrado nunca era aprender. Lo que fuera.

—Ah, no tienes ni idea —dijo. Entonces miró a la viuda. Había desaparecido su desesperación, reemplazada por otra cosa, algo amargo, fatalista, algo escéptico y triste—. No tiene ni idea de lo que ha hecho —le dijo—. No tiene la menor idea.

—Te he devuelto al lugar que te corresponde —dijo ella, con su brusquedad de siempre—. Como es mi deber para con mi hijo.

Terry desvió la cara, no podía seguir mirándola ni un solo momento más. Pero ahí estaba Candy, cerca de la puerta. Se veía conmocionada, parecía asustada. Entonces ella lo miró y él vio ordenado todo su mundo.

Ella lo amaba. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero no era tan tonto como para plantearse dudas. Y cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, él vio esperanza, vio el futuro, y este brillaba como el sol naciente.

Toda su vida la había pasado huyendo. Huyendo de sí mismo, de sus fallos y defectos. Era tan desesperado su deseo de que nadie lo conociera verdaderamente que se había negado la oportunidad de encontrar su lugar en el mundo.

Sonrió. Por fin sabía cuál era su sitio.

Había visto a Candy cuando entró en la sala, pero ella se quedó atrás y él no podía ir hacia ella, ocupado como estaba intentando mantener el ducado en las manos de Albert, que era donde debía estar.

Pero había fracasado en eso.

No fracasaría en «esto».

Caminó hacia ella y cuando estuvo delante le cogió la dos manos.

—Candy.

—¿Qué diablos haces? —preguntó la viuda.

Él hincó una rodilla.

—Cásate conmigo —le dijo, apretándole las manos—. Sé mi esposa, sé mi... —Se rió, al subir a su garganta lo ridículo que era eso—. Sé mi duquesa. —Le sonrió—. Es pedir muchísimo, lo sé.

—Para —siseó la viuda—. No puedes casarte con ella.

—Terry —musitó Candy.

Le temblaban los labios, y él comprendió que lo estaba pensando. Estaba vacilante, balanceándose en el borde.

Y él la haría caer por el borde.

—Por una vez en tu vida —le dijo, vehemente—, piensa en tu felicidad.

—¡Basta de eso! —exclamó Brighton, cogiéndolo por las axilas e intentando levantarlo.

Pero él se mantuvo firme. Seguiría con una rodilla en el suelo una eternidad si era necesario.

—Cásate conmigo, Candy —musitó.

—¡Te casarás con Patricia! —exclamó Brighton.

—Cásate conmigo —repitió Terry, sin apartar los ojos de la cara de ella.

—Terry —dijo ella, y en su voz él detectó que creía que debía dar una disculpa, decir algo sobre el deber de él y el lugar de ella.

—Cásate conmigo —repitió otra vez, sin dejarla continuar.

—Ella no es aceptable —dijo la viuda, glacialmente.

Él se llevó a los labios las dos manos de ella.

—No me casaré con ninguna otra.

—¡No es de tu rango!

Él se giró y le dirigió una mirada glacial. Se sentía bastante duque en realidad; era casi divertido.

—¿Desea que yo engendre un heredero? ¿Alguna vez?

La viuda puso la cara larga.

—Interpretaré eso como un sí —declaró él—. Por lo tanto, eso significa que Candy tendrá que casarse conmigo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Es lo único que se puede hacer, si he de dar un heredero legítimo a Grandchester.

Candy comenzó a pestañear y se le movieron las comisuras de la boca; estaba combatiendo consigo misma, diciéndose que debía decir no. Pero lo amaba. Él sabía que lo amaba, y no le permitiría desperdiciar eso.

—Candice... —Frunció el ceño y luego se rió—. ¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre, por cierto?

—Bianca —dijo ella en un susurro.

—Candice Bianca White —dijo, en voz alta y segura—. Te amo. Te quiero con todo mi corazón y juro, ante todos los presentes —miró alrededor, y vio que en la puerta estaba al ama de llaves de la casa parroquial mirando boquiabierta—, entre ellos, condenación —masculló en voz baja—, ¿cómo se llama usted?

—Señora Broadmouse —contestó ella, con los ojos agrandados.

Terry se aclaró la garganta. Comenzaba a sentirse él mismo; por primera vez desde hacía días, se sentía él. Podía estar clavado con el maldito título, pero con Candy a su lado lograría encontrar la manera de hacer algún bien con él.

—Te juro —dijo—, ante la señora Broadmouse...

—¡Basta de esto! —gritó la viuda, cogiéndole el otro brazo—. Levántate.

Terry miró a Candy y le sonrió.

—¿Alguna vez se ha interrumpido tanto una proposición?

Ella le correspondió la sonrisa, aunque tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, a punto de caer.

—¡Tu deber es casarte con Patricia! —gruñó lord Brighton.

Entonces intervino Patricia, asomando la cabeza por un lado de su padre.

—Yo no me casaré con él —declaró, con toda naturalidad; captó la mirada de Terry y le sonrió.

La viuda se atragantó con una brusca inspiración.

—¿Rechaza a mi nieto?

—A «este» nieto —aclaró Patricia.

Terry apartó los ojos de Candy el tiempo suficiente para sonreírle a Patricia aprobador. Ella le correspondió la sonrisa y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Candy le indicó claramente que debía volver la atención al asunto que tenía entre manos.

—Candy —dijo él, frotándole suavemente las manos—. Me está empezando a doler la rodilla.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Di que sí —le dijo Patricia.

—Hazle caso a Patricia —dijo Terry.

—¿Qué diablos voy a hacer contigo? —dijo lord Brighton.

Se lo dijo a Patricia, a la que al parecer no le importó nada.

—Te quiero, Candy —dijo Terry.

Candy ya estaba sonriendo; todo su cuerpo parecía sonreír, como si estuviera envuelta en una felicidad que no la soltaría jamás. Y entonces lo dijo, ahí delante de todos.

—Yo también te quiero.

Él sintió entrar toda la felicidad del mundo, como un remolino que fue directamente hasta su corazón.

—Candice Bianca White —repitió—, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—Sí. Sí!

Él se levantó.

—Ahora la voy a besar —anunció.

Y la besó. Delante de la viuda, delante de Patricia y su padre, delante de su tía y delante de la señora Broadmouse.

La besó, y continuó besándola. La estaba besando cuando la viuda se marchó emitiendo un bufido de furia, y la estaba besando cuando lord Brighton se llevó a Patricia a rastras mascullando algo sobre sensibilidades delicadas.

Y continuó besándola y besándola, y no habría interrumpido el beso si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que la señora Broadmouse seguía en la puerta mirándolos con una expresión bastante benigna.

Le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Un poquito de intimidad, si no le importa?

Exhalando un suspiro ella se alejó, pero antes de cerrar la puerta la oyeron decir:

—Sí que me gusta una buena historia de amor.

* * *

Ahora vamos por el Epílogo...

Gracias mis niñas...las adoro.

_**Historia original de JULIA QUINN ( Duke of Wyndham) Los personajes le pertenecen a Mizuky e Igarachi respectivamente...solamente con el afán de entretener nunca de Lucrar**_


	23. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO

Mi queridísima Patricia:

¿Es posible que sólo hayan pasado tres semanas desde mi última carta? Tengo la sensación de que hubiera estado acumulando noticias por lo menos durante un año. Los niños siguen bien, creciendo y desarrollándose. ¡Stear es tremendamente estudioso! Terry se declara patidifuso, pero su placer es evidente. A comienzos de esta semana visitamos la Happy Hare para hablar de los planes para la feria del pueblo con Harry Gladdish, y Terry no paró de lamentarse de lo difícil que ha sido encontrar un nuevo preceptor, ya que Stear dejó agotado al anterior.

Harry no se dejó engañar. Terry estaba hinchado de orgullo como un bombo.

Estuvimos encantados con...

—¡Mamá!

Candy levantó la vista. Su hija (la tercera de cuatro y única niña) estaba en la puerta con cara de sentirse muy agraviada.

—¿Qué pasa, Eleonor?

—Richard me...

—Sólo estaba pasando —dijo Richard, deteniéndose junto a Eleonor con un patinazo por el brillante suelo.

—¡Richard! —gritó Eleonor.

Richard miró a Candy con cara de la más absoluta inocencia.

—Apenas la he tocado.

Candy resistió el deseo de cerrar los ojos y gemir. Richard sólo tenía diez años, pero ya poseía el encanto letal de su padre.

—Mamá —dijo Eleonor—, yo iba caminando hacia el invernadero cuando...

—Lo que quiere decir Eleonor —interrumpió Richard—, es que yo iba caminando hacia el invernadero de «naranjos» cuando ella chocó conmigo y...

—No, no es eso lo que quería decir —protestó Eleonor, y miró a su madre terriblemente afligida—. ¡Mamá!

—Richard, deja que tu hermana termine de hablar —dijo Candy, casi automáticamente; esa era una frase que decía varias veces al día.

Richard le sonrió. Una sonrisa como para derretir. Buen Dios, dentro de poco tendría que ahuyentar a las chicas a palos.

—Madre —dijo él, en el mismo tono que empleaba Terry cuando quería salir de un aprieto con su encanto—. Ni soñaría con interrumpirla.

—¡Acabas de interrumpirme! —exclamó Eleonor.

Richard levantó las manos, como diciendo «Pobrecilla».

Candy miró a Eleonor con una compasión que era de esperar se notara.

—¿Decías, Eleonor?

—¡Aplastó una naranja en mi partitura!

Candy miró a su hijo.

—Richard, ¿es...?

—No —contestó él al instante.

A ella no se le escapó que contestó antes que ella terminara la pregunta. Tal vez no debería darle demasiada importancia a eso. La frase «Richard, ¿es cierto eso?» era otra de las que repetía muchísimas veces en un día.

—Madre —dijo él, con sus ojos verdes muy solemnes—, te juro por mi honor que no aplasté una naranja...

—Mientes —dijo Eleonor, hirviendo de rabia.

—«Ella» aplastó la naranja.

—¡Después que tú me la pusiste debajo del pie!

—¡Candy! —dijo entonces otra voz.

Candy sonrió encantada. Terry lograría resolver la pelea de los niños.

—Candy —dijo él, pasando de lado por el pequeño espacio que dejaban los niños en la puerta—, necesito que me...

—¡Terry! —interrumpió ella.

Él la miró y luego miró hacia atrás.

—¿Qué he hecho?

Ella hizo un gesto hacia los niños.

—¿No los has visto?

Él esbozó una sonrisa, idéntica a la que había empleado con ella su hijo sólo hacía un instante.

—Pues claro que los he visto. ¿No te has fijado en que he pasado por un lado? —Entonces se giró hacia los niños—. ¿No les hemos enseñado que es de mala educación cerrar el paso por una puerta?

Menos mal que no estaban en el invernadero, pensó ella, porque le habría arrojado una naranja. Tal como estaban las cosas, comenzaba a pensar que le convendría tener un buen surtido de objetos pequeños, redondos y fáciles de arrojar en el cajón de su escritorio.

—Terry —dijo, con una paciencia increíble en su opinión—, ¿tendrías la amabilidad de resolver su conflicto?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ellos lo resolverán.

—Terry —suspiró ella.

—No es tu culpa que no hayas tenido hermanos —dijo él—. No tienes ninguna experiencia en riñas entre hermanos. Créeme, todo se soluciona al final. Pronostico que vamos a conseguir que los cuatro lleguen a la edad adulta con por lo menos quince de sus principales miembros intactos.

Candy lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tú, en cambio, estás en grave peligro de...

—¡Niños! —interrumpió Terry—. haganle caso a vuestra madre.

—No ha dicho nada —observó Richard.

—Bien. —Frunció el ceño y pasado un momento dijo—: Richard, deja en paz a tu hermana. Eleonor, la próxima vez no pises la naranja.

—Pero...

—He dicho —declaró él.

Y, sorprendentemente, ellos continuaron su camino.

—Lo ves, no ha sido tan difícil —comentó él, avanzando hacia ella—. Te tengo unos papeles.

Inmediatamente Candy hizo a un lado su carta y cogió el documento.

—Es de mi abogado, ha llegado esta mañana.

Ella leyó el primer párrafo.

—¿Sobre la casa Ennigsly en Lincoln?

—Eso es lo que estaba esperando —confirmó él.

Ella asintió y leyó detenidamente el documento. A los doce años de matrimonio esto ya era una rutina fácil. Terry llevaba personalmente todos sus asuntos de negocios y cuando llegaba correspondencia ella era su lectora.

Era casi divertido. A Terry le había llevado más o menos un año cogerle el tranquillo, pero se había convertido en un administrador maravilloso del ducado. Tenía una mente agudísima, y su juicio era tal que a ella le costaba creer que no había sido formado en administración de propiedades. Los inquilinos lo adoraban, los criados lo veneraban (sobre todo una vez que a la viuda la enviaron a vivir en el extremo más alejado de la propiedad), y la sociedad londinense había caído rendida a sus pies. Claro que a esto contribuyó que Albert dejara muy claro que estaba convencido de que Terry era el legítimo duque de Grandchester, pero ella no se consideraba parcial por creer que algo tenían que ver en eso su encanto y su ingenio.

De lo único que era incapaz era de leer.

Cuando él se lo dijo, ella no le creyó. Ah, sí que creyó qué él lo creyera; seguro que había tenido malos profesores; seguro que alguien cometió una grave negligencia; un hombre de la inteligencia y la educación de Terry no llega analfabeto a la edad adulta.

Así pues, se sentó con él a enseñarle, poniendo en práctica los mejores métodos que conocía. Y él lo soportó. Pensándolo en retrospectiva, era increíble que él no hubiera explotado de frustración. Fue, tal vez, la demostración de amor más extraña imaginable: le permitió intentar enseñarle a leer, una y otra vez, y con una sonrisa en la cara incluso.

Pero al final tuvo que renunciar. Seguía sin entender lo que él quería decir con eso de que las letras «bailaban», pero le creía cuando insistía en que lo único que conseguía de una página impresa o escrita a mano era un dolor de cabeza.

—Todo está en regla —le dijo, devolviéndole los papeles.

Él le había explicado el asunto la semana anterior, después de haber tomado todas las decisiones. Siempre hacía eso, para que ella supiera exactamente qué informes esperaba recibir.

—¿Le estás escribiendo a Patricia? —le preguntó él.

Ella asintió.

—Aún no logro decidir si debo contarle la travesura de Richard en el campanario de la iglesia.

—Ah, cuéntaselo. Se van a reír muchísimo.

—Pero él va a quedar como un rufián.

—Es un rufián.

Ella se desinfló.

—Lo sé, pero es encantador.

Él se rió y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Es igual que yo.

—Lo sé.

—No tienes por qué decirlo con tanta desesperación. —Le sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan increíblemente traviesa. Seguía hechizándola, cada vez, que era justo lo que él deseaba—. Fíjate en lo bien que he resultado yo —añadió.

—Simplemente para que comprendas que si le da por asaltar coches, expiraré al instante.

Él se rió.

—Dale mis recuerdos a Patricia.

Ella estaba a punto de decir «Se los daré» cuando él ya había salido. Cogió la pluma, la mojó en el tintero y estuvo un momento pensando para recordar lo que había escrito.

Estuvimos encantados con la visita de Albert cuando vino en su peregrinación anual para ver a la viuda, la cual, lamento informar, no ha disminuido en severidad en su vejez. Está todo lo sana que puede estar; es mi suposición que nos va a sobrevivir a todos.

Movió la cabeza. Hacía el trayecto de media milla a la casa de la viuda sólo una vez al mes. En opinión de Terry, ni siquiera eso era necesario, pero ella seguía sintiendo una extraña lealtad hacia la viuda. Por no decir un inmenso cariño y compasión por la mujer a la que contrataron para que la remplazará como dama de compañía.

Ningún criado había sido tan bien pagado jamás. La mujer (por insistencia de ella) ya ganaba el doble de lo que le pagaban a ella cuando estaba en el puesto. Además, le tenían prometida una casita de campo cuando la viuda muriera; era la casa que le regalara Albert a ella tantos años atrás.

Sonriendo para sus adentros, continuó escribiéndole a Patricia, contándole esto y aquello, todas esas anécdotas divertidas que a las madres les encanta contar. Eleonor parecía una ardilla con el hueco dejado por el diente de leche que se le había caído. Y el pequeño Thomas, de sólo dieciocho meses, se había saltado por completo la fase de gateo, y pasado directamente de una extraña manera de arrastrarse sobre el vientre a correr como un niño que ya sabe andar. Ya se les había perdido dos veces en el laberinto de setos.

Te echo mucho de menos, querida Patricia. Debes prometerme que vendrás a visitarnos este verano. Sabes lo maravilloso que es Lincolnshire cuando está todo lleno de flores. Y, por supuesto...

—¿Candy?

Era Terry, que de pronto estaba en la puerta otra vez.

—Te echaba de menos.

—¿En estos cinco minutos?

Él entró y cerró la puerta.

—No hace falta mucho rato.

—Eres incorregible —dijo ella, pero dejó la pluma en el escritorio.

—Y buen servicio que me hace —musitó él. Dando la vuelta al escritorio, le cogió la mano y la levantó suavemente—. Y a ti también.

Candy resistió el deseo de gemir. Sólo Terry diría algo así. Sólo Terry...

Se le escapó un gritito cuando sus labios...

Bueno, baste decir, sólo Terry haría «eso».

Ah, y eso.

Derretida, se fundió con él.

Y, absolutamente, «eso».

FIN

* * *

Y fin! muchas gracias por los rewies que me dejaron y los que vendrán...besos y abrazos para todas, y espero que me sigan apoyando en el futuro...muack!

_**Historia original de JULIA QUINN ( Duke of Wyndham) Los personajes le pertenecen a Mizuky e Igarachi respectivamente...solamente con el afán de entretener nunca de Lucrar**_


End file.
